Call to Arms
by becsmileyface
Summary: Farah Cousland was content with her life.  A loving family, a playful hound, a peaceful home... everything was fine.  Until the darkspawn returned and set into motion a chain of events that leaves dear Lady Cousland broken and with an impossible task.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Last Good-Bye:**

"If your mother finds out I've been giving you lessons with a blade, she'll kill me." Farah Cousland teased her young nephew, Oren, as she led him back to his room. Their secret lessons had been going on for months now and she was rather impressed with her nephew's skill. She wore a smug smile as she thought about his progress. His mother had forbid him to even go near a sword, but Farah would hear none of that. He was a Cousland. He would learn to fight young just as she did. Besides, Oren begged her to teach him, and she could never say no to her sweet little nephew. Farah looked down at Oren to find him lost within his own thoughts.

"But Auntie, mother couldn't even get close enough to touch you, right?" Oren asked in serious tone.

Farah laughed at his solemn face, "Hmmmm… I am much too quick for her." Farah said slyly as she jumped behind Oren and started tickling him. She wrapped one arm around him so he could not escape. Oren laughed loudly as pleaded for his Auntie to stop.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Farah laughed. Oren was trying to break free from his Auntie's hold but Farah would not let up. She continued until Oren could barely breathe.

"Farah Cousland! You let that child go right now, young lady!"

Farah immediately dropped her arms to her side. She knew that voice, and she knew when that voice meant business.

"And just what do you think you're doing, keeping this boy from his father? Your brother will be leaving soon. You'd think you would have enough sense to let his son spend as much time with him as possible!" Farah slowly turned around to find Nan standing with arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Nan, now the main cook, was once the nanny for Farah and her brother Fergus. She constantly kept Farah out of trouble when she was younger. She was always getting herself into some kind of mischievous misadventure. She was proud of the fact that she still manage to get herself into trouble. Nan's fits over Farah's behavior amused her deeply.

"You best be glad I don't tell Oriana what you have been teaching her son." Nan threatened as she walked towards the young Cousland and her younger nephew.

"Whatever do you mean, Nan?" Farah asked as she tried to hide her surprised expression.

Nan put her hands on her hips, "Oh, don't try playing coy with me young lady. Just because my hair is a littler grayer does not mean I don't know what wayward thing you've got yourself into now. It seems your vice has finally reached the boy."

Farah smiled proudly and high fived her little nephew. Nan rolled her eyes at their childish gesture and pushed Oren on his way telling him to find his father. Once Oren was out of sight she took Farah by her arm and led her to toward the main hall. Castle Cousland was in a state of chaos. Servants were running up and down the hallways while the cooks worked fiercely in the kitchen preparing one last meal for the troops. Everyone in the castle was doing their part to see the soldiers off. There was so much to do and so little time to do it in. King Cailan had made the call for soldiers only days ago, and Bryce Cousland, the Teyrn of Highever and Farah's father, would not let him down.

"Your father is looking for you, child. Had you not been corrupting your nephew with your….. Ahhhhhh!" Nan let out a scream as Nolan, Farah's Mabari war hound, came sprinting around the corner nearly knocking Nan over and running right into an elven servant making him fall backwards. He had a roast in his mouth and was followed by two more servants. Her playful Mabari was always getting into trouble, something he learned from Farah. Mabari were massive hounds, built for battle. They were short furred, ranging in colors from brown to black to reddish tents. Mabari had short snouts and pointy ears and stood very tall. Nolan had short brown fur with a tent of red. He was built like any other Mabari: burly and strong. Farah giggled as she helped Nan regain her balance.

"You would think this as funny." Nan growled. Farah shook her head in agreement as she helped the elven servant to his feet and told the others she would take care of Nolan. The Teyrn was a firm believer that everyone deserved be treated equally. He taught that belief to his children, though many nobles looked down on it. The servants in the Cousland's castle were treated with respect. Farah took pride in this fact and was extremely sweet to all the servants. She even helped with their tasks and errands and defended them when others who did not share her father's belief threatened them. The servants adored and respected her in return.

"Thank you, My Lady." said the elven servant as he went on his way. Farah called for Nolan and within seconds he came running around the corner once again to his mistress's side. He looked up at her excitedly. "Stealing roasts again I see?" Farah cooed at her hound. Nolan barked happily and jumped around. Nan shook her head in disgust and told Farah her father was in the main hall and he needed to speak with her. Farah and Nolan slowly made their way to the main hall as giving Nolan time to finish his roast. She stopped at the door and pressed her ear to it. She could hear Arl Rendon Howe and her father talking inside. Arl Howe and her father fought together in the Orlesian war. He was a trusted friend of the Cousland family and Farah's father relied on him greatly. She listened in on their conversation from outside the door. Nolan looked up at his mistress's curiously and whined. Farah put her finger to her lips to quiet her hound. Mabari were known for their intelligence. Nolan understood most everything Farah told him, whether it was by spoken word or gestures.

"I apologize for the delay, my Lord. This is entirely my fault." Arl Howe said.

"No, no. The appearance of the darkspawn in the south has us all scrambled, doesn't it? I only received the call from the king a few days ago myself. I'll send my eldest off with my men. You and I will ride tomorrow, just like in the old days." Teyrn Cousland said.

Arl Howe laughed, "True, though we had less gray in our hair then. And we fought Orlesians, not… Monsters."

Ferelden was being attacked by darkspawn, disgusting creatures of unknown origin. Though the Chantry teaches that it was the hubris of men that brought them into the world. Few believed this was a true Blight, but the darkspawn threat had to be taken care of. The last Blight ended over four centuries ago. Most had believed the darkspawn were no more, but they were wrong. They were a constant threat to the Dwarven kingdoms. It was believed that they nested in their Deep Roads, though no one knew for sure. Farah had never seen one in person, but the descriptions she had heard in the past were enough. Besides what the Chantry taught she knew very little about the darkspawn and wanted to keep it that way. They were terrifying. King Cailan sought to put an end to their raid in one epic battle at the ruins of Ostagar. Farah wasn't sure if that was possible, she was always told that darkspawn came in great numbers. She wondered if their army would be big enough to defeat them.

"At least the smell will be the same!" As Farah's father said this a solider opened the door she was leaning on. Farah tumbled her way into the main hall. She quickly regained her balance and straightened her light leather armor before anyone was any wiser as the solider apologized. Nolan looked as if he was laughing at his mistress. Farah narrowed her eyes at her hound, "Oh, be quiet."

"I'm sorry Fairy; I didn't see you come in. Howe, you remember my daughter, Farah?" Teyrn Cousland said. Farah walked towards them calmly with Nolan close behind. She smiled hoping neither saw her stumble in.

"I see she has grown into a lovely, young woman. Pleased to see you again, my dear." Howe said smiling.

"And you, Arl Howe." Farah said politely.

"My son Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time."

Not this again, Farah thought. "I have no interest in an arranged marriage." Farah stated plainly.

The Teyrn chuckled, "See what I contend with, Howe? There is no telling my fierce girl anything these days, Maker bless her heart."

"Mmmm, no doubt because you've trained her as a warrior. How… Unique."

Farah's father returned his gaze to his daughter, "At any rate Fairy, I summoned you for a reason. While your brother and I are both away I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."

Farah and her brother usually shared the responsibilities when their parents went away. Her brother would be gone this time though. Farah had only run the castle by herself a couple of times. "I'll do my best, Father."

"Now that's what I like to hear. Only a token force is remaining here and you must keep the peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes?" her father raised his eyebrow at his last statement and smiled sweetly at his daughter. "There is also someone you must meet." He turned to a guard and told him to show their guest in. A tall tan man, a little younger than the Teyrn made his way into the main hall. He was well armored and boasted a sword and dagger on his back. His hair was dark and slicked back in a short pony tail. He had strong features and a confident face. There was something about the man that made Farah think he had seen many battles in his time, and won them all.

"It is an honor to be a guest within you hall, Teyrn Cousland." The mysterious man said as he walked toward them.

Howe looked nervously at the man, "Your Lordship, you didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present."

A Grey Warden! That explains it, Farah thought. "Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there a problem?" the Teyrn asked his friend.

"Of course not, but a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I am… at a disadvantage."

"We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true. Fairy, Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?"

"They're an order of great warriors." Farah said in awe.

"To say the least. They are the heroes of legend who ended the Blights and saved us all. Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south."

The Grey Warden cleared his throat, "If I may be so bold, I would suggest that your daughter is an excellent candidate."

Nolan let out a low growl as the Teyrn stepped protectively in front of his daughter with a grave expression, "Honor though that might be this is my daughter we're talking about."

Farah placed her hand on her father's shoulder. Joining the Grey Wardens would be an honor, but her place was here with her family. She couldn't leave her nephew anyway, she need to corrupt him further as Nan would say, "Its ok, Father. I've no interest in becoming a Grey Warden."

"Do you hear that Duncan? My daughter is not interested. So unless you intent to invoke the Right of Conscription…?"

"Have no fear. While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I have no intention of forcing the issue." Duncan reassured the Teyrn. Satisfied, Farah's father returned to her side to give her instructions. She was to see to Duncan's requests while in her father absence. As for now she was to find her brother and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of her father.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Farah jested.

"We must discuss the battle plans in the south. Now, be a good lass and do as I've asked. We'll talk soon."

Farah smiled sweetly at her father and bowed to Arl Howe and the Warden before leaving the main hall. Nolan growled at the Warden following Farah out. Turning the corner, Farah and Nolan walked side by side to find Fergus. She knew he would be in his room with his wife and son, but Farah wanted to take her time. She never liked saying goodbye. She pushed a long dark brown curl behind her ear aimlessly. Farah watched her feet, as she often did, with her light eyes. Her eyes were gray with flakes of jade green and ice blue. Certain colors would become more definite depending on her mood. Today, they were mostly gray with a little color swirling about. Her brother and father's coming departure saddened her. She wrinkled her 'cute little round nose' as he father called it, at the thought of them leaving. A frown formed on her full lips as she once again brushed back a dark spiral from her snowy face. Farah was no taller than normal, but well-built for a woman, and had a thick waist and strong thighs. She wasn't fragile like all the other noble girls. Farah turned another corner to find her mother talking with Lady Landra, her son, and an elven woman Farah did not recognize.

"And my dear Bryce brought this back from Orlais last year. The marquis who gave it to him was drunk, I understand, and mistook Bryce for the King." Teyrna Eleanor Cousland laughed as her daughter walked towards them. _She sure loves to talk_, Farah thought. "Ah, here is my lovely daughter. Darling, you remember Lady Landra from your father's surprise birthday party a couple of months ago?"

Farah smiled politely, "Of course. It is good to see you again, my Lady."

"You're too kind, dear girl. Didn't I spend half the salon trying to convince you to marry my son?" Lady Landra said.

"And made a very poor case for it I might add." Lady Landra's red-headed son interjected.

"You remember my son, Dairren. He's still not married."

"Don't listen to her. It is good to see you again, my Lady. You're looking as beautiful as ever." Farah rolled her eyes and gave a reluctant thank you. Nolan let out a low growl at Dairren. Nolan was a very jealous and protective. He generally did not like men who showed any interest in Farah, or who even came near her.

"Be nice, Nolan." Farah said as she winked at her hound. Nolan looked at her curiously.

"And this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona. " Lady Landra said gesturing towards the blonde elven woman. "Do say something dear."

"It is a great pleasure, my lady. You are as beautiful as your mother describes." Iona said with a light, silken voice. Farah sifted uncomfortably at Iona's comment. She didn't like compliments on her looks.

Farah's mother laughed, "And she says this after seeing you whacking stuffed men in the courtyard, sweating like a mule."

"Your daughter's prowess with a blade is most impressive." Dairren said in an attempt to flatter Farah once again.

"I was quite the battle maiden myself in my day. But I think it was the softer arts that helped me land a husband." The Tryena said as she shot an implying look towards Farah. Eleanor Cousland was constantly trying to find her daughter a match, but to her dismay she was always met with failure. Farah managed to scare off every suitor, a fact she was very proud of. Men were overrated and she did not need someone else telling her what she can and cannot do. Besides, Nolan wouldn't let any of them near her. He had to be locked away in her room when mother brought suitors about.

"I can handle my own affairs, thank you." Farah said plainly to her mother.

"Ha, all evidence to the contrary." Her mother wittily retorted.

"I think perhaps I shall rest for now. Dairren, Iona, come. Let us leave the Teyrna and her daughter to talk in private." Lady Landra interrupted. Dairren bowed to Farah and her mother while Iona curtsied. The Teyrna waited for them to be out of ear-shot before she started at her daughter.

"You know Dairren is a good man. Well learned, polite, not that bad looking..."

"You forgot utterly boring." Farah snapped back.

"Uhg, there is just no pleasing you, is there?"

"Mother, if I ever do marry, and I stress the 'if' part, I refuse to marry someone as dull as Dairren."

"Fine," her mother sighed in annoyance, "I suppose my daughter deserves the best. Maker bless his heart. He has a lot to deal with when he finally finds you."

Farah rolled her eyes. "Did you know there was a Grey Warden here?"

"Yes, your father mentioned that. You haven't gotten it into your head that you want to be recruited?"

"No, mother. Judging from the way father reacted, I doubt I'd ever be allowed to, even if I wanted."

"Good, keep it that way. You have enough to do here at the castle without chasing darkspawn."

Her mother was right. Farah would have much to do over the next couple of months. Running a castle was no minor task, but Farah was up to it. She would do her part in this war, even if it was small. "Are you staying at the castle?" Farah asked.

"For a few days, then I'll travel with Lady Landra to her estate and keep her company for a time. Your father thinks my presence might undermine your authority."

_Without a doubt,_ Farah though. "As you wish."

"Good, I was worried you might be nervous about running the castle alone. I needn't have been concerned."

Farah was a little nervous, but she shook it off quickly. "I should go. I need to find Fergus." Farah began to walk away when her mother stopped her with a surprising hug.

"I love you, my darling girl. You know that, don't you?"

"I'm hardly a girl any longer." Farah breathed into her mother's neck. The Teyrna loosened her grip to face her daughter.

"Indeed. I turned around and here you are, a fine woman in your own right. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. Now, go. Do what you must." Farah's mother looked as if she was going to cry, but she would not let Farah question her further. She pushed Farah on her way. Nolan and Farah were once again slowly making their way to Fergus. Farah opened the door that led to the bed chambers. All of the family's rooms were in the same area of the castle. Farah stopped in front of Fergus's room and leaned in the doorway to watch her brother and his family. She smiled happily as they spoke.

"Is there really gonna be a war, papa? Do you have to go?" Oren asked.

Fergus crouched down as he comforted his son, "I'll be back before you know it." He gave Oren a reassuring smile.

"I wish victory was indeed so certain. My heart it…. Disquiet." Farah sister-in-law mumbled. Oriana was always the worry-wart. Farah found it annoying, but perhaps for once Oriana had a point. Darkspawn were not to be taken lightly.

Fergus rose up, "Don't frighten the boy, love. I speak the truth. Now dry your eyes and wish me well." Fergus caressed his wife's cheek to comfort her, then leaned in and kissed her slowly. If Farah had to pick one thing she admired the most about her brother, this was it. His love for his family was strong and knew no bounds. However this lovey-dovey stuff nauseated her.

"Just let me know when you two are finished." Farah jested from the doorway when they stopped.

"Auntie!" Oren yelled as he ran to hug her.

Fergus chuckled never taking his eyes off of his wife, "When there is a man in your life, you'll understand."

"I prefer my freedom, thank you." Farah said as she and Oren walked across the bedroom to his parents' side.

"One day you'll meet someone who can handle you. Mark my words, little sister." Fergus informed her then looked thoughtfully off into the distance. "Poor guy."

Farah playfully punched her brother's shoulder and shook her head at him. "Do you really think the war will be over quickly?"

"Word from the South is that the battles have gone well." Fergus sighed. "There's no evidence that this is even a true Blight, just a large raid."

"Could that be true?" Oriana feebly asked.

"I'll see for myself soon enough. Pray for me, love, and I'll be back within a month or two." Fergus assured his wife.

"Did you know there was a Grey Warden in the castle, Fergus?" Farah interjected in an attempt to delay her brother further.

"Really? Was he riding a griffon, Auntie?" Oren asked with wide eyes.

"Hush, Oren. Griffons only exist in stories now." Oriana told her son.

"I heard that. Did say why he's come?" Fergus asked.

"He says he's recruiting."

"Oh? If I were a Grey Warden little sister, I'd have my eye on you. Not that father would ever allow it."

Farah laughed, "You should have seen him when the Warden said something about me. I thought he was going to lose it." Farah and Fergus laughed together. Realizing she could no longer delay her brother, Farah reluctantly told her brother their father's message.

"Then the arl's men are delayed. You'd think his men were all walking backwards." Fergus signed. "Well, I'd better get underway. So many darkspawn to behead so little time!"

"I would hope, dear boy that you planned to wait for us before taking your leave." Bryce Cousland said as he entered the room followed by his wife.

Farah's mother walked up to Fergus and put her hands on his shoulders, "Be well, my son. I will pray for your safety every day you are gone."

"You could have delivered your message yourself, father." Farah said with an eyebrow raised.

"And miss having both my children in one place before I leave. Not likely." The Teyrn said lovingly.

"Maker sustain and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands, and fathers and bring them safely back to us." Oriana prayed aloud.

"And bring us some ale and wenches while you're at it!" Fergus said unthinkingly. "Err… for the men, of course." He added as he turned to his wife.

"Fergus! You would say this in front of your Mother!" Oriana objected. Fergus shrugged her comment off.

Oren looked up puzzled, "What's a wench? Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?" Farah let out a small giggle at her little nephew's question.

"A wench is a woman that pours the ale in a tavern, Oren. Or a woman who drinks a lot of ale." Teyrn Cousland answered.

"Bryce! Maker's breath! It's like living with a pair of small boys. Thankfully I have a daughter." Farah's mother said as she smiled sweetly at her only daughter.

Fergus laughed, "I'll miss you mother dear! You'll take care of her, sister, won't you?"

Farah snickered, "Mother can handle herself. Always has."

"It's true. They should be sending her not me. She would scold those darkspawn back into the Deep Roads."

"Well, I'm glad you find this so funny." The Tryena said disapprovingly.

The Teyrn was laughing at his family's playful bickering, "Enough, enough. Fairy, you'll want to get an early night. You've much to do tomorrow."

"Still getting sent to bed early I see." Fergus chuckled.

Farah narrowed her eyes at her brother, "Have fun on the long march… in the cold."

"Hmmm… a warm bed doesn't sound so bad now, come to think of it." Fergus signed heavily. "At any rate, I'll miss you, little sister. Take care of everyone and be here when I get back." Fergus hugged his sister tightly. It took everything inside of Farah to force herself to let him go. She loved her brother deeply and truth be told she was scared to let him go. But he must do his part, the same as her. Fergus hugged his parents, kissed his wife goodbye, and hugged his son. It seemed that everyone was having just as much difficulty letting go of Fergus as Farah did. The Teyrna was crying silently while comforting Oriana when Fergus finally left.

"Fairy, I want to talk to you in private before you get to bed." Teyrn Cousland's expression was solemn as his led his daughter into the hallway. Nolan stayed in Fergus's bedroom and played with Oren.

"I'll get right to the point, legends of the Blights tell of horrible things, Fairy. These darkspawn once threatened many lands and your brother and I go into battle, not an afternoon tea. If we can't hold them… You must be prepared for the worst."

"The worst?"

"I want you to have the men remaining prepared for battle. Just in case."

Farah knew what her father and brother were going into. She knew it was dangerous but she never thought that she might have to go into battle against darkspawn herself. She had always wanted a chance to fight in a real battle, but not like this. Fighting darkspawn wasn't exactly what she had in mind, but she was a Cousland. She would do whatever she had to for her country. "I'll do my best, Father. I swear it."

"I know you will. You are Cousland after all. But for now, we shall assume that all will go well and the Maker will watch over us. I will tell you however, you're my darling daughter, I love you and I trust you completely to carry on the Cousland name if the worst should happen." Farah's father wrapped his arms tightly around his daughter and hugged her as if he would never see her again.

"I love you too, Father." Farah said as he let her go.

"You should get to bed now, long day ahead." The Teyrn said as Farah's mother came to stand beside her husband followed by Nolan.

"Sleep well, my daughter. I will see you in the morning, bright and early." The Teyrna gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead. Oriana and Oren said their goodnights from across the hall way. Farah finally entered her room and plopped down on her bed without removing any of her leather armor. It had been a long day and it felt good to relax. Nolan jumped up to lay down beside her. Farah aimlessly pet her hound as she drifted off to sleep.

…

Farah was startled awake by Nolan angry growling and barking at the door. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but she imagined that some time had passed.

"What is it, boy?" Farah said drowsily. She was wiping the sleep from her eyes as she slowly made her way to her hound. "Is someone out there?" Farah could hear some kind of commotion going on outside in the bedchamber sitting room, and Nolan defiantly did not like it. She tried to get to the door to put her ear to listen, but Nolan would not let her. He was in a protective stance in front of his mistress and wouldn't budge.

"Nolan, get out of the way!" Farah said frustratedly. Nolan had always been protective, but this was ridiculous. He wouldn't even let her take one more step towards the door. Suddenly the door busted open, Nolan stood his ground and crouched into an attacking position. Farah jumped backwards and rolled over her bed to retrieve her weapons. An elven servant came running in, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"My lady! Help me! The castle is under attac…." The servant didn't get to finish his call for help, an arrow cut threw is neck and he fell to Farah's bedroom floor, gurgling. Nolan sprinted into the hallway, growling as he went. Farah could hear his snapping as she followed her hound out into the sitting room to find three men surrounding her hound. Farah charged the man closest to her. They clanked swords and struggled for a brief moment. The man overpowered Farah, pushing her back into a potted plant. Farah was still trying to shake the sleep from her; her reactions were a bit slow and sloppy. The man charged while she was still trying to regain her balance. Farah quickly rolled across floor and regained her attacking stance. She charged the man once again, and knocked his weapon from his hand. Farah hesitated for a second, then ran her sword through the man's stomach. She felt the rush of adrenalin as she watched the man fall to the ground. Panting, she looked around the room. Nolan had taken down one man, and was attacking the other. Farah ran to aide her hound. She flanked the man stabbing him in his back. He let out a painful scream as he fell to the ground. Nolan jumped on top, and silenced him with one chomp.

Farah looked her hound over to see if he was injured. His snout was dripping with blood and his brown fur was covered. Nolan seemed to be unharmed though it was hard to tell with so much blood concealing his body. Farah ran back into her room to retrieve her dagger. When she returned she found her mother leaning over Nolan, inspecting him. Farah's reentrance into the sitting room startled the Teyrna; she quickly drew her bow, ready to shoot.

"Fairy!" The Teyrna threw her weapon down and ran to her daughter. She hugged her tightly and spoke quickly into her hair. "I heard fighting outside and I feared the worst. Are you hurt?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Farah panted. Nolan stayed in his protect stance and watched to door leading out of the bedchamber area.

"They never got through the door, thanks to you and Nolan. Did you see their shields? Those are Howe's men! Why would they attack us?"

Farah let go of her mother and walked over to the nearest dead man; she kicked his body over to look at his shield. There it was. The Howe crest covered in blood. Farah could scarcely believe it. "I don't know, mother. Maybe we should find Howe and ask him ourselves." Farah said angrily.

"If Howe is behind this, I'll cut his lying throat myself." Farah's mother said promisingly. "Have you seen your father? He never came to bed?"

"I was in my room. I haven't seen anyone, besides a servant and these men." Farah coolly answered.

"We must find him!"

"We should check on Oriana and Oren as well." Farah said starring at their open door. She gulped hard; an open door was not a good sign.

"Andraste's mercy! What if the Soldiers went into your brother's room first?"

Farah and her mother ran hurried to the doorway. Farah stopped before entering, closing her eyes tightly as she prepared for the worst. She slowly entered her brother's room, her mother following closely behind.

"No!" Farah's mother fell to her knees in grief and began to sob. Nothing could have prepared Farah for the scene before her. Oriana lay on her stomach in the floor of their bedchamber covered in her own blood. She had apparently tried to fight Howe's men off but failed and was stabbed in her stomach. Her wound was wide and deep. Oriana's soft features were masked with her bloody hair. She tried crawling to her son as the life-blood drained from her. Farah followed Oriana's path with her eyes. Oren was in the corner of the room. He looked as if he tried to hide from Howe's men as they slayed his mother. Farah could barely breathe as she walked over to her little nephew. She stopped and fell to her knees, unable to walk any further. She began to cry uncontrollably at the sight before. Her precious little nephew lay propped up in the corner with his head leaning, motionless in the lantern's light. Howe's men had shown him no mercy. They had slit her young nephew's throat, letting him bleed till there wasn't a single drop left. His white night gown was soaked in his bright red blood. His lifeless brown eyes starred, but saw nothing. His mouth hung open with blood slowly dripping to the ground. Farah buried her head in her hands, as she tried to speak, "Why…. would they do this?"

Farah's mother voice crackled as she spoke, "Howe is not even taking hostages. He means to kill us all."

Farah cringed as her mother spoke; her sadness was being replaced with rage. Howe's men slaughtered her young nephew in cold blood. They should him no mercy, and she would show them none in return. Farah leapt up from the floor and drew her weapons. The Teyrna acted quickly to stop her daughter.

"Fairy, wait. You can't go into battle like this."

"Get out of my way, mother!" Farah growled slowly. She was furious and planned on killing every soldier that crossed her path until she found Howe.

"We need to find your father… Listen, can you hear the fighting? Howe's men must be everywhere."

"Then we take the fight to them."

"Are you mad? No, we have to find your father and get out of here."

"But we can't just let Howe win!" Farah screamed. Her rage refused to subside. The Teyrna grabbed Farah's shoulders and forced her to look her in the eyes. Her mother's blood shot eyes were burning into Farah's sad gray eyes.

"Listen, darling, we haven't much time. If we can't find your father, you must get out of here alive. I will not have you running off into battle only to get yourself killed. Without you and Fergus the entire Cousland line dies here. If Howe's men are inside, they must already control the castle. We must use the servants' entry in the larder. Do you hear me?"

"I want Howe dead!" Farah yelled, pushed her mother's hands away.

"Then survive… and visit vengeance upon him." The Teyrna's words stopped Farah in her tracks. She turned around in the doorway to face her mother. Farah knew her mother was right. She was blinded by rage right now. She would get herself killed. Farah sighed, and nodded her head in agreement. She turned her gaze back to her sister-in-law and nephew. Her vision blurred as the tears came back. She wiped them away with bloody hands.

"Let's go. We need to move quickly." The Teyrna urged.

"And what do you propose we do?"

"The front gates, your father might be there. If he is not, we go to the larder and escape. We must check on Landra as well. She and her son may still be alive."

"And Iona." Farah added.

"Right, come on. We must go now."

Farah ran into the bedchamber sitting room. The Teyrna grabbed her bow from the floor and followed Farah to the door. They stopped before opening it. Farah looked down at her hound, he had been keeping watch. "Get ready, boy." Farah said sternly. Nolan let out a determined growl. Farah glanced at her mother. The Teyrna looked terrified, and torn apart with grief. Farah reached for her mother and the Teyrna gladly accepted her daughter's embrace. Their hug was brief but full of love. They pulled apart and Farah opened the door and sprinted in into the hallway. Four more of Howe's men were waiting. Nolan leapt off the ground and took down the closest one. Farah charged the second and killed him swiftly. The Teyrna stayed in the doorway and shot the other two soldiers.

They raced to the guest bedchambers, killing every one of Howe's men along the way. Some of the guardsmen that remained had already been killed. Others fought off Howe's men to give the Teyrna and her daughter time to escape. The front gates were somehow still being kept shut; it was only a matter of time, however, before all of Howe's men broke through. The guards in the main hall told the Teyrna and her daughter that they last saw the Teyrn making his way to the larder. They would keep the gates for as long as they could to give them time. Farah did not like the idea of them sacrificing themselves for her, but the Teyrna pushed her on. Nolan stayed ahead of his mistress, protecting her and the Teyrna as best he could. Nolan was a loving and gentle animal, but when someone threatened his family he became a ferocious beast that killed with brutal force and swiftness. The Teyrna proved to be 'quite the battle maiden' after all. Her shots were true, never missing her target. Farah's constant practice with her duel blades had paid off. She took down her target with just as quickly as her hound. Farah had never actually killed anyone in battle before, but her survival instincts were taking over. She was striking without hesitation and with ruthless force.

Farah, her mother, and her hound finally reached the guest bedchambers. The larder was two hallways away, so close and yet so far away. Or so it felt in a time like this. Hopefully Lady Landra, Dairren, and Iona had escaped long ago. Farah's optimism was met with sad disappointment. None of them had managed to escape.

"Dear Landra! If she hadn't been here! If she hadn't come to me!" The Teyrna was on her knees, sobbing again. Lady Landra, her son, and her lady-in-waiting had all been disposed of the same way Oriana and Oren had been. They were shown no mercy. Farah rubbed her sweaty forehead with her bloody hand. _So much death…_ Farah thought, but there was no time to morn now. She picked her mother off the ground and told her they had to be strong. They still needed to find father.

Hope was draining from Farah as they made their way to the larder. She was beginning to fear the worst. They turned the corner to find a knight of Howe's waiting for them. Nolan let out a high howl, causing the knight to hunch over in pain. Farah and her mother were far enough away to be unaffected. Nolan charged the knight, knocking him to the ground, sending his helmet flying across the hall. The knight fought hard, trying to keeping Nolan's teeth at a safe distance. He eventually was able to throw the massive hound off of him. Nolan hit the nearby wall and yelped in pain. Farah quickened her pace and charged the knight as he stood. The knight was quick and brought up his shield just barely able to block her attack. He quickly retaliated. Farah found herself at a disadvantage. The men she had been fighting were not as skilled as this knight. He was a far more educated fighter than even her. She searched her mind for what to do next. The knight circled around Farah, intimidating her.

The Teyrna readied her bow and waiting for a chance to strike. Farah never took her eyes off the circling knight. She could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. The knight rushed Farah, letting out a battle cry. Farah awkwardly dodged his attack. She stumbled, giving the knight his chance to take her down. Nolan let out another dread howl, this one more powerful than the first. Farah covered her ears at the piercing sound. The Teyrna used this opportunity and shot the knight at the nape of his exposed neck. Farah regained her attacking stance and ran at the knight, taking him down once and for all. She knocked the knight to the floor and growled fiercely as she pushed her blade through the knight's neck. Farah staggered backwards, and her mother's hands caught her.

"Fairy!" the Teyrna cried.

"I'm fine, let's go!" Farah panted.

Farah busted through the kitchen doors, panting and franticly searching for her father. It was dark, the room was lit by a couple of lanterns. Farah heard someone groan in the corner. She turned her alarmed gray eyes to the source of the sound. Her father was lying on the larder floor in a pool of his own blood supporting himself up with one hand. His other hand held his stomach where blood was gushing out.

"Bryce!" The Teyrna screamed as she ran to her husband's side. Farah followed her mother and kneeled down on the other side, putting her knees in her father's red blood. She threw her weapons down behind her and told Nolan to keep watch.

"Maker's blood, what's happening? You're bleeding!"

"Howe's men…. Found me first. Alost did me in right there." The Teyrn choked.

"Why is he doing this?" Farah hysterically asked.

"He can't… get away with this! The king will…" The Teyrn let out a painful groan. Farah's mother helped support her husband. He was losing strength as the life-blood drained from him.

"Bryce! We must get out of here!" The Teyrna shrieked.

"I… I won't survive the standing, I think."

"Then we'll simply have to drag you out" Farah said as she stood up ready to pick her father up off the ground.

"Only… if you're willing to leave pieces of me behind, Fairy."

The Teyrna frowned, "Bryce! This is no time for jokes! Once Howe's men break through the gate, they'll find us! We must go!"

"Someone… must reach Fergus… Tell him what has happened."

"You can tell him yourself, Father." Farah said as she kneeled back down and began to pick him up.

"I… I wish I could." The Teyrn replied as he let out another groan, pushing his daughter's hands away.

"Bryce, no! The servant's passage is right here! We can flee together, find you healing magic." The Teyrna protested.

"The castle is surrounded… I cannot make it."

Nolan began to growl and bark angrily. Farah jumped up and grabbed her weapons taking a protective stance in front of her parents. The Gray Warden walked into the room ignoring the angry Mabari. He covered in blood and sweat. Farah did not relax her weapons but told Nolan to stand down.

"I'm afraid the Teyrn is correct."

"Don't take one more step!" Farah warned.

"It's ok, Fairy. Duncan... helped me get here." Her father painfully said.

Farah eyed the Warden, then out her weapons in their holsters on her back. She knelt back down by her father.

The Teyrna raised her eyebrow, "You are the Grey Warden, then?"

"Yes, your ladyship. The Teyrn and I tried to reach you sooner." Duncan calmly said.

"My daughter helped me get here. Maker be praised."

"I am not surprised."

Ignoring the Warden's comment she questioned him, "Are you going to help us, Duncan?"

"Whatever is to be done, it must be quick! They are coming!" The Teyrna cried.

The Teyrn moaned in pain, "Duncan… I beg you… take my wife and daughter to safety."

"I will, your Lordship. But… I fear I must ask for something in return."

Farah was surprised at the Warden's request. How could someone ask for something in return in this situation? Selfish… Farah thought.

"Anything!" Farah's father groaned.

"What is happening here pales in comparison to the evil now loose in the world. I came to your castle seeking a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one." The Warden explained.

The Teyrn's frowned and looked down at the ground, "I… I understand." He turned his sad eyes to his daughter.

It clicked in Farah's head who they were talking about, "Are… are you talking about me?" She asked.

"You fought your way to your father through Howe's men. I think the Maker's intention is clear." He turned his gaze back to the Teyrn. "I will take the Teyrna and your daughter to Ostagar and tell the king what happened. Then, your daughter joins the Grey Wardens."

"So long as justice comes to Howe… I agree." The Teyrn said as he turned his stare to his wife. The Teyrna looked down with knowing eyes and nodded.

The Warden looked at Farah. His brown eyes focused in on her gray sad eyes. "Then I offer you a place within the Gray Wardens. Fight with us."

Farah could not believe what she was hearing. She would not leave her father. Darkspawn or not. Her place was here. "No. I refuse! I'm not leaving my father here! I won't go." Farah objected.

"Fairy," The Teyrn sighed, "Howe thinks he can use the chaos to.. advance himself. Make him wrong. See that justice is done. Our family… always does our duty first. The darkspawn must be defeated. You must go. For your own sake… and for… Ferelden's."

Farah felt tears forming in her eyes again, "I will, Father. For you."

"We must leave quickly" Duncan said as he walked toward the servant's passageway.

The Teyrna did not move. "Bryce, are you…. Sure?"

"Our daughter will not die of Howe's treachery; she will live, and make her mark on the world." The Teyrn smiled up at his daughter, then began coughing up blood. Farah flinched at the sight.

"Fairy, go with Duncan. You have a better chance to escape without me." The Teyrna calmly said.

"Eleanor…" the Teyrn began to protest.

"Hush, Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time. But I won't abandon you."

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself!" Farah screamed.

"My place is with your father. At his side, to death and beyond."

"But…"

"Enough, Fairy. Do as I say… Here, take this. It was supposed to be given to you on your wedding day, but you have to be so picky." The Teyrna jested. She took a pendant out of her hair. It was a diamond crested white rose with a golden stem.

"Mother…" Farah protested as the Teyrna placed it in her hand.

"Go," The Teyrna said sadly, "and take our love with you." Nolan whined sadly form the doorway. "And you too, Nolan." The Teyrna added.

They heard the front gate break open. There was yelling and fighting. Duncan walked over to Farah and placed his hand on her shoulder, gesturing towards the servant's passage.

Farah's vision blurred as Duncan pulled her up off the ground. "I love you, both" Farah cried. Duncan had to pull her away from her parents and led her out of the room. Farah could make herself move.

"I… I'm sorry, my love." The Teyrn said as Farah entered the servant's passage.

"We lived a good life. It's up to our children now." The Teyrna's voice was faint now. Farah could barely breathe. She couldn't think, and she felt completely numb. Farah cried uncontrollably, as Duncan lead her away from everything she ever loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Start

The face of Farah's slain nephew and sister-in-law was burned into her mind: The blood slowly dripping from Oren's mouth, his lifeless eyes staring at… nothing, Oriana's bloody red-brown hair covering her pretty face and piercing brown eyes. The image of her parents on the kitchen floor, her father's blood surrounding them, the Teyrn and Teyrna looking at her with sad eyes, knowing what was to come… Farah closed her eyes tightly and tried to force the vision out of her mind, a futile attempt as usual. It had been one week, and three days since that dreadful night at Castle Cousland. Farah had been keeping count; there was little else to do. The older Grey Warden was silent most of the time. Farah wondered if he was just a quiet man or if he was giving her space to mourn. Either way, she did not mind. She didn't want to talk about it. Though she knew Duncan was concerned, his face said the words he dare not speak.

Farah felt numb, like there was nothing but a hole where her heart used to be. Her dreams haunted her so much she feared going to sleep. She would wake in the night, screaming and crying at her nightmares. Nolan would startle awake and whine helplessly as Duncan would rush to Farah's side to calm her. He would hold her tightly to his chest, much like her father did when she would skin her knee as a child. Duncan would not let go of Farah till she stopped crying and sometimes she would fall back to sleep in the worried Warden's arms. She felt like a little helpless girl, but she didn't care. She needed someone to comfort her, and she wasn't too proud to admit that. Her impression of the Warden had changed since Highever. He was a kind, caring man, and she owed him her life. Farah was grateful for that, but the guilt of leaving her parents, the torment of not being able to save her brother's family outweighed everything. She felt nothing but emptiness as she put one foot in front of the other. She kind of felt like a mindless darkspawn herself, aimlessly following her commander to Ostagar.

Duncan had explained why the battle must take place at Ostagar. Farah found it difficult to pay attention, though she tried her best. As they approached the ruins, Farah was surprised. Ostagar was impressive with huge gray stone structures and massive bridges. Ostagar was beautiful in its own right, even if it wore scars of old battles. Farah wondered what it looked like when it was first built. As they crossed a long bridge, Farah took notice of a well armored group waiting for them at the front gate. One of them stood out in his polished golden armor.

"Ho there, Duncan!" The golden solider said.

"King Cailan, I wasn't expecting…"

"A royal welcome?" The handsome young king jested, "I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"

King Cailan confidently walked to greet Duncan and Farah. She immediately began worrying about her appearance. She started fidgeting with her hair and worn leather armor. Duncan shot her a curious look, making her realize the absurdity of her actions. It seemed her mother had rubbed off on her after all. The Teyrna taught her physical appearance was important. You should never look like a slob, and good posture was key. Farah straightened her stance as the king stepped in front of Duncan, smiling.

"Not if I could help it, Your Majesty." Duncan coolly replied.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious! The other Wardens told me you've found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?" The King turned his ice blue eyes to Farah for the first time. He focused, studying her intently. "Farah? Is that you?" The King breathed surprised.

Farah fidgeted uncomfortably under the King's stare. The last time he saw her she wore a long dress of deep purple with silver trims and bodice. Her eyes where done up with charcoal and silvery shadow. Her dark curls surrounded her face, bringing out her fair smooth skin. It was her father's surprise birthday party, but she stole the show when she joined the celebrations in the main hall. If Nolan had not been locked away, he would have surly attacked every man present. She was now a shell of what she looked like then. Her greasy hair was pulled up in a loose, messy bun. Her face was a little dirty and her cheeks bright red from traveling in the cold. Dark circles had formed under her light gray eyes from lack of sleep. I must look a sight, Farah thought, but quickly shook her absurd worry off again and elected that she didn't care.

Farah curtsied awkwardly with a pretend dress, "Your Majesty."

"There is no need to be so formal, Farah. We grew up together after all. I feel I must apologize, I did not recognize you." The King's eyes looked Farah over again once more.

"No need." Farah said politely. She wished he would stop staring at her. It was most unsettling.

"I suppose I should not be so surprised. You always managed to best me with a blade. Your brother has already arrived with Highever's men, but we still are awaiting your father."

Farah could barely breathe, "You don't know what's happened?"

"News from the north has been… unreliable." The King's friendly face turned serious, "What's happened?"

Farah opened her mouth to speak, but the words would not come. She stared at the King, hopelessly. She closed her eyes and turned her face away.

Duncan cleared his throat, "Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, your Majesty." Farah flinched at the Warden's bluntness. "Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever Castle. Had we not escaped he would have killed us and told you any story he wished."

Farah heard the King gasp. She looked back up, blinking back tears. The king's expression was shocked, and angry.

"I… can scarcely believe it! How could he think he would get away with such treachery?" He turned his angry eyes to Farah, "As soon as we're done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word."

Farah gazed questioningly back at the King, "What kind of justice?"

"He will hang," the King put a comforting hand on Farah's shoulder, "I know that will not bring your family back, but Howe will not profit from this. For what it's worth, I am sorry, Farah. Your father was a good man, and your mother a fine woman. Ferelden has lost two of its best." Farah mumbled a low thank you as the King removed his heavy gloved hand from her shoulder. Farah wanted to kill Howe herself. 'Cut his lying throat' as her mother had said, but seeing him hang would be enough. She could live with that.

"No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately, he and some of his men are scouting in the wilds."

"I'm not eager to tell him, your maj…." The King cleared his throat and Farah quickly corrected herself, "Cailan."

"Of that, I have no doubt. You will see him once the battle is over, I am certain. I apologize but there is nothing more I can do. All I suggest is that you vent your grief against the darkspawn for the time being."

The King turned to leave when Duncan spoke up again, "Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe's forces could be here in less than a week."

"Ha!" The young King laughed turning to face Duncan, "Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different."

Farah was surprised by his statement. Ferelden's King did not seem to be worried as he should about the darkspawn and the threat they posed, "You sound very confident of that."

"Overconfident, some would say. Right, Duncan?" the King tilted his head back in laughter.

Duncan found nothing funny and spoke plainly, "Your Majesty, I'm not so certain the Blight can be ended quite as… quickly as you wish."

The king sighed and turned his back to Farah and the Warden, "I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen not sign of an archdemon."

"Disappointed, your Majesty?"

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales. A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god." The King said dreamily, "But I suppose this will have to do. Now I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens."

Once King Cailan and his guardsmen were gone Duncan turned to Farah, "What the King said is true. They've won several battles against the darkspawn here."

"Cailan didn't seem to take them very seriously." Farah stated plainly. Cailan seemed more excited than distressed. The way he gushed over Duncan made him seem like a child. Farah remembered him always having his head in the clouds, but this seemed extreme. Cailan was no fool, though. Farah knew that he loved his kingdom and that he would do whatever it took to defend it.

"True," Duncan gestured forward, "I know there is an archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling."

Farah raised an eyebrow, "Why not? Cailan seems to regard the Grey Wardens highly."

"Yet not enough to wait for reinforcements from the Grey Wardens of Orlais. He believes our legend alone makes him invulnerable. Our numbers in Ferelden are too few. We must do what we can and look to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference."

Duncan continued and gave Farah some instructions. She was to find another Warden named Alistair. He would help prepare her for this mysterious Joining. Farah didn't like all the secrecy. It made her nervous, but she figured Duncan had a reason and she wouldn't question it.

"Your hound can stay with me for the time being." Nolan whined in protest. Farah shook her head at him. Nolan sat down and pouted as Duncan continued, "I'm sure you would like to get cleaned up, I sent word ahead. They have a tent waiting for you to do so and a hot meal."

"Thank you, Duncan. I'm not sure how I will ever be able to repay you for all you've done, but I'm afraid I have another favor to ask of you."

"What do you need?" Duncan asked sweetly.

Farah stopped walking. Duncan took notice and stopped to face her attentively.

"No one here will recognize who I am, besides the Highever soldiers. And only you and King Cailan already know. I'd like to keep it that way… for now. I don't really want the attention, and I don't want to inform the soldiers until Fergus comes back and I've told him first. So, I guess what I'm asking is if you will keep my identity to yourself, at least for now?"

"I understand." Duncan said as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you. Really. I mean it." Farah had grown to respect the Grey Warden very much and she appreciated all he had done for her. Not many people would have been so penitent with her screaming in the night and constant tears. Duncan said nothing, but his expression spoke for him. This man was selfless, and Farah made a mental note to be more like him. Duncan showed her to her tent. Farah entered to find a tub of warm bathing water waiting for her. Her 'hot' meal was cold beef stew, but Farah didn't mind. She was starving. She quickly ate, and removed her weapons and pack, the thick cloak Duncan had given her and her leather armor. The warm water felt good on her sore body. She laid there for several minutes sinking her head below becoming completely submerged. Her mind went blank with the water blocking out all outside noises. She held her breath, and opened her eyes under the water. She stared at nothing, she thought of nothing. For once she was calm and she felt at peace, nothing could touch her. She closed her eyes again. A small blood covered body wearing a once white nightgown flashed in her head. Farah screamed under the water and rose up gasping. She looked around panting from her haunting apparition. Farah's eyes began to tear up. She closed them tightly and inhaled deeply. Her ragged breaths began to slow and Farah managed to calm herself. She reached for the shampoo and soap deciding she had wasted enough time. They had laid out some clothing for her to wear and some new chainmail armor. Her leather armor was old and worn out. If she was to be in a battle soon, she would definitely need this.

Finally clean, full, and warm in fresh clothes, Farah put her light blue cloak back on and stepped outside. Highever's men were nearby. Farah quickly put the hood of her cloak up to cover her face. It was trimmed with white fur, and it masked her face and dark hair well. She quickened her pace and shied away from her father's troops. A helpful guard told her where she could find this Alistair. She slowly made her way to the ruined temple where she was told the Warden would be. Farah could hear a heated argument coming from the temple as she ascended the ramp. Farah found a young man in splintmail and an older mage. The older mage must be the Warden, the other man was too young. She kept a polite distance from the two, letting them finish. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she could see that most of the anger was coming from the mage. The younger man only smirked and retorted quickly.

"Enough! I will speak with the woman if I must!" The mage roared. He began storming toward Farah. "Get out of my way, fool!" The mage ran into Farah as he said this without so much as glancing at her. How rude, Farah thought. She figured she would let the Warden Mage cool down before she went and talk to him.

"You know," a smooth voice rang drawing Farah's attention, "one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

Farah turned around as the young man that was arguing with the mage walked towards her. He was a well-built man and slightly taller than herself. His sandy blonde hair complimented his warm milk chocolate eyes. He had an angular face with a strong jaw and smooth tanned skin. He walked and held himself with dignity and intimidation, yet he had an air of innocence about him. His friendly face sweetened as a smile formed on his lips. The noon-high sun was in his eyes, making them glow and highlighting his hair.

"I'm sorry, what?" Farah stared at the man puzzled. There was something familiar about him. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on…

"Oh, nothing, just trying to find a bright side to all of this. Wait, we haven't met, have we?" The young man furrowed his brows questioningly, "I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

Farah found the man's question strange. Do I even look like a mage? Farah thought. "Don't worry. I am no mage."

The young man sighed then chuckled, "Less being yelled at for me, then." He paused then quickly added, "Though the day is still young."

There was something about this man's friendly face. Farah wondered if she had met him before. She must have, he looked so familiar.

"Wait, I do know who you are. You're Duncan's new recruit, from Highever. I should have recognized you right away. I apologize."

"How could you recognize me?" Farah asked curiously. Her cloak casted her face in shadow. She wasn't sure how the man could even see her to recognize her.

"Duncan sent word. He spoke quite highly of you. Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Alistair, the new Grey Warden."

He was Alistair, Farah was stunned. The man before her was nothing like what she envisioned. The only Grey Warden she had met face-to-face was Duncan. Farah assumed all the Grey Wardens would be just as distinguished and seasoned. The man before her boasted a friendly grin and his voice was laced with sarcasm and kindness. She stared at him anew.

"As the junior member…." Alistair started.

"You're Alistair?" Farah rudely interjected.

The young Grey Warden laughed, "Not what you expected?"

Farah quickly realized how rude her question and shocked expression was, she stumbled over her words, "I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to be rude, but you're so…"

"Handsome?" Alistair tilted his head and smirked.

Farah felt herself blush and shook her head, "Umm, no. I was going to say young."

"Ah, I see. Well that stings a little… You're about twenty or so?" Farah shook her head yes, "See, I'm not that much older than you… Anyway, as I was saying, I'll be accompanying you as you prepare for the Joining."

Farah took down her cloak and put on her best smile, "My name is Farah, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you can forgive my rudeness." Farah held out her hand.

Alistair stood unmoving, gawking at her. He looked surprised as his warm eyes studied her face. Farah wasn't sure why the man stared at her. It was too cold to let her hair dry naturally. She had to dry it with a towel, making the dark curls of her hair fizzy waves. She had put it in a low side pony tail, with some shorter hair in the front hanging loose. Her cheeks were red from the cold causing the dark circles around her eyes stand out even more. Yet the young man stared at her as if he was seeing beautiful work of art being revealed for the first time. Farah had caught her refection in her bath water earlier she knew she was the farthest thing from an exquisite painting. Perhaps he stares because I look terrible, Farah reasoned. She looked down at her extended hand and gestured towards it to capture Alistair's attention. He blinked out of his trance and took it.

"Right…. That…. that was the name! And I believe the pleasure is all mine." He said as he shook her hand firmly. "Oh, and no offense taken." Alistair's gloves were freezing on Farah's bare hands. She flinched at his touch.

Alistair quickly recovered and spoke smoothly now with his silky voice, "You know, it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?"

Farah raised her eyebrows and shrugged, "I can handle myself better than most."

"I'm getting that impression," Alistair said almost flirtatiously. "So, I'm curious. Have you actually encountered darkspawn before?"

"No, I haven't."

The young Warden's friendly face turned serious, "When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was. I can't say I'm looking forward to encountering another."

His suddenly serious face reminded her of someone. Farah eyed the man curiously. Why does he look so familiar? Farah screamed in her head. She knew it would drive her mad until she figured it out. Perhaps he just looked like someone she knew, but who? She franticly searched her mind for any clue, or memory to aide her.

Alistair cleared his throat bringing Farah out of her thoughts, "Anyhow, whenever you're ready let's head back to Duncan, I imagine he's eager to get things started."

Farah smiled politely, "I look forward to traveling with you."

Alistair raised a curious eyebrow, "You do? Huh, that's a switch."

Farah walked slightly ahead of Alistair making her way back to Duncan. She slowed her pace to allow Alistair to walk beside her. Farah wanted to get another look at him. The young Warden was so familiar. There was something about his welcoming face, the kindness in his voice. Even the Warden's laugh reminded Farah of someone. Farah knew if she didn't do something, it would drive her nuts.

Farah broke the silence, "I'm sorry, you look familiar. Have we met before?"

Alistair chuckled, "I don't think so. I believe I would remember you… and those striking eyes."

Farah blushed at the Warden's compliment though she was sure it went unnoticed. The cold kept her pale cheeks rosy at all times. "Are you sure? Perhaps you've been to Highever before?"

"No, sorry. I was raised in the Chantry. I stayed there training to become a Templar. Till the Blight and King Cailan's call for Grey Warde…."

KING CAILAN! That's it! Farah leapt for joy in her head. She didn't even hear the rest of what Alistair was saying. The young Warden looked like Cailan. His kind voice and friendly face was so much like Cailan she wondered if he was related somehow. Alistair had stopped talking and eyed her, studying her profile.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No… I… I just figured out who you remind me of." Farah said without thinking.

Alistair fidgeted nervously, his eyes looking at anything but Farah. He quickened his pace and would occasionally look back over his shoulder at Farah. Whatever he thought Farah was thinking obviously made him anxious. She decided not to press the matter further. The young Warden would probably keep his distance from her from now on. Farah kind of felt bad. Not so much for him but for herself. The young Warden was friendly and Farah could use a friend, though Nolan would hate it. Farah sighed with disappointment, but at least she had figured it out. Farah matched Alistair's pace to keep up, but at a distance. When the two finally reached Duncan, Nolan immediately jumped to his feet to inspect Alistair. He growled lowly as a warning. Alistair stopped far away from Farah's hound.

"Be nice, Nolan." Farah ordered as she stopped beside Alistair.

"I take it he's not a friendly dog?" Alistair asked.

"He just doesn't like men," Alistair eyed her curiously; "He believes he needs to protect me from them. Especially the ones who show an interest in me." Farah explained.

Alistair tilted his head at the dog, "Something tells me he's not going to like Daveth."

"You found Alistair, did you?" Duncan said as they come closer, "Good, I'll assume you are ready to begin preparations. Assuming, of course, that you are quite finished riling up mages, Alistair."

It seems that Alistair's quarrel with the mage from earlier had reached Duncan's ears. Alistair smirked as he took his stance beside the older Warden.

"What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army."

Duncan sighed heavily, "She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us."

"I apologize, Duncan," Alistair said as his smirk disappeared, "I'll go collect who we're missing."

Alistair ran off and returned quickly with two more men. The first man was an older gentleman. Farah could tell he was nobility or at least a knight. He carried himself confidently, though he looked nervous. His red hair was balding, which did nothing for his full face. He looked wide-eyed to Duncan as he took his place by the fire. The second man was younger and he smiled flirtatiously at Farah as he walked towards her. He had dark hair that went well with his tan skin. He looked rough and unshaven. Farah thought maybe this man had grown up on the streets. He seemed the rouge type. He was built well but smaller than Alistair. His eyes were glued to Farah as he stood on the other side of the older gentleman.

"This is Ser Jory, a knight from Redcliffe." Alistair said as he gestured towards the older gentleman.

"How do you do?" The knight said as he bowed to Farah.

"And this here is Daveth, a… fellow from Denerim."

"Charmed, m'lady." Daveth said with a sickening sultry whiney voice. Farah found his stare disgusting; unlike Alistair he gawked in a most disturbing way. He was not viewing a beautiful work of art, but eying a piece of meat and Farah felt the urge to punch him in his face. Nolan sat up and growled loudly. Farah put her hand on her hound's head to calm him.

"And this, of course, is the recruit that Duncan said he was bringing from Highever, Lady Farah."

"The 'lady' is unnecessary, just Farah," Farah looked towards Alistair and added, "Thank you though."

Alistair blushed and nodded. Duncan cleared his throat, "Now then, since you are all here we can begin. You four will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to preform two tasks. The first is to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit." Duncan handed three empty bottles to Alistair.

Ser Jory spoke up, "What do we need the darkspawn blood for?"

"For the Joining itself. I'll explain more once you've returned."

Farah cleared her throat, "And the second task?" Farah wanted to hurry this up. Daveth's stare made her uneasy and she wanted to distance herself from him. Plus she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep Nolan calm. He would not attack Daveth, Nolan knew better. Still, Daveth's gaze did not go unnoticed by her Mabari hound.

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the wilds," Duncan began, "abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It had recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls."

"What kind of scrolls are these?" Farah asked interestedly.

"Old treaties, if you're curious. Promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago. There were once considered only formalities. With so many having forgotten their commitment to us, I suspect it may be good idea to have something to remind them with."

Daveth's whiney voice rang, "And what if they're no longer there?"

"It's possible the scrolls may have been destroyed or even stolen, though the seal's magic should have protected them. Only a Grey Warden can break such a seal."

"I don't understand," Alistair began, "Why leave such things in a ruin if they're so valuable?"

"It was assumed we would return. A great many things were assumed that have not held true." Duncan's face turned even more serious, "Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly and safely."

"We will." Alistair said confidently.

"Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return."

Farah stayed by Duncan and Nolan until Daveth was far enough away. She wanted to make sure Nolan stayed put. She leaned down and talked to her hound in a whisper, "Now, listen to me. You have to stay here with Duncan. You like Duncan right?"

Nolan barked excitedly in response. "Good… I have to go." Nolan whined in protest. "It's alright boy. I'll be back soon." Nolan licked Farah's face lovingly; it tickled and made Farah giggle. She got up and noticed Duncan eying her with a smile. Farah was beginning to see Duncan as a father figure. She knew it was absurd. She had only known him for a week or so, but people with nothing will cling to anyone who shows them the slightest attention. She nodded to him and returned his sweet smile. Farah had to put her armor on so she quickly made her way to her tent and did so. She was putting her dagger in its holster as she exited her tent. She lifted her head to find Daveth standing in front of her along with Alistair and Ser Jory. Ser Jory was looking at the gate that led to the Korcari Wilds paying no attention to his surroundings. Alistair was leaning against a nearby tree and seemed to be lost within his own thoughts. Much to Farah's discomfort, Daveth's attention was on her. His eyes wondered down her body. Farah could not wear her cloak into battle. It would only get in the way and be ruined. Therefore, she could not hide her body behind it. Her armor was a little tight from underuse causing it to hug tightly to her curves. Daveth took notice of this and seem to not care that Farah saw him eying her. In fact, he seemed to revel in it. He brought his eyes to her's and smiled wickedly.

"Well, you're not what I thought you'd be." Daveth's statement caught the attention of Alistair and Ser Jory. Ser Jory squared his shoulders and straightened his back as Farah walked towards them. Alistair suddenly stood up straight, never taking his warm eyes from Farah.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Farah said harshly to Daveth. She did not like the way he stared and decided not waste no time with being polite. What was the point? His gaze was not polite, and his comment was lined with implications.

"Oh, me and ser knight," Daveth playfully hit Ser Jory on his shoulder, "were just betting on what the third recruit would be. Not a woman. And defiantly not an attractive one at that."

Daveth's whiney attempt at flattery had the opposite effect on Farah. His stare, his voice, his body language, his everything simply repulsed Farah. "Is that a problem?" Farah flashed her gray eyes at Daveth as she stopped in front of him.

"No, no, no!" Daveth said dramatically. He stepped closer to Farah and smiled seductively into her eyes. "My only concern is that pretty little head of yours getting hurt. Just stay close to me. I'll protect you." Daveth winked as he spoke the last word.

Farah narrowed her eyes and clinched her fists as Daveth turned and walked toward the gate with Ser Jory. She resisted the urge to charge him, thinking he may enjoy that. Instead she mocked the whiney voiced man and made faces as she repeated his words. "Just stay close to me. I'll protect you…. Uhg." Farah rolled her eyes as she grunted. A soft chuckle brought her out of her pouting. The golden haired Warden smiled playfully at Farah as he tried to contain his laughter, something he was failing at. Farah blushed and turned to make her way to the gate.

"Something tells you two are going to be the best of friends." Alistair jested.

…

The day seemed to be passing by quickly when Farah and her group of boys finally made it to the wilds. The Korcari Wilds seemed old and a tad bit frightening. It was dark and cold in the shadows of the soaring trees and ruined structures. The cold air was sharp and cut through Farah's armor like a dagger. The ground was like thick goop under her feet; Farah figured that it must have rained recently. The way the trees loomed over her, the scent that filled the thick air, and the way the wind howled as it passed through crumbling buildings made Farah uneasy. The possibility of running into her brother or his men in this ominous place crept into Farah's mind. The idea of telling him in here didn't seem right. The Korcari Wilds wasn't ideal. Plus what she had to tell him was hard enough, she didn't want or need an audience. Farah wasn't even sure how she was going to tell him. How do you tell someone their wife and child are dead? That they, along with the two people who gave you life and raised you, were murdered in cold blood? Farah feared she may not even be able to tell him. Duncan had to inform the king when they first arrived. The painful news would not leave her lips.

"Farah? Are you alright?" A smooth voice rang clearly in the dreary forest. Alistair, walking alongside her, looked worriedly to Farah.

Farah, shaking herself from her thoughts, cleared her throat, "I'm fine, just thinking."

"Must have been a sad train of thought. You looked as if you were about to cry."

Farah furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak when another voice cut through the cold air. "Over here!"

Farah reached for her weapon instinctively but stopped when she saw whom the voice belonged to. She recognized the armor and breathed deeply. Alistair and the other recruits ran over to the man. The soldier was lying face down on the squishy mud covered ground trying to lift himself up to see who came to his side. He was in a clearing, beside a cart with a dead horse in front of it. There were signs of a fight and blood splattered on the ground. Farah knew the man was a Highever soldier, and his condition left her fearful.

"Who… is that? Grey Wardens…?" The soldier moaned as Alistair knelt down to help him.

"Hmmm, he's not as half dead as he looks." Alistair mumbled as he helped the man to his feet. Daveth had to support him as he stood, the soldier was very weak.

"My patrol was attacked…. They… They came up out of the ground… There was so many. Captain Fergus was badly injured. I don't know what happened to him."

Farah, who had been standing far from the wounded soldier, gasped. She felt her body stiffen and her heart began to race. Her breaths quickened and she found herself frozen where she stood. Alistair looked over his shoulder curiously at her. Farah stared at the ground, her expression grim. No, she repeated in her mind over and over. She could not lose Fergus too. She needed him. She had no one: No one to rely on, no one to stand beside, and no one to share her pain with. There was Nolan, of course, but that wasn't the same. She needed her big brother. She could not be the last of her li….

"Farah!" A loud, but calm voice brought Farah out of her thoughts. She flinched back to life and regained herself quickly. She rushed to Alistair's side and stood directly in front of the soldier. It took no time for the man to recognize her.

"My Lady? Is that you?" The wounded man looked hopefully at Farah. She stepped forward to inspect him. She gently pushed his chin to the side, exposing his neck. He had a nasty cut directly below his jaw running to the middle of his neck. It was deep and oozing out a stream of blood. It looked like someone, or something, had started to slit his throat but was stopped. She wrinkled her brows. The cut reminded her of her nephew. Farah turned around and put her pack on the ground and started rummaging through it. She found the cloth that she had wrapped her mother's pendent in. She carefully removed the cloth and placed the golden rose back in her pack. She would find something else to cover it later. She found her vile of an herbal mix used for cleaning wounds and poured some into the cloth. She turned back around and began dabbing the soldier's cut. He yelped in pain.

"I know this stuff stings but you have dirt and who knows what else in your cut." Farah said apologetically. "Where else are you wounded, soldier?"

"My Lady? That is you." The wounded soldier pushed her hands away from his neck and grabbed them. Daveth lost his balance and hold on the soldier. The soldier fell forward to his knees bringing Farah down with him as she caught him. Her knees hit the mushy ground hard and she winced. The soldier held on to her shoulders desperately looking intensely into her gray eyes.

"My Lady, I… I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened to him… He… He was fighting a hurlock… Something attacked me from behind… I got knocked out." Farah noticed he was bleeding even more now as he tried to speak. The cut in his neck was far too deep to for her skills. She could not help him. "I don't know what happened. My Lady Cousland, I… I'm sor…" The soldier began to cough up blood. It splattered in Farah's face and on her neck. He dropped his hands to her lap his face hitting her chest. She repositioned him in her arms. He was still coughing as he tried to speak, "I'm… sorry, I'm just sorry." The soldier stopped coughing. His green eyes slowly lost their luster. Farah recognized that look and those lifeless eyes. She closed her own eyes and dropped her head hopelessly. She wasn't sure how long she held the soldier in her arms. All she could hear was the rustling of the trees as the wind blew through them. This was hopeless. She'd had truly lost everything. Her family was gone. Her status, her belongings, her home, her everything. Fergus was most likely dead, dragged away by the darkspawn. She was the last of the Cousland line. What am I to do? She thought.

Farah felt a gloved hand on her shoulder. She lifted her bloody face and met two sad golden-brown eyes. Alistair smiled down sympathetically. Ser Jory stepped forward and picked up the soldier's still body from Farah arms and laid him gently on the ground. Alistair offered his hand to help Farah to her feet. She took it and relied on him fully to lift her up; her strength seemed to have vanished. Farah wanted nothing more than to just sit down and cry or scream. She wasn't sure which one she wanted to do more. So many emotions were running through her: fear, sadness, anger, hopelessness…

"Did you know him?" Alistair asked softly.

Farah spoke just as softly in return, "No. Not personally. He was Highever soldier that came here with my brother, Fergus."

"As in the 'Captain Fergus' he spoke of?" Ser Jory asked, "Fergus Cousland?"

"Yes." Farah's voice was barley a whisper.

"So that makes you Teyrn Cousland's daughter?" The knight's questions were beginning to annoy Farah. She knew he was only curious, but couldn't he tell she was upset?

Farah sighed frustratedly and gave a harsh yes to the knight. She turned around and leaned on one of the sad trees and tried to compose herself. She didn't want to lose it in front of these men. Farah inhaled deeply and let it out slowly as she turned around to face her party. "Can we get this over with?" Farah asked in a bitter tone. Alistair opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Ser Jory.

"An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by the darkspawn." His statement cut Farah like a knife. She flinched and met golden-brown eyes again. Alistair shot her a quick apologetic smile then sighed and turned to speak to Ser Jory, "Calm down, Ser Jory. We'll be fine if we're careful."

"Those soldiers were careful, and they were still overwhelmed. How many can the four of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire army in these forest!" And I'll kill them all for this, Farah thought.

"There are darkspawn about, but we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde."

"How do you know? I'm not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back."

Farah was becoming vastly annoyed with the knight. For someone who was supposed to be so brave and heroic she found him whiney and fearful. "You sound like a coward to me." Farah breathed. It was meant to be but a thought, but it slipped out from between her lips before she could think. Ser Jory looked to Farah with a confused expression. She wasn't sure if he heard or not. She cleared her throat, "Overcoming these dangers is part of our test. So stop whining." Farah voice was stern, almost fierce.

Ser Jory stared at her dumbfounded. Alistair stepped forward, "A bit of fear isn't unnatural, you know. Few relish meeting darkspawn up close. I know I don't"

"Let's just get this over with." Farah interjected and started walking in the direction that they found the soldier in. She stood far from them looking into the distance, but not out of ear shot.

"Know this: All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever they are cunning, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here."

Farah heard Daveth's whiney voice, "You see, Ser Knight? We might die, but we'll be warned about it first."

"That is… Reassuring?" Ser Jory stated.

"That doesn't mean I'm here to make things easy, however. So let's get….." Alistair stopped mid-sentence making Farah turn her head curiously. His expression was solemn, then he suddenly lifted his head worriedly to Farah, "Farah! Watch out!"

Farah turned her head quickly in the direction Alistair was gesturing to. A yellow-brown skinned form was running towards Farah with its blade drawn. It was armored, but Farah wasn't sure where its armor ended and where its skin began. Though she had never seen one before, she knew instantly what it was that was charging her. This human-like form was a darkspawn and it was just as terrifying as Farah had imagined. Close behind the leading darkspawn was at least seven more. Farah focused on the charging one. She reached for her blades then quickly leapt out of the darkspawn's reach at the last minute. Farah used its momentary confusion to her advantage. She drove her blades deep into the monster's thick skin on its back. It screamed in pain and Farah smiled hoping this was one of the darkspawn that attacked her brother's scouting party. Alistair and Ser Jory ran by her into the approaching darkspawn. Daveth stayed behind and readied his bow. An arrow shot the closest monster as Alistair bashed one to the ground with his shield. Ser Jory's movements were slow, but strong.

Farah ran her blade through another darkspawn as one ran past her, charging Daveth. Farah pulled her blade from the fiend and kicked it to the ground. Her built up anger was finally being vented. Daveth was fighting one of the more experienced darkspawn and he was having a little bit of trouble. The thing knocked him to the ground, and raised its blade high in the air. Farah sprinted and blocked its attack just in time, leaving the darkspawn stumbling back surprised. It narrowed its eyes at Farah, and let out a dark chuckle. It circled Farah, never taking its dark eyes off of her. Farah studied the thing's every movement and breathed deeply. She could hear that the fighting had stopped and she knew that the darkspawn before her was the last one. She intended to bring it down on her own. She saw Alistair begin to walk towards the circling monster, with his sword and shield drawn. Farah held up her hand, gesturing to stay back. He did, and watched intently. Farah waited for the darkspawn to make the first move. It raised its rugged blade to the side and charged her. Farah made an 'X' with her blades, blocking his strike and pushed the darkspawn back. She came on strong and gave the darkspawn no time to recover. Her blade cut through the air swiftly and left a long gash on the creature's stomach. Farah kept walking towards her target, showing no fear. Well, it's not like I have anything to lose, she thought. She knew she was probably being a bit reckless and over-confident but Farah did not care. She was angry and determined to kill this monster, no matter the cost. The thing lunged at her, but Farah dodged his blades and used the opportunity to drive her blade through its middle. As she pulled her blade out, the monster fell to the ground gurgling blood. Farah loomed over it, and threw one of her blades to the side. She raised the other with both hands and grunted as she drove it through its neck, silencing it once and for all.

She pulled it out quickly and retrieved her discarded blade. She put them on her back as she walked over to Daveth. He had not picked himself up off the ground, but instead leaned up and apparently watched Farah's fight with the darkspawn. She offered her hand and smiled smugly.

"What was that about protecting me?" Farah said as she lifted him up. Daveth looked embarrassed but said nothing. He walked silently over to Alistair and Ser Jory, Farah followed. Alistair and Ser Jory looked at Farah in awe as she walked passed them. "Can we get moving?"

Alistair regained himself and took the lead. They quickly filled the three vials Duncan had given them and made their way to the ruined archive, killing every darkspawn that crossed their path. When they finally reached it, it was dusk and the temperature was beginning to drop rapidly. Despite the heat of battle, Farah was beginning to lose the feeling in her hands and face. Alistair entered the archive first and made his way over to an old, dusty, broken chest. It was on the ground to the side of a ramp leading into more of the ruined Grey Warden archive. Farah assumed the contents of the chest were the treaties they were searching for.

Farah, Daveth and Ser Jory stood closely behind their guide with their backs to the ramp as he rummaged through the old chest. "Empty." Alistair breathed.

"Well, well, what have we here?" A silky, enchanting voice rang from behind. Alistair quickly stood to his feet as Farah and her fellow recruits turned to see whom the voice belonged to. A dark haired woman slowly walked down the ramp, inspecting them with harsh yellow eyes like a snakes. Her skin was as pale as the moon that was beginning to shine in the dusk hour. Her features were harsh and striking. She was beautiful. She had high cheek bones and full dark lips. Her hair was up, allowing her elegant neck to shine. Her body was extremely small and fragile. She wore a black cloak and ratty looking clothes and boasted a staff on her back. A skirt made of hanging pieces of rough fabric hung at her hips over tight leather pants. Her shirt was made of a purple cloth and it was very revealing being cut low in the front. It was held together by strings that laced over her breasts. Farah wondered how the woman kept warm in this cold forest.

"Are you a vulture I wonder? A scavenger? Poking admits corpse of bones who were long sense clean?" The pale woman walked closer as she spoke studying them critically. "Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey?"

Her unusual yellow eyes studied each of them closely. She looked to Farah last and studied her the longest. She seemed to be impressed by Farah, though Farah wasn't sure why. The dark haired beauty put her hands on her hips and cleared her throat, "What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?" The mysterious woman spoke to Farah, ignoring the men that surrounded her.

Farah choose her words thoughtfully, though this woman seemed unthreatening there as something about her that made Farah cautious. "I would first like to know who you are, and where you came from."

The woman laughed, "You are the intruder, here. I believe the first question is rightfully mine." She walked around Farah's group never taking her haunting eyes away and stood a little hill behind the broken chest. "I have watched your progress for some time, 'where do they go,' I wondered, 'why are they here?' and now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

Alistair moved closer to Farah, "Don't answer her. She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby."

The woman laughed again and mocked Alistair, "Ohh, you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you!"

"Yes…. Swooping is bad." Alistair stated slowly in a playful but serious tone.

Daveth's whiney voice spoke up, "She's a witch of the wilds, she is. She'll turn us into toads!"

"Witch of the wilds. Such idle fancies those legends. Have you no minds of your own? You there," gesturing to Farah, "Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

Farah had been sizing up the woman since she came down from the ramp. Judging from her clothes, Farah figured she lived in the wilds and that she may know what happened to the treaties. She also noted that she held very little respect for men and judging from her choice of higher ground and stance Farah figured that she liked being in control. She wasn't sure what the woman's intentions were, but decided that she could be of help. Farah would play her little game for now.

"You can call me Farah."

"And you may call me Morrigan, if you wish. Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"

"Here not longer," Alistair said with a raised eyebrow, "You stole them, didn't you? You're… some kind of… sneaky…. Witch-thief!"

"How very eloquent." Morrigan said cynically. "How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property and I suggest you return them." Alistair said sternly. Farah could tell he didn't have much experience with such matters. Being demanding with this woman was not the right tactic.

"I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them." Morrigan's voice was laced with annoyance. "Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened."

"Then who removed them?" Farah asked calmly.

"Twas my mother, in fact."

"Can you take us to her?" Farah knew that was risky, but they needed those treaties.

"Now, there is a sensible request." Morrigan chuckled, "I like you."

Alistair leaned in and whispered to Farah, "I'd be careful. First it's 'I like you…' but then 'Zap!' Frog time."

"She'll put us in the pot, she will. Just you watch." Daveth said in protest.

"If the pot is warmer than this forest, it'd be a nice change." Ser Jory stated.

"Follow me then, if it pleases you." Morrigan said as she turned around and began walking through the bushes.

Morrigan lead Farah and her boys through the brush to a rough looking shack. An older woman was standing in front of the door, as if she was awaiting them. Farah was beginning to doubt her choice of following this woman. It could be a trap, and Farah had noticed the staff Morrigan donned. She was most likely a mage, and Farah wasn't sure how to fight a mage. She leaned over to Alistair, who was walking alongside her. "You said you were a Templar right?" Alistair looked to her puzzled. Farah nodded her head toward Morrigan's staff. His warm eyes brightened as he understood. He nodded to Farah and leaned in closer to her. His breath was hot on her neck and she sifted uncomfortably, "Just stay behind me." Alistair took a protective stance in front of Farah as they reached the older woman and her feeble shack. Ser Jory and Daveth stood on both sides of Farah. She didn't like that Alistair, being a Templar, was the only one who knew what to do if they were attacked. She breathed in slowly studying her surroundings and the two women before her. She wanted to help all she could if need be.

Morrigan cleared her throat, "Greetings, Mother. I bring before you four Grey Wardens who…"

"I see them, girl. Mmmm. Much as I expected." The old woman spoke sharply. She studied Alistair harshly with similar yellow eyes. Then she moved her eyes to each recruit, Farah once again being the last. The old woman's wrinkled lips formed a dark smile as she studied Farah. Farah was beginning to see that this woman had given more to her daughter than her yellow eyes. They reacted in similar ways, and even shared the same severity about them.

Alistair spoke up, "Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?"

The old woman laughed, "You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide… either way, one's a fool!"

Daveth swayed his body nervously, "She's a witch, I tell you!" He turned his gaze to Farah and spoke harshly, "We shouldn't be talking to her! Why did you make us come?"

"Quiet, Daveth!" Ser Jory spoke up harshly, "If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?"

Morrigan's mother let out a low chuckle, "There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will." The old women turned her eyes to Farah, who had remained quite in the back taking in everything that was being said, but staying very alert. The old woman tilted her head as Farah met her yellow eyes. The intensity of her stare made Farah nervous. It was like this woman could see straight into her mind. A wicked grin formed at the corners of her mouth. "And what of you?" She said stepping forward and mindlessly pushing Alistair aside. "Does your woman's mind give you a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as these boys do?"

Farah slanted her head thoughtfully. She wasn't afraid like Daveth and Ser Jory. She wasn't sure what was going through Alistair's mind. This woman before was old and wise, and Farah assumed a mage as well. Farah finally found the words she was searching for, "I'm… not sure what to believe."

"A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies. Be always aware… or is it oblivious? I can never remember." She closed her yellow eyes as she laughed. Then opened them and walked closer to Farah. She stood in front of her, and then circled her studying Farah from every angle. Farah looked in Alistair's direction. He seemed on edge and extremely tense. His eyes never left the old woman who slowly made her way around Farah. She fluffed her hair, touched each of her blades, then upon making a full circle stopped in front of Farah and stared into her gray eyes. "So much about you is uncertain, child. And yet… I believe." She turned her head away surprised by her own statement, "Do I? Why it seems I do!"

"So this is a dreaded witch of the wilds?" Alistair said puzzled.

Morrigan's mother winked at Farah then slowly turned around to face Alistair. "Witch of the wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it!" The old woman cupped her hands and tilted her head in a mocking manner, "Oh, how she dances under the moon!" She dropped her hands and laughed loudly.

"They did not come here to listen to your wild tales, Mother." Morrigan interjected.

The old woman put her hands aside and shrugged, "True, they came for their treaties, yes?" She walked back towards the hut and opened the door as she continued speaking raising her voice from inside the shack, "And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago." She returned through the doorway with three weathered scrolls in her hands. The old woman walked towards Farah ignoring the men, just as her daughter did. "I have protected these."

"You…" Alistair's voice was harsh as he began to speak, but he stopped realizing what she had said, "Oh, you protected them?"

The old woman spoke to Alistair but keep her eyes on Farah, her expression was clearly annoyed, "And why not?" Farah returned her intense gaze. It was as if the old woman was searching for something in Farah, or perhaps she was testing her, to see if Farah would shy from her stare. Farah decided she would not fail this 'test'. The old woman grinned, silently approving of Farah's refusal to back down. Then suddenly, her wrinkled face turned grave, "Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize."

"What do you mean the threat is greater than they realize?" Farah asked curiously.

"Either the threat is more or they realize less." The old woman laughed with each word she spoke, "Or perhaps the threat is nothing! Or perhaps they realize nothing!" Farah much have looked confused because the old woman stopped her laughing and turned and made her way back to the side of her daughter. "Oh, don't mind me. You have what you came for, child."

Morrigan mocked a polite smile, "Time for you to go then."

"Don't be ridiculous, girl. These are your guest."

"Oh, very well." Morrigan rolled her eyes and spoke reluctantly, "I will show you out of the woods. Follow me."

…

Upon returning to camp, Farah noted Alistair's friendly demeanor was slowly fading away. It had completely faded when Duncan told him to lead the recruits to the old temple for the Joining. Whatever this Joining was she assumed it wasn't going to be pleasant. Farah was no fool, she knew that they retrieved that darkspawn blood for a reason; she just wasn't sure the exact purpose. Duncan's words rang in her head: 'I will not lie. We Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate my decree that you pay price now rather than later.' That statement left Farah on edge. She walked nervously behind Alistair while Ser Jory and Daveth argued. "Why all these damned tests?..." Farah heard the knight begin. Once again, it seemed he was whining. She tuned them out annoyed with Ser Jory's lack of courage. She was focusing on Alistair, curious as to why he was so quiet and looked so somber. This Joining was becoming less and less appealing by the minute. When they finally reached the ruined temple, Farah had had enough of Ser Jory's whining. "Will you stop it! There's nothing we can do about it now. You've come this far, ser knight. See it through."

Ser Jory cleared his throat and squared his shoulders, "I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade."

Daveth shook his head in agreement, "Maybe you'll die. Maybe we'll all die. If nobody stops the darkspawn, we'll die for sure."

Farah opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she saw a body approaching in the darkness. Farah saw that the figure was carefully carrying a pearl colored chalice. It sparkled in the dim light of the torches that were placed in the crumbling temple. The figure's voice broke the silence of the dark night, "At last we come to the Joining."

Duncan came into view as he spoke, "The Grey Wardens founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

Farah blinked in disbelief. Surely she had heard Duncan wrong. Ser Jory gasped, "We're… going to drink the blood of those… those creatures?"

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power." Duncan replied.

Alistair spoke for the first time since Duncan told him to lead the recruits, "Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon."

Farah had caught that, "Those who survive?" She looked to Alistair with a concerned face. Alistair returned her expression then averted his eyes sadly.

Duncan answered her question, "Not all who drink will survive and those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is secret…" Farah's mind was frantic. She didn't understand any of this. Maker's mercy why would anyone drink the blood of those monsters? Especially if there was a risk of it killing you. Farah searched within her for a reason to turn away. To flee. Then her father's voice rang loudly in her head, 'Our daughter will not die of Howe's treachery; she will live, and make her mark on the world.' Farah suddenly felt a wave of courage take her. It wrapped around her, completely washing away her fear. She would do this. She had to, for her father.

"We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?"

The once playful, now somber young Warden bowed his head in respect and spoke in a low slow tone, "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten… and that one day we shall join you." Alistair lifted his head as he spoke the last few words. His warm eyes filled with pride, but his face masked with worry.

Duncan lifted the cup and walked towards Daveth, "Step forward, Daveth." Farah watched closely as Daveth tilted his head back and drank the liquid within the chalice. He gave the chalice back to Duncan, and Farah noted that Duncan and Alistair took a couple of steps back watching Daveth with a mixed expression of worry and hope. Suddenly Daveth let out a blood curdling scream that made Farah wince. He hunched over in pain, Farah found herself moving forward to help him. But a strong arm stopped her, extending his arm across her body and placing his hand on her side. Alistair shook his head 'no' to Farah, and she reluctantly did as she was told. Daveth fell to the ground after his howl subsided.

"I am sorry, Daveth." Duncan breathed. Farah fought off Alistair's arm and rushed to Daveth's side. She lifted him off his stomach and gasped at what she saw. Daveth's eyes were completely white. Farah's head began to whirl around. He fear was returning. I must stay strong. She thought. Farah lifted her head to Alistair only to find him looking worriedly behind her. She followed his eyes with her own and saw that Ser Jory had drawn his sword against Duncan. "There is no turning back, Ser Jory."

Farah stood to her feet quickly and backed away to stand beside Alistair. She reached for Alistair's hand out of habit. The touch of her mother, or father always put her at ease when she was scared. Farah caught herself, and dropped her hand quickly. She returned her gaze to Duncan and Ser Jory only to see the knight lunge at Duncan. Duncan blocked his blade, then swiftly drove his own dagger deeply into the knight's side. Ser Jory caught his breath as Duncan gave the same apology he gave to Daveth.

Duncan turned his eyes to Farah. His face was full of sadness, as he lifted the chalice with bloody hands. "Step forward, Farah."

Farah breathed in deeply, and did as she was told. She took the chalice with shaking hands and starred down into the dark revolting liquid. It was thick and almost black in color. "There is not turning back, Farah." Duncan reminded.

Farah closed her eyes. If I do not drink this, I will be killed. If I drink it, there is a chance I will live. She reasoned. Farah inhaled deeply, and without opening her eyes lifted the liquid to her mouth. She parted her lips and the blood slowly made its way down her throat. It burned as it traveled causing Farah to cough. Farah's head began to swirl around painfully. She thought she heard Nolan's paws pattering on the floor of the temple. She stumbled back and leaned over in agony, seeing that she indeed had heard her hound. He must have sensed the danger she was in. She closed her eyes tightly and rubbed her forehead. She let out the same scream Daveth did. Farah began to lose the strength to hold herself up, she fell backwards only to be caught by the same strong arms that stopped her before. A loud searing roar sounded in her head. The terrifying face of a dragon flashed before her closed eyelids. Then she saw nothing but whiteness. The throbbing in her head intensified as every part of her, every vain through her body, all burst with pain…. Then nothing.

…

Farah slowly blinked awake. She wasn't sure where she was, Had that been a dream? Her head still throbbed. She slowly raised herself up and looked around. She was alone inside her tent. Someone had removed her armor and put her in a loose fitting cotton shirt. Farah managed her way off her cot and put her boots on along with her blue cloak. Nolan jumped to his feet excitedly when she exited the tent. Alistair and Duncan were sitting by the fire talking lowly to each other. It was still dark. Not a dream then. Nolan ran over to Farah nearly knocking her down. She stumbled backwards but was once again saved by a strong arm. Alistair grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, helping her regain her balance. With her head still swimming, Farah felt herself fall forward and hit Alistair's unarmored chest. Alistair tightened his grip around her and lifted her back up. Farah blinked hard then looked to Alistair. He smiled down at her sweetly, "I believe your dog is happy to see you up and moving about… or should I say falling?"

Duncan walked over and smiled to Farah, clearly relieved she had made it, "It is finished. Welcome." Alistair let go of Farah as Duncan continued much to Nolan's pleasure, "How do you feel?"

"I'm… okay." Farah lied. She was far from okay. She felt lightheaded, and a little sick. Plus she had so many questions. The tainted blood within her made her feel strange. She wanted to know what it was doing to her body, or what it would do. She also wondered what they did with Ser Jory and Daveth. But she was still weak, and tired. Her questions would have to wait.

"Before I forget, there's one last part to your Joining." Alistair reached in his pocket and pulled out a pendant. A familiar dark liquid swirled within. "We take some of that blood and put it in a pendent. Something to remind us… of those who didn't make it this far." Alistair placed it in Farah's hand. "I'm glad at least one of you made it. Only one of us died in my Joining… But it was horrible."

Duncan cleared his throat, "You should get some more rest. We have a long day ahead of us. Alistair, you too." Duncan smiled sweetly once again, and patted Nolan on his head before retiring to his tent leaving Farah, Alistair and Nolan alone. Farah noted that Duncan treated Alistair much like his son. She wondered if maybe he was his son.

"Can you make it back into your tent without falling?" Alistair jested.

Farah formed her best smile and offered a low goodnight as she turned around. She stumbled once again and Alistair caught her. "Perhaps I should help you?"

Farah didn't object as Alistair led her to her tent and helped her onto her cot. Nolan growled, clearly wanted Alistair to leave, "Stop it, Nolan. He is only helping." Farah ordered feebly. She was exhausted but for some reason she sensed Alistair wanted to tell her something. She wasn't sure where this feeling was coming from, but she knew she had to act on it. Alistair turned to leave, when Farah cleared her throat causing him to stop.

"Did you want to tell me something?" Farah asked.

Farah could barely see Alistair's face. What little firelight that peeped through her tent only made his shape visible. She raised herself up with her hands and waited for his response.

"I just… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about your brother." Farah wasn't expecting that. A sudden flood of sadness washed over her. Nolan sensed it and whined helplessly beside her cot.

"There's still hope, you know." Alistair began. "He could still be alive. Especially if he fights like you."

Farah said nothing as Alistair exited her tent. She laid back down and looked up into the darkness. She had survived. She survived the massacre of her family, she bested the darkspawn in the wilds, and endured the Joining. She was a Grey Warden now. Farah wasn't quite sure what that meant and what would happen in the months to come. She oddly felt accomplished, but her guilt refused to subside. And her worry over Fergus haunted her. She still saw the faces of her family, and felt the rage it caused. Farah closed her eyes and sighed deeply. The day her family was taken from her, Farah felt she had no purpose. All her plans and happy endings died along with them. She would know no happiness. There would be no more surprise birthday parties, no suitors to run off, no pretty dresses of purple and silver. Her life would be blood, and vengeance. This was oddly comforting. The old woman in the wilds was right. So much about Farah was uncertain. But she had a purpose now. She was a Grey Warden and Farah intended to 'make her mark' on the world. Farah deiced as she let sleep take her, that she would find solace in her blades and that would have to be enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Battle of Ostagar**

Farah stood there panting alongside her fellow Grey Warden, Alistair, and her hound, Nolan. All three of them were covered in dark red blood that dripped from Farah and Alistair's blades, also. Three darkspawn awaited them. Their orders were simple, nothing extensive. Light the beacon on top of the Tower of Ishal to signal Teyrn Loghain's men. But of course nothing was ever simple in Farah's life now. Being a Cousland suddenly felt like a burden and becoming a Grey Warden had nearly killed her… And now, an undemanding task quickly turned deadly. _What's next,_ Farah thought bitterly, _rain?_ Farah's mind wondered back to how this day started. When Nolan growled her awake….

Nolan was suddenly to his feet, growling angrily. The last time Farah awoke to that, she lost her whole family. She rose quickly from her cot letting her feet hit the ground to see what she would lose this time. Instead of loss in front of her, she saw her fellow Grey Warden leaning over in the entry way to her tent. He was letting Nolan examine him; Nolan sniffed his extended hand, then his legs, and feet. Nolan stopped and cocked his head curiously at the grinning Warden. Then he playfully licked the side of Alistair's face, letting him know he passed his inspection. Nolan turned around and strutted over to Farah, licking her hand then proceeding to jump up onto the cot with her. Farah grunted, as the weight of her hound came crashing down upon her lap. Alistair let out a loud chuckle as he made his way into her tent.

"He seems to think he is a lap dog." Alistair jested, standing directly in front of Farah.

"You seem awfully cheery for someone about face a hoard of darkspawn." Farah said while rolling her hound from her lap.

"Ha! Someone's gotta be." Alistair leaned over and placed the back of his hand on Farah's forehead. His cool hand brought the sleepy Warden completely out of her morning daze. She closed her eyes, surprised at how much she liked this tactile touch. It reminded Farah of when she was sick as a child, and her father would use this method to take her temperature. Alistair, completely oblivious to how much Farah enjoyed his timid touch, removed his hand and smiled warmly.

"You seem well. The taint affects us all differently. Although I don't recall acting as if I was stumbling over drunk as you did last night, but I do remember waking with a headache and feeling hot." He said informatively as he straightened his stance. He looked to Nolan, who had stretched his muscular form out covering most of the cot. He laughed and patted his stomach gently.

"Glad he's coming around to liking me. He is extremely protective of you. Duncan had to hold him back when I carried you to your tent after you passed out." Alistair offered his hand, "Let's see if you can make it without falling this morning."

Farah took his hand, but only relied on it half-heartedly. She felt stronger than last night when she awoke. Alistair obviously expected her to still be weak. His pull was a bit too powerful and Farah crashed into his armored chest. This caught Nolan's attention, as he sat up and inspected Alistair with warning flashing in his eyes. Farah wrinkled her nose and shook her head as she stepped back from Alistair, removing his hands from her shoulders without thinking. Alistair blushed and shrugged, "And, I just lost what little points I had with your hound. I'm sorry, I suppose I underestimated you. I promise that won't happen again."

"Its fine," Farah started as she calmly petted her close mabari friend, "So, what's first on today's agenda?" Farah was eager to get things started. Remembering the choice she made last night, she knew the only thing she would have to look forward to in her life was killing darkspawn and eventually seeing Howe hang. She was keen on dirtying her blades, and doing so soon.

"Well, you have a 'Darkspawn 101' with me this morning. Duncan wants you to know the differences between all the darkspawn and what tactic is best to bring it down. You know, boring little stuff that's a pain to learn, but useful in the end." Farah noticed that Alistair used his hands to talk with just as much as he used his mouth. This man was the opposite of what she expected to find amidst the Grey Warden ranks. He was so cheery, and playful, and constantly joking. He talked a lot, and smiled just as much. It was refreshing, but annoying at the same time. Farah wasn't sure what to make of him just yet.

"Well, I'll let you get ready. Nolan, want some breakfast?" Alistair looked to Farah's hound excitedly. Nolan jumped down and exited the tent, followed by Alistair who told Farah her breakfast was also waiting outside.

Farah dressed quickly, putting her armor on clumsily. She was extremely hungry and the mention of breakfast made her rush. It was a difficult task, putting on armor with no aide. Farah was used to having someone help her. She made funny little grunts as she danced around her tent putting each piece on. When her dance was finally done, and all her armor was in the right place she grabbed her pack and headed outside her tent. Alistair was kneeling down beside Nolan, stroking his back as he ate. He looked up, and smiled at Farah. His tanned skin gleamed in the morning sun, and the lighter parts of his hair glowed. Farah forced a smile as she stopped in front of him. "Thanks for getting Nolan food." She said observing her hounds blissful state, clearly enjoying his meal. Farah's own stomach growled, making her famished condition known. Alistair let out a chuckle as he quickly rose to his feet and turned to get Farah her breakfast. Alistair gestured for Farah to sit down beside the once roaring fire that ha turned to a pile of embers while she slept. The camp was bustling with movement. There were soldiers everywhere; Farah was beginning to regret not donning her cloak. She still didn't want to be recognized by any of her father's soldiers. She repositioned her body so that she was facing away from the most traveled part of camp. Alistair smiled as he handed her a plate of food. It was piled up with bread, cheese, some kind of meat, and fruit. Farah wasn't sure if she should be offended by the amount he gave her, or thankful. She decided to go with the latter as she dived into her food. She heard Alistair chuckle again.

"Is there something funny?" Farah asked as she swallowed down her first bite of bread and cheese.

"Oh, nothing." The corners of Alistair's lips smirked as he continued, "So, I don't mean to rush you, but we've got a lot to do. The scouts that were sent out early this morning came back just a while ago. Judging from the speed of the hoard's march they say that they should be here by dusk. But Duncan wants us prepared long before that." And with that Alistair began with his lesson on the darkspawn. He droned on for what seemed to Farah like hours. She quickly finished her breakfast and sat back to listen. Alistair described each darkspawn in great detail and told her their weaknesses, their strengths, their… well everything. Farah struggled to pay attention. It was't that she didn't care, or that Alistair was a bad teacher. Farah's mind was simply distracted by all the recent events and the upcoming battle itself. She had never been in an actual battle. When she fought Howe's men, her survival instincts took over forcing her to think quickly and act even quicker. An actual battle with an army at her back and a hoard of monster to her front would be different. There would be more to consider, and less time to think. What little experience she had facing darkspawn would be useful, but she doubted it was enough to give her much of an upper hand.

Farah was fumbling with the buckles of her armor when Alistair stood up and held his hand out. She looked at his bare hand puzzled, then turned her gaze to his face. He looked down at her wide-eyed and excited. His expression reminded her of Oren during their 'secret' lessons. Farah found Alistair's constant cheeriness and playful mood strange considering what was to happen later. But she figured everyone dealt with these sorts of things in their own way. This must be his. Farah took his hand after waiting for an explanation that Alistair was apparently not going to give. Alistair pulled her to her feet and gestured for her to follow him. They stopped at her tent to retrieve her blades then continued to the ruined temple. Nolan followed curiously behind. Farah shuttered as she entered the crumbling temple. The memories of the Joining were fresh in her mind. She stared at the spot on the ground where Daveth had fallen. His scream echoed in her head. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She opened them to find Alistair studying her with knowing amber eyes. He smiled apologetically then turned around and walked a few paces away from Farah but still remained in front of her. Farah looked around the temple. She noticed an older woman in mage robes sitting in the corner, reading a book. Farah found this a little odd and out of place. If she was a mage that had come to the aide of the King, what was she doing here? And why had they let such an old mage come at all? Farah reasoned that she must be powerful in battle despite her age. Otherwise, why would she be here? Alistair cleared his throat and Farah turned her gaze back to him.

"So, judging from yesterday you're pretty skilled with a blade," Alistair began, "you think quickly, and react quickly. And you don't seem to back down very easily. That's good. But yesterday was about proving yourself as an individual fighter." Farah considered Alistair's words carefully. She did feel like she had something to prove yesterday. Perhaps she was a bit forceful and showy. Alistair smiled and continued, "Today, however, you cannot think as a single fighter. Duncan said you haven't had that much experience fighting, right? "

Farah nodded her head, embarrassed, though she knew she shouldn't be. She was a 'lady' not a soldier, or at least that's what her mother would always tell her.

"As hard as that is to believe, I'll take your word…. Or, nod I should say." Alistair chuckled slightly at his joke.

A confident voice rang from behind, "Farah has much of her father in her, Alistair. As well as her mother making her a force to be reckoned with." Farah turned around just in time to see Nolan jumping excitedly around Duncan. Duncan smiled and laughed down at her hound and patted his head, then tuned his gaze to Alistair and continued, "She'll do just fine." Farah smiled inwardly at the Warden's compliment. In the past, being told she was like her parents wasn't exactly something she wanted to hear. Hearing it now warmed her hear

"Shall we begin?" Duncan asked drawing his blades.

Farah made a confused expression, "Begin wha-" Duncan's face turned vicious and charged Farah. Farah jumped back just barely missing the tip of his sword. Duncan gave her no time to recover. Farah gasped as Duncan knocked her to the ground. He stood over her with his blade at her neck and his foot on her chest. Nolan stood in shock and seemed unsure of what to do. Duncan's eyes were dark and determined, showing no sign of letting up. Farah stared up at her attacker, unable to moveg, her mind racing. Alistair came from nowhere and bashed Duncan off of Farah. Alistair charged at Duncan, leaving Farah on the ground and still completely shocked.

"Get up, Farah!" Duncan ordered, "Help your partner!" Duncan grunted as Alistair bashed him again with his shield. He sure likes doing that, Farah thought as she stood to her feet and reached for her blades. Nolan growled and took an attacking stance. Farah quickly ordered him to stand down, and ran to aide Alistair. Duncan had apparently knocked Alistair's favorite weapon out of his hand. The two men were facing each other with their blades crossed. Farah ran her blade through the middle, causing the two men's blades to separate with a clash. Farah whirled around and took her place beside Alistair with both her blades drawn. Duncan smiley smugly at the two, "Perhaps we should make this a fair fight…" A bolt of lightning shot down in the space separating the two young Wardens and Duncan. Farah jumped back in surprise while Alistair put a protective arm in front of her. Duncan let out a hearty laugh and smiled as the older mage that had been sitting in the corner came and stood by his side. She had red mage robes trimmed in yellow. Her gray hair was up in a tight short pony tail and her face was lined with wisdom and age. She had bird-like features, with a pointy short nose and high cheek bones. Her soft eyes studied Farah with great interest.

Wasting no time with introductions, the old mage lifted her staff into the air and called down another bolt of lightning. This one was a lot closer and Farah could feel the heat of it. She and Alistair jumped back. Duncan once again focused on Farah. He seemed to be interested in seeing what she could do. Alistair scrambled to find his shield. He retrieved it just in time to block an arcane bolt from the mage. Duncan lunged at Farah with the blade in his right hand. Farah dodged it by swooping to the left. Duncan quickly brought up his other blade aiming for Farah's neck; Alistair however was quicker and brought his sword up just in time to block it. As he clashed it away, the mage shot another arcane bolt, this time at Farah. Farah quickly dropped her body to the ground and avoiding the mage's attack and using the opportunity to kick Duncan's feet out from under him. Duncan grunted as he hit the ground while Alistair gracefully brought his sword to Duncan's throat. Farah rose up from the ground, picking up her blades and putting one back into its holster. She swiftly grabbed Alistair's shield from him and rushed towards the mage.

"I am dead, help her!" Duncan ordered Alistair. Farah stopped in front of the mage, uncertain of what to do. The mage, however, was focusing on Alistair and knew exactly what she wanted to do. She brought her staff to her side aiming it at the young Warden. Farah saw a flicker of fire at the staff's tip and quickly ran in front of Alistair. She reached him just in enough time to pull him to a squatting position. She dropped her blade and used her body and the shield both to protect him. Alistair's face was dangerously close to Farah's, she could feel his heavy breaths on her cheek. Farah tightly closed her eyes as the fire hit the metal shield. The flames were extremely hot and it burned at her legs and feet despite her armor and Alistair's shield. Her head and most of her torso were safe, but Farah could feel the heat through the metal shield. Farah gasped in pain, but refused to move. Alistair reached around her body with both hands and took the shield, making Farah move crouch closer to him, with her head in his chest. Alistair's arms cradled Farah as the mage's flames continued to come. Farah was searching her mind at what to do. Then without thinking she pushed Alistair over onto his back with her body and grabbed his discarded sword. She shook Alistair's arms and the shield off of her and rolled over onto her back. She quickly rose to her feet and charged the mage. The old mage was ready and waiting. She shot Alistair's blade from Farah's hand, leaving her with no weapons at all. Farah still continued to charge the mage, determination taking over her. The mage lifted her staff into the air calling out something as she did. Farah felt herself be shot backwards. She hit the ground, and her head bounced from it. Farah yelped in pain… then saw nothing but blackness.

**…**

"Farah…..?"

"Farah…..? Are you alright? Can you hear me….? Farah?" Farah slowly opened her eyes. She blinked away the fuzziness and saw the bird-like face of the mage looking worriedly down at her. Farah felt a warm tingly sensation at the back of her head. She realized her head was in the mage's lap, and the mage's hand was working on the back of her head. The mage's magic felt good as she eased away the pain gently.

"I'm sorry, my girl. I suppose my stun spell was a bit stronger than I meant it to be. I got lost in the heat of battle, much like you did. You are quite the determined thing, aren't you?" The mage's voice was warm and laced with wisdom and kindness.

Farah attempted to move but a strong arm stopped her, "I think perhaps you should stay still for a bit." Farah looked up and saw the worried face of her fellow young Grey Warden. He was leaning on Farah's right side. He smiled slightly and removed his hand from her arm.

"I agree. You did put up quite the fight." Duncan was crouched down on the other side of Farah. His smile was broad and strong.

The mage chuckled, "Protective thing too. She used her own body to shield Alistair."

"I had a shield." Farah interjected.

"A small shield, yes. A small shield that my flames engulfed very quickly. I could see they were hitting you just as much yet you did not budge."

"A willingness to safeguard another's life at the risk of your own." Duncan said with a proud grin, "I believe you were a Grey Warden, Farah, long before I found you."

The mage's hand was still working on Farah's head. Her magic tickled now and Farah slightly giggled.

"I'm almost done, dear. You hit your head awfully hard." The mage said. When she was finally done, Alistair and Duncan both helped Farah to her feet. Then Alistair did the gentleman thing, and helped the older mage up as well. Farah smiled as his respectfulness.

"Well, I believe this little exercise has been useful." Duncan stated. "I see that you and Alistair work well together. Both very protective and quick thinking."

Farah looked over at Alistair and saw his tan cheeks glowing pink. Farah smiled, feeling her own cheeks beginning to brighten. She had always been protective. Even when she was a little girl she felt the need to protect those around her, whether they needed it or not. This case was no different, but seeing Alistair blush made her a little embarrassed.

"Well, I believe introductions are in order." Duncan said as he put his arm around the mage's shoulders. "This is Wynne, a powerful mage of the Circle."

The old mage smiled warmly and nodded as Duncan spoke. She seemed so reserved now, so unthreatening. It was hard to imagine this woman striking down darkspawn, but Farah had felt her magic first hand and that was only a stun spell. This grandmotherly woman was powerful, and not someone Farah would want to fight for real. Duncan opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a very soft squeaky voice from behind.

"Um, excuse me? Master Warden?" A small elven messenger nervously stood behind the party. The poor thing was too nervous even to look at Duncan directly. Farah felt bad for the man.

"The... The King has requested you and your new Warden's presence at his meeting with Teyrn Lo… Loghain." The messenger, who had been studying his feet as he spoke, looked up at Farah. Farah smiled brightly in the hopes of calming him. She only made him blush and stumble of his words even more. "The… The meet…ting is to the we… west down the…. stairs."

"Thank you." Duncan said kindly. The messenger hastily left the temple, clearly relived to be doing so.

"Well, it seems that you and your Wardens have much to," Wynne began, "As do I." Wynne turned her smile to Farah and Alistair. "I believe you two will do just fine together. You keep her safe, young man." Alistair straightened his back when the mage directed her words to him. "And you do the same, dearie. I would very much like to see both of you alive and well when this battle is over." And with that the mage nodded to Duncan and took her leave. Duncan followed close behind gesturing for Farah to come. Farah held up her hand signaling Duncan to give her a minute. Nolan, who to Farah's surprise, had stayed back out of the fight. He had actually laid down and watched, as if it were a play being performed for his eyes, a play that he obviously found boring. Nolan had fallen asleep.

"Hey! Wake up!" Farah leaned down and lightly hit her hound on his back, "I'm glad to see you so worried about me." She pouted at her yawning dog. Farah heard a slight snicker from Alistair, who had up until now, remained oddly quiet.

"He takes your orders seriously." Alistair suggested.

"Apparently. Now, Nolan I want you to go with Alistair. I'll come for you after this 'meeting' with the King." Nolan stood only to sit down in protest.

"Don't start with me. You know you like Alistair." Nolan whined then proceeded to make gagging noises.

"Ow, that hurts…. Let's see… if you come with me maybe we can find you something to snack on?" Alistair's mention of a snack got Nolan to his feet and even a happy bark.

"Good, boy!" Farah cooed as she playfully pet her fearsome hound. Farah stood up and thanked Alistair. She turned to leave when Alistair called her name, making her stop and turn to face him.

Alistair looked a little nervous, and Farah hadn't the slightest idea why. He cleared his throat, "I just wanted to say that… You fight good."

"Oh." Farah blushed and looked down to the ground. In the past, when men complimented her on her fighting skills they either did so in a mocking tone, or in an attempt to flatter her. Alistair was the first man to actually sound sincere, without a hint of sarcasm or an undertone of sycophancy. Farah lifted her head and smiled warmly, "Thank you. You're not too bad yourself." Alistair nodded and smiled in return. Nolan, who had been patiently waiting, elected to remind Alistair of his snack by nuzzling his hand.

"Well, I better get Nolan is snack, besides if the king wants to see you, you probably shouldn't keep him waiting. He might get mad, start crying, you'll feel bad, and... well, it won't be pretty." Alistair said jokingly and made his way back out to the camp ground with Nolan following excitedly behind.

Farah found the meeting, and walked in on a fight between King Cailan and Teyrn Loghain. They were arguing about Cailan's reliance on the Grey Wardens and his suggestion of waiting for Orlesian aide. Loghain's gray eyes were flashing with determination and frustration, but Cailan would hear none of his concerns. Eventually, Cailan cut him off to acknowledge Farah leaving Loghain with veins popping out of his forehead. Farah saw that he had not changed one bit since she was a kid. His dark hair was longer, and his pale skin showed more wrinkles, but his harsh attitude had remained. As Ferelden's greatest hero and general, Farah figured he had to be like this.

"Farah, I suppose congratulations are in order?" The king said cheerfully.

Farah mumbled a low thank you before being cut off by Loghain's arguments again. It seems that Loghain was determined to not only get his point across but to ignore Farah at all costs. Farah and Loghain's daughter, Anora, never really got along as children. They were enemies from the moment they laid eyes on each other. And unfortunately, since Anora was promised to Cailan, Farah had to see a lot of her over the years. After a very unladylike fight between Anora and Farah as children, Loghain had only disapproving stares and harsh words to offer Farah. Which didn't bother Farah at all, Loghain never set right with her. There was something… off about him. She didn't really trust him, and she wasn't sure why. He was, after all, a hero. Without him, the Orlesian's hold on Ferelden might not have been put to an end. Farah was lost within her own thoughts when she heard the King mention her name and Alistair going to some tower to light a beacon.

"I won't be fighting in the battle?" Farah asked confused.

Loghain let out a dark chuckle, "Is that a problem… Lady Cousland? You did always have a problem with doing what you're told." Farah narrowed her eyes at Loghain but said nothing.

"Hmm, perhaps you've finally learned to hold your tongue."

Duncan cleared his throat bringing Farah out of her anger, "We need the beacon. Without it Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

"You see? Glory for everyone." King Calian said happily.

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?" Loghain's voice was harsh and without a hint of respect for Ferelden's King.

"Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain. You will remember who is King."

A mage interjected the conversation saying that the beacon was unnecessary. Then the revered mother stepped in. Farah wasn't really listening to their complaints. She was a little upset about not being in the battle. She had been looked forward to it all day. She had a lot of rage within her and she needed an outlet. Killing darkspawn would have been perfect. Loghain put an end to their whining with a harsh 'enough' bringing Farah from her thoughts.

"Thank you, Loghain. I cannot wait for that glorious moment. The Grey Wardens battle beside the King of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil."

Loghain had walked a few feet from the table. He spoke with his back turned, "Yes, Calian. A glorious moment for us all." Farah was dismissed by the King, after a 'good luck' hand shake and more hostile looks from Loghain.

Farah couldn't believe that she wouldn't be in the battle. She was itching to kill something and her blades had been clean for far too long. Lighting the beacon would be simple and may even not require fighting. Farah sighed with irritation as Nolan ran to her excitedly. Duncan had stayed behind to talk with the King and Loghain more. Alistair was working on sharpening his new blade and seemed to be extremely focused. Farah sat down by her tent, not wanting to disturb him. Nolan followed and laid his head in Farah's lap and dozed off. The camp was still bustling with movement. Soldiers and messengers were running back and forth in preparations for the battle. The day had gone by fast. The sun was touching the horizon now.

It seemed like Duncan had been gone for hours and Farah was starting to doze off when a strange sensation took over. Farah leaned forward with her hand on her forehead. Her movement roused her hound awake. He whined and looked worriedly to his mistress. Farah closed her eyes tightly, and hunched over. She felt a dark wave surround her. She heard a jumble of noises within her head. Farah tightened her eyelids more and furrowed her brows. The darkness became stronger and the noises became louder. Farah felt the steps of an army pounding within her. Rhythmic drum beats of feet, grunting, the clanking of armor and weapons, heavy breaths, screeching howls….. Farah whimpered as the darkness, and its chilling sounds blocked out everything else. She thought she may have heard a bark, but she wasn't sure. Just as Farah saw nothing but darkness and heard nothing but the roar of an army, she felt someone's arms around her. Farah gasped and opened her eyes.

"Shhh, its ok." Alistair said soothingly. Farah leaned into his embrace, terrified at the feeling she felt.

"Wh… What was that?" Farah asked in between breaths.

"The darkspawn," Alistair spoke into her hair, "You sensed them. I'm sorry, I should have warned you. The first time I sensed them, it was…. Strange. But to sense an entire hoard, that must feel overwhelming. I'm sorry." Farah inhaled deeply, fully allowing herself to calm. Alistair loosened his grip and looked down at her with kind golden eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Farah nodded, "I've never felt anything like that before."

"It gets easier with time. You'll be able to control it. Tell what's what. Although, the hoard is too big for me to tell the difference between all of them. Duncan could probably tell you how many hurlocks there are, ogres. Everything." He said informatively.

"Will it always be that… intense?"

"No, the first time is a bit much. And to make it worse, you felt the entire darkspawn hoard. I should have warned you. I apologize, Farah."

"It's alright. It's over now. I mean, I still feel them but it's not as… strong." Farah pushed her hair back out of her face, and smiled up to Alistair. He smiled back and let go of her. He stood up and offered his hand.

"Hmmm… I'm surprised he didn't attack me." Alistair said while pulling Farah to her feet.

"He knows you're trying to help. Besides, he can sense that I trust you." Farah said matter-of-factly. Nolan ran off, barking as he did. Duncan had returned from his talk with the King and Teyrn Loghain.

"Good boy." Duncan said as he knelt down to pet Farah's playful hound. Turning his gaze to Farah and Alistair Duncan's face was suddenly solemn. He stood to his feet and began to light the fire. Nightfall was coming quickly, and the temperature was beginning to drop. Alistair walked over to help while Farah went inside her tent to retrieve her cloak. It took the boys no time to get the fire going. Nolan laid down near the fire and resumed his slumber. Duncan looked up and gestured for Farah to come closer.

"You heard the plan." Duncan began, "You and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit."

"What? I won't be in the battle?" Alistair looked up to Duncan confused.

"This is by the King's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge." Duncan explained.

"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?" The sarcasm was back in Alistair's voice.

Farah nodded, "I agree with Alistair. We should be in the battle. Wasn't that the point of our exercise this morning? To prepare me for fighting in an actual battle?"

"Yes, but this is not your decision to make, Farah. If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon lit, then Grey Wardens will be there. We must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn… exciting or no."

Alistair exhaled disappointedly, "I get it, I get it. Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

Farah laughed slightly and mumbled, "I'd like to see that."

Alistair had heard her comment and looked to her with a grin and one eye brow raised, "For you, maybe. But it has to be pretty dress."

Duncan let out a disapproving sigh, "The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the king's camp, the way we came when we arrived. You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you'll overlook the entire valley."

"When do we light the beacon?" Farah asked.

"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for."

"Can we join the battle afterwards?" Farah asked hopefully.

"Stay with the Teyrn's men and guard the tower. If you are needed we will send word."

Farah nodded disappointedly, "Are we in any danger, Duncan?"

"Of course. Even the best laid plans go awry. So do what you must. I trust you both."

"Just not enough to actually fight with the rest of you." Alistair pouted sarcastically.

Duncan chuckled, "There will be plenty of battles, Alistair. Be patient."

"Riiiiight…. How much time will we have?" Alistair inquired.

"The battle is about to begin. Once I leave, move quickly. You'll have less than an hour."

"I understand." Farah said in the hopes of moving this along.

"Then I must join the others. From here you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens." Duncan smiled proudly at Alistair, then at Farah. "I expect you to be worthy of that title…. Farah, there should be armor for Nolan in your tent. I suggest you get him ready. Alistair, may I have a word?"

Alistair nodded and walked with Duncan to the other side of the fire. Farah turned her attention to Nolan. She soothingly stirred him from his sleep and had him follow her to the tent. Inside, Farah found Nolan's armor. It was beautifully made: heavy plate with blue designs worked into it throughout. The helmet was shiny and had an engraved griffin with two blue small jewels for eyes. Farah gently laid down his ears to make the helm more comfortable. It came down in between Nolan's eyes and covered most of his head. Plates, which were shaped to Nolan's body, traveled down his spine, protecting his ribs and back. Each of them polished to a glossy state. The last plate came down on the sides to protect his muscular hind legs. Farah buckled them down across his underbelly, making sure they wouldn't come loose during battle. She stepped back and inspected the armor. Nolan barked excitedly, appraising her work.

"You are quite the handsome dog." Farah said giggling as she knelt down in front of her hound. "Now, listen to me Nolan. You are coming with me and Alistair to the Tower of Ishal. There probably won't be any trouble but if there is you are to protect Alistair as if he were me. Do you understand?"

Nolan licked her cheek and barked enthusiastically. Farah laughed and hugged her hound, "Please be careful out there. I can't lose you too." Nolan nuzzled her hair in response. Farah rose to her feet and exited the tent, after laying her cloak on her cot. Alistair and Duncan were waiting for her by the fire. Duncan smiled at Farah then looked to Nolan.

"I see the armor fits well." Nolan barked and run to Duncan jumping around him with his armor clanking. Duncan let out a laugh and leaned down, "You protect these two, alright? And be careful yourself." Nolan barked proudly and bumped Alistair gesturing for him to follow. Alistair glanced at Duncan one last time, then followed.

"Farah?" Duncan said calmly.

Farah looked up at the Warden's smiling caring face. He nodded to her, "Make your parents proud."

Farah felt a tear forming in her eye. She blinked it away and nodded, "May the Maker watch over you, Duncan."

"May the maker watch over us all."

**…**

Nolan let out a howl, causing the three darkspawn before them to hunch over in pain. Alistair used this opportunity to charge the closest one. Nolan jumped and used his muscular form to bring down the short gremlock. Farah took down the last one letting out a battle cry as she did. They had finally made it to the entrance of the tower. There wasn't supposed to be any darkspawn here. But they had somehow gotten into the tower and took it over. Few soldiers survived. Farah started to enter when Alistair put a hand out and stopped her.

"Wait." Alistair furrowed his brows and looked worriedly at the door. "There is group of seven waiting just inside."

"We can take them." Farah panted.

"Yes, 'we' meaning two Grey Wardens and a few surviving soldiers to fight them off. The odds are looking great!" Alistair said sarcastically.

"Well, you want to try telling them they're in the wrong place?" Farah retorted.

"Yes, we'll laugh about this later." Alistair grunted annoyingly, "Just get Nolan ready."

Alistair sprinted and kicked the doors open. Nolan jumped bringing down two darkspawn, then, with his paws digging into the face of one; he let out his piercing howl. Alistair charged the hunched over darkspawn with Farah close behind. They fought back to back with Nolan at their side. The seven darkspawn fell quickly and Farah and Alistair made their way to the second floor cutting down anything that stood in their way. Alistair was a terror with his shield and sword. He cut down his enemies with deadly precision and incredible strength. Farah guided her blades as if they were an extension of herself. She whirled them around confidently slashing and stabbing the monsters with a rage fueled force. Together, the two were a force to be feared. Farah's swiftness complimented Alistair's strong hits. Many times Farah would weaken a foe then Alistair would offer a final powerful blow. The second floor was cleared. Behind them laid a trail of bloodied darkspawn corpses. Farah smiled as she looked over her shoulder at the carnage. She saw one of them trying to move. Farah walked confidently towards it, and loomed over it with a wicked smile. She took out a small dagger she had strapped to her thigh. She leaned over and cut the fiend's throat slowly, letting the poisonous blood drain out while it gasped for air. She turned around and to find Alistair starring at her with shocked eyes.

"You're a bit scary." Alistair said with one eyebrow raised.

"No, I'm angry." Farah said bitterly.

Alistair nodded with knowing eyes. She didn't have to tell him about the rage within her, he could see it maybe even sense it. Though she did not relish finding her brother and telling him what had happened to their parents, she wanted nothing more than to feel his embrace. To hear his soothing voice telling her everything would be ok. But no, the darkspawn took that away from her and now she didn't know if he was even alive. Farah enjoyed slaying these monsters. Even if her life felt like complete chaos, she could find reason within her blades and a dark happiness with using them. Nolan ran up the stairs to the door leading to the top floor.

"Nolan! Stop!" Alistair ordered as he ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. Farah followed close behind with quick steps.

"What is it?" Farah asked just as a wave of darkness hit her square in the chest. Farah felt something big on the other side of this door. Something big and powerful.

"Do you feel that?" Alistair asked.

"Yes." Farah breathed.

"Get ready. This won't be easy."

Alistair kicked the doors open with one foot, his blade and shield at the ready. Nolan ran inside, armor clanking, only to come to a sliding stop. Farah walked in slowly and stood beside Alistair. Before the armored Mabari, his mistress, and the friendly Warden was an ogre. Its massive back was turned, and Farah could hear the chomping of flesh and crunching of bones. The ogre turned its colossal form around. Its face was dripping with bright red blood and in its hand was the remains of a soldier. Farah gasped at the grotesqueness of the slight before her eyes. A chill ran up her back as the ogre tossed the soldier carelessly away. The monster veered its head back and let out a roar that sent more chills down Farah's back. She tightened her grip on her blades, closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply to steel herself. Then, with her eyes flashing open, Farah started to charge the ogre. She heard Alistair gasp and Nolan growl. She ignored them, what have I got to lose? She thought. The ogre was on the other side of the room, and completely focused on Farah. It slowly picked up a piece of crumbled wall and with its powerful arms threw the stone at Farah. Farah jumped to the side dodging the ogre's projectile just in time. Farah hit the ground with a thud as the ogre kneeled down into a ramming stance. Farah rolled to her back and found Alistair's hand being offered to help her up.

"Maker's breath, woman. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Alistair yelled. "We work together! Remember?"

Farah nodded, and felt a little embarrassed at her head strong attempt of an attack. Nolan barked, warning the two Wardens of the ogre's quick coming. Its head with its deadly horns were pointed at the Farah and Alistair. Alistair used his body and knocked Farah back down to the ground. Farah hit the cold ground hard with the weight of Alistair's form on top of her. She ogre smashed into the wall behind them, letting out another spine tingling roar. Alistair and Farah quickly rose to their feet and stood with weapons ready. Farah called Nolan over.

"Together!" Farah yelled. "I'll distract it, and you attack from behind with Nolan." Alistair nodded and Nolan barked in agreement. Alistair and Nolan ran to the side leaving Farah directly in front of the beast. With its muscles bulging, drool and blood spilling from its mouth, the ogre was truly a terrifying creature. It breathed in deeply than began its slow running towards her. Farah wasted no time, she ran at the ogre dodging its powerful swing and sliding on her knees between its legs, slashing them with her blades as she went. The cuts were not as deep as Farah had hoped, the skin of the ogre was tougher than she has expected. Still the fiend roared in pain. Farah rose to her feet quickly and as the ogre turned back around and swung its powerful fits at her. Farah dodged them, swooping under them with no time to spare. Nolan let out another piercing howl, causing the ogre to stumble as he covered its ears. Farah covered her own, as Alistair, who seemed to be unaffected by Nolan's howl, jumped into the air and drove his blade deep within the ogre's back. Farah, thinking quickly dashed forward and drove both of her blades into the monster's leg. It roared loudly in pain as it tried to swat its attacker from its back. Alistair pulled his sword from the ogre's back and jumped down, yelling now to Nolan. Nolan came running from nowhere and leapt into the air with surprising height. His claws digging into the beast's exposed chest. The ogre stumbled backwards and fell with a thunderous sound. Alistair, who had been waiting, brought up his blade with both hands and drove it directly into the ogre's skull. Nolan jumped off and ran to Farah. He nuzzled her hand, and whined. He was clearly worried she may have been hurt.

"And stay down!" Alistair grunted as he took his blade of the once alive monster. He looked up and smiled at Farah, clearly relieved it was over. He walked over to Farah and lifted her chin with his finger. It seems that when Farah dodged the ogre's missile she hit her cheek on the hard floor. It was bleeding. His golden eyes were full of concern.

"We'll worry about that later. Where is the beacon? We've surely missed the signal." Farah panted.

"Right… let's light it quickly." Alistair ran over and did just that. Farah leaned down to inspect Nolan. He was thankfully, uninjured.

"Now, we should proba…" Alistair's voice trailed off as he slowly turned his head towards the kicked open door. Farah felt another wave of darkness rush over her. She stood to her feet and grabbed for her blades, but it was too late. A hoard of darkspawn came running the doors, arrows flying through the air. One hit Farah in her chest, Alistair fell to the ground with one in his side. Nolan yelped in pain as a bolt of dark magic from a gremlock emissary hit him. Farah hunched over and fell to her knees, she reached for Nolan as she fell down on her side… Darkness once again taking her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Army of Two

Farah opened her eyes slowly and drew a sharp breath. Warm light and unfamiliar smells flooded her senses. She blinked hard up at a low ceiling and heard movement. Farah lifted her body but yelped in pain and fell back down, her head crashing into a soft pillow. Farah's chest throbbed as the rest of her body ached with soreness.

"Ah, I see your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased." A familiar female voice rang in the small quiet room. Farah attempted to move again, but failed. She heard a disapproving sigh followed by light footsteps. Morrigan, the dark haired beauty from the Wilds, loomed over Farah with a stern expression. She reached down and began to help Farah up. Morrigan's hands were cold and her grip hard. Farah winced and wondered if she should have just tried getting up on her own. There may have been less pain. Finally sitting up on the edge of the bed, Farah felt a sudden chill. Farah, slowly realizing, was sitting in her underclothes. She quickly reached for the covers that had fallen into her lap to hide herself. She felt her face go hot in embarrassment and heard a soft chuckle.

"You have nothing to be shy about. I've seen it all already." Morrigan's full lips wore a teasing smile. She seemed to find Farah's discomfort amusing as she eyed her. Farah's body ached terribly. She had scratches and bruises everywhere.

"I remember you… Morrigan? Right?" Farah asked with fists clenched holding up the covers to her chest.

Morrigan nodded, "We are in the Wilds where I am bandaging your wounds. You are welcome by the way…. How does your memory fare? Do you remember mother's rescue?"

Farah's mind wondered back to her latest memoires. The Tower of Ishal, the beacon, the ogre, darkspawn crashing through the door…. "I remember… being overwhelmed by darkspawn. We had just slain an ogre. Alistair was…. Wait! Where's Alistair?" Farah felt a warm wave travel through her chest. She closed her eyes, taking it in. It was comforting unlike the sensation she felt when sensing the darkspawn. Farah knew Alistair was near-by… and there was something else. She sensed… sadness.

"Do not fret, he is…." Morrigan was cut off by a door crashing open. Farah looked up to see Alistair standing in the doorway. He wasn't wearing his armor, but instead a loose cloak and leather breeches with matching leather boots. Farah could see exposed chest, and bandages around his midsection. Nolan's head was peeping around Alistair's legs. Alistair rushed over to Farah falling onto his knees then proceeding to surround her with a powerful hug. Farah let out a cry of pain, but Alistair's arms only tightened. Nolan let out a growl, which was ignored by Alistair.

"I thought you were dead for sure." Alistair's voice was only a whisper but Farah could hear the sorrow it held. She knew instantly that something terrible had happened. The sadness she sensed in Alistair before was intensified now that he was so close. It was overpowering the warmness she had felt. Farah returned his embrace and felt herself tear up. Alistair's sadness was overwhelming her.

"What's happened?" Farah finally breathed. Alistair loosened his grasp and pulled back with his hands remaining on her arms. Farah quickly returned her hands to holding up the covers to her chest as she stared down at Alistair. She felt her broken heart melt as she studied the Warden's face. She recognized that expression. She had seen it worn by her mother, and had even donned it herself. Another wave rumbled through her chest, painfully teasing her heart. This one tingled with grief and anger. Alistair was troubled. His emotions were a jumbled mess, but to Farah the chaos he felt was strangely clear. She understood…. Though she didn't know what had happened. Alistair's eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Had he been crying?

"Loghain…. He…" Alistair's voice choked. He closed his eyes tightly as his head fell down in despair. He released Farah.

Morrigan cleared her throat, "The man who was supposed to respond to your single, this Loghain, quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle. Those he abandoned were… massacred."

Morrigan's words cut Farah like a dagger to her throat. With every syllable Farah felt a piece of her already wounded heart shatter. She couldn't believe it. In fact, she refused to believe it. Farah stood to her feet, and wrapped the covers around her body tightly. She felt dizzy and her body ached with paralyzing intensity. Farah swayed to the side. Morrigan, with an annoyed sigh and curses under her breath, caught Farah and steaded her.

"What are you doing?" Morrigan asked harshly.

"I don't believe you. I want to see for myself." Farah said while trying to pry away from Morrigan with one hand while the other held the covers to her chest. Farah broke free and went to her armor in the corner of the room.

"To go back to the battlefield would be foolish. If you do not believe me, ask him."

Farah slowed her footsteps until she came to a stop. She closed her eyes tightly…. she did not have to ask. Farah knew it was true the moment the words left Morrigan's lips. It made sense. The agony she felt in Alistair, why they were in the Wilds at all. Loghain, the man everyone was relying on, had abandoned the king… Duncan… all the Grey Wardens and soldiers. Betrayal. Farah had had just about enough of that. She felt nothing but numbing agony: a mixture of Alistair's emotions and her own. Duncan had been so kind to her when he didn't have to be. He gave her space to morn, and held her when she cried and screamed even though she would try to fight him away. Duncan truly cared about her and felt compassion for her loss. Farah's eyes gave in to the tears. They flowed freely and Farah didn't care. She wanted to scream and kick and carry on like a child. She had had enough of this: of being a Grey Warden, of fighting, of this new life she thought she understood and even secretly wanted. All she wanted now was to find her brother and get far away from here. Just her brother, Nolan, and herself. They could find somewhere to be safe and start over. Nolan's snout nuzzled Farah's hand. He whined sadly.

"You see lad, you needn't had been so worried. Your companion is a lot stronger than you think." A wise voice cut through the sad silence. Farah recognized the voice as the strange mother of Morrigan.

"Perhaps we should let Farah dress in private." Farah never turned around, but she heard to pairs of footsteps and a door closing. Farah couldn't move. She just stood in front of her bloodstained armor, with a blank mind. Reality was crashing down around her with so much force she could barely breathe. She had to get away from here. Away from this place, the Wilds, the darkspawn, Alistair and his agony…. Everything. She couldn't take it. Farah moved quickly and put her armor on. She didn't care how foolish she looked dancing around putting it on. When she was settled, she armored Nolan. Then Farah hastily grabbed her pack off the floor, and donned her blades. She turned around and found Morrigan eyeing her curiously.

"Thank you Morrigan… for all you've done." Farah said without bothering to smile. She doubted she could even force one at the moment, but she hoped her gratitude still got across. Morrigan's curious expression turned a confused one.

"You… You are welcome. Though I'm no healer. Mother did most of the work."

"Even so, thank you." Nolan barked happily and Farah nodded as she exited the small hut. The sun was high in the sky, but the air was crisp with the cold and the old woody sent of the Wilds. Alistair was staring off into the Wilds, lost in thought. Morrigan's mother, however, was eyeing Farah with a smirk. Farah inhaled deeply and walked towards her.

"Thank you. I'm not sure why, or how, but you saved our lives, and I just wanted to say thank you before I left." Farah spoke plainly, leaving nothing to be explained. She nodded, then gestured for Nolan to follow her.

"Where… Where are you going?" Alistair's confused voice made Farah stop. She slowly and reluctantly turned around to face him. He was standing on the edge of a small pound that was located in front of the hut. Farah was trying to block the wave of sadness Alistair unknowingly shot at her. Though she tried her best, she still felt the heart wrenching sorrow.

"I have to find my brother." Farah began to turn back around, wanting to get as far away from Alistair as possible. She could barely handle her own sadness, she wasn't sure how much longer she could handle his.

"What? You're just going to leave?" Alistair's voice was slightly harsh and full of surprise. Farah stopped again but did not turn around.

"I have to find my brother, Alistair."

"But… but we have to do something. We're the only Grey Wardens left in Ferelden."

Farah turned around, "I've been a Grey Warden for a day, Alistair. I hardly think that I count."

Alistair took a couple of steps forward, "You can't be serious? You survi… passed the Joining. You were a Grey Warden the moment that happened, Farah. You can't just… skip out on your duties."

"The Grey Wardens are no more. They're all gone and there's nothing we can do." Farah kept her voice even, never raising it. She turned around again to leave, telling Nolan to stay close.

"Farah! You can't just leave!" Alistair's voice was angry now and Farah could sense it. She took in another deep breath to keep her calm state and turned around to face the angry Warden.

"Look, Alistair, you don't understand my brother is all I ha…." Alistair grunted annoyingly and began walking towards Farah again.

"I don't understand! YOU don't understand. The king, Duncan and all the Grey Wardens were just murdered! And all you care about is finding your brother?" Alistair's golden brown eyes were of a dark metal now.

"Alright, what do you suppose we do about it then?" Farah still somehow remained calm. She knew Alistair was only hurt and very venerable. He wasn't himself. She waited patiently for his answer, an answer that seemed to escape him.

"That's what I thought. Look, I'm sorry. I truly am, but this is not my problem." Farah felt her words have an enormous effect on Alistair. She ignored his emotions and turned once again and began walking away.

"And here I thought the Couslands were known for their honor and sense of duty. I guess I heard wrong. Your family must be just as selfish as you are."

Farah stopped dead in her tracks. She began breathing heavily as the anger swelled within her. She furrowed her brows, and turned around slowly. Her expression was of pure rage, "What. Did. You. Say?"

Alistair's heated stare did not change, and he did not back down, "You heard me."

That broke the wall Farah had put up to remain calm. She threw her pack to the ground and reached for the dagger strapped to her thigh. She pulled it out and pointed it at Alistair from where she stood. Nolan yelped warningly and jumped to an attentive stance.

"I should cut your tongue out and feed it to Nolan!" Farah said threateningly.

Alistair stood his ground and gestured with his hands for Farah to try. Farah stalked over to Alistair who did not move. Nolan followed. She held her dagger to Alistair throat, "Or perhaps I'll just cut your throat?" Nolan barked at Farah angrily and nudged her leg with his snout. Farah looked down at him and found a disapproving stare. He nudged her again, clearly wanting her to stop. Farah ignored him and returned her fiery stare to Alistair.

"Foolish boy." Morrigan's mother, who had remained silent until now, stepped forward. "You should not anger the only person that understands not only what you have been through, but also what you feel." She walked over to Farah and Alistair and stood at their side with a slightly amused expression.

"What are you talking about?" Alistair asked furiously without taking his metallic eyes from Farah.

The old witch began, "The woman with the dagger at your throat understands much more than you know and she is all you have. It would be wise to back down and apologize, lad."

Alistair narrowed his eyes at Farah. Farah returned his stern glare and pushed the dagger closer, drawing a small amount of blood. Alistair seemed to be unaware of this and rolled his eyes. He took two steps back and looked off into the distance.

"Sorry." Alistair's apology was like a child's when their parents force them.

Farah sheathed her dagger, "Not accepted…. Come on, Nolan. We're leaving." Farah turned around but felt Nolan nudge her hand to get her attention. Farah stopped and looked down at her hound. He wouldn't move.

"Nolan, come on." Farah ordered again, this time more sternly. Nolan lifted his snout in protest as he walked over to Alistair and sat down by his side. He nuzzled his hand and Alistair petted his surprising new ally.

"Nolan, we don't have time for this. Come on!" Nolan stood his ground, and Morrigan's mother let out a chuckle. Farah, rolling her eyes, turned around and stomped to her pack.

"Fine, Nolan. Stay with Alistair then." She pouted as she bent down and began to violently stuff her things back into her pack. She picked up a bottle of herbal mix and threw it into the pack. She reached out to the ground again but stopped when she saw a glittering shape. Behind the bottle was a white rose with a golden stem. Its diamonds sparkled in the sun as its golden stem shined. Farah picked it off the dirty ground and rose to her feet. As she held the rose in the palm of her hand she thought back to the worst night of all her twenty years. The night that changed her life and left her broken. Farah could see her mother and father on the floor of the larder. Even though her vision was blurred with tears that night, the scene was burned into her mind with perfect clarity. Farah felt…. Ashamed. Her parents had sacrificed themselves so she could live and carry on the Cousland name. And what was she doing? Disgracing it by running away from her duties. The voice of her father spoke loudly in her head: Our family always does our duty first. Farah closed her hand around the rose and shut her eyes tightly. She inhaled deeply and spoke as she released drawn breath.

"You win. We'll stay." Nolan barked happily and ran over to Farah. Farah bent down and embraced her Mabari friend. She pulled back and smiled into Nolan's wise eyes, thankful that he was here. Mabari were known for their wisdom, but Nolan was more than wise. He could always tell when Farah was doing something wrong or making the wrong choice. He kept her straight, as strange as that sounded. And Farah was grateful for that. Nolan licked her face, then strode back over to Alistair with Farah following behind wearing a threatening expression. Alistair's comment, even if it was made in anger, still enraged Farah and she did not plan to let him get away with it. Farah spoke sternly as she made her way to him.

"You're right, we have to do something. But let's get something straight." Farah stopped directly in front of Alistair with her hand on her dagger. "I know you're hurt…. But if you ever make another comment about my family again, I'll make sure Morrigan's mother isn't around to stop me. Got it?"

Alistair's face was solemn. There was no hint of disbelief: he knew Farah meant what she said. He shook his head gravely and finally uncrossed his arms. Farah could feel his anger subside, he was calm, but said nothing. Morrigan's mother let out another chuckle.

"Wise decision, young man." Morrigan's mother spoke plainly.

"So, Alistair," Farah began as she took a step back, "What do you propose we do?" Farah tone held a hint of mockery. Nolan and her family's memory made her stay, but it would take a while for her to warm up to Alistair again.

"I don't know." Alistair dropped his head and rubbed his forehead with his hand. Farah felt another wave of sadness. She wasn't sure why she could even sense his emotions. She would have to ask him about it later.

"This doesn't seem real." The hurt in Alistair's voice stung at Farah's heart. Nolan whined. "Duncan…. He's gone. All of them. All the Grey Wardens and the king. I can't believe it. If it wasn't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower."

"Do not talk about me as if I'm not present, lad. That is the second time today. I believe you owe your rescuer more than that."

Alistair shifted nervously, "I didn't mean… but what do we call you? You never told us your name."

"Names are pretty, but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose that will do."

"The Flemeth from the legends?" Alistair's brown eyes studied Flemeth with great interest. Farah hadn't the slightest idea what he was talking about, or why her name held such importance. "Daveth was right… You're a Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?"

Flemeth narrowed her eyes at Alistair and began to pace around the two Wardens, "And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and it has served you both well, has it not?" She stopped in front of the pair and eyed them. Farah, feeling incredibly awkward, decided to break the silence.

"Why did you save us?"

Flemeth smiled slightly, "Are you not worthy of saving, lass? Should I have left you on top the tower? Let you and your friend die with all the other Grey Wardens?"

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful… I…"

"And what would become of your promise? To your parents?"

Farah eyed Flemeth curiously. An eerie feeling took hold of her. She didn't trust this witch in front of her, with yellow eyes smirking. Why did she save Alistair and herself? She had to have a reason, a real one. And Farah wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

"More importantly is what would become of this Blight if all the Grey Wardens were gone? There would be no one left to unite the lands."

"Unite the lands? How? Loghain has torn them apart perhaps beyond repair." Farah said. Nolan growled at the mention of Loghain.

"It doesn't make any sense! Why would he do it?" Alistair asked.

"Now that," Flemeth began, "is a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat." Flemeth stopped pacing and stood in front of them.

"The archdemon." Alistair said with much hatred in his voice. He frowned grimly and furrowed his brows.

"The archdemon? Don't the Grey Warden's face that with an army at their back?" Farah asked.

"Have the Warden's no hope? Have you no one they could call upon for aid?" Flemeth was poking at something. Farah searched her mind.

"Arl Eamon! The Arl of Redcliffe." Farah said excitedly, "When we arrived at Ostagar Duncan told Calian that the Arl's men could be there within the week, but Calian didn't want to wait. He still has all his men. We could go to him for help. I know him. He wouldn't stand for this."

Alistair shook his head in agreement, "He's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet. You're right. We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!" Alistair's dark golden eyes brightened a bit and Nolan stood up excitedly.

Farah turned to Alistair, "Alright, we can go to the Arl. But I doubt his men will be enough."

Alistair walked over to the edge of the small pond and began rummaging through his pack. He pulled out three familiar old scrolls. He held them out to Farah, "We have these."

"How do you have those?"

"Duncan gave them to me before we went to the tower. He told me to keep them safe. In case…." Alistair dropped his head.

Farah reached out and put her hand on his arm to comfort him. Nolan nudged his leg in an attempt to comfort. Farah was finding it hard to stay mad at him when she saw and even felt his pain herself. Alistair lifted his head and locked eyes with Farah. Her heart melted as another wave of sorrow surrounded her. It was agony and Farah felt herself tear up. Thankfully Flemeth broke the sad silence.

"I may be old, but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else… this sounds like an army to me."

Farah dropped her hand from Alistair's arm and broke their locked eyes. This was insane. She was to build an army with a broken-hearted Warden and a dog. Farah was barely holding it together herself. How could she do this? Farah looked down to her hand. She had forgotten she still held her mother's rose. She opened her clasped hand and remembered who she was. She was a Cousland and she would never back out on her duties again. She could do this…. Hopefully. Still, the entire weight of the Grey Warden's responsibilities and the fate of a nation rested on two young broken Wardens. Maker help us…..

"Can we do this?" Alistair's voice was full of doubt. "Can we build an army?" His face was a mixture of hope and uncertainty.

"It is our duty. We have no choice. I see that now." Farah said calmly.

Flemeth stepped forward, "So, you two are ready? Ready to be the Grey Wardens you are meant to be?"

Farah signed deeply, "Ready as we'll ever be. Thank you, Flemeth. For everything you've done."

"No, no, thank you. You are the Grey Wardens here, not I," said Flemeth. "Now, before you go, there is yet one more thing I can offer you." Her wise old face turned mischievous.

"The stew is bubbling, Mother dear." Morrigan exited from the hut and walked over to where they were standing. She seemed surprised that Alistair and Farah were still here and maybe slightly annoyed. "Shall we have two guests for the eve or none?"

Flemeth winked at Farah then turned to her daughter, "The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly girl…. And you will be joining them."

Morrigan shook her head disappointedly, "Such a shame- What?"

Flemeth frowned but let out another chuckle, "You heard me, girl. The last time I looked, you have ears!"

"As much as a mage would be helpful… if Morrigan doesn't wish to join us… I cannot ask you of that."

"You did not ask, young lady. I offered. And you'd be wise to take such a gift. Her magic will be useful and she knows the Wilds. She can get you past the horde."

Morrigan's striking features were bent in anger, "Have I no say in this?"

Flemeth rolled her eyes, "Ungrateful child. You have been itching for a chance to get out of the Wilds and now that it has presented itself and I have offered, you wish to reject it? This is your chance, girl. Take it." Flemeth's yellow eyes looked almost threatening as she stared at her daughter. Their bond was strange, and nothing like what Farah shared with her mother.

Farah didn't feel quite right about accepting this gift, but she saw no other choice. Flemeth was right, she would be useful, "Very well. Morrigan would be a valued member of our… whatever we are." Nolan barked excitedly.

Alistair cleared his throat, "Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but won't this add to our already long list of problems. Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate."

"Hmmm, if you do not wish help from us illegal mages, young man, perhaps I should have left you two and your hound on top of the tower." Flemeth said in a reproachful tone with one eye brow raised.

Alistair backed down, "Point taken."

"Mother?" Morrigan interjected, "This.. this is not how I wanted this." Her voice was troubled. Farah was regretting taking her away from her home. "I'm not even ready…"

"You must be ready." Flemeth left no room for arguments, at least not any Farah would want to try. "Alone, these two must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you, Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight. Even I."

Morrigan furrowed her fine dark brows and dropped her head, "I… understand."

Flemeth turned her gaze back to Alistair and Farah, her yellow eyes flashing. "And you, Wardens? Do you understand. I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you must succeed."

Alistair looked at Farah with reluctant eyes. She could tell that Alistair was just as unsure about all this as she was. Though Farah knew they needed help, and Morrigan, being a mage, would be a great help. Farah decided she would not refuse, especially from a powerful witch who had been nothing but helpful. Even if Farah sensed another reason. Perhaps a darker reason.

"Allow me to get my things, if you please." Morrigan stepped back into the hut, followed by her mother. Farah half expected to hear yelling, but she heard nothing.

"Are you sure you want to take her along? Just because her mother says so?" Alistair asked once they were alone.

"We need all the help we can get." Farah said sternly as she walked back to her pack and returned her mother's rose to its place. Nolan stayed at Alistair's side.

"I…. suppose you're right. We are a bit over our heads. Besides, Grey Wardens have always taken allies where they could find them." Alistair sighed and walked over to his armor, "Maker help us."

Alistair finished putting on his armor when Morrigan and Flemeth finally came back out of their hut. With a short and truly unaffectionate goodbye the two Wardens, Farah's hound, and Morrigan finally made their way out of the Wilds. So, Farah thought, we are to build an army, unite Ferelden, and defeat a darkspawn horde by killing this archdemon. No big deal. Farah had never in her life felt more lost or hopeless. Well, at least we have a mage now….. Maker's mercy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Band of Misfits

Farah Cousland looked around with dreary eyes. The cavern was filled with green mist that held a strange metal scent. There was a huge opening in the middle of the cave with an old bridge across it. Farah could hear a thunderous sound coming up the bottom of the opening. Fear coursed through her veins and she broke out in a cold sweat underneath her armor. She dropped her blades. Farah's sweaty, shaking hands could no longer hold on. She was terrified and she didn't know why. Farah slowly walked to edge of the opening and dared to look over. She gasped. The entire darkspawn horde was below. _I should not be here._

Farah went numb with fear as she studied the monsters below. Just then, a huge winged creature flew up from nowhere. Farah jumped backwards and tripped. She fell to the ground. The creature landed on the old bridge and let out a ferocious roar. Farah held her body up with her arms and studied the creature. It was scaled with sharp talons and massive wings and it was… terrifying. Farah had seen this creature before, but only in books. This was a dragon. With its long neck extended it let out another roar with dark flames escaping. It brought its head down, its dark, glassy eyes stared in Farah direction. Farah wasn't sure if it could see her or not. But she couldn't move, her form was glued to the dirty ground of the cavern. Just then, the dragon opened its mouth letting out another loud roar that sent its sinister flames towards Farah…

Farah screamed and opened her eyes wide. She felt firm hands on her shoulders pulling her into a seated position. A familiar voice spoke, "Farah! It's alright… Shhhh, it's alright. Calm down, you're making a scene." Farah reached out and wrapped her arms around her fellow Grey Warden's torso. Alistair was wearing a loose cotton shirt and the warmth he gave off calmed Farah. Her own linen shirt offered little warmth. Nolan whined helplessly beside her. Her dream was so… real. Farah held on to Alistair like a frightened child. She had thought it was all over and she was terrified. She felt Alistair loosely return her embrace. Her mind was finally clearing and she could sense his discomfort. She composed herself and released him. Farah looked up at Alistair, a little embarrassed. She wasn't sure which dreams were worse: the ones of her dead family or this…

"Bad dreams?" Alistair asked with knowing eyes. Farah nodded and looked around. It was barely dawn. They had arrived in Lothering, the village Morrigan had suggested, late last night. They were greeted by a group of highway men. If Farah had not been so frustrated and tired she might have not have been so hard on them. Then again, they were preying on refugees and their fear. That alone enraged her. Farah threatened them with being a Grey Warden. A threat she was glad she made. If she had not, she may have told the wrong person what she was. Teyrn Loghain had passed through the village earlier, saying that Grey Wardens had betrayed the King and got Calian and themselves killed. His withdraw saved the lives of his men. Farah could scarcely believe it. Not only had the man betrayed his country, but made himself the hurt party and put the blame on all the people he betrayed. After the bandits had informed Farah of that, she had little patience. Farah taught them a lesson with her blades, as Morrigan had suggested, and ran them off.

Farah and her companions found a spot to rest with the other refugees. The village was extremely crowed, full of scared lost people fleeing the darkspawn horde. It was late and their group was exhausted. They had decided to rest for now, and seek answers and supplies in the morning. Nolan had curled up with Farah, Alistair laid his bed roll close but far enough away from Farah, and Morrigan had distanced herself from everyone. Farah looked around again; the refugees stared at her with frightened expressions.

"You were screaming," Alistair explained as he sat down beside Nolan, "It startled them."

Farah rubbed her forehead, "It seemed so real. I was… terrified."

"Well they are real, in a way. The taint causes such dreams. It's part of being a Grey Warden. You hear the darkspawn… through your dreams. The archdemon, it… 'talks' to the horde and we feel it just as they do. That's why we know this is really a Blight. I would have warned you but with everything that happened… Anyway, when I heard you screaming I figured I should wake you up and tell you."

"The dragon… Is that the archdemon?" Farah asked as visions of the terrible best flashed in her head.

"I don't know if the archdemon is really a dragon, but it sure looks like it."

Farah sighed and shook the visions from her head, "Thank you... for telling me. I am rather surprised you're even talking to me, after trying to back out on you." Farah was still ashamed for trying to run away from her duties. It was so unlike her, and she wasn't sure how to make it up to Alistair. Then again, his crack about her family would not be forgotten. Farah had half a mind to inform him of what had happened to the family he insulted. But she knew that would only make him feel worse, and Farah wasn't sure if she could take more of his sorrow and guilt.

"Yea, well… Duncan was always saying how we should be forgiving. And…" Alistair's voice trailed off. Farah felt a wave of guilt spread through her chest. She searched her mind for the right words. As angry as she was with Alistair, Farah couldn't help but feel badly for him. He had lost everything he had ever cared about. This man at her side was not unlike herself. Are we so different?

"You get used to guilt after a while, but it doesn't really go away." Farah finally said.

Alistair rose to his feet and spoke gruffly, "And what would you know of my guilt?"

_Besides the fact that I can feel it every time it crosses your mind..._ Farah sighed and spoke firmly, "I know a lot more than you give me credit for." Alistair began to walk off but Farah would have none of that. He was going to listen to what she had to say.

"Alistair, wait." Farah stood to her feet. Alistair stopped, but did not turn around. "I know I didn't know Duncan very well, but that doesn't mean I don't mourn his loss. He saved my life… when… when nothing but death was certain." Farah saw Alistair's tense state ease a bit at her words.

"He was a good man and he did not deserve the end he was given. I am sorry, Alistair. I really am. For how I acted in the Wilds… and for your loss." Nolan whined sadly at Farah's words.

Alistair ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair and released the breath he had been holding in. He turned around to face Farah. He was only a couple of feet away and Farah could see his golden brown eyes were deeply saddened by this topic. "You have no reason to apologize. It is I who should be saying sorry… for what I said about your family. And for how I acted. I shouldn't have lost it the way I did. Duncan warned me this could happen. Any of us could die in battle. But I… I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."

Farah tilted her head to the side and smiled apologetically, "There's nothing else to say."

"I'd... like to have a proper funeral for him. Maybe once this is all done, if we're still alive. I don't think he had any family to speak of."

"I wouldn't say that." Farah smiled warmly to Alistair as she moved closer to him. Standing in front of him, Farah reached for Alistair's arm to comfort him. "He had you."

Alistair looked down at Farah, his brown eyes blinking back tears. In that moment Farah felt something. This was… familiar. It was as if this was a scene that had played out before a long time ago. There was something about Alistair, something more than his resemblance to Ferelden's now fallen king. Something familiar…

"As much as I hate to break up such a touching moment…. I believe we have important matters to attend to?" Morrigan's slightly irritated and fully sarcastic voice broke Farah away from her thoughts and her eyes from Alistair's. Farah shook the odd feeling from herself and walked back to her bed roll to begin packing. Nolan's stomach growled and reminded Farah of her own hunger. Farah quickly packed her things away and stood to her feet. Alistair was packing his things and Morrigan was giving an icy stare to a refugee.

"So, what now 'fearless leader'?" Morrigan's question was dripping with distain.

Farah began putting her armor on, "Who says I'm the leader?"

"You have made all the decisions, have you not?"

"Well…. I suppose. But Alistair is the senior Grey Warden here."

Alistair walked over, fully armored and packed up, "Trust me, you don't want me to lead."

"But you out-rank me." Farah fidgeted with the last buckle on her armor.

"And you are a teyrn's daughter. I think you have a better mind set to lead. Besides, I don't know what we should do. I'll do whatever you decide."

"Now, that is unsurprising." Morrigan shot a disapproving look toward Alistair. Nolan growled at Morrigan. He did not like the outward distaste she showed for his new friend.

Farah decided that Nolan would draw to much attention with his armor on. So she made a temporary pack to hold it all with her bed roll. It was extremely heavy, but it would have to do for now. Farah struggled with it, and eventually dropped it to the ground. She cleared her throat to speak, "We need supplies: necessities for traveling, and food. Although that may be difficult considering how many people are in this village. I have some coin. Not sure who put them in there or why, but they were in my pack after we left Ostagar. I suppose we need to start saving all of our coin, only spending it on what we need."

Morrigan walked forward, "Mother gave me this before we left the Wilds. Not sure how much it is, but I'm assuming it will help." Morrigan dropped a leather pouch in Farah hands. It was heavy and stuffed with coins. This would help a great deal.

"Thank you, Morrigan. I suggest we spilt up and gather supplies." Farah began naming off things they needed with Alistair occasionally adding something in. Then she reached into the pouch and gave Alistair some money telling him to retrieve food and cooking supplies and asked him to see that Nolan was fed. Alistair walked over and picked up the make-shift pack Farah made for Nolan's armor. He nodded once to Farah then left. Nolan followed, leaving Farah with Morrigan.

The sun was up now, and the sleepy village was bustling with movement. Farah saw one sad refugee after another. They passed a small boy who was calling for his mommy. Farah's heart went out to him. This village was full of hopeless people that she could do nothing for. Farah tried to ignore them as she bought the supplies they needed. She noted that most refugees stared at them with curious eyes. Perhaps it was that Farah was so well armored or maybe it was Morrigan's ratty clothes that made them gawk. Whatever the reason, Farah did not like the attention. The last thing they needed was to be the center of attention. After an hour or so of bartering, Farah had gotten most of the supplies they needed: tents for all of them, bigger packs for them to carry, a few extra blankets, some soaps and shampoos, a sack for Nolan's armor, and a new cloak for herself. She was quite sad that she had lost the one Duncan had given her. This cloak was black and long and extremely warm, but Duncan's cloak meant more. Farah looked down at her full hands and wondered how they were going to carry all of this. It seemed most impractical. She and Morrigan were on their way to find Alistair when Farah saw Nolan by a cage that was located on the outskirts of the village. Farah walked to where her hound was and noted that Alistair was not with him. _Well, thanks for leaving my dog by himself… in a strange village… filled with desperate hungry people._ Farah shuttered at the thought. _Fereldens' wouldn't eat a dog… would they?_

Nolan jumped up excitedly when Farah approached. He barked happily and beckoned her over to the cage. There was a man, maybe not a man, standing up tall within the cage. He had dark skin and white frizzy hair that ran in rows into a hair tie at the back of his head. His form was considerably muscular, far more built than Alistair. The cage would have been just the right size for a man, but for this being it was a bit snug. He seemed rough, like he had been outside for a very long time. His course skin was dry and slightly cracked. His beady eyes glanced around menacingly as if he were guessing everyone's next move. He stared at Farah and Morrigan with harsh eyes.

"I see you've made a friend." Farah cooed at her hound as she stopped beside him and put their supplies down in front of the cage. Nolan barked and the caged man stuck his colossal hand out and patted him.

"Is this your dog?" The giant asked in a harsh deep voice.

Farah cleared her throat and crossed her arms, "Yes, his name is Nolan. He is a Mabari war hound."

"A Mabari. My people have heard of these dogs. They are said to be wise worriers."

"Your people? And who are your people?" Farah asked curiously.

Morrigan laughed mockingly, "For one who is of noble status, you know little of other cultures. This is a Qunari."

"I am Sten of the Beresaad- the vanguard—of the Qunari peoples." The giant said proudly.

"I am Farah Cousland, and this is Morrigan. Pleased to meet you."

"You mock me. Or you show manners I have not come to expect in your lands. Though it matters little, now. I will die soon." Nolan whined sadly. "I suggest you leave me to my fate."

"I would, if my dog had not taken an interest in you: a curious matter that is in itself. May I ask what you have done to deserve such imprisonment?"

"I have been convicted of murder. Have the villagers not spoke of this?" The giant said sternly, his eyes flashing and his lips frowning.

"I try to avoid the villagers so I would not know if they speak of your crime. Are you guilty?"

"Are you asking if I feel guilt or if I am responsible for the deed?" The giant looked down to his cage's floor, "However I feel, whatever I've done, my life is forfeit now."

Farah admired his grace with facing death, but was curious as to why he committed the crime if he felt such guilt, as his actions and words suggested. "If you feel guilty about the murder, why did you do it?"

The Qunari grunted, "Either you have an enviable memory, or a pitiable life, to know nothing of regret."

Farah considered Sten's words thoughtfully. She was all but full of regret and guilt. Perhaps not of the things she did, but of the things she did not do. She sighed heavily and stared at the ground, "I know of regret… and guilt." Farah lifted her eyes and met the small icy eyes of the caged giant. "But there is always a way of redemption. Is there not?"

The Qunari simply stared at Farah. Then waved off her question, "Leave me be, human. I will no longer amuse you."

Farah nodded, "As you wish." Farah leaned down and picked up the supplies and began walking away when Morrigan stopped her.

"This is proud and powerful creature, trapped as prey for the darkspawn. If you cannot see a use for him, I suggest releasing him for mercy's sake alone." Her words were urgent and Farah thought maybe she detected a hint of emotion. _This ice queen is talking of mercy?_ Farah sighed again and turned around to inspect the prisoner. Nolan, who was still seated beside the cage, looked hopefully up to his mistress. He tilted his head to the side and whined.

"I suppose you would like him released as well?" Farah asked irritatedly.

Nolan barked and jumped up on the cage leaving his hind legs on the ground. He placed his massive paws on the lock and began clawing it. The colossus within chuckled slightly at the Mabari's actions. Farah closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She had a headache and was extremely hungry. All she wanted to do was to find Alistair and get some food and leave, but this was important to not only Nolan, but to Morrigan. Farah had to do what was right by them, and by this penitent man. Finally making a decision, Farah dropped the supplies again and walked back to the cage with arms crossed and eyes determined.

"Do you seek atonement for your crime? Do you desire redemption?" Nolan dropped his body back to the ground and watched with wide, hopeful eyes.

The Qunari broke his stare and looked off down the distant road that lead out of the village, "Death with be my atonement." Nolan whined and scratched the cage with a pitiful paw.

"Normally I would not argue with you," Farah began, "but Nolan seems intent on freeing you and…. Morrigan is right. I cannot allow you to become prey for the darkspawn. No one deserves that, no matter their crime."

"And what does your 'wisdom' say is equal to my crime?" The colossus mocked.

"You are of your people's army?" Farah asked. The Qunari offered only a nod for an answer.

"Then you have skill with a blade. You can help me defend the land against the Blight. I rather you slay darkspawn then become their food."

The giant tilted his head in surprise, "The Blight? Are you a Grey Warden, then?"

"Yes, I am." Farah said firmly.

"Surprising. My people have heard legends of the Grey Wardens' strength and skill… though I suppose not every legend is true."

In that moment Farah realized that she was nothing like Grey Wardens from the tales. Neither was Alistair. Farah was not threatening. She did not strike fear in the hearts of others. And Alistair with his endless chatter (when he was talking) and his constant joking did not resemble a Grey Warden either. _We must look like actors playing a part… Maker help us._ Farah gathered her thoughts, and tried to focus on the problem at hand despite her headache and hunger. "If I find a way to set you free, would you fight with me? And help me defeat the darkspawn?"

The intimidating Qunari stood unmoving for some time, considering Farah's words. Nolan barked excitedly to him and scratched his cage once more. Then after patting Nolan, Sten agreed. "I will fight with you, and through that, I will find my atonement." Nolan barked again, and nuzzled Farah's hand, thanking her.

"Then I will leave you for now and try to find means to free you. Morrigan?" Farah turned and faced the dark haired witch, "Stay here with Nolan and Sten. And try not to draw attention. I'll go find Alistair and some way to release Sten." Morrigan nodded and leaned against the fence.

"The Revered Mother has a key. Perhaps if you told her the Grey Wardens needed my assistance…" Sten offered.

"We shall see…. I'll be back shortly. Nolan, beha….." Farah stopped in mid-sentence. An alarming wave rolled over her. Farah sensed danger, but it was not the darkspawn… this was something else. Warmth and sadness was mixed within the wave… Alistair! Without explanation, Farah began running in the direction of the wave. She followed Alistair's unknowing call of distress as a dog would follow his prey in a hunt. His call led Farah to a tavern called 'The Wind Rider' in the village's center. Farah unsheaved her blades and kicked the door open. An unnecessary act, she soon learned.

The tavern was packed full of refugees who, at the current moment, were on the walls of the tavern's room. The refugees located up the stairs all leaned over the rail, and stared. In the center of the room, surrounded by broken chairs and tables and spilt mead was Alistair. A small red headed woman in Chantry robes stood at his back with a blade dawn on a soldier. Alistair had another soldier on the floor under his foot with his blade pointed at the soldier's neck. Two more soldiers were on the floor, moaning in pain. One of them started moving toward his sword; Farah stepped forward and stomped on it with her booted foot.

"Bad idea." Farah said threateningly.

Alistair looked up and slightly smiled at Farah, "You're a little late to the party."

"I can see that." Farah said as she kicked the sword away. "And who might these men be?"

Alistair pressed his foot down on the soldier's chest, "These are Loghain's men. They tried to arrest me and things got… heated."

"And the red head?" Farah asked as she sheaved her blades and walked closer.

"I am Leliana." The red head's voice was musical and accented. "I was simply helping your friend."

"Another treacherous Warden…" The soldier under Alistair's foot looked at Farah with hatred in his eyes.

"The Grey Wardens didn't betray the king! LOGHAIN DID!" Alistair pressed his blade farther into the soldier's neck. His anger was getting the better of him.

"All right! You've won! We surrender!" The soldier pleaded.

Leliana withdrew her blade, "Good. They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting now."

Alistair did not let up, "The teyrn left the king to die! He betrayed his country and allowed the Grey Wardens and the King's army to be… slaughtered!" Alistair was furious.

The soldier on the ground furrowed his brows and spoke sharply, "I was there! The teyrn pulled us out of a trap!"

"A trap!" Alistair yelled. "Are you serious?"

Leliana walked over to Alistair and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, my friend. There is no need for bloodshed."

Farah stepped forward, "Alistair, I know you're angry. I am too, but these are just soldiers. If you kill them… that's not really helping our cause. They are innocent. They don't know any better."

Alistair furrowed his brows but did not let up. He stared at the soldier he had on the ground for a long time. Then, with a heavy sigh, Alistair withdrew his sword and removed his foot. He turned to Farah as he placed his weapons on his back. "You're right."

Farah nodded to Alistair then turned her attention to the soldier on the ground. His armor was different from the others, so Farah assumed he was their commander. Farah leaned over and 'politely' helped him to his feet. With a stern 'get out' the soldiers left, much to the relief of the refugees in the tavern. Farah began chastising Alistair for leaving her hound alone, but Alistair's attention was on the red head that helped him. Ignoring Farah, Alistair walked over to her.

"Now, where exactly are fighting lessons on the busy schedule of a Chantry Sister? Hmm, right after morning prayer?" Alistair asked in a way much more himself. As annoyed Farah was that he ignored her, it was nice to see Alistair acting a bit more like himself.

The red head smiled sweetly. She was very pretty, and petite. The Chantry robes swallowed her whole. She had soft, girly features with bright blue eyes that held a striking contrast to her short fiery hair. With high creamy skin, high cheek bones, and pouty lips, Farah could see why she captured Alistair's attention. And the fact that she carried a blade and could apparently use probably captured his curiosity.

Farah walked over to hear her answer. "I wasn't born in the Chantry, you know." Leliana began in her Orlesian accent, "Many of us had more… colorful lives before joining the Chantry."

With an eyebrow raised and a smirk Alistair laughed, "Well, I am thankful for your 'colorful' life. How can I repay you, Sister?"

Leliana smiled thoughtfully, "Those men said you're a Grey Warden. I'm assuming you are as well?" Her question was directed towards Farah. Farah crossed her arms out of habit and nodded.

"That is surprising. Why would such a beautiful creature chose to fight such ugly monsters? You would fit much better in a pretty dress at a ball." Farah heard Alistair chuckle at Leliana's last statement. Farah put her attention back on the Sister and ignored her compliment.

"I didn't exactly have a choice. Besides, pretty dresses aren't really my thing. I like the armor better."

"Ah, I see. Well you two will be battling darkspawn, yes? That is what Grey Warden's do?

"Basically." Alistair answered.

"And after what happened you'll need all the help you can get? Am I right?" Farah nodded to answer her question.

"Well, you can repay me by letting me come along."

"W-what?" Alistair was just as confused as Farah was. "You want to help us?"

Leliana's voice was firm, but sad, "I'll be honest. When I heard about the darkspawn I felt something urging me to leave my sheltered life in the cloister and do something. Anything. And then the vision... it cannot be a coincidence that you are brought here so soon after I was called by the Maker."

Farah raised a fine eyebrow, "Vision? Called by the Maker?"

Leliana looked down at the ground as she explained, "I know how that must sound. But it's true. I had a vision. The Maker wants me to help you."

Farah stared at the small woman with doubtful eyes. The Maker has been silent ever since Andraste was betrayed and murdered by man. _Why would he speak to her?_

"I can help. I'm skilled with a blade, and a bow. I'm an expert at stealth and picking locks."

_Locks!_ Farah had been wondering how she would free Sten. She could go to the Revered Mother, but that would only draw more unwanted attention. They needed to leave Lothering and do so quickly. Alistair took Farah by the arm and offered a polite 'excuse us'. He led Farah just out of the Sister's ear shot.

"What do you think?" Alistair asked.

"I think she's… odd. But she could be useful. I happened to find myself in need of a lock being picked." Alistair shot her a confused look. "I'll explain later."

"Her plea seems wholehearted and even though she seems a little… strange, she does have skill. I've seen it. And I do owe her. My vote is to let her come along."

Farah sighed heavily. She still had a headache, and she was starving. Farah just wanted to leave, but if Leliana could release Sten, it would be wise to bring her along. But they would have to wait till the dead of night. They already have drawn enough attention, releasing a convicted murder in the broad daylight might be a bad idea. _A convicted murder, a wayward Sister, an apostate, two broken-hearted excuses for Wardens, and a dog. Hmmm, what a band of misfits. Darkspawn should tremble in fear._ Farah laughed in her head at her thoughts and then agreed with Alistair… If she could release Sten.

Farah and Alistair walked back over to the Sister in question. Farah eyed her and titled her head, "So, just how good are you with locks?"


	6. Chapter 6

Bec (Bec being me, the author) Note: Ok, so I increased the age that Alistair was when he was sent to the chantry. Sorry if you absolutely hate that, but I had to. It makes sense. Sooooo, don't kill me or whatever. I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope it is believable and enjoyable:) THANKS FOR READING!

Chapter 6: Road to Redcliffe

Lady Cousland looked up to the sun that now shined brightly in the big blue sky. For once, it wasn't a dreary day. The wind had died down, the sun left a golden glow about, and the cold wasn't unbearable. The weather was pleasant, as for the company... Morrigan was quiet as usual, though Bodahn, one of the two dwarves Farah's party had saved while trying to leave Lothering, tried to speak with her. All he was gifted was an icy glare and rolling eyes. He found more luck with Leliana, who seemed to be extremely amused by his stories. Her laugh chimed in Farah's ears. Farah liked hearing it. It comforted her in an odd way.

Sten mostly kept to himself, save for Nolan. He had taken an intriguing interest in Farah's Mabari friend and Nolan returned that attention. Nolan would sometimes make his way up to the front of the caravan where Farah and Alistair were leading. He'd jump around and play for a bit with Farah and even try to cheer Alistair up. Nolan had never shown concern for a man the way he did for Alistair. It baffled Farah, Nolan hadn't ceased surprising her since they left Highever. Alistair was still uncharacteristically quiet. He smiled at Nolan, and cooed at him, but otherwise remained silent. Farah could feel his sadness. It hurt her heart, but she was uncertain of what to say.

The road to Redcliffe was long and awkward at times. But it was certainly a change from their time in Lothering. Lothering was a sad little village, full of desperate and terrified people that Farah could do nothing for. She felt guilty for leaving, and she could sense that her fellow Grey Warden had the same regrets, but they had to. Especially since they had freed a convicted murderer. Farah shuddered at the events that took place. Freeing Sten couldn't have been more of a disaster. The actual 'freeing' part went fine. Leliana wasn't lying when she said she was an expert. However, everything that followed… Maker's mercy…. One thing after another went wrong. First, they were discovered by a child, that Morrigan decided she would silence with a stun spell. Then Alistair made his disapproval known. Quite loudly. That, of course, was heard by two men that Lothering's chantry had posted about the village to keep watch.

Thankfully, Leliana knocked the two out before they could get help. Farah saw to the child and the men, covering them up from the cold using her own blanket and bedroll. With all that sorted and Sten freed, Farah figured it would be smooth sailing. They would travel a little distance, granted it was night that could not go far, and stop and make camp. But no, of course not. Darkspawn had to ruin her plan. A small group of six darkspawn was attacking two dwarves and their horse drawn wagon. And there was Farah with an unarmored prisoner who had been in a cage for weeks. The last thing he needed was a fight. However, Farah concerns were unnecessary. She watched in amazement as Sten crushed the skull of a hurlock with his bare hands.

The two dwarves turned out to be quite useful. They agreed to travel with Farah, doing their business along the way. Farah promised to keep them out of the fighting and grant them safety. Truthfully, she just wanted some way to carry all of their supplies. She was thankful that Bodahn Feddic and his son Sandal had agreed. It was nice listening to the older dwarf tell his stories. His husky voice had a light touch to it, and his hearty laugh comforted Farah just like Leliana's did. Bodahn was older, with a full beard and mustache and a strong nose. He had a friendly, trusting face that brightened even more when he smiled. His son, Sandal was quiet, with light blonde hair and bright brilliant blue eyes. He had a mousy broad face that wore a happy but unaware expression most of the time.

It turned out that Leliana had many stories as well and she loved telling them. Farah was grateful for their chatter; it gave her something to focus on. Blocking Alistair's sadness was becoming all but impossible, and then there was her own regretful and guilty heart. Farah had become an expert at hiding her feelings, her pain. She hadn't told anyone the fate of her family, nor did she want to. It would only complicate things, and award her pitted looks. Farah didn't want that. So, she remained calm on the surface and pushed it back but underneath she felt… lost. Farah wondered if Alistair felt the hurt in her heart. Maybe he was the one person she couldn't hide it from. At any rate, Farah had to do something for him. His silence and hurting heart was driving her crazy. Farah turned her attention to him. He was walking on the other side of the road staring off into nature. He seemed extremely distracted and heavy with thought. No doubt thinking of Duncan and all of the other Grey Warden's lost at Ostagar. He would unknowingly send a mixture of guilt, anger, and hurt Farah's way constantly. Wave after wave would crash over her… Farah wanted to just hug him and tell him it was going to be ok. But she knew that was out of the question. Instead, Farah decided to start a conversation. Maybe she could distract him.

Farah cleared her throat, "So, Alistair… Did you sleep well?" _Stupid question… STUPID, STUPID question. Way to go, Farah. Asking how he slept is really going to make him feel better. Uhg._

Alistair turned his head and raised a curious eyebrow, "Um, yes?" Farah noted his statement wasn't really a statement. Which made her feel even more stupid.

Farah shrugged and sighed, "I'm just trying to make conversation. Sorry, dumb question." Farah looked away and made a face, crinkling her nose and furrowing her eyebrows. Farah heard Alistair chuckle. She turned her head, to find Alistair grinning. It was a most welcome sight.

"What?" Farah questioned.

Alistair chuckled again, "You're just rather funny. I've noticed you make faces a lot."

Farah blushed, I guess he saw that. Well, not exactly what I planned, but at least he's smiling. "Yea, I…. I do that. My mother says I'm the queen of looks."

"You miss your family? I'm sure it wasn't easy for them letting their daughter go off to join the Grey Wardens."

Well, didn't expect that. Farah tried her best to keep her calm state. On the surface, she did quite well, but his question stung her heart. This wasn't exactly the conversation she wanted to have. The last thing Alistair needed was to know of her sadness, unless he could already feel the pain within her heart.

"I'm sorry, Farah. I didn't mean to upset you." _So, he can sense me the way I sense him._

"You didn't upset me." Farah lied.

"But I felt… I can see that it upset you. I shouldn't have said anything." Alistair smiled apologetically.

"It's alight. My parents didn't exactly love the idea, but… My father saw that the Blight was more important. He told me to make my… mark on the world." Farah's head dropped. She was failing at hiding her sadness.

"Farah…. I'm sorry. I know you must miss them, but you'll see them again. When all this is over you can go home to them."

That did it. Farah was truly struggling now. She was about to lose it. Farah thought quickly, and decided to lie. Again. She lifted her head, and forced a smile.

"Yes, I know. It's just hard being away from them. And my nephew. I miss him dearly."

"Your nephew?"

"Yes, Oren. My brother's son. Kinda took him under my wing. Or corrupted him as Nan would say." Farah laughed, remembering more pleasant times.

Alistair smiled, "Corrupted him? I find you corrupting anyone hard to believe. You seem so… pure."

Farah blushed at Alistair's comment, and chose a graceful way out. "Apart for the tainted blood, of course."

That made Alistair laugh and Farah liked the sound. She liked lying about her family. Pretending they were alive and waiting for her to return made her feel… good. "Anyway, I'm not holy or anything. Mother said I am far more difficult to raise than my brother. I was defiant and reckless. But over important things. Not for just the sake of being so. If… that makes sense." Farah smiled at Alistair, who smiled in return.

"Rebel with a cause?" Alistair snickered.

"I made myself sound like a terrible child. I wasn't. I just, I wasn't the normal nobleman's daughter. I wasn't into to tea parties like all the other little girls. They all sat around and dreamed of knights in shining armor or bossed their servants around. That just wasn't me. I wasn't girly, much to my Mother's dismay."

Alistair smiled as Farah talked. He seemed to be genially interested in her childhood. Farah couldn't sense any sadness, so she continued. She liked seeing him smile. Very much.

"I had a mind of my own, and I couldn't stand the snootiness of the other girls. I guess my younger self just strived to be different which my parents supported, for the most part. My father did, anyway. He saw that I received the same opportunities as my brother. When he was sent away to study for a season, I was as well. But I was sent to Redcliffe and studied there with… Anora." Farah said the name with distain.

Alistair gave Farah a confused look, "Anora? As in Queen Anora?"

"Yes." Farah sighed.

"Hmmm, I take it you two weren't the best of friends?" Alistair gifted Farah a sideways smirk. Farah smiled, delighted to see her fellow Grey Warden acting more like himself.

"Well, we might have been. Calian and I got along fine. Something my Mother approved of, but was disappointed when Anora was promised to him. Which was fine by me. Anyway, I think my Mother agreed to let me study at Redcliffe in hopes that something would spark between me and Arl Emmon's brother, Teagan. Which failed of course."

"Didn't do it for you?" Alistair asked slyly.

Farah giggled, "No. He's a good man, but I was young and easily distracted. I was eleven when I went to Redcliffe. Anyway, Anora and I didn't exactly meet eye to eye. She loathed me from the moment she saw me. And then there was a boy she was yelling at one day by the stables."

"Boy? By the stables?" Alistair asked urgently. He all but tripped over he own feet at Farah's words.

Farah crinkled her brows curiously, "Yes? A boy." Farah gave Alistair a confused look. He offered no explanation for his questions, so Farah shrugged, and continued with her story, "I had seen him around often, when I snuck off. Actually, after a while he was the reason I snuck off. I was a little bit… smitten. Anyway, I had snuck off… again. It was a nice day and I wanted to go for a walk…

"You stupid thing! How dare you? Look, its ruined! Just RUINED!" Young, loud, and uppity Anora stood with her hands on her hips scowling. Little Farah Cousland peered around the side of the castle at Anora, spying. She had been doing this for some time, but Anora usually wasn't here. Just the boy Farah had become completely captivated by. The young boy had short blonde hair, and was quite tan. He had a brilliant smile and sweet shyness. Which Farah had shared in. She wanted to talk to the boy for weeks now, but was too nervous; which was strange for Young Lady Cousland. She was known for her boldness, but for some reason, the golden haired boy had Farah all twisted. Today, he was being yelled at by Teyrn Loghain's daughter. Whatever had happened, little Miss Anora was not happy about it.

"I can't believe you are that stupid!" Anora yelled.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." The boy pleaded.

"A likely story. You did it on purpose!"

"No I didn't! I promise it was an accident!"

"I'm telling Father!"

"No, please! I'm sorry. I'll do anything! Just don't tell your father!" The boy was desperate.

Anora turned to walk away but stopped when she heard the 'anything' part of his plea. Farah ducked her head back around the castle as to not be seen. She held her breath as she listened for any sign of her being discovered. Farah heard Anora repeat the 'anything' curiously and Farah sighed with relief. The young Cousland dared to peep around again.

"For the crime of ruining my dress with your muddy, **filthy** shoes you will beg for the forgiveness of your future Queen… On your knees."

The boy did not move. He wore a confused expression. He was clearly uncertain if Anora was serious. Farah knew better. She knew Anora was all too serious. It set a flame in the young Cousland's stomach. Anora always had to hold herself over people.

"Fine. I'm telling Father." Anora turned away again, but stopped when the boy pleaded for her to wait.

"I'll do it." The blonde boy slowly bent down on his knees. Farah could take no more of this. Making her presence known, the hot headed Teyrn's daughter quickly made her way to the kneeling boy and lifted him from the ground. She smiled at him apologetically then turned to face Anora.

Anora gave Farah a stony glare and crossed her arms, "Farah."

Farah crossed her arms mockingly and made the same face, "Anora."

The future queen grunted in distain, "Sneaking off again are we?"

"It seems I'm not the only one." Young Farah wittily retorted.

Anora made an angry face and uncrossed her arms, annoyed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stop torturing this boy. He said it was an accident. And he even apologized." Farah reasoned.

"But look what he did!" Anora reached around and brought the back of her long dress and showed Farah. On the tip of the fabric a mild amount of mud was visible. It seems the boy had accidently steeped on her long silk frock. Anora raised her nose high in the air, "You see. His apology wasn't good enough for such an….. Offense." Farah could she Anora was using her 'queen lessons'. She was trying to sound smart.

Farah uncrossed her arms and sighed with frustration, "It was an accident. Besides, it's not as if the dress was pretty anyway."

Anora gasped in shock, "This dress is brand new!"

Farah tilted her head and raised her brow, "Uuuugggglllllyyyyy" She sang smugly.

The boy behind Farah snickered. Farah liked the sound and it gave her more confidence.

Anora stomped her foot, "You take that back."

"I will not." Farah shot her a look. "Look, why don't you just leave, Anora." Farah said it as a statement, but it was on the verge of an order.

"Not until he gives me an appropriate apology. On your knees, BOY!" Anora pushed Farah away, and loomed over the boy.

Farah had had enough. The young Cousland stepped in front of Anora, wedging herself between the boy that had unknowingly charmed her and the haughty girl she couldn't stand. "Look, how bout you go before you have a nice red stain on your ugly dress to go with that mud."

Anora snorted as she stepped back, "You wouldn't dare."

Farah held her ground, narrowing her eyes as she spoke, "Try me." Small Farah Cousland balled her hand into a fist at her side and gestured towards it with her eyes. Anora followed and blanched. She took a few cautioned steps backwards and eyed Farah.

"You're bluffing." Anora sneered.

Farah kept her cool, but crossed her arms and stuck out her hip. A sly smile formed on her lips. "Wanna find out?"

Anora stared then widened her eyes and stepped back, "I'm telling." Anora turned and broke into a jog back to the castle doors.

"Good!" Farah yelled after her, "And while you're at it, why don't you say I stepped on your stupid dress!" Farah smiled smugly. She would have never actually hit Anora. She found it utterly amusing that she could work the snooty future queen so well. Farah snickered when the boy behind her cleared his throat. She had almost forgotten he was here. Farah turned around, nervously.

"Thank you, Milady." The boy smiled shyly but quickly looked away.

Farah grinned, "You don't have to call me that. I'm hardly a lady. You can call me Fairy. That's what my family calls me." Farah managed to speak boldly. But she could see this boy was painfully shy. She liked it.

"It's ok. I'm not like Anora." She reassured him.

"I can see that." He quietly mumbled.

"Do you er… have a name?" Farah asked sweetly. Truth be told, she was nervous.

The boys smiled shyly again, and looked up to Farah. "My name's not important."

Farah frowned. She really wanted to know his name. She had been sneaking out for a while now looking for a way to talk to him. She thought for a moment, then smiled. "Alright. How bout I call you 'Muddy Shoes'?" Farah jested.

He smiled and laughed. "Hmm, I like it."

Farah giggled, "I'm glad." Farah bit her lip and chewed it. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Soooooo, you live in the stables?" _Smoooooooth._

Muddy Shoes blushed, but smiled and answered, "Yea. Arl Emmon lets me."

"Oh," was all Farah could think of to say. She felt stupid. She had been waiting for the moment for forever, and now that it was here she was at a lost for words. The tan boy stood awkwardly and fumbled with the laces of his shirt.

Farah cleared her throat finally deciding what to say, "The way I see it, we've got bout a five minutes till Anora's father comes storming out here to yell at me. I think I'll save him the effort and met him half way. I'll take the blame."

"No. I couldn't ask you to do that." Muddy Shoes protested.

"And I didn't ask you too. Don't worry about it. I'm used to getting into trouble." Farah smirked then thought of something. "But you can make it up to me." She added hopefully.

The boy raised an eyebrow, "And how would I do that, Mila…. Fairy?"

Young Farah smiled and spoke extremely fast, "Meet me here tomorrow at the same time? We can have a picnic. If you want. If you don't I completely understand, I mean you don't know me, but I did just save you from that awful girl. I don't know why she's like that, but I'm certainly not. I would never be cruel to you, I'm not sure I could… I …" Farah trailed off from her fast mumbling noticing that Muddy Shoes was laughing at her. She felt her face go hot with embarrassment.

"I'm sor-sorry." He said while still laughing, "It's just, you make a lot of funny faces when you talk." Muddy Shoes was still snickering.

Farah laughed nervously, "So? What do you say?"

"I say, I'd love to. I owe you that." He said with a grin, his nerves fading fast.

Farah smiled sweetly then turned serious, "I'm sorry she did that to you."

The boy shrugged but dropped his head, "Happens all the time. I'm used to it."

Fairy stepped forward and put her hand on his arm to comfort him. He looked down to her and held her gaze for some time….

Farah stopped her story and looked at Alistair questioningly. She furrowed her brows, crinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes to study him. "Alistair?" Farah said calmly, "How do you know Arl Emmon?"

Alistair cleared his throat nervously and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Leliana. "Oh, who cares? Finish your story! What happened to Anora? And what about the picnic? Did you get to go?"

Bodahn spoke up, "Did he sweep you off your feet?"

Farah had been so caught up in her story she hadn't noticed that Leliana had tuned in as well as everyone else. Farah looked around and saw that everyone, save Morrigan and Sten, looked curiously to her. She smiled politely and answered the questions.

"Um, Anora had been so caught up with trying to get me in trouble that she forgot the little fact that she was sneaking out too. Her plan failed. As for the picnic… It didn't happen. Did it….. Alistair?" Farah studied his profile, seeing him in a different light. He shied from her intense stare, refusing to meet her gaze. So Farah decided to make it easy for him. Leaving Leliana's side, Farah stomped over to Alistair and stopped in front of him. Her plan worked, Alistair was forced to face her. She channeled her younger self and crossed her arms and stuck out her hip. "Did it….. Alistair? Or should I say… Muddy Shoes?" Farah heard Leliana gasp. The caravan stopped. All eyes were on the two wardens, but Farah's vivid gray eyes never left the golden brown ones that stared back at her.

Alistair's copper eyes brightened as he tilted his head to the side and shrugged, "About that….. Sorry?" He smiled nervously and held his breath.

"You let me tell that whole story when you knew from the moment I mentioned a boy at the stables that it was about you. Or have you known who I was for a while?" Alistair didn't move. He just kept grinning nervously at Farah.

"Nooo. I had no idea. Until you started with your story…." Alistair stated nervously. Farah eyed him. They stood there for several moments, ignoring Sten and Morrigan's annoyed sighs. Finally Farah spoke.

"Well, then I have just one thing to say to you." Alistair held his breath. "You owe me a picnic." And with that, Farah turned around and resumed walking, snickering as she did. For once, Lady Cousland's heart was light. Maybe it was the pleasant memories, or maybe it was pretending her family being alive. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that her childhood crush had been under her nose this whole time. The Maker sure has a sense of humor. She smiled as she walked down the highway. Her story was meant to cheer Alistair up and distract him, but it ended up taking a different turn. A unexpected but welcomed turn.

Leliana caught up to her, "You know, I think he owes you more than a picnic for standing you up." Leliana jested. Apparently Alistair wasn't too far behind them.

"Hey! I didn't stand her up! I was thirteen. It wasn't a date. And it wasn't my fault! I sent away to the monastery!"

Leliana giggled, "Excuses… I think you owe her a kiss." The playful red head turned her gaze back to Farah and winked.

Farah shook her head dramatically, "Agreed!"

"Look, Farah I'm sorry! It was out of my hands!" Alistair pleaded much like he had with Anora all those years ago. Farah laughed. A real laugh. She hadn't done that in…. a while.

Farah turned around and walked backwards, "Alistair, I'm not mad. I'm only teasing. I mean, Maker knows I was upset when you didn't show. I dreamt about you for weeks. And no one would tell me what happened to you in fear that I would run off to find you. Which was right. I would have. I was quite taken with that golden haired boy even though I only really talked to him once. And I was eleven. Eventually I blocked it out and tried to forg…." Farah tripped over her own feet and almost fell backwards. But two strong hands grabbed her, and held her there.

"After all these years you still make funny faces when you ramble on... And what was that? Dreamt about me for weeks?" The owner of those hands inquired curiously with a sly smile teasing at the corners of his lips. "Taken with the golden haired boy?" His smile was smug now as he teased the girl that had once saved him from Anora's cruelty. His hands still held onto Farah's, leaving her leaning backwards.

Farah turned flaming red, "Did I say that? I meant…. Um."

Leliana leaned over whispered into Farah's ear, "Maybe you should put your foot in your mouth now, yes?"

Bodahn passed by on the wagon and laughed, "Should we give you two some alone time in the wagon to, uh, catch up?" Bodahn let out another hearty laugh and Leliana's melodic giggle chimed in. She ran and gracefully jumped up to sit beside her new dwarven friend. Alistair looked at Farah and turned the same shade of pink that could be found on Leliana's chantry robes. Farah then felt her own cheeks flush more. Alistair looked down and realized he was still holding Farah's ungloved hands. He quickly pulled her up then dropped them and smiled nervously. Alistair then made his way around Farah to catch up with the caravan. Farah turned around and watched him. Of all the things she imagined would happen when she became a Grey Warden, finding her childhood crush was not one of them. _Hmmm, small world._ Nolan barked at Farah, wanting her to catch up. She smiled inwardly and laughed. The road to Redcliffe was full of surprises…. If only they were all good ones.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: "Let Me Be Angry, I'll Break Later"

Farah's caravan was hours away from Redcliffe. It had been an uneventful couple of days, which Farah was thankful for. Alistair was again himself. He smiled, he joked, he laughed, and never once let Farah live her story down. He constantly teased her about the 'golden haired boy that had stolen her young heart'. Farah found that she didn't mind. She was just happy to see him acting like himself again. She only felt the waves of sorrow at night, when Alistair was alone. Even so, it was a relief to see him back to his old self. His warmth that Farah had felt back in the Wilds had returned. It was… Nice. Sensing Alistair was comforting, when he wasn't sad.

Leliana continued with her stories, much to the delight of everyone, except for Morrigan and Sten. Morrigan gifted everyone icy glares and sarcastic comments when called upon. Sten would just grunt and shake his head disapprovingly. Farah only ever saw him show emotion when he thought no one was watching, and playing with Nolan. Nolan had a way of bringing out the best in people. Though he got nowhere with Morrigan, so far. Farah figured it was only a matter of time before she gave in to Nolan's sweet canine charms. The caravan stopped for one last rest before continuing to Redcliffe. Alistair and Leliana were chatting quietly and Bodahn and his son were playing with Nolan. Farah wasn't sure how to talk to Sten, so she decided she would try Morrigan. Morrigan was leaning against the wagon with her arms crossed underneath her cloak. Her eyes showed no emotion but annoyance as Farah approached her. Still, Farah smiled sweetly and leaned against the wagon beside the enchantress.

"So, you grew up in the Wilds?" Farah asked nervously.

"If this is your way of starting a friendly conversation, you should stop there." Morrigan said plainly as she studied her fingernails.

Farah shifted nervously, that wasn't the reply she expected. "I just thought…"

"Well your thoughts were wrong."

Farah considered for a moment then shrugged and began to walk away. Ice queen doesn't want to talk, fine.

"Why do you want to know? I do not probe you for pointless information." Morrigan snapped, stopping Farah.

Farah turned around. Morrigan's genuinely confused expression stopped Farah from replying with a smart comment. Instead she smiled sweetly and crossed her arms. "Well, I would oblige if you wanted. I am simply curious... Or maybe I just want to annoy you." _Well, I can be a little bit smart with her._

Morrigan smiled, "Would it not be easier simply to poke me with a stick?"

"Hmmm, I could give that a whirl." Farah retorted.

Morrigan laughed. She actually laughed and smiled. "I think I will elect to answer the question, for now, if you don't mind…. What did you ask? If I grew up in the wilds? A curious question where else would you picture me?"

Farah considered for a moment. She found it quite difficult to picture Morrigan in a tavern. She imagined that the unique dark haired beauty would stick out like a darkspawn at a ball. "Good point. Weren't you curious though? About life outside the Wilds?"

"Yes. I became curious at times. I would leave and explore what lay beyond. Never for too long… Brief forays into civilized wilderness."

"Did you not draw attention? Forgive me, but it seems you would catch the eyes of well, all men and perhaps some jealous, icy glares of women."

Morrigan chuckled, "I did manage to, what's the phrase? Turn a few heads? Yes, but all men are the same."

"Oh?" Farah raised a curious eyebrow.

"Men are always willing to believe two things about a woman, one, that she is weak, and two, that she finds him attractive. If I ever found myself in an unwanted position all I needed to do was play the weakling or bat my eyelashes. Whether they be the captain of the guard or a fool like Alistair."

Farah twisted her face in a mixture of disapproval and surprise at her comment about Alistair.

"Do not give me that look. You have manipulated men in your time. Do not lie. It is a simple fact. Beauty, as vain and pointless as it is, can be a useful tool. Nothing more."

Farah stared at Morrigan and tried to remember a time when she batted her eyelashes at a man. Farah could think of none. She wasn't exactly one for acknowledging her beauty. She never saw herself that way, though many suitors tried to convince her otherwise. Farah had never gotten used to men complimenting her. Morrigan cleared her throat bringing Farah from her thoughts.

"Though you asked of the Wilds, not of men and beauty. To be short, yes I grew up in the Wilds. It was my home, if that is hard to believe."

"But you never traveled any farther than Lothering?"

"No."

"Were you not curious? Didn't you want to see… more?"

"What I want… wanted… is not important."

Farah shot Morrigan a curious look, "Of course it is important."

Morrigan stared absent mindedly at Farah. She wasn't really seeing her, just looking at her. She seemed to be lost in thought, considering her statement. Eventually, her yellow eyes lit up and focused on Farah. "I want… to see mountains. To feel the ocean's waves crash against my skin. To travel through a meadow of flowers…." Morrigan trailed off, and Farah felt her heart sadden. All this time, even though it hadn't been very long, Farah never saw Morrigan as a dreamer. She was defiantly a realist… But here she was, longing to explore the world like a wayward dreamer. For some reason, Farah felt guilty for bringing her along.

Farah smiled finally, "Maybe we'll come across those things in our travels."

Morrigan grunted, "Tis not important."

Farah opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Sten, "We should get moving. We are wasting time." Farah frowned, then agreed. With a quick smile to Morrigan, Farah gathered her caravan calling Nolan to the front with her. He had been playing with everyone else, aside from Farah. She was beginning to feel left out. Farah giggled as her hound leapt around her and barked happily. He would get excited and run around the whole caravan weaving his way through the party. Then Nolan would make his way back to Farah and crash into her legs, almost knocking her down. Farah was used to her Mabari friend's rough play, so her clumsiness did not overtake her. She cooed at him and played with him like she did back in Highever.

Two hours passed by quickly filled with Nolan's playful bark, and more stories from Leliana and Bodahn. Even Alistair had begun telling stories. He laughed and jested. One could even say he was flirting with Leliana… Which didn't set well with Farah, though she hadn't the slightest idea why. Farah tried to tune it out, but found it difficult. It didn't help that when she turned around she saw Leliana place her hand on Alistair's arm while laughing at his joke. Farah narrowed her eyes, but quickly turned away when Alistair looked up and caught her.

Farah felt her face redden and her heart jump. She was utterly embarrassed. It's not as if she had claims over Alistair. Sure, she was smitten with him when she was younger, but she was a child then. Much had changed, she had changed. Why was she feeling jealous over a man she barely knew? Farah sighed with frustration at herself. Thank the Maker Redcliffe is not far. _I'm not sure how much I can take of Alistair and Leliana's… whatever they are doing…_

"Farah?" Alistair's friendly voice broke her train of thoughts. She had been so caught up with them she did not even hear him approach. Nolan barked excitedly to his surprising male friend, as if approving of his presence. Then after nuzzling Farah's hand he pranced to the back with Sten.

"Are you alright?" Alistair asked with a confused expression.

Farah felt her face heat even more. She looked down to the ground and watched her feet, hoping he wouldn't notice her embarrassment. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You looked angry… or something. Leli, Bodahn, and I were just telling stories. You shou…"

_Leli, oh, so he has a nickname for her… How cute. _ Farah was beginning to dislike Leliana more and more. That in itself, baffled her. Why did she even care? She didn't know anything about either one of them. They can do whatever they wish. Farah was just content with Alistair being himself and most everyone getting along. But she could not shake the jealous feeling that kept creeping into her head. She felt like a child.

"... But it is important for you to know. I don't want you walking into Redcliffe without knowing."

Farah hadn't been paying attention. She quickly turned her attention to the man walking beside her. "I'm sorry, what?"

Alistair did not try to hide his annoyed sideways glare. "I was **saying** that we need to talk. I have something…. Important to tell you."

"Alright. What's on your mind?" Farah noted the nervousness in his voice, and in his warmth. Whatever he had to tell her was indeed important.

"Did you ever wonder… why I lived in Arl Emmon's stables?" Alistair asked feebly.

Farah shrugged, "I just figured you were a stable boy. A servant, I suppose. It didn't really matter to me."

Alistair laughed nervously, "Well.. I, uh, appreciate that. But no. I wasn't a servant. Exactly." Alistair looked up and saw that Redcliffe was just over the hill off of the highway. He stopped walking and gently brought Farah to the side to let the caravan pass by. Farah studied him, confused, then ordered them to wait before entering the village. She said that she and Alistair had to discuss their next move.

"Alistair, what is it?" Alistair's behavior had Farah genuinely concerned. His warmth was being completely eclipsed by nervousness and worry.

Alistair breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his sandy colored hair. When he opened his eyes, his friendly face was replaced by a serious one. He cringed then began speaking extremely fast. Slurring his words together and making it almost impossible for Farah to understand. "I'm a bastard….." His first words were the only Farah could make out.

Farah brought her arms up placed her hands on Alistair's arms to stop him. "Alistair, calm down. I can barely understand you. If this is an important as you say, you're going to have to speak slowly and clearly."

Alistair closed his eyes tightly this time, and sighed with frustration. Farah sensed his absolute annoyance with himself. He was struggling.

"When I have something hard to say I just take a deep breath and turn away from those I'm speaking to and just.. say it. Perhaps you could try that?"

Alistair nodded and took a few steps from Farah. With his back facing her, he took in another deep breath. "My mother was servant in Arl Emmon's castle. She died… giving birth to me. The arl took me in and raised me before I was sent to the chantry when I thirteen. The reason he did that was… well…." Alistair turned around and faced Farah. His face was stern and more serious than Farah had ever seen. She tilted her head to the side and nodded, encouraging him to continue. Alistair furrowed his bows and focused on the hill behind Farah. "He did that, because…. King Maric was my father."

Farah's jaw dropped, a gasp escaped her lips. Suddenly it all made sense. The first time they had met he reminded her of Calian. His friendly face, his kind eyes: all similar to the now fallen king. Farah had also wondered why Calian and Duncan sent Alistair and herself to the tower at Ostagar. Now it all made sense. She stared at the man before completely shocked and uncertain of what to say. Alistair studied Farah with hopeful eyes. In truth his face reminded her of Nolan when he was looking for her approval. Farah said nothing, and Alistair seemed to take that as a bad sign. He signed with disappointment, his serious face melted into a sad one.

"I would have told you, but… it never meant anything to me. I was… inconvenient, a possible threat to Cailan's rule…. So, they kept me a secret…. I've never talked about it to anyone. Everyone who knew either resent me for it or coddled me. Even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it… Farah? Are you listening to me?"

Farah blinked out of her trance and took a few steps back. "It all makes sense. Why you reminded me so much of Calian when we first met…."

Alistair sighed and shook his head, "I knew you picked up on that. And the moment I found out who you were… I knew it was just a matter of time before you out right asked me. Duncan said Couslands were bold. But I thought maybe it wouldn't matter. Maybe it wouldn't come up… Then Loghain…" Alistair dropped his head. "It's too important for you not to know."

"If you're King Maric's son, and Arl Emmon took you in, why were you sent to the monastery?"

"Lady Isolde." Alistair replied with a hint of distain.

"The arl's wife?"

"Yes. Arl Emmon taking me in caused… rumors. People said that I was the arl's bastard. The rumors weren't true, but of course they existed. The arl didn't care, but she did."

"So to get rid of the rumors she sent you away? That is an awful thing to do to little boy. It wasn't as if it was your fault that the rumors existed."

"She made sure the castle wasn't a home to me by then anyway. She despised me. That's why I was so willing to do whatever Anora wanted me to. I couldn't risk another offense against… anyone. But it didn't matter. Lotta of good your rescue did me."

Farah grunted and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Gah! I didn't mean it like that. I'm grateful for what you did… I… it's just…" Alistair sighed with frustration.

Farah rolled her eyes and cut him off, "What did the arl have to say about all this?"

"He tried to come see me at the monastery, but I was stubborn. I hated it there and blamed him for everything… and eventually he stopped coming. I remember I had an amulet with Andraste's holy symbol on it. The only thing I had of my mother's. During one of his visits, I tore it off and threw it at the wall and it shattered. Stupid, stupid thing to do…"

Alistair shot a wave of sorrow off that hit Farah directly in her heart. Her anger dissipated, and was replaced by compassion, "You were young, Alistair. We all did stupid things when we were young."

Alistair grunted, "And the dumbest thing you did was stand up for stupid stable boy with muddy shoes… And insult the future queen."

"And I would happily do that again. Especially the insulting part." Farah smiled sweetly at Alistair, then creased her eyebrows as something finally sank in about the man standing in front of her. "Doesn't this mean you're a… prince? As in the next in line for the throne?"

"Oh! Don't say that! I mean the thought of me being a… a dashing prince is… is nice… But king? No, no, no!" Alistair shook his head dramatically as well as his hands in protest.

Farah couldn't believe it. This man, this broken-hearted, self-demeaning, constantly joking man, was a prince….. IS a prince. As in the next to be king. Actually the only heir to the throne. Farah was beside herself. She wasn't sure what to think. How was he going to be king? He doesn't know the first thing about governing a kingdom… The Maker certainly did have a sense of humor. They defiantly needed Arl Emmon's help.

"Look, whatever you're thinking… STOP! I can't be king!" Alistair objected bringing Farah's from her thoughts.

"I wasn't thinking that." Farah calmly stated.

"Oh… then what are you thinking?" Alistair asked hopefully.

"I was thinking…" Farah sighed, "That we need the arl now more than ever."

"I agree…. So you're… not mad?"

"Surprised. But no, not mad…" Farah looked worriedly off to the side. With Alistair's confession, Farah felt the urge to admit her own secret. But admitting it would hurt. Not to mention show her for being a liar. But perhaps he would understand. With that single hope in her heart, Farah looked up at Alistair and smiled nervously. He was studying her intensely, but said nothing. He waited for Farah to speak. "As… long as we're confessing things…. There's something you should know. I lie….."

"FARAH! ALISTAIR!" Leliana's alarming call broke Farah off before she could finish. Without wasting time, Alistair and Farah immediately ran towards the village. Farah made her way down the ramp as Alistair jumped of the side of the highway. Farah drew her weapons and readied herself. However, all that she found was her caravan surrounding a frightened man. His clothes were a tad ratty and dirty. When Farah got closer she could see dark circles under his dreary eyes. He seemed weak, but extremely alert. Farah did not need her Grey Warden senses to see he was terrified.

"What's going on?" Alistair asked in a huff. Running in armor wasn't exactly an easy task. Farah found herself out of breath as well.

"This man is Thomas. He was assigned to keep watch here. It seems this village has been… under attack every night by… an evil force." Leliana explained.

"An evil force?" Farah questioned.

"He would not speak of it." Sten grunted.

Alistair's once sad and serious face had completely disappeared. He now donned a kind and compassionate face. "You can trust us. We are seeking aide from the arl. We can help." His words were confident and reassuring. _Well, maybe there is hope for him yet with this king thing._

Thomas looked at Alistair then drew a deep breath. "We haven't heard from the castle in days. Word of the arl's illness reached us then…"

"The arl is sick?" Alistair interrupted, his face alarmed.

"Yes. But that's all I know. Every night these… things come from the castle and attack the village."

"What 'things'?" Farah asked.

"I don't rightly know." His calmed state was beginning to fade. "We need help! Please, will come with me? I'll take you to Bann Teagan."

_Teagan!_ Farah all but leapt for joy in her mind. Maybe he would have word of her brother, or her castle. Hope ignited in her heart. A familiar face… That was something she hadn't seen in a long time.

There were few villagers to be seen as Thomas led Farah and her caravan to the chantry. Those that were visible looked just as frightened as their guide. Farah could tell that Alistair was anxious. The arl being sick had him extremely concerned. His warmth was being shadowed again. Thomas opened the door and Farah's felt her heart fall. The chantry was full of people. Most were women and children but all were very frightened. They stared as Farah's party walked by and spoke in hushed voices to one another.

"This is awful." Bodahn said as he took his son's hand.

"Even the refugees in Lothering didn't look this afraid." Leliana breathed.

Thomas was leading Farah to the back of the chantry. There, Farah saw Teagan. He had his back facing them. On his back, was a shield and a sword. In all of Farah's years she had never seen Teagan wield weapons. She knew he could fight, but he always said that fighting was a last resort. Thomas called for Teagan. He turned around quickly, his eyes focusing on Farah.

"Fairy?" Teagan breathed, his face twisting in confusion and surprise.

Farah nodded slowly. Teagan was her brother's best friend. She saw much of him over the years and he had become a good friend. Something her mother liked, but Farah made sure that friends was all they were and would ever be. Suddenly Teagan pushed forward and surrounded Farah with a powerful hug. "Fairy! I thought you were dead!" He was overjoyed.

Farah laughed into his shoulder, "No. I'm not dead."

Teagan released Farah, and studied those behind her. His eyes lit up. "Alistair? Is that you?"

Teagan approached Alistair, his face dark. Farah wasn't sure what he was thinking, or what his intent was. Then, much to the surprise of Alistair and Farah, Teagan hugged Alistair laughing as he did. "You're alive! This is wonderful news!" Teagan released Alistair and smiled broadly to Farah his face growing warm with excitement.

"Still alive, yes, though not for long if Teyrn Loghain had anything to say about it."

Teagan sighed and walked back to the front of the party. "Indeed. Loghain would have us believe all Grey Wardens died along with my nephew, amongst other things… Wait. Fairy? Are you a Grey Warden?"

Farah blushed, "Yes. Duncan…. Recruited me."

"You don't believe Loghain's lies?" Alistair asked clearly surprised.

"What? That he pulled his men in order to save them? That Cailan risked everything in the name of glory? Hardly," Farah's old friend wound his face in disgust. "Loghain calls the Grey Wardens traitors, murderers of the king. I don't believe it. It is an act of a desperate man." The Bann paused and studied Farah's group again. This time, Teagan actually saw them. "I'm sorry, I have been incredibly rude. My name is Teagan, Bann of Rainefere, brother of the arl."

"This is my caravan…." Farah introduced everyone individually and shared how they came to be. Save a few details on Morrigan and Sten. Teagan didn't need to know everything. She was becoming impatient. She wanted to ask about her brother, but before she could Alistair asked about the arl. Teagan's face became worried and sad. It was only then that Farah noted the dark circles under his eyes. He was also unshaven and his red hair was a tad messy. Whatever was going on here, Teagan was extremely concerned. "Eamon is gravely ill. No one has heard from the castle in days. No guards patrol the walls, and no one has responded to my shouts. I'm sorry, but with no word from the castle I no more to tell on Emmon."

Farah felt Alistair's heart sink. She offered an apologetic smile, but was uncertain of what to say. Teagan cleared his throat, "And to make matters worse we are being attacked. They started a few nights ago. Evil... things... surged from the castle. We drove them back, but many perished during the assault." Farah knew him well. She knew he would take the loss of lives upon his shoulders, giving himself the blame.

Farah offered a reassuring smile, "It's not your fault, my friend. I'm sure you did all you could."

Teagan nodded and forced a smile. Leliana's musical voice spoke through the sad silence. "What evil things are you talking about?"

Teagan sighed, his face distant as he recalled the attacks and explained, "Some call them the walking dead; decomposing corpses returning to life with a hunger for human flesh..." He paused and regained himself. He looked up, and stared directly into Farah's eyes. "Each night they come, and with greater numbers. With Calain dead and Loghain starting a war over the throne, no one responds to my urgent calls for help. I have a feeling that tonight's assault will be the worst yet.

Farah, I wouldn't ask if…. If…." Teagan sighed. "Look, I'm out of options. The chances of this village making it through the night are slim. I could use you and your caravan's help. I know that not why you came here. You came for the arl. But if you help me, I promise we get into the castle. Help us, help Emmon." Teagan was begging. She had never seen her friend in so much distress. Farah saw no other option. They had to help this village out. Not just because it would bring them to Emmon, but because it was the right thing to do.

"You can count on us." Farah said with a smile.

Teagan let out the breath he had been holding and smiled broadly. "Thank you! Thank you, this… means more than you can guess!"

"Hmmm…" Morrigan began, "Gather an army, seek out this Loghain and stop him, defeat the horde of darkspawn by killing their archdemon…. And now we add 'defend a village in pointless battle.' One would think we have enough to deal with."

"I agree." Sten sternly said.

Farah turned and faced them, a harsh look on her face. "I have made my decision. It is the right thing to do. But, for both of your practical minds, let me offer a better reason." Farah paused: her diplomatic side and silver tongue taking over. Her father would be proud. "The chances of us succeeding are close to none. I will not lie. But, with Arl Emmon's help that 'slim chance' will go up to a 'slightly bigger slim chance'. We cannot do this without him and this is the only path to him. We ARE doing this. Like it or not."

Morrigan rolled her eyes, while Sten nodded respectfully. Satisfied, Farah turned around to find Teagan studying her sadly. "Teagan? What's wrong?"

"I was just… wondering about..." Teagan paused, "Fergus."

Farah dropped her head and closed her eyes. The hope within her heart extinguished. "I was hoping you had word of him."

"Did he… make it out of the castle?" Teagan asked hopefully.

Farah looked to Alistair. He smiled reassuringly, encouraging her to continue even though he did not know the whole story. Farah felt his warmth. Alistair was full of compassion and support and he was sending it to Farah. She took in a deep breath, and told Teagan what had happened. Teagan's already worn face, saddened even more. There was a long silence. Or at least as silent as a crowded chantry full of scared people could be.

"There is always hope." Teagan said, finally breaking the silence.

Farah shook her head deciding she wanted nothing more than to get far away from Teagan and all of these frightened villagers. "Yes, I suppose so. Now, we have many things to do. Whom do I need to speak to about defending the village?"

"Murdock, the village's mayor. He should be just outside the chantry. But Fairy… there is something else. I should told you when you first knew it was you, but I wasn't sure how."

Farah wished he's stop calling her that. Yes, he was a good friend and called her that in the past, but now. It only reminded her of her loss. "More bad news?" Farah jested, smiling.

"It's about Howe."

Farah's smile faded, and her calm state suddenly turned rigid. The mention of the treacherous bastard made her blood boil, and her heart pound. She couldn't speak, for fear of what she would say. Teagan had paused, and looked to those behind her. Farah nodded, signaling him to continue despite her caravan's presence.

"It seems he and Loghain work together. Howe has claimed… he's claimed your family traitors. He's says that the Couslands and the Grey Wardens have been planning for months... The Grey Warden's part of the plan was to take out the king. Then, the Couslands would take over the throne. Howe says when he confronted your father about this, he forced his hand. Farah, he says that he did what he had to. That taking down the Cousland Castle and everyone in it was the only way. Howe claims that what he did… was for Ferelden. That it was his duty... And with Loghain backing his story, and both of their claims fitting together so nicely… I'm afraid most will believe. Most will believe that the Couslands were working with the Grey Wardens and that both… got what they deserved."

"Got. What. They. Deserved?" Farah could feel the rage within her swell. Tears fell from her eyes as it grew. She could not believe what she was hearing. She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell, and stomp around like a child. But most of all, she wanted Howe dead. Not only had he taken away everything she had ever known of loved, but he tarnished it. He ruined her family name. _That treacherous son of a bitch!..._

"Farah?" Teagan said calmly.

Farah breathed in slowly and cleared her throat, "Are you telling me…" Farah voice was shaky but she was determined to continue. With each word, her voice grew stronger and louder. Her secret was about to come out, and she wasn't going to sugarcoat it, "That Howe claims that slaughtering everyone in my castle, servant and soldier alike… that murdering my parents… killing my sister-in-law… slitting my nephew throat…. That was ALL FOR THE GOOD OF FERELDEN!" Farah was starting to lose it.

"Fairy, calm down." Teagan reasoned.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME THAT!"

"Farah! You are scaring everyone."

Farah looked around at the full chantry. All eyes were on her. It was silent save for a few sniffles from children. Farah closed her wet eyes tightly and tried to calm herself. She was failing. Then, a hand was placed on her shoulder. Farah opened her eyes to a familiar pair of concerned golden eyes. Farah breathed in deeply as Alistair's warmth surrounded her. Her rage was still there, but a feeling of hopelessness also emerged. She felt like weeping, but refused to show such weakness in front of so many people. If she was to help defend this village, she needed to appear strong. Even if she felt like a lost, hopeless, orphan with a score to settle.

"Farah, if you need some time…" Alistair began.

"Don't."

"Farah…"

"Alistair, don't." Farah snapped. "Let me be angry. I'll break later."

Alistair frowned but nodded in agreement. The rest of the day was filled with sad looks from her caravan. Even Nolan roamed around whining. Sten oddly seemed concerned and like he understood such loss. Morrigan simply ignored it. If she felt any amount of compassion for Farah's loss, she never showed it. Farah was short and snappy with everyone. She felt bad for treating people that way, but the alternative was worse. Farah knew she had to put up a front of strong anger. She would break, and weep if she did not. So, she decided that she would just be angry, crying like a little girl could wait till after this village was saved. Farah also made sure that she was constantly around people for fear of what being alone would bring. She spoke with the mayor and convinced a blacksmith to help out with the armor repairs and have some sort of armor made for Sten. She had to promise to search for his daughter when they entered the castle before he would do anything. Farah was grateful that only Leliana and Nolan accompanied her to the blacksmith. Farah didn't feel like hearing disapproving comments from Morrigan and Sten. And Alistair was driving her crazy. His warmth was concealed by guilt, annoyance, and hurt. All for Farah. She wasn't sure what he was annoyed about neither did she care.

Farah felt rushed with preparations. Finding armor and weapons for Leliana and Sten. Farah even tried to get Morrigan in at least some leather armor. Morrigan refused, saying nothing would even get close enough to touch her. Annoyed, Farah gave up and made a mental note to protect the mage in battle. Leliana was skilled with archery, which pleased Farah. She asked Leliana to also protect Morrigan. With Farah's blades and the sister's arrows, surely nothing would reach or harm their enchantress. Farah also had to deal with morale. The villagers that would fight alongside Farah's party were… terrified and full of doubt. Farah figured the only way to lift their spirits was to lift the mayor's spirits. By the end of the day, Farah had Murdock singing a different tune. This change spread through his men. Farah even found time to search for a lost boy. It wasn't that hard. Farah figured that he would hide somewhere familiar to him. So, she took the boy's worried sister, Katelyn, to their house and found him. Farah may not have even bothered to do such if the sister had not told her that their mother was dragged away by the creatures. Farah hated that another family was torn apart. She had to do something.

Farah and Bodahn hid his wagon far from where they would make their stand. Farah hoped it would be ok. The last thing she needed was their wagon destroyed. Farah led Bodahn and his horse back to the chantry. Farah prayed someone would say something about putting a horse in the chantry. It would be a bad day for them… well a worse day.

"Everything is ready, Teagan." Farah said while approaching him. He was talking to Alistair. Farah sighed. _Great._

"Good. Thank you, Farah. This… this means a lot." Teagan said calmly.

"Don't mention it. Where's Nolan?"

Alistair pointed to the back of the chantry. Nolan was playing with a group of kids and Sandal. They were laughing as he jumped up and down and played. Farah smiled. On the battlefield he was ferocious, but with children he was gentle and honeyed.

"He'll need to stay in here with you." Farah said to Teagan, trying to ignore Alistair.

"Farah, I must protest to my staying in here again…"

"Teagan, if we fail we need someone in here to be a last line of defense." Farah said harshly.

"So me and a dog? That's your idea of a 'last line of defense'? My lady, that seems most… inadequate."

"I'm also leaving a small group of men. Trust me, Nolan will be more useful… Can you armor him?"

"Why is Nolan staying in here? Wouldn't he give us more of a chance if he fought with us outside?" Alistair asked.

"If you wish to put his life in danger, yes." Farah snapped. Alistair's expression was hurt and confused.

Farah sighed, "I don't know how this… whatever the creatures have is spread. I can't risk Nolan biting them and…. Getting sick."

Alistair shook his head, understanding but said nothing. Another wave of guilt was shot towards Farah. Annoyed, she turned to Bodahn, "You and your son stay close to Nolan, if the worse should happen. He will protect you."

"Aye, and who will protect you Warden?" Bodahn asked, completely shocking Farah.

"I will." Alistair said sharply, stepping forward and pushing his way past Farah. Farah felt anger in his warmth as he made his way out of the chantry. Farah stared at him, unsettled by what he vowed. Bodahn cleared his throat. Farah turned her head back to the dwarf and found him wearing a smug and knowing face. He had his arms crossed and he was tapping his foot.

"What?" Farah asked innocently.

Bodahn sighed and began walking to Sandal and Nolan, "You know exactly what."

Farah rubbed her head with her hand. She did indeed know what. She felt terrible for being so rude to him. She would have to make it up to him when this battle was over… If they survived. Farah cringed at the thought.

"Farah? Are you alright?" Teagan asked.

Dropping her head, "No, but it doesn't matter now. I have to go." Farah starting walking away from the Bann.

"Maker be with you, Farah Cousland. For what it's worth, I am sorry for… everything."

Farah stopped, but did not turn around, "Me too." She said bitterly.

Just outside the chantry where they were to make their stand, Murdock's men stared as Farah made her way to Sten's side. Of all her party, she figured he was the least likely one to annoy her or make her feel guilty. Nightfall was finally upon them. Torches were lit everywhere, offering pools of warm light. Farah breathed in deeply to steel herself. The air was cold and crisp. Certainly it would keep her party and Murdock's men alert. Farah felt uneasy. In the two battles she had been in, Nolan was at her side. She felt… incomplete without him. Leliana came up from behind Farah and stood by her side. "So, what's the plan?"

Leliana's question caught the attention of everyone. All eyes were focused on Farah. Farah turned and put on a stern and strong face. She tried to recall the speeches before battles that were in the books she read as a child. The men who gave those speeches were brave and confident. Farah was brave, she supposed, but confident? No, Farah was terrified. But she could not let that show. She searched every face. Leaving the one she wanted to see most last. When her eyes finally drifted to Alistair, instead of the reassuring face she expected to find she found an unemotional one. Alistair offered no comfort and boasted no confidence. And his warmth was distant. Disappointed, Farah looked to Leliana. She smiled reassuringly, the gestured towards a hay bale nearby.

Farah was nothing like the heroes she read about. How was she to motivate a group of scared villagers? Sure, she had kindled hope within their hearts, but hope fades quickly in the face of danger and possible death. She was not a fearless warrior and she was **not** a wordsmith. She was… Farah Cousland. _That's right! I AM Farah Cousland. Daughter of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland, Teyrn and Tryena of Highever. The same blood and valor that flowed through them flows through me. I can do this!_ Farah placed herself atop of the hay bale and cleared her throat, "Those people in your chantry… those are the people that matter most. Their your wives. Your sons, daughters, sisters, friends, family… Those are the people that you are fighting for." Farah paused and searched the faces again. Fear was written all over them. "It's ok to be scared. I'm scared. But… don't let that fear overtake you. Fight for your family! Fight for your loved ones! Fight for yourself! Fight for your village! We can do this and WE WILL!" Farah raised her hand in the air as everyone yelled their belief, giving Farah a rush of confidence.

A scout came running down the hill, "THEY'RE COMING!" Farah turned to the castle, a yellow haze was forming. Her heart began to race… breath becoming short. She jumped down off the hay bale, and unsheaved her weapons. Leliana took her place beside her at her right, Sten at her back. Morrigan was at a safe distance, towards the back of the villagers. Farah turned to left and found her fellow Grey Warden. Alistair and Farah shared a brief moment. Farah felt his warmth. She knew in her heart that he had already forgiven her. She smiled and he smiled back. "Let's kick some undead ass!" Alistair yelled. Farah laughed. She could see the monsters coming down the hill. They were… disturbing. A small shot of fear fluttered in her heart. Then a voice rang in her head. The voice of her mother… "Survive. And visit vengeance upon him." Farah smiled, then with one final look to Alistair, Farah charged the undead. Hope and courage bursting within her heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hopless

Farah stared at the battlefield as the last undead creature gave in to Leliana's arrow. She breathed in slowly in an attempt to keep her composure. No pep talk from Farah could have prepared Redcliffe's villagers for what charged them. Not even one of the brave and mighty men from Farah's books could have. No, for what they met at the end of their swords cut deeper. It was their… family. Their friends, their love ones. It seems that those the creatures first dragged away became the undead themselves. Though monstrous and grotesque, the men recognized their loved ones. Some stopped dead in their tracks. While others pushed forward. Some of those who stopped were killed by their undead loved ones. A decent number was lost, but thankfully none of Farah's party was even injured, at least not severely. A few scrapes and cuts were visible, but nothing more. The battle was a victory, if one could call it that.

If an outsider were to look upon this scene, Farah was certain they would declare this a loss. Men were on their knees crying silent tears for those they lost, and for those they'd killed. Farah's once kindled heart was shattered again. The sadness she had pushed back was emerging. She could feel it building. Soon, she would break. Farah ordered a man to retrieve Teagan, but not to allow any of those inside the chantry out. Farah could not take the wails of newly widowed woman. Before the man could even wedge through the door, Nolan pushed through and ran to Farah. He barked urgently, as his armor clanked.

"I am fine, Nolan." Farah said as she bent down and surrounded her hound with a hug. Nolan nuzzled the side of her head at her neck. Farah loosened her grip and placed her hands on the sides of Nolan's head. She then brought her face close to his and rested her forehead on Nolan's armored head so that their eyes met. Farah and Nolan stayed like that for a long time, simply taking one another in. She was grateful she left him in the chantry. Losing Nolan would be like pouring salt into a fresh wound. Farah couldn't handle that and she knew it. She loved Nolan. He was her family, and he was all she had left. Nolan gently broke away from Farah's grip and made his rounds. He checked on each member of Farah's party, including Morrigan. Farah watched her hound, and smiled. Having him, even in this dark moment, was like have a piece of her old life with her. Acknowledging that made Farah's heart sadden even more. Once Nolan was satisfied he returned to his mistress side nuzzling her gloved hand just as Teagan and Bodahn existed the chantry.

"Farah, are you alright?" Teagan asked worriedly as he rushed to her side.

"Don't worry about me." Farah said as she gestured towards the fallen men and those that lived.

Bodahn let out a sad sigh, "Have you ever seen a more heartbreaking sight?"

A few moments of silence passed. "Only once." Farah breathed recalling the night Howe's men attacked. The pain struck like lighting in her chest.

"Any of your party injured?" Teagan asked.

"I am well." Morrigan said as she approached. "I told you nothing would touch me."

Farah had to admit, Morrigan was more than capable of protecting herself. She fired her bolts and cast her spells without hesitation, and with much force. Farah was impressed. Farah was impressed with all of her party. Leliana's arrows were true, never missing their target. She was quick and decisive, far more talented than a chantry sister should be. Farah knew she had a past, but she now knew that it was far more colorful than Leliana let on. Sten's fighting style was the opposite of the sister's. He moved slower and reacted later, but Farah never wanted to be on the receiving end of the powerful blows he dealt. Sten was deadly. Alistair fought close to Farah, never really leaving her side and staying true to his vow. Farah found that her sensing of Alistair was a great tool during battle. It was as if she could sense his thoughts and know his next move. Farah noted that Alistair was very conscious of her own movements. Perhaps he was just as in tune with her as she secretly was with him. All in all, Farah was grateful to have Alistair and the rest of her party fighting with her.

"My party is well, Teagan." Farah said gratefully.

"The loss is great though." Leliana said sadly.

"Yes," Teagan said looking around him, "I can see that."

"What do you intend to do about the bodies?" Morrigan interjected.

Teagan turned his head to Farah's mage, a curious and confused expression on his face. Everyone else did the same, but no one spoke.

"You cannot simply leave them be. They are the undead, are they not? Tis possible for them to reanimate. Would you have them awaken and slaughter everyone?" Morrigan explained in a matter-of-fact tone. As impressed as Farah was with the mage's talents, right now she was very unimpressed with her lack of sensitivity. Being brutally honest and logically set wasn't always a bad thing, but right now Farah just wished Morrigan would shut up.

"And what do you suggest?" Alistair asked coldly. Farah was not the only one annoyed with Morrigan's harsh choice of words.

"Burn them. Actually, cutting them into pieces then burning them would be more sufficient."

"What?" Alistair said taken back. Farah was just as shocked, but did not show it. She was beginning to feel the fatigue of fighting and inadequate rest. That mixed in with her broken heart and bubbling anger was pushing her to completely break down. Deciding quickly, Farah stepped up.

"I will see to it."

All shot a surprised glare at Farah. Alistair's face was the most surprised. Teagan, however, was the first to protest, "Farah, that job is… is not for a lady. I'll have my men see to it."

"You would have your men burn the bodies of their deformed and decaying loved ones? No man should see that."

"But Farah…" Teagan began.

"I have no intention of…" Farah paused and struggled with the next word, "cutting them. But I will not have the men's last memory of their loved ones be this. They have enough disturbing memories to last a lifetime, but I suppose I cannot do it alone. I only ask for few men. Those who are… willing."

"I insist you cut them as well. This will insu…" Morrigan started, but Farah did not wish to hear.

"Those were people once. People with… hopes and dreams. Family and friends. Fears… They deserve better. I will see them… burned but I WILL NOT defile their bodies by ripping them to shreds as a blight wolf would." Farah's voice was stern, but sad.

Morrigan opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Alistair. "I will help you."

"No. You need to rest."

"You shouldn't do this alone." Alistair's eyes were kind, but worried. Farah could sense this in his warmth. _Maybe he can feel my heart breaking…_

"I won't be alone." Farah looked to Nolan, then brought her sad gray eyes to Alistair. "Please, just do what I ask." Farah said hopelessly. She felt a strong wave of sadness from Alistair. It hurt. Farah needed to escape, quickly.

A group of ten men volunteered. Farah was grateful they were not Grey Wardens. She knew she couldn't handle sensing them. She could only imagine what they felt. A wagon was retrieved to move all the bodies and a giant hole was dug in the ground far from the village. All the work was done in silence, save a few sad whines from Nolan. Farah did her part mindlessly: shoveling, moving bodies, and overseeing it all. It took most of the night and by the time every body was placed the hole and oil was spread over them, Farah figured the sun would be rising soon. She ordered the men back to the chantry, taking Nolan with them. This part she had to do alone. Some of the men protested, but did as she asked.

Farah stood with a single torch in her hand. She stared at the bodies in the warm light. Women, men… even a few children were scattered about with what Farah guessed to be the original undead creatures. It was… horrid. Farah couldn't believe such ugliness, such darkness truly existed. These were people once. People with lives of their own. Farah tried to imagine what they were like. _I bet they were good people. Good people who sought after the Maker and did good deeds. Lived an honest life. Now look at them… _ And with that Farah threw the torch into the hole. It instantly caught fire, releasing a dreadful smell into the air and bright warm light. Farah didn't move. She couldn't. She simply stood and watched as the fire engulfed the decaying corpses. If one were to have seen Farah now, they would push her into the fire as well thinking she was an undead creature. Farah's curls were pulled to the side in a dirt caked pony tail. A few frizzy strains escaped but were matted to her muddy face. Her fair skin was dirty and sweaty. Her hands were red and bruised and her clothes were ruined. A once white linen shirt was brown and stained and her leather breeches were worn and muddy.

Farah doubted her family would even recognize her if they were here. She was not the 'beautiful and daring daughter' her parents raised. She was… a rough, broken, and hopeless creature. Farah had lost everything, and with every turn only more despair was to be found. How was she to going to gather an army? How was she to defend Ferelden and destroy the darkspawn?... She doubted two Grey Wardens would make much of a difference_. This is hopeless._

Then there was… Howe, the core source of her pain. That so called 'friend of the family' had done the unthinkable. The unbelievable: Mercilessly killing everyone in Castle Cousland, leaving a trail of blood and sorrow and now, boldly using it for his advantage. Claiming himself a hero and Farah's family the villains. The Cousland's family name had been run through the mud. Tarnished, completely defiled. What once stirred pride in Farah's heart only saddened and enraged her. Farah watched as the fire erased the faces of the undead. _I wonder if my family met the same fate…. Burned, as if…. As if they were nothing. Removing them from the world…. To be forgotten…._

Farah felt it in her heart: this was her breaking point. Tears spilt from her eyes as her knees gave in. Farah fell to the ground with her head falling into her lap. She wrapped her arms around herself, as if she to hold herself together. She was crying hysterically, gasping for breath as she rocked back and forth. _So much death, so much sadness….. I can't… I just can't!_ Farah leaned backwards with her hands still about her, and screamed into darkness. Her scream was long and coarse and Farah felt it burn in her throat. Just as it was finishing, Farah felt a pair of arms surround her. At first, Farah was startled, but her Grey Warden senses calmed her. Warmth surrounded her starting as a single spark within her heart that grew quickly and spread throughout her body. Her sobs were gently shushed, as the arms that held her shifted her body around. Farah placed her head on the unarmored chest of her fellow Grey Warden.

Still sobbing slightly, Farah tried to speak, "Its…. Its… all… my fault."

Alistair tightened his grip and held her close. He was on his knees, and Farah completely relied on him for support. He rubbed her arm and spoke in a soothing tone. "I don't believe that."

Farah closed her eyes tightly and cried hard into his chest, "I… knew Howe.. wa.. was acting strangely… I… I… should…. Shou... should've tried harder." Farah pulled away from his chest and tried to bring her hands to her face, but Alistair stopped her. He softly placed her hands back down then brought his hand to each side of Farah's dirty face whipping her tears away. Farah studied his face through puffy, watery eyes. His sandy hair glowed in the warm lighting and his tan face was softened. His eyes glittered and Farah wasn't sure if it was the lighting or if he was crying. She did note that he didn't smile, but his face was full of comfort and concern. He lifted his hand and brushed back the frizzy hair that had escaped. Farah's tears had loosened the mud's hold. His hand ran down the side of her face, though his eyes never left Farah's. Alistair kept his hand on the side of her face, tenderly rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "You cry as much as you want. I'm not going anywhere."

Farah began to sob again, causing Alistair to bring her closer. He leaned back and sat in a more comfortable position bringing Farah into his lap. He made soothing noises, and rubbed Farah's back with his left hand and held her head against his chest with his right. Farah wasn't sure how long Alistair held her or how long she cried. She just knew that she felt safe in Alistair arms. It reminded her of when Duncan held her, but somehow this was different. This… this meant more.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Decisions

Farah opened her eyes then shut them quickly. A blinding light flooded her vision. She grunted and cringed as she moved around. A hard floor was felt beneath her and a warm blanket around her sore body.

"Good morning, Farah." Leliana's musical voice rang out. Farah dared to open her eyes for a peak. Leliana was hovering over Farah, smiling down at her and blocking the glaring light. Farah smiled sleepily and stretched. She then rose to a seated position and looked around. She was in the chantry. Beside herself, Leliana was the only other person in the once crowed building.

"Where is everyone?" Farah asked.

"Outside I suppose. Alistair asked if I would stay with you, so I haven't been out." Leliana replied.

The memories of last night began to flood into Farah's mind: The fight, the bodies, the fire, her scream, Alistair coming to her and holding her as she wept. Farah didn't know what to make of that last one. Now that she was thinking straight, she realized how… intimate it was. Farah stood to her feet and brought her hand through her hair. It was down, curly and clean. Farah then inspected her hands and clothes and felt her once dirty face. She was in fresh clothes and her muddy face was now dirt-free.

"Alistair asked me to take care of you when he returned with you to the chantry. The breeches are mine. Bought them before we left Lothering. The shirt is Alistair's." Leliana explained.

"I don't remember that." Farah thought out loud. It made Farah a bit uneasy that Leliana cleaned her up while she was out, but she knew she needed it.

"You were quite out of it when Alistair carried you here. He said you fell asleep, but would say nothing more. Just asked if I would see to you, and gave me his 'backup shirt'. As he called it." Leliana giggled slightly.

Farah brought her hands back to the shirt. She rather liked the thought of wearing Alistair's shirt. The breeches however, she did not like. They were too tight, Leliana being smaller and leaner than Farah. Farah felt as if she could barely breathe in them. Suddenly the chantry door opened, causing Farah and Leliana to look back. A form appeared in the doorway and became clear when the door closed behind him. Farah already knew who it was. She felt him even before now. He calmly walked across the chantry towards the two women. Alistair stopped by Leliana and stared at Farah. Farah had a hard time reading him. His face was unexpressive and his warmth was simply… warm. Leliana smiled sweetly, very sweetly, to Alistair and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'll just be outside if you need me." Her voice was laced with implications.

Alistair blushed at Leliana then shifted his eyes nervously to Farah. Farah narrowed her eyes at the redhead's back as she left the chantry, fighting the surprising and sudden urge to smack the sister. Farah shook her head and rolled her eyes mocking Leliana in her head. Farah made faces, as usual, forgetting she was being watched. Her eyes dared to glance at the man before her. He was eyeing her curiously and still blushing. Farah felt her own cheeks glow. The two Wardens stood in silence for a few awkward moments. Farah looked around the chantry, anywhere but to the man in front of her. Eventually, Farah couldn't take it any longer. She cleared her throat, deciding on a safe question, "I suppose we will be entering the castle today?"

Alistair released the breath he had apparently been holding and smiled nervously, "Yes… that's the plan." He said slowly. "The preparations are almost done. I wasn't going to wake you till we were ready. You needed to rest."

Farah nodded and chewed on her lip nervously, her eyes again wondering around the chantry. She inhaled deeply and shifted nervously, straightening her shirt. Alistair's shirt…. She corrected herself.

"Well, um, we'll be… outside. When you're ready." Alistair said tensely. He turned around and began walking toward the chantry's front doors.

"Alistair, wait." Farah finally said. Alistair turned around and waited for her to continue.

Farah paused and chewed her lip again. "Thank you." Farah began dropping her eyes to the wooden floor, "For last night. I don't know why… you came. But, I'm… I'm glad you did. I needed yo…" Farah stopped herself quickly realizing what she was about to way. "That." She quickly added.

Alistair smiled slightly, "Don't mention it." Alistair once again turned around to leave. Farah could sense him now. He was nervous and confused. Sadness was also present, but Alistair was always a tad sad.

"And… I'm sorry I lied… to you. About my family."

Alistair stopped and hung his head. A wave of guilt was sent Farah's way. Alistair turned around and faced Farah. His expression was solemn, "It's alright. I understand. I suspect you had your reasons. I won't question them, you haven't questioned mine."

Farah walked closer, feeling the urge to explain and put an end to his guilt. "But you should know why I did. It… it felt nice to... pretend. To talk of them as if they were still here. As if they were waiting for me back home." Farah smiled sadly. "It was... a selfish lie. I know, but I tried to tell you before we entered Redcliffe."

Alistair shook his head, "It's alright, Farah. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I've been going on and on about Duncan… when you… when you've lost so much more." Another wave of guilt crashed against Farah. Farah cringed and closed her eyes.

"From where I'm standing, you lost your family too." Farah opened her eyes and felt a twang of something she had not felt before. It was a wave from Alistair, a mixture of sadness, compassion, and something else. Farah couldn't quite put her finger on it. Feeling uncomfortable, Farah decided to change the subject. "I suppose you want your shirt back." She said smiling sweetly.

Alistair smiled slightly, "Keep it. It looks better on you anyway. We'll be outside when you're ready." And with that Alistair existed the chantry in a rush. Farah was uncertain if she had said something wrong. She felt tension between herself and her fellow Grey Warden. She wanted to make it right and show him how thankful she was for what he did. Farah dressed quickly and with Alistair on her mind. He was so unlike what she expected a Grey Warden to be, but she found herself liking that more and more. And the events of last night confused Farah even more.

Leliana was armoring Nolan when Farah existed the chantry. He looked up and barked excitedly. He tried to run to Farah, but Leliana ordered him to stay put. Farah didn't like Leliana ordering her hound around. She narrowed her eyes at the increasingly annoying sister and mumbled under her breath. Nolan didn't seem to care for Leliana's orders either. Perhaps he was picking up on Farah's dislike of her. Farah looked around for Alistair. She couldn't find him or Teagan but she knew he was nearby. She could sense him and he seemed to be near the castle from what she could gather. Disappointed, Farah reluctantly made her way over to Leliana.

Leliana looked up and smiled at Farah as she buckled the last strap on Nolan. Once settled in his armor Nolan ran to Farah. Farah leaned down and hugged her Mabari friend. Nolan licked her face causing Farah to release a small giggle. Nolan was just like a puppy sometimes.

"Glad to see you up and about. Forgive me, but you looked awful when Alistair brought you to the chantry last night." Leliana smiled sweetly. Farah once again fought off the urge to smack her. Instead, Farah just smiled sweetly in return.

"Well, thank you for what you did. I appreciate it. I felt as awful as I looked." Farah said truthfully. Even if she was annoyed by Leliana, she would make her gratitude known. Leliana was a kind soul… irritating, but kind.

"All I did was clean you up. Think nothing of it. I was happy to help."

_I bet… Anything for Alistair._ "Where are Alistair and Teagan?" Farah asked.

Leliana leaned over and grabbed her arrows, "They went up to the watch the castle. We should be entering it soon, now that you're up."

"And Bodahn and Sandal?"

"Up with their wagon, I assume."

Farah forced a smile, and ordered her party to the top of the hill leading from Redcliffe. When they reached the top, Nolan ran off to stand beside Alistair. Farah and the rest of her party walked over, joining them.

Teagan cleared his throat and kept his eyes on the castle, "Odd how quiet the castle looks from here. You'd think there was nobody inside it all…. Glad to see you well, Farah."

Farah nodded and smiled slightly, "So what's the plan?"

Teagan turned around and faced Farah and her party. Alistair and Nolan kept their positions. "There is a secret passage here in the mill accessible only to my family."

Morrigan grunted, "And you tell us this now?"

Teagan shot an apologetic smile Farah's way, "I couldn't risk you deciding to go after Emmon over helping the village."

"Teagan," Farah began shocked, "you know me better than that."

Teagan shook his head, "I should have had more faith in you, but….." Teagan's eyes were drawn to something behind Farah. "Maker's breath!"

Farah turned around to see a woman and a guard running towards her party. From what she could gather they came from the direction of the castle entrance. Farah instinctively reached for her weapons, but was stopped by Teagan as he pushed past her.

"Teagan! Thank the Maker you yet live!" The woman said as she came closer. Farah recognized the voice and that accent. And as the woman drew closer, her recognition was correct. The woman was none other than Lady Isolde, the wife of Arl Emmon. Teagan surround Isolde with a hug as she continued, "I do not have much time to explain. I slipped away from the castle as soon as I saw it was safe and I must return quickly and I need you to return with me Teagan. Alone."

Lady Isolde's voice was troubled and pleading, but Farah smelled something fishy. "We will need more of an explanation than that, Lady Isolde." Farah said. By this time, Alistair's attention had been drawn. Farah shot a worried look to Alistair. His face was troubled. Farah felt it in his warmth. She also felt a hint of… dislike.

"Excuse me." Lady Isolde started at Farah with venom in her voice. "Who are you to talk to me that way?" Nolan growled lowly as he rose to his feet, but was silenced by Alistair's hand. Nolan nuzzled it, and sat back down calmly.

Farah sighed and remembered her manners. Farah curtsied with a fake dress as a sign of respect, "You know me, my lady. I spent a summer here, studying. Then my family and I would visit."

Lady Isolde narrowed her small eyes at Farah. She knew Farah well, since she was the one always getting on to her when Farah was at Redcliffe castle. She was constantly chastising her for her unladylike conduct when she studied with Anora all those years ago. Farah remembered Lady Isolde telling her to be more like the future queen: poised and refined. Farah only ever saw a spoiled and disrespectful brat in Anora and wanted to be nothing like her. Lady Isolde would dress Farah in the finest silk with floral patterns, the more girly the better. Farah hated it. And every year on her birthday, Farah would receive a dress from Lady Isolde with a note telling her how lovely she would look in the dress. Gah, Farah never liked the woman very much and now that she learned what was done to Alistair that dislike was greater.

"Farah? Is that you?"

Farah smiled and nodded, "Yes, my lady."

Lady Isolde unnarrowed her eyes and shook her head turning her attention back to Teagan, "I will exchange pleasantries later, Farah. Teagan, I know you need more of an explanation, but… I don't know what is safe to tell."

Alistair stepped forward, "Please Lady Isolde, we had no idea anyone was even alive within the castle. We must have answers." Alistair's words were gentle and Farah could tell he chose them carefully.

The arl's wife shot a disgusted and annoyed look to Alistair, "Answers…." Lady Isolde stopped. She focused in on Alistair curiously.

Alistair shifted nervously then sighed, "You know me as well, Lady Isolde."

"Alistair? Of all the… Why are you here?" Lady Isolde frowned and raised an eyebrow. Her stare was icy and hateful. Farah, feeling protective, spoke up.

"He is with me." Farah's voice was stern but respectful, "We are Grey Wardens. Now, please we need to know what's going on. We can help, but we need answers."

"I don't need Grey Wardens. There is no darkspawn here." Lady Isolde said coldly.

Leliana clear her throat, "We can still help, my lady."

Lady Isolde, ignoring Leliana, focused on Teagan, "There is a terrible evil within the castle. The dead waken… and hunt the living. The mage responabile was caught but… it still continues." Lady Isolde's voice was beginning to crackle, "And I think Conner is going mad. He won't leave the castle. He has seen too much death. You must help me, Teagan! You are his uncle. I do not know what else to do."

Teagan, who had remained quiet, cleared his throat, "What of Emmon? Does he still live?"

"He does. He is being kept alive so far, thank the Maker."

Teagan raised an eyebrow, "Kept alive? Kept alive by what?"

Isolde sighed with frustration, "Something the mage unleashed. So far it allows Emmon, Conner and myself to live. The others…. Were not so fortunate. It's killed so many and turned their bodies into walking nightmares. Once it was done with the castle it struck the village. It wants us to live but I do not know why. It allowed me to come for you Teagan! Because I… begged because I said Conner needed help!" Lady Isolde was becoming hysterical. Whatever was going on within the castle, Farah didn't like it and she didn't like the feeling of not being told everything.

"Why do I get the feeling you are not sharing everything?" Morrigan asked coldly, speaking Farah's suspicions.

The Arlessa twisted her face in anger, "I beg your pardon? That's a rather impertinent accusation."

"Not if it's a true one." Farah breathed. She was tired of games, and she was thankful Morrigan had spoken up.

"An evil I cannot fathom holds my son and husband hostage, Farah! I came for help!"

"And you expect us to give it blindly when you are clearly holding back?"

"I expect you, of all people, to trust me! I helped raise you, for the Maker's sake!" Isolde yelled at Farah through her thick Orlesian accent.

Farah didn't like that last comment. Forgetting her manners Farah opened her mouth to refute but was cut off by Teagan, "Enough! Both of you! I will go with Isolde. We don't have much choice. Go, wait for me by the bridge. I need to speak with Farah… in private."

With one last disapproving glare at Farah and Alistair, Lady Isolde took her leave and did as she was told. Watching the Arlessa speciously, Farah cleared her throat, "I don't like it. It's risky and she's not telling us everything."

"I know," Teagan began, "but there is little choice. You risked you're necks for me and this village. Now, it's my turn to return the favor. Perhaps I can distract whatever evil is within and increase your chances of getting in unnoticed. My signet ring unlocks the door. There is little time to dally. I'll see you inside…" Teagan began to walk off towards Isolde.

"Teagan." Farah said sternly. She didn't like this.

"Look, whatever you do, or whatever has to be done, Emmon is the priority here. The rest of us are expendable."

Farah knotted her brows in frustration. She was tired of this game… and not knowing all the rules or players. The Arlessa was extremely skittish, and Teagan was being blindly brave. But, what choice did she have? Whatever evil was within the castle Farah and her party had to put an end to it. Lives were at stake. Well, the kingdom was at stake. They needed Emmon. With a heavy sigh, Farah made her way to the secret passage.

Farah and her party made their way into the castle through the secret passage. The passage led to the dungeons.

"I remember these." Alistair said looking at the cells.

"Locked you away, did they?" Morrigan asked slyly.

Alistair just glared at Morrigan, but said nothing. Morrigan shrugged, "Too bad they didn't throw away the key." Nolan growled.

"It's ok, boy. I don't like her either." Alistair said to Nolan, smiling sweetly down at him.

Farah grinned; she liked how Alistair was with Nolan. Sten then cleared his voice. "What are we doing? We are wasting time." Farah almost forgot about the giant's presence. He was so quiet, unless he disagreed with something or there were heads to be chopped off.

"We need Emmon, Sten." Farah stated plainly.

Sten grunted and shook his head disapprovingly but protested no more. Leliana glided up from behind and started walking by Alistair. "Don't tell me they actually locked you down here." She said charmingly. Farah rolled her eyes and looked away. She didn't wish to see Leliana work her 'magic' or whatever one calls it.

"No… I just played down here sometimes." Alistair said in a light tone.

"Oh, that's cute." Leliana said giggling.

Farah sighed with annoyance, "Yes, real cute… How bout we focus on what we're doing." Farah's words were harsh as she scowled at Leliana without thinking. Before another word could be spoken, someone called out for help. Hissing and terrible, all too familiar, sounds could be heard. More undead…. Great. Farah unsheaved her blades and bolted towards the sounds. Three undead creatures, what seemed to be a servant girl and two original creatures, were reaching through the cell door.

A bolt of lightning flew past Farah striking the servant girl and spreading to the others. Farah used this opportunity to deal out a strike of her own. Sten took down the other two with one power blow. The undead lied motionless on the floor, but Farah didn't trust that. She asked Morrigan to set them ablaze. Sten pushed the bodies back, and Morrigan cast her fire spell. Farah looked back to the rest of her party to find Alistair holding Nolan. Farah shot him a curious look.

Alistair smiled, "I didn't want him to bite any of the undead."

Farah smiled gratefully and scorned herself for forgetting to take care of him. It was a nice thought, however. Nolan had two people watching out for him. Well, three. Sten seemed to have a soft spot for Farah's hound as well.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice spoke up from within the cell. Farah turned and slowly walked over to find a man in robes standing alone in the cell. Farah recognized the robes, the man before her was a mage.

"Who are you?" Leliana asked politely.

The mage looked around nervously. He was pale and sweaty, with dark circles under his eyes. His brown hair was greasy and his robes were dirty. Farah's caravan waited for the mage to continue.

"I am Jowan. A mage Lady Isolde hired in private to school her son, Conner." The mage's voice was shaky.

"Lady Isolde said a mage was behind all this." Farah said.

"I didn't do this!" Jowan stepped to the cell door and slammed the bars as he spoke.

Alistair stepped in front of Farah and reached for his sword, "Watch it, mage." He said threateningly.

Farah placed her hand on Alistair shoulder and gently guided him back, "It's alright, Alistair."

Alistair allowed Farah to push him back, but his face remained intimidating and his eyes never left the mage. Nolan growled lowly and stood at Alistair's side.

"Why did Lady Isolde hire you?" Farah asked.

The mage sighed and released the bars. He started to pace in his cell as he explained. "She needed a tutor for her son, Conner. He started to show signs of magic."

"Conner is a mage? I can't believe it." Alistair blurted.

"Does the circle know you're here?" Farah asked.

The mage stopped pacing and slowly turned to face Farah's party. "No. I… I am an apostate."

Morrigan, who had remained quiet until now, cleared her throat, "I sense... more."

Jowan sighed again, this time with frustration. "I am a bloodmage." He said darkly.

Leliana gasped as Alistair took a protective step closer to Farah. She felt alarm in his warmth. Farah didn't know much about magic, but she knew blood magic was dark and not a good sign. This situation wasn't making sense. Why would this mage deny his involvement so intensely unless he really wasn't connected? And if he was truly guilty why didn't he just blow the door open with a spell and escape? Farah needed answers and they were wasting time. "I don't care what you are. I need answers. NOW. Tell me everything you know." Farah said firmly.

Farah listened intently as the mage explained. Conner was showing signs of magic and Lady Isolde did not want to lose her son: He would be swept away to the Ferelden's Circle of Magi never to see his family again. The Arlessa couldn't allow that so she secretly sought out a tutor and found Jowan. His story made sense; Farah knew the Arlessa wouldn't want to lose her son. But she couldn't shake the feeling of something missing. How did Lady Isolde exactly find Jowan?

"Are you saying Lady Isolde simply walked up to you and asked you to tutor her son? You're not telling us everything." Farah said sternly.

"Fess up, mage." Alistair added firmly.

Jowan narrowed his eyes at Alistair then turned back to Farah. He stared at her, studying her face. His expression was hesitant. Farah sighed and stared coldly back to the mage, "Jowan, whatever you have done or whatever you need to say, we MUST know."

Jowan cleared his throat, "I was sent to Lady Isolde."

"Sent? Sent by whom?" Leliana questioned.

"Loghain."

Nolan growled loudly at the name. Farah felt the rage bubbling within her fellow Grey Warden. Farah reached out for Alistair's hand, but stopped herself. Instead, she placed her hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him further back to shield the mage. She didn't want Alistair doing anything irrational.

"Loghain sent you? Why? How he did her even know about Conner?" Farah asked curiously.

"He wanted me to do something for him. A task. I don't know how he knew about Conner. That wasn't important to me."

"What did… Loghain want you to do?" Alistair asked harshly. He barely could say Loghain's name. Farah felt the anger within him growing.

"I… I poisoned the Arl. Loghain said if I did this my past would be forgiven. I only wanted to make things right again. Why wouldn't I trust the Teyrn? He said he would settle things with the Circle… I'm… I'm sorry. But I promise! I had nothing to do with the… creatures. All those things started happening after I was locked up."

"You just poisoned the Arl? Just like that?" Alistair yelled.

"I thought I was helping! The Teyrn said I would be doing Ferelden a service. Why wouldn't I believe him?" Jowan said in his defense.

"So you just blindly followed his orders?" Alistair stepped forward and Farah quickly turned to face him placing her hands on his chest to stop him.

Farah looked up to him with alarming eyes. "Alistair, calm down." She said coolly.

Alistair turned his metallic eyes to Farah and opened his mouth to speak but stopped. He studied Farah's face for some time, then moved back and leaned against the dirty stone wall of the dungeon. Farah felt his anger fading. Satisfied, she turned her attention back to the mage.

"You swear you did not cast a spell to summon those creatures?" Farah asked hurriedly. The poisoning of the arl would have to wait. They needed to stop the creatures first.

"I promise! I had nothing to do with it!"

Farah nodded, "Alight, I believe you. If you didn't do this, what could have?"

"I suspect Conner. He's new to magic he may have broken the veil unknowingly."

Farah sighed. _Great, the boy has gotten himself mixed up in things he doesn't even understand. Things I don't even understand._ Choosing quickly, Farah ordered Leliana to pick the lock on Jowan's cell.

"What? We're letting the blood mage go?" Alistair protested from behind.

Leliana stopped, but Farah nodded for her to continue. "No, he's coming with us."

Sten cleared his throat, "Do you truly think that's wise, Warden?"

Farah considered for a moment then decided she was right. "He could help Sten. Besides, if he does makes one wrong move I'll simply have you rip his arms off."

Sten nodded solemnly, and protested no more. The lock clicked and Leliana pulled back the door, the mage stepped out and Farah felt Alistair's tenseness. Farah stepped closer to the mage with warning in her eyes, "You heard me. One wrong move." Jowan nodded and Farah led her party out of the dark, gloomy dudgeons of Redcliffe Castle.

Farah's party fought their way to the main hall of castle Redcliff. They found the blacksmith's daughter and Farah ordered Nolan to led her out. Within minutes Nolan had returned and Farah continued to the main hall. With weapons at the ready, they enter the hall to find Lady Isolde, Conner, Teagan, and a small group of soldiers.

"So… These are our visitors. The ones you told me about, Mother?" Conner's voice was dark and not his own. Farah guessed at what was happening, but hoped she was wrong. Lady Isolde answered with a weak yes.

Alistair grabbed Farah's arm gently and whispered in her ear, "He's possessed, Farah. BE CAREFUL." Farah nodded and walked closer, cautiously.

Farah searched my mind for the right words, "Conner… I am here to help."

The demonized Conner let out a dark laugh, "Help? Help me? Why do I need help? There is nothing wrong with me, pretty lady." Conner turned his attention to his mother, "I am surprised at you, Mother. This woman is half your age, and beautiful! I'm surprised you don't just order her executed in a fit of jealousy."

Lady Isolde began to cry, "Please, Conner! Don't hurt anyone else!"

Conner closed his eyes tightly and began to shake his head, "M-Mother? What… What's happening? Where am I?"

Lady Isolde began to walk towards her son, but Alistair ran up to stop her. Just then Conner began to convulse and the demon took back control. "GET AWAY FROM ME FOOL WOMAN!"

Lady Isolde began sobbing and pleading for help from Alistair's arms, "PLEASE! Farah! Conner is not responsible for this!"

"Shut up, woman!" Teagan yelled.

The demon began to laugh evilly, "That's right, uncle! Yell at her! Not me for once."

Farah knotted her brows, "What have you done to Teagan, demon!"

Conner's face twisted into an evil smile, "I like him better this way. He amuses me."

Lady Isolde held on to Alistair like a child as she pleaded with Farah, "Conner didn't mean to do this. It was that mage! The one who poisoned Emmon!" Lady Isolde pointed to Jowan. "HE started all this. HE summoned this demon. Conner was just trying to help his father!"

"And made a deal with a demon?... Foolish child." Morrigan said coolly. Farah was glad one of her party had their head on straight. Farah was beside herself with what to do.

Conner's face turned dark and began to levitate as he spoke, "IT WAS A FAIR DEAL! FATHER IS ALIVE! NOW IT'S MY TURN TO SIT ON THE THRONE! I CRAVE EXCITEMENT! AND YOU, WOMAN, SPOILED MY SPORT! NOW YOU WILL PAY!"

Conner's feet returned to the floor and ran off, out a door. Teagan drew his blades and charged Farah. The rest of the men charged Farah's party. Farah ordered her party not to kill them. They were not themselves. Farah jumped back, missing Teagan's blade by just seconds. However she wasn't quick enough to dodge his shield. Teagan bashed Farah to the ground and threw his shield aside. He raised his blade high in the air with both hands. Farah tried to get away but couldn't, Teagan had her pinned. She closed her eyes tightly and prayed to the Maker this wasn't the end. Just then Farah felt Teagan being knocked off of her. She opened her eyes to see Alistair fighting Teagan. Farah quickly got up to help him. While Teagan's attention was on Alistair, Farah came from behind and knocked him out with the pummel of her sword. Teagan fell down hard.

The other soldiers were out too, and only one had been killed. Farah sighed deeply, but was thankful that no others were slain. Lady Isolde ran to Teagan's side and began to try and wake him up. It took some time, but eventually he came to.

"TEAGAN! Thank the Maker. I could not bear it if you had died." Lady Isolde said hysterically as she helped Teagan to his feet.

"I am… alright. My mind is my own again." Teagan replied.

Lady Isolde then turned to face Farah. "Please! Farah, this is not Conner's fault. He's not responsible for this. Help him!"

Farah searched her mind. The only way to get rid of a demon is to kill its host. Farah shuddered. She couldn't kill a child. Just then, as if Alistair could read her thoughts, he spoke up, "I normally wouldn't suggest slaying a child.. but he's an abomination. I'm not sure there is any choice."

Lady Isolde began to cry again, "NO! He's not always the demon you saw! He's fighting against it! Please Farah, NO!"

Farah breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. A face flashed in the darkness. It was an innocent face. A sweet, face. It was the face of her little nephew Oren. Farah couldn't kill Conner. Killing Conner would be like killing Oren. Farah COULD NOT do that. "I'm not about to kill a child, Lady Isolde."

Jowan stepped forward, much to the discomfort of Sten who reached out and grabbed his arm, "Conner is no longer a child." He struggled under the giant's grasp. Farah turned to the mage and ordered Sten to release him.

With a harsh glare at Sten Jowan explained, "There is another option. Though I loathe offering it. A mage could… enter the fade without hurting Conner himself."

Farah raised a curious eyebrow but nodded for him to continue, "The demon approached Conner in his dreams. And it controls him from there. We can use this connection between them to find the demon."

Lady Isolde's eyes lightened, "You can enter the fade then? And slay the demon? Without hurting my boy?"

"NO, but I can enable another mage to do so." Jowan gestured towards Morrigan with his eyes. "It normally requires lyrium and several mages. But… I have blood magic."

Alistair grunted and shook his head. Farah was curious. If there was a way to kill the demon without harming Conner, Farah would take it. "What do you mean?"

"Lyrium provides the power for the ritual. But I can... take the power from someone's life energy. This… ritual requires a lot of it, however. ALL of it in fact."

Teagan cleared his voice, "So, someone must die? Someone must be sacrificed?"

Jowan nodded slowly.

Alistair groaned, "Blood magic. How can more evil be any help? Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Is there no other method?" Farah asked hopefully.

"The power has to come from somewhere. Either lyrium or… blood."

Lady Isolde, finally in control of her emotions, spoke up. "Then let it be my blood. I will be the sacrifice."

Teagan shifted to face the Arless, "What! No, Emmon would never allow this!"

Lady Isolde sighed, "Either someone kills my son to destroy the demon or I give my life so he can live. To me… the choice is clear."

Farah couldn't believe what she was hearing. None of this sounded like a good idea. She refused to kill a child. And sacrificing the Arlessa just felt… wrong. "Lady Isolde, I… I cannot allow this."

Morrigan's logical voice spoke up, "It does seem like a sensible choice, with a willing participant."

Farah considered. Morrigan was right. It was the lesser of two evils, but… "Is there a way to get the lyium? And more mages?"

"The Circle!" Alistair walked excitedly to Farah, "Farah, the tower isn't far from here we can find more lyirum and mages… That is if they would even do it. And one of our treaties is for the Circle."

Farah studied Alistair's face and searched his warmth. He liked this option best. She could see that he cared about the Arl's family, even though Lady Isolde sent him away all those years ago. But was it worth the risk? Conner was not in control and if they didn't act soon more lives could be lost. "How far away is the Tower?" Farah asked, hastily.

"Not far, about a day's journey across the lake." Teagan answered.

Farah shut her eyes to block everything out. She tried to think like her father. What would he do? She knew the answer. Teyrn Cousland would try to save everyone. Killing an innocent child was out of the question, and sacrificing the Arlessa was wrong. Going to the Tower and seeking out the aide of the mages was the best option.

"I will go to the tower… Alone, save Nolan." Farah said, finally deciding.

Alistair turned his head in shock, "Alone? No, you can't go alone. I will go with you."

"I will make better time if I go alone, Alistair."

Alistair stepped closer to Farah his eyes determined, "Farah, no. You can't go by yourself."

"I've made my choice." Farah said then turned and began to prepare, wanting to waste no time.

Alistair reached for Farah and turned her back around to face him, "Farah, this is foolish. You are not going alone." His voice was stern, boarding on an order.

Farah shook Alistair's grip and knotted her brows in anger, "You're wasting time arguing with me." Farah walked over to Nolan and checked his armor, ignoring Alistair. She could sense him, he was angry.

"Farah!" Alistair raised his voice a tad. Farah whipped around and faced her fellow Grey Warden. "You are NOT going by yourself and that's final."

Farah twisted her face in anger. Alistair had never spoken to her like that. She remembered fighting with him back in the Wilds, but this was different. He wasn't speaking out of anger, he was speaking out of concern and he was determined.

Farah signed heavily, "Fine!" She snapped, "But we don't stop until we get to the tower." Farah and Alistair scowled at each other for a few moments. Nolan was the one to break them up. He nuzzled Farah's hand, reminding her to stay calm.

Lady Isolde walked to Farah, "But what will happen here? Conner won't remain passive forever."

"I'll risk it." Farah replied shortly. Farah then turned her attention to Teagan and the rest of her party.

"Morrigan, help Jowan. If Conner takes a turn for the worse… protect them." Farah said gesturing towards Lady Isolde. "You do the same, Sten."

Farah walked closer to Leliana and spoke to her in a hushed tone, "Watch Morrigan and Sten. Keep them out of trouble." Leliana nodded and furrowed her brows as her eyes darted towards Alistair's direction. Farah rolled her eyes and turned from the ginger headed sister.

"Farah!" Leliana called. Farah turned around and shot Leliana an annoyed look. She was already frustrated with Alistair; Leliana was not making it better.

The sister's face was harsh, "You should be nicer to Alistair."

Farah rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry I raised my voice at your boy toy." Farah replied icily.

"Boy toy? I…?" Leliana sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "He cares about **you**, Farah." Leliana said bitterly.

Farah raised a fine dark brow at Leliana. "What are you talking about?"

Leliana looked to Alistair then turned her sparklingly blue eyes to Farah. Her expression serious. "You know what he told me last night when he brought you to the chantry?... I asked him why he cared about you so much. He said the last thing Duncan told him was to… to take care of you. Duncan said he felt you were important. Not only to the Grey Wardens, but to Ferelden. And…" Leliana hesitated, "And that you were important to him. 'Him' being Alistair."

Farah stared at Leliana for the longest time. She hadn't the slightest idea what she meant or why Leliana was even telling her any of this. She wasn't given much time to think on it.

"Farah, are you ready?" Alistair asked from behind.

Farah turned her head and nodded to Alistair, then turned back to Leliana. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it. Farah wasn't sure what to say.

Leliana sighed and shook her head. "Just… don't be so harsh on him." And with that Leliana walked back over to Teagan and Lady Isolde. Farah watched her as she went, completely confused by what she'd just learned.

"Farah? Are you ok?" Alistair asked curiously.

Farah shook her head, and the strange feeling from her mind. "Yes. Let's go." Nolan barked excitedly as he followed Alistair and Farah out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sweet Dreams (Part One)

Farah awoke in a warm bed. She lazily fluttered her eyes open and stretched. A high ceiling was visible and the pleasant smells of Castle Cousland filled her nose. Nolan grunted and stirred beside Farah. After a long yawn her hound tenderly licked his mistress' face, then rested his head on her chest. Farah cooed at her dog with sweet words as she gently pat his head. Just as Farah was drifting back to sleep, she heard a door crash open followed by swift footsteps.

PLOP!

Oren, Farah's sweet nephew, jumped onto his half asleep aunt and her Mabari hound and wrestled them both awake. Farah, startled and laughing, acted quickly and pinned her nephew down as Nolan licked his face and she tickled them.

"Auntie! Stop it!" Oren choked as he laughed.

"NEVER!" Farah stated then let out an evil laugh dramatically.

After a few minutes, Oren laughed until he could no longer breathe. Satisfied, Farah stopped and got up. Putting on a warm robe over her silk night gown, Farah leaned against her vanity and watched her nephew play with Nolan. She loved her wake up call. Everyday her door would smash open and her little Oren would jump up and wake his favorite aunt. Farah wouldn't trade it for anything. She loved her nephew dearly.

"Oren! There you are!" The coarse but wise voice of Nan was heard from the doorway. "I thought I told you not to wake up your aunt this morning!"

Farah giggled, "It's alright Nan."

"It most certainly is not. You have to get ready for your Father's party and with you…" Nan studied Farah, "We'll need all the time we can get. He's a distraction"

Farah rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Nan. Farah then walked over to her closet. She stared at the dress she was to wear to her father's surprise birthday party. Farah had to admit: it wasn't that bad. The purple wasn't exactly her, but it was the first dress Lady Isolde had sent her that she didn't absolutely hate. It was simple, unlike the others she had sent in the past. Farah liked simple.

"There's my beautiful Fairy!" The voice of the Teyrna, Farah's mother, rang out. Farah turned around just in time for her mother's hug. Farah smiled and returned the hug. "We've got to get you ready!" Her mother breathed into her neck. Releasing her daughter the Tryena turned her attention to Nan and Oren. "Come now, Oren! Your auntie has to get ready! There will be many eligible men at the party. We have to make sure she looks perfect!"

"But Auntie Fairy always looks perfect." Oren stated matter-of-factly.

"Thank you, Oren." Farah said smiling.

"Come Oren! You need to get ready too. Your Pa will be returning soon with Arl Emmon and we must be ready." Nan said as she rushed Oren out of the room. Farah laughed as she watched her pouting nephew leave.

Calling in a maid, Farah's mother moved quickly. Sitting Farah down before the vanity the Teyrna began brushing her hair. The maid was readying a quick bath. Farah just went through the motions as usual. She was used to the 'dolling up' process, as her mother called it. Farah had to admit, it was kind of fun. Farah knew her mother enjoyed it, so she smiled and went along. Hours of laughing and telling stories between the maid, the Teyrna, and Farah went by fast. The Teyrna left to get ready herself, leaving the maid to help Farah dress. The time of her Father's arrival would be soon, and they were behind.

Finally dressed and alone Farah stared at herself in the mirror. She could hardly recognize the woman before her. She was…. Stunning. Farah couldn't believe it. Her hair surrounded her face with a silver and purple feathery pendant pinned on the right side. Big dark curls framed her face perfectly. Farah's gray eyes were done up with silvery shadow and charcoal. It brought out the light blue in her eyes and made them striking. The dress… the dress was beautiful. The neck was low and made to show the shoulders. A silver sash was attached to the front of the dress at the chest. The sheer cloth was brought up around the neck tied in a bow and flowed down Farah's bare back. A silver metal feather with purple stones was located at the start of the bodice. Underneath the bodice, the elegant purple cloth flowed all the way to the floor. The shoes that Lady Isolde sent were Orlesian made. Farah's mother had forced her to practice walking in them for weeks. Farah still had trouble, but she could manage walking in the heels well enough. The shoes were decorated with with silver and purple feathers completing the look.

Farah hated to admit it, but… she looked good. _Maybe it won't be so bad. Then again…_ A quick flash of a woman in armor caused Farah to pause. A feeling of uneasiness took hold of her. Farah felt like she was forgetting something. She felt as if she was supposed to be doing something else, something important... Shaking her head, Farah pushed aside the unsettling feeling. Leaving Nolan locked away in her room; Farah made her way down to the main hall.

"There you are!" Fergus, Farah's beloved brother, called out from across the way. "You've already missed Father's entrance and the big 'SURPRISE!' So, watch out for Mother… I'm sure she'll want to lay into yo…." Fergus trailed off as he came closer to his sister. His eyes widened as he studied the woman before him. After several silent moments Fergus managed to speak. "Wow, sis. You look… beautiful."

Farah blushed. Her brother had called her many things over the years. Beautiful had never been one. "Thank you. You clean up pretty good yourself." Farah said with a playful pat on his arm. This action caused Farah to feel the uneasiness again. This time Farah felt a sense of familiarity. Suddenly everything that had happened prior to this moment all seemed familiar. As if Farah had already been through it.

"Fairy? Are you ready?" Fergus asked offering his arm. Farah once again shook her head and pushed back the uneasy feeling. Arms linked, Farah and her big brother entered into the main hall. Farah never liked a double door entrance. It called attention, but Fergus insisted. The main hall was full of nobles. Most Farah knew, but there were a few she had never seen before. Her mother had made it a point for Farah to learn who was who. A silence fell over the party as the doors shut behind them. Farah breathed in deeply and swallowed hard. Fergus, sensing her nerves, leaned over and whispered in her, "Just imagine everyone in their underwear…. You'll be fine." Farah let out a muffled giggle as her Mother and Father walked over to their children.

"Fairy… You look stunning." Bryce Cousland breathed as he hugged his all grown up daughter. Farah hugged him back… hard. She felt a sudden wave of sadness and did not wish to let him go. She could feel tears swelling in her eyes. She sniffled against her Father's neck, causing her Father to let up. "Fairy?" Teyrn Cousland raised a curious eyebrow to his daughter.

Farah shook her sadness and cleared her throat, "Sorry… I'm just happy to... see you." Farah said staring at her feet.

The Teyrna stepped forward and whipped away a tear that had escaped, "If you keep that up, you're going to ruin your pretty face."

"Eleanor!" Teyrn Cousland protested. "That would be impossible."

Farah smiled and blushed. The next couple of hours were full of introductions. Farah was introduced to noble after noble. Truth be told, Farah really didn't care. She couldn't help but feel as if she should be doing something else: something that was far more significant that this party. Her mother would start a conversation and lead it to Farah when it was a young eligible man she was being introduced to. Farah was rather unimpressed by all of them. Thankfully she got a break when the king and queen arrived. All the attention was drawn to them, and Farah was grateful. After a quick chat with the King Calian and Queen Anora, mostly about her appearance, Farah snuck away. Truthfully, she just really wanted to be away from Anora. The snooty queen just gave Farah icy stares and short rude comments.

Farah made her way to the hallway just out of the main hall. She crossed her arms and began to pace. The uneasy feeling was growing stronger until she was unable to shake it. Farah searched her mind. _Why does this all feel so… familiar? It's as if I've… I've done this before. _Then there was the feeling of missing something. Farah felt as if she was supposed to be somewhere else. And as if there was something important she was supposed to be doing. A task… A mission…

"Fairy? What are you doing out here?" Farah turned around quickly, and found her brother smiling sweetly to her.

Farah knotted her brows and began pacing again, "Have you ever… had the feeling that you were supposed to be doing something else? Something important?"

Fergus walked closer and leaned against the stone wall of the hallway. "Meaning?"

Farah sighed and continued to pace, "I… I just can't shake this feeling. I feel as if I've done all this before. Getting ready this morning, entering with you, Mother pushing ever single unmarried man my way… everything. And I get this feeling that I'm supposed to be doing something else. Like I have a mission." Farah stopped pacing and faced her brother, "I feel… like… like something's wrong."

Fergus laughed, "Wrong? Whatever could be wrong, dear sister? All is well… You're not needed anywhere and you haven't done this before. You're acting crazy… Well, crazier than usual." Her brother added with a grin.

Farah laughed and shook her head, "Maybe you're right. I'm just… I don't know." Farah sighed and the two Cousland siblings stood in silence for a few moments.

"You wanna go make fun of the nobles' terrible dancing?" Fergus asked in a mischievous tone.

Farah laughed and nodded. As the Cousland siblings made their way back into the party, Farah and Fergus scoped out the 'dancers'. Fergus's eyes widened, "Look at Lady Lalandra! I think she's drunk!"

Farah looked quickly and saw her Mother's friend, Lady Lalandra, dancing around like a fool. She was waving her hands in the air and shaking her hips in a most unladylike manner. Farah closed her eyes and laughed hysterically as Fergus pulled her closer for a better view. Just as her brother let go, Farah tripped over her dress and began to fall forward. A pair of strong arms caught her, and Farah's face crashed into the owner's chest.

"Whoa! Been walking long?" An amused, familiar voice asked.

Farah shifted her body and looked up at her timely rescuer. A pair of golden eyes smiled down at her. "Are you alright, My Lady?"

Farah blinked up at the man and eventually muttered a weak yes. He helped her to her feet and released his hold.

"You should be more careful, My Lady. Wouldn't want anything to happen to such a beautiful creature."

Farah stared at the man before her. He seemed familiar. There was something about those big brown eyes. A kindness in them spoke to her, and he way he grinned at her. His honey hair and his tan smooth skin. _Why is he so familiar?…_

"I appreciate you catching my clumsy sister, my friend." Fergus said as he extended his hand.

The familiar stranger took it and shook Fergus's hand firmly as he smiled. "Not a problem. I'd catch her anytime." The man slyly added a wink Farah's way and allowed his eyes to travel down her body. Her uneasy feeling returned quickly as the man openly stared at her. Something wasn't right. _Alistair wouldn't wink at me and stare me up and down…. ALISTAIR!_

Farah's memory stared to flow back slowly… The Tower, mages, templars, Wynne… Conner. Farah, Alistair, and Nolan had all traveled to the Circle of Magi to seek aide for Conner, but when they arrived they were met with yet another obstacle. The Tower had been taken over by demons. It seems that a certain mage called Uldred had been planning a takeover for weeks and Farah stumbled right into it. Once again choosing the right thing, Farah said she would help free the Circle. She couldn't allow the templars to simply kill all the mages just because they MIGHT be abominations. That wasn't right, and the Cousland in her would not stand for that. Farah found it funny how the right thing to do was always the hardest thing to do.

"My Lady, would you like to dance?" The strange Alistair asked. Farah closed her eyes and tried to remember. _What is this?_ Farah felt a hand take hers and start to lead her to the dance floor. Farah shook it off and stood her ground. Her memory was returning now, this was the Fade. A demon trapped her here in this… dream. This wonderful, happy dream. Or was it a nightmare? Farah shook her head trying to rid herself of her confusion. She looked around. This was her home, the people surrounding her… was her family. And the nobles… She knew them. Right? _NO! This is not my home. This is not my family. This is a trap… and that thing is NOT Alistair!_

"You failed, demon. I know what this is." Farah said firmly, her face determined and strong.

"Excuse me? Demon? I suppose I can be a demon for you… Just say the word." The fake Alistair replied in a sensual tone.

Farah shook her head, "Stop it." She ordered. "You're not my Alistair."

"Not **your** Alistair?" The demon laughed. The people in the main hall of Highever Castle began to fade. Farah watched as her family disappeared along with the nobles. A pang of sadness ripped through her heart as they faded. Farah wanted this to be real. Her family alive, and Alistair at her side. Soon Farah was alone with the fake Alistair.

"Sloth said you would be a hard one. I see he was right…" The demon began to circle around Farah. "But everyone has their price. Everyone has a **desire**… something they want above all else. I thought perhaps it was your family, but I see now what you really want. WHO you really want." The demon was directly behind Farah, its breath hot against her neck. Demon Alistair pressed its body against Farah. Farah closed her eyes, and cringed, trying to remain strong. Its hands held her from behind, wrapping its arms around her waist and resting its head on her shoulder. Demon Alistair let his hands explore Farah's body, lingering in all the right places. Farah liked it, of that she was certain, but it felt wrong. Her Alistair would NOT do that, or at least her Alistair wouldn't do that without Farah's consent. Even then Farah guessed he'd be too nervous. The lustful Alistair began nibbling Farah's neck and jaw as it spoke to her.

"I know what you want. What you want to hear. What you want to do. You cannot hide it from me. You cannot even hide it from yourself. You've been trying. But I see through you…" The demon whispered into Farah's ear. The demon mimicked Alistair's voice exactly. Farah could hardly stand it. She closed her eyes tighter, and balled her hands into fists.

The Alistair demon exhaled and pressed closer to Farah, "I love you, my Fairy. Will you love me?"

Farah cringed and gasped. The demon was right. Farah desired Alistair. She had been fighting it with all her might, but it was a secret battle she was losing. It seemed her crush on the 'golden haired boy' from Redcliffe never went away and the man Alistair had become only ignited those long lost feelings. He was caring, sweet, goofy, and strong. He was nothing like any man she had ever met and even though she didn't know him well she still wanted him. _I do want him…. But I want the real Alistair._

Farah opened her eyes and breathed in deeply, "YOU'RE not him, demon. And you can't hold me here." Farah felt her blades form in her hands, the beautiful purple gown faded into familiar bloodstained armor. Delicate high heels were replaced with practical boots. Farah quickly twirled the blades around, and thrust them into the demon. She heard the demon Alistair gasp and Farah felt its arms release limply. Farah shook the demon off of her and turned around slowly. She watched as Alistair changed into a creature of the Fade. It turned into a woman-like being with light pink flesh and hardly any clothing. Farah had seen pictures of this demon before: This was a desire demon. The demon fell to the floor, lifeless. The walls of the main hall began to fade and soon Farah stood in a bizarre and unfamiliar place.

Farah heard clanking of armor followed by concerned barks. Farah turned around quickly and ran to Nolan. She stopped before she reached him, uncertain if it was the real Nolan. She studied him curiously. Nolan barked at her fiercely. Farah felt it in her heart that this was the real Nolan and not another trick. Farah surrounded her hound with a desperate hug.

"They almost had me, Nolan. I almost gave in." She whispered weakly. Nolan nuzzled her in response and whined. "You wanted them to be alive too, huh?" Farah released her friend, and stood to her feet. Nolan looked sadly up to her. Farah closed her eyes. The desire demon did indeed almost have her, but the tactic it used is what frightened Farah the most. Her family, happy and alive… and Alistair. His arms around her, his sweet words whispered into her ear. Farah had nearly caved. She couldn't believe herself. She felt ashamed, and stupid. Farah brought her hands to her face and tried to focus. Now wasn't the time to think of all that had happened or the acknowledgment of her emerging feelings. Farah needed to find a way out. She needed to find the REAL Alistair, and Wynne. Conner's life was hanging in the balance and Farah needed to move quickly. She spotted a pedestal nearby and something told Farah that was her way out. Nolan and Farah stepped onto the pedestal and Farah felt it pulling her away from this nightmare. Farah reached down and placed her hand on Nolan and closed her eyes. She prayed that when she opened them Alistair would be in front of her. But when Farah's eyes opened, her trusted companion was nowhere in sight. She even couldn't sense Alistair; _the dream world must have blocked that connection. _

Farah found herself in yet another strange place. Alone. She looked around at the peculiar, ominous trees and weird statues. The ground beneath her feet felt mushy and was a drab yellow. Everything was hazy, and ghostly. The air was musky and stale. Nolan growled, bringing Farah from her assessment of her surroundings.

"What is it boy?" Farah asked looking around inquisitively.

Nolan growled and pointed with his nose to a statue nearby. Farah eyed it curiously and saw the slightest movement behind it. Without having to give Nolan the order, her hound raced to the statue and bark fiercely to scare whatever was hiding behind it. A man yelped and fell to his bottom as he backed away from Nolan. Farah drew one blade and took her stance by her friend.

"Are you a demon?" Farah asked firmly, her blade pointed at the frightened man. If this was a demon, it was a cowardly one.

"N-No. I'm... no-not a demon." The man answered weakly.

"Then a spirit?" Farah questioned harshly. Nolan growled deeply, backing his mistress.

"No! I am a dreamer! Like you! I was trapped here by the sloth demon! Please don't hurt me!" The man pleaded.

Farah eyed the man, considering. He was wearing mage robes and the most frightened expression on his weary face. Farah decided to take a leap of faith. She knew nothing of the Fade except what everyone knew. Perhaps this dreamer, if he truly was a dreamer and a mage as he appeared to be, could help her. Farah sheaved her blade and offered her hand. The man hesitated briefly then to took it.

"My name Farah and this is Nolan. I am Grey Warden, helping the Circle." Farah explained. For now, her shortness would have to be enough.

"I am Niall. I'm a Circle mage who foolishly tried to save the tower, but I got trapped by the sloth demon before I could do any good." The mage admitted shamefully. His eyes dropped to the dull ground.

"You're a mage? Good, maybe you can help me. I don't know much about the Fade, and came here with others. Have you seen a blonde man, well armored like me and an older mage, called Wynne?"

"Wynne?" Niall jerked his head up and faced Farah, "Wynne came with you?"

"Yes." Farah said with a frustrated sigh, "Have you seen them?"

Niall dropped his head once more, "No. They must behind the doors I cannot get to. I feel a lot of power coming from them. They must be in their own nightmares, trapped like you were."

"Trapped? I don't understand."

"The sloth demon trapped you here. He wants you to forget. Forget about your life and what you were doing. He wants to keep you here, so he reaches into your mind and tries to make you happy. Or rather he leaves that to the desire demons he's working with. I escaped my trap, as you did."

Farah closed her eyes, "There must be a way out."

"There is. You have to kill the sloth demon and the desire demons he's working with. But you can't get to them."

"Why?" Farah asked desperately.

Niall sighed and began pacing as he explained, "There is always something in your way. You think you have it, but then another obstacle appears."

"It cannot be that hopeless." Farah said. Nolan let out a sad whine.

"This place drains you of all hope." The mage said with a wave of his hand. "It drains and drains until you have **nothing."**

Farah creased her eyebrows in determination, "I am not giving up. Please Niall, help me. Together we can find my friends and find a way out of here. We can save the Circle once we have escaped."

Niall let out a grunt and turned his back to Farah, "There is no point in trying. The Circle is lost and so are your friends."

Farah sighed and closed her eyes tightly. Nolan nuzzled her hand and whimpered. She opened her eyes and stared down at her most trusted hound. His eyes were pleading. Niall was right, the Fade drains you. Farah wanted to give up before she even started, but Nolan would not allow that. Farah saw the plea in his eyes and heard it in his whimper.

"Fine." Farah stated firmly. "If YOU will not help me, I will do it myself."

Niall offered but a dark laugh and nothing more. Nolan and Farah walked away, leaving Niall to himself. Farah followed a path through the Fade. She had no idea where she was or where she was going. Farah saw a portal up a head, she didn't know where it led but it was a start. With Nolan at her side, Farah bravely walked through the portal.

Another ethereal place was before Farah filled with the same dark trees and eerie statues. Farah looked around nervously. She needed to find Alistair and Wynne, time was running out and the fact that the mage wouldn't help her infuriated her. _Selfish man. _Farah began walking forward, uncertain where she was going but determined to find her companions.

An evil laugh chimed in the strange stillness. Farah stopped, and looked around with widened eyes. Shadowy figures appeared, blocking the path in front and behind. Farah twirled around slowly counting at least ten beings surrounding her. Their bodies were dark and smoky while their undefined faces stared at their new found prey. Suddenly fire began spouting from the ground in front of Farah. A flaming hand appeared. The hand clawed and pulled the rest of its body from the ground. A large blazing being stood in front of Farah and Nolan. It eyed them for a moment then titled its head back and let out a wicked laugh.

"Get the dog." The fiery demon said. The shadowy figures all glided towards Nolan. Farah screamed and reached for her dog but something grabbed her arm. It burned and Farah shrieked in pain. She looked up and found the red eyes of the blazing demon staring down at her. Farah winced in fear and pain. Nolan yelped and Farah turned her head to see. The shadowy demons had Nolan on the ground. Farah didn't know what they were doing to her hound or what this demon holding her planned on doing. Whatever hope Farah had of finding Alistair and Wynne was quickly fading… This was it. She had failed….. Farah's fate was sealed…

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Bec Note: I know I haven't updated in like 5 years, and I really don't have an excuse. I was busy with finals for a while, then summer started, and the biggest reason it has taken me so long is because: I HATE THE FADE! It is extremly hard to write and I apologize if this chapter isn't all that exciting. I tried:) Please, give me your thoughts!

Chapter 11: Sweet Dreams (Part Two)

The demon's hand burned Farah as it quickly shifted to her throat. Farah fought back with all of her might, clawing and kicking as the scorching demon lifted her from the ground by her neck. Her hope was quickly fading. She could not allow this demon to destroy her. She needed to stay in the Fade and find Alistair and Wynne. Nolan cried in pain, a sound that hurt Farah more than anything the demon holding her could. Farah closed her eyes tightly, feeling herself give way….

Suddenly, what was once hot was now ice. Farah jerked her eyes open but instead of the fiery wicked eyes of the demon, cold blank extinguished ones stared back. A bolt of lightning shattered the demon to frozen pieces. Farah fell to the ground, coughing. She watched as another bolt of lightning shot passed her. The shadowy figures convulsed as the electric chain passed through them, some fell. Those that survived glided away into the strange beyond. Nolan weakly stood to his feet, then walked to Farah's side. Farah was still trying to catch her breath. It was strange how real everything felt in this dream world. Nolan nudged her, encouraging Farah to stand. Using her hand and Nolan as an anchor, Farah feebly stood to her feet.

"You should be more discrete. You stick out like a sore thumb, boldly walking right down the open path." A familiar voice chastised from a safe dark distance.

Farah looked around for the owner of the voice. Niall walked from the shadows, shaking his head at Farah. Nolan tensed up and let a warning growl escape his jaws.

"Easy boy," Farah said hoarsely, "He just saved us." Nolan softened. "You should thank him." Farah added. Nolan barked excitedly as he strode over to Niall. He nuzzled his hand, and Niall hesitatively pet the fearsome hound. Niall smiled as Nolan sat down beside him, and eventually rolled over to his back as the mage rubbed his tummy. Farah made her way to her hound and her rescuer.

"Thank you." Farah said looking down, smiling.

Niall continued petting Nolan, "You should be more careful."

"And you should help me." Farah said as a firm plea.

Niall let out a heavy sigh and rose to his feet, "You are a determined thing aren't you?"

_He sounds like Wynne. _"And I'm sensing you had a change of heart. Otherwise, why would you be here?"

"Can you really save the Circle?" Niall asked with a small spark of hope in his eyes.

"If you help me, yes." Farah said confidently, almost believing herself.

Niall was quiet, considering. Farah knew he would help. What choice did he have, and if he wasn't intending on aiding her why did he follow her? After a heavy sigh, Niall spoke. "Very well. You probably won't get very far without me anyway. Let's find your friends." Niall added a quick smile when he was finished and Nolan nuzzled his hand in thanks.

* * *

Navigating through the Fade was difficult, and frustrating. They were wasting time and Farah's mock confidence was becoming harder to keep up. There were two doors Niall was certain led to Alistair and Wynne. He sensed a lot of power coming from them, and a dreamer within. One door was see-through and ghostly. It was visible, but it could not be touched or opened. The other door was protected by a river of flame that covered the entire door: an easier fix in Farah's eyes. All Niall had to do was put it out with a cold spell or something. Why he hadn't thought of that himself, Farah wasn't sure.

Farah, Nolan, and their new ally finally approached their fire protected door. Farah stared optimistically at it with determined eyes. _Alistair could be on the other side of this door. _Farah wanted nothing more than to have Alistair in her sights. She needed to know he was safe. This was all her fault. She should not have let him come. He was the only heir to the throne, wither he liked it or not. Farah had put him in danger, and she hated herself for doing so. Doing the right thing was always something Farah prided herself on. It was something her father taught her, but this time her decision had put too many people in danger. Arl Eamon's family, all those within the castle, the villagers, and now… Alistair. Farah had to make it right, and no river of flame was going to stop her.

"Can't you just cast a spell?" Farah asked Niall hopefully.

Niall sighed, "It is not that simple."

Farah grunted, "Not that simple? It's just fire, and YOU are a mage. Cast a spell like the one you did on that fiery demon from earlier."

"Do you take me for a fool?" Niall asked calmly, "I've tried what you're asking before. It didn't work."

Farah raised an annoyed eyebrow, "Why?"

"I don't know. It seems that these flames are… stronger."

Farah sighed, "Then what do we do?"

Niall stood quietly, contemplating. Farah knew that Niall wasn't exactly the bravest of mages. His initial choice of not helping, then his safe distance when he recused Farah told her that he wasn't a warrior. No, this man was a thinker. Which was exactly what Farah needed. Farah was the warrior, or at least she was now.

Finally, Niall cleared his throat and began pacing as he explained. "There is always a way in, a back door if you will. You just have to know where to look."

"Are you saying there is another door leading to where this one does?" Farah asked hopefully.

"Perhaps. Demons are curious creatures, if anything. They like to see what one is capable of. And if we somehow make it into this dreamer's trap they have another chance to trap us. All the more reason for them to make it possible to get to the other side of this door. There IS a way; it's just finding it that's difficult."

Farah was frustrated beyond words. All this talk of backdoors and finding a sneaky way to it was making her head hurt. Farah wished she was at her home in Highever. There her biggest problems were keeping Oren's swordplay lessons a secret and her Mother pushing every single man her way. She could deal with those things, but this... Farah was completely out of her element and had no one to rely on but her hound and a smart, but cowardly mage. Farah was no mindless brute, but right now the urge to smash something was overpowering.

So with that Farah decided to do something stupid. She glanced around the Fade in search of anything that could be used as a shield. Seeing a couple of branches on one of the strange trees, Farah walked over and began making a… well something. Farah was really just making things up as she went and was thankful that the mage simply watched and did not question. Nolan was sitting beside Niall watching just as curiously. Farah chopped down three braches no bigger than her own blades and used vines to tie them together. Farah knew this plan was just plain foolish, but there wasn't time to search for a backdoor. So, deciding to rely fully on her strength she was simply going to smash her way through the door and if that didn't work Niall would try.

Standing to her feet with her branch-shield Farah cleared her throat, "Can you enchant this? Cover it in ice or something like that?"

Niall creased his brows, but said nothing. He raised his hands and Farah felt the cold spread over her arm where her shield was. Satisfied with the mage's work and freezing Farah faced the fire door.

"OK. Just what are you doing?" Niall asked, finally.

"I'm going to bust through the door." Farah said with her eyes focused on the engulfed door.

Nolan tilted his head at his mistress and let out a confused yelp.

"You are going to run… headfirst at a door… covered in flames with nothing but yourself and a shield made of branches and ice?"

Farah stood still, considering, then shook her head once, "Yep."

"Right. Brilliant." Niall said, rolling his eyes.

Ignoring Niall's negative comment, Farah breathed in deeply and closed her eyes to steel herself. She knew this wasn't the smartest idea she'd ever had, but there wasn't time to think of a better one. With a quick prayer, Farah flashed her eyes open and ran as fast as she could with as much force as she could muster towards the flaming door. Right before impact Farah felt something rush past her. It wasn't unlike the lightning bolt Niall used to save her before. This bolt had a brown and green glow about it and it shattered some the door on impact. Shards of flaming wood flew through the air. A rough hole was visible and the wood surrounding was cracked and splintered. Unable to stop herself Farah smashed through what remained of the door and crashed into the ground. Her makeshift ice shield was destroyed and her arm ached.

"Farah? Are you alright?" Niall asked from the other side.

Farah cringed as she rose to her feet and studied her new surroundings, "I'm fine." If Farah did not know that she was indeed in the Fade, she would have guessed she was in the entrance of someone's home. The room was bright and inviting. The furniture was quaint, and a vase held the most beautiful white flowers on a table in the corner. Their scent filled the air and calmed Farah as she breathed in. Farah walked closer to them and recognized them. Her father, after a long trip, would bring these exact flowers to her when she was little. Farah smiled and closed her eyes remembering.

"What do you see?" Niall asked, thankfully bringing Farah from her daze. The small cozy room was drawing Farah back in. Straitening her back and forcing her guard up, Farah focused on the task at hand.

"It's just a room. Maybe an entrance to house. Come on." Farah walked back over to the door and offered her hand to Niall through the smashed door. Suddenly, flames engulfed Farah's hand covering the hole in the door. Farah yelped and pulled her hand back through. The hole Farah and Niall made was once again covered in flames.

"Looks like you're on your own." Niall said grimly. Nolan let out a sad, concerned whine.

"I'll be fine, Nolan. Niall, maybe you can work on getting through the spirit door?"

Niall sighed, "You mean the one we can't physically touch? How do you expect me to do that?"

Just as Niall was finishing with his complaining, Farah heard a 'poofing' sound behind her. A key appeared in the table beside the vase. Farah inspected it. It was ghostly like the other door, but for some reason Farah could touch it. Curiously, Farah picked it up and walked back to the fiery door.

"Maybe this'll help." Farah said as she threw the key through the flames.

Niall clumsily caught it and grunted, "You know the sloth demon is only helping us in the hopes to recapture us."

"Yes, but his game for now. We have to play." Farah didn't like playing right into the demon's hands but she had no choice. She knew the flowers were put here on purpose, and she wondered what else the demon had in store for her. For now, she had to let the demon lead her.

A child's laugh caused Farah to turn. Walking away from the fire door, Farah heard a second laugh. A silly chuckle that she had come to know, and rather enjoy. _Alistair!_ Farah all but leaped for joy. Quickly she ran back to Niall. "I believe this nightmare is of my friend Alistair's. Meaning Wynne is behind the spirit door. Go, quickly. Take Nolan and see if you can save her." Niall nodded his head once and turned, "Good luck, my friend." Nolan stared at Farah with alarm.

"Do not worry, my friend. I will be fine." Farah said reassuringly. Nolan tilted his head back and whined in response.

"I will find him. I promise… Now go. Protect Niall." Watching Nolan catch up to Niall, Farah heard another laugh chime. This one was female and almost as musical as Leliana's. Interestedly, Farah slowly walked out of the entrance room. As she made her way down the hallway, Farah heard a booming rawr followed by squeals and laughter. Stepping through the doorway, Farah saw four little kids running away from a man. His back was turned to Farah, but she knew who it was. A small spark ignited in her heart. It seems that now that Farah was close to Alistair, their connection could no longer be hidden by the Fade. The man stopped suddenly, and turned around. A huge grin spread across his face.

Faster than Farah could process Alistair's arms were around her, "FARAH!"

Farah returned the hug eagerly and smiled. He was safe, finally. Closing her eyes, Farah rested her head on Alistair's shoulder. The warmth in her heart began to spread through her body. Farah was totally contented and the world seemed to fade away… _The Fade!_ Farah released her fellow Grey Warden and held in at arm's length. Studying his face, Farah was once again distracted. Alistair had never looked so happy, so content. For a moment, Farah was afraid this was not her Alistair. But the spark in her heart and the cozy feeling surrounding her told her otherwise.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, brother?" A melodic voice asked from behind.

With a quick smirk to Farah, Alistair released her and walked to the side of the woman. "Where are my manners! You must forgive me sister, but manners aren't the first thing a bastard is taught. This," Alistair gestured toward Farah, "is Farah Cousland: my dear friend and fellow Grey Warden."

The beautiful woman's face brightened as a broad smile appeared. Nudging Alistair's arms, "Well, she is as beautiful as you described." Alistair's face turned bright red and Farah couldn't help but let out a giggle followed by her own cheeks heating.

Alistair's eyes shifted from Farah to the woman nervously, "Riiiiiiight….. Moving on. Farah, this is my sister: Goldanna." Alistair gestured behind him to the unusually silent children, "and these are her kids."

Farah had forgotten about the kids the moment her eyes fell onto Alistair. Just then, the woman stepped forward and Farah studied her for the first time. She was indeed beautiful and indeed Alistair's sister: with tan smooth skin and golden blonde hair. The features of her face matched Alistair's, but instead of his strong chin and nose, softer and more delicate features were present. Her eye color, however, was certainly nothing like Alistair's. Pure blue eyes peered from behind a wave of luscious blonde hair. She was lovely. So lovely, Farah nearly forgot what the enchanting creature before her really was.

Focusing her mind, Farah took a deep breath, "You can't fool me, demon."

Alistair tilted his head curiously and smiled, "Demon?" He laughed. "What are you talking about Farah? My sister is far from a demon… She's great!"

The beautiful demon laughed and walked over to the children, "You're not too bad yourself, dear brother. Now children, would you like your uncle's friend to stay for dinner?"

The kids squealed with excitement and ran to Farah. Little arms surrounded her waist and Farah's mind slammed into memories of her nephew. Farah cringed; the demon knew exactly how to push her. Feeling uncomfortable and determined to get Alistair out of here Farah gently pushed the kids away.

"Nice try, demon." Farah said firmly. "But you cannot hold me and you cannot hold Alistair."

Alistair stepped forward and placed the back of his hand on Farah's forehead, "Farah, are you feeling alright? You're acting strangely." His hand soon feel to her cheek and Farah could feel herself falling back into the demon's trap. Remembering Niall's warning Farah quickly moved away from Alistair and forced a harsh look.

"Alistair, listen to me… This is the Fade. That is not your sister and those are not your nieces and nephews. The only thing that is real is YOU and ME."

Goldanna laughed and walked to her brother, "I believe your friend is exhausted, she talking nonsense. Maybe you should show her the guest room, make her… Comfortable." The last word was laced with implications. Farah wondered when the demon was going to use this tactic. Goldanna took Alistair's hand and pulled him to Farah. "Alistair, wouldn't you like her to stay?"

"Awwww, Farah! Please say you'll stay! My sister will make her minced pie! Won't you?" Farah had never seen Alistair so childlike.

"Of course, dear brother." Goldana smiled sweetly making Farah's stomach turn.

Alistair turned back to Farah and grinned, "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE?" A little girl with golden blonde hair exactly like her mother's tugged at Alistair's tunic. Farah watched as Alistair picked up his 'niece' and twirled her around in the air. The little girl screeched with delight and giggled. With a quick kiss on his check Alistair placed the little girl back down.

"I love you, Uncle Al." The little girl said as she hugged him around his thighs before running off.

Farah was at a loss for words. Never had she seen Alistair like this and his warmth was… Blissful. It was almost overbearing. "You seem… Content…"

Alistair laughed, "I am. I thought being a Grey Warden would make me happy, but... it didn't. But this... Having a family…. This makes me happy."

Farah sighed. She couldn't blame him for wanting a family, wanting a place to belong. Farah wanted nothing more but to have her family back. Farah almost hated herself for having to pull him from this place. But they had a job to do, and she knew Alistair would never forgive himself if something were to happen to Conner or Eamon.

With a heavy sigh Farah spoke, "This is not your family. You don't belong here… That thing is not your sister. It is a demon… She's using your desires against you…. Please, believe me. Remember the Circle?"

Alistair knotted his brows, "What?... I…. but…. You're wrong. I do belong here."

Farah sighed and tried to think of a way to convince him, "Alistair, we went to the circle… We have to save Conner and Eamon. Redcliffe Castle… Please, remember."

"Conner?... Eamon?... Wait…." A spark blinked in Alistair's eyes.

"We came to Circle to seek aide from the mages, but we were trapped here in the Fade by the sloth demon."

"I…. It's all a bit fuzzy…"

"YOU CANNOT HAVE HIM." Goldanna's beautiful voice rang out angrily. Farah was sent flying through the air and smashed into a cupboard. Before Farah could regain herself, Alistair was in front of her. His tunic turned into familiar armor and his sword and shield appeared in his hands. Alistair took a protective stance and pointed his weapons at his 'sister'.

"I don't know what my sister is like, but I doubt she throws people into cupboards." Alistair said jokingly.

Goldanna's golden hair slowly melted away, followed by the rest of her. Soon, a demon just like the one in Farah's nightmare stood before them unashamed. The room faded away and soon they stood in a familiar but strange place, "I had you. **You**," The demon walked seductively closer, "Were mine…. Till this lovely creature came along." The demon's purple eyes fell upon Farah as she lied on the ground behind Alistair. "It seems you win, my dear. I cannot trick you. You have what you want most…" The demon's eyes flickered to Alistair then back to Farah then winked.

"Back off, fiend." Alistair said threatingly.

The desire demon laughed, but did as she was told. "I'll make you a deal… In exchange for my life, I will help you defeat Sloth."

Farah grunted and brought herself up from the floor, "You would turn on your master just like that?"

The demon giggled, "Silly beautiful thing… I have no master but desire. And right now, I desire nothing more than to live."

"And I desire nothing more than to see you dead." Alistair said firmly.

Farah drew her blades, "I agree. There is no honest deal with a demon. We don't need your help."

The demon sighed with disappointment, "Very well."

The desire demon began hurling bolts at Alistair and Farah, but Alistair would have none of that. He charged forward blocking the demon's attacks. Before Farah could move a muscle, Alistair bashed the demon to the ground then threw his shield aside. He raised his blade in the air, then brought it down directly on the demon's neck.

Farah sighed with relief. It was over, and Alistair was safe. _Now, all we have to do is find the sloth demon and kill him… No biggie… Right?_

"Alistair? Are you alright?" Farah asked feeling his warmth sinking.

Alistair slowly turned around, "I'm fine. Thank you… I can't believe how easily I was tricked by…. Wait. What's happening?"

Alistair's form began to fade just as the room did before. "Alistair!" Farah ran to him but it was too late. Alistair was gone. Farah hung her head in disappointment. Suddenly Farah felt herself being pulled. She began to fade just as Alistair… _Great._

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Bec Note: Ok, so I know you see Sloth in like 24862984 different forms in the game. Which made writing Farah's confrontation with him a little tricky. So, what I did here was I picked the form I liked best in the game and then added a few tweaks of my own. I hope he comes off as the terrifying creature he is. Or at least the terrifying creature he should be.

Also, I found Niall very annoying and a waste of time in the game. But I wanted to involve him more in the story and make him, likable. I hope I have succeeded, and that you hurt like Farah does at his death.

Chapter 12: Sweet Dreams (Part Three)

It felt like being in two places at once: Alistair's nightmare and the origin of the pull. Farah watched unmoving as a new ethereal place faded into view. Finally stable and able to move, Farah studied her new location. The strange trees surrounded the edges of the enclosed area. Broken and crumbling columns were scattered about along with the peculiar statues. Farah was unsure of what pulled her here or where 'here' even was…

"Farah?" A familiar voice spoke out from behind. Even so, Farah drew her blades. She would not fall for another trick. No demon would ever have hold over her again. Farah quickly turned and readied herself. Niall put his hands up in defense, "Wait! It's me!"

Farah did not ease up from her tense state, "Prove it." Farah demanded.

Nolan barked from a distance and quickly made his way to his mistress. Nolan grunted at Farah and sat down beside Niall. Niall began to pat Nolan's head. Farah studied the two for a bit then sheaved her blades. No demon could ever recreate her Nolan. Farah knew in her heart that Niall and Nolan were real and not another hoax.

"Sorry. You can never be too careful here." Farah explained.

Niall relaxed, "I understand… I trust you found your friend?"

"Yea… then…."

"He disappeared?" Niall interjected.

Farah sighed sadly, "Yes. Then I was brought here."

"Same thing happened to me. I managed to convince Wynne this was indeed the Fade, though it took some work. I tell you, that woman is as stubborn as…"

A swirling sound cut Niall off. Farah drew her blades once more while Niall and Nolan took a defensive stance. A ghostly form appeared before them, fuzzy at first then slowly gained a more definite state. Red robes, white hair… Soon Wynne was standing clear as day before Farah and her new party.

"Stubborn as what, Niall?" Wynne said with her hands on her hips, a determined and annoyed look in her eyes.

Niall coughed nervously and quickly changed the subject, "Glad you are alright, Wynne."

Wynne huffed and walked over to Farah, "I see you found your way into more trouble, dear."

"Maybe trouble just always finds me." Farah said coolly.

The old mage laughed, "It would seem to find us all."

Another swirling sound broke their conversation. Farah turned around excitedly: she could sense who was coming. Slowly, Alistair came into view with a totally confused expression. Nolan barked with excitement and ran to him, armor clanking. Alistair smiled widely, and kneeled down to hug his Mabari friend. "I'm glad to see you too, boy. Now," Alistair stood up straight, "Will someone tell me what the…" Alistair's eyes shifted to Wynne, "What's… going on?" Alistair corrected himself clumsily.

Niall sighed, "Sloth has brought us all here together… for some reason. Perhaps to confront us?"

Alistair raised a curious eyebrow, "And you are?"

Niall bowed, "Apologies. I am Niall, a mage of the Circle, trapped here by Sloth. Like you."

Farah cleared her throat, "I found him, Alistair. He helped me navigate through the Fade. Without him, I never would have made it to you."

"I see," Alistair nodded, "Now, you say Sloth brought us here, to what? Confront us for breaking out of his traps?"

"That would seem a logical explanation." Wynne reasoned. "His snares could not hold us and demons despise such failures. Sloth will want to question us."

"Such a wise mage…" A dark, husky voice rang out. "But even in your wisdom, you were fooled. If this cowardly mage had not found his courage, you would still be trapped." The voice spoke slowly, and menacingly. Farah felt a chill run up her spine as she searched for the owner. There was no one else in the enclosed area besides Farah's party.

"Show yourself, demon." Wynne demanded, her staff at the ready.

An evil laugh chimed through the silence causing Farah more chills down her spine. "Very well."

Nolan took a defensive stance at his mistress' side beside Niall. Alistair drew his blade and shield and readied himself by Wynne. Whatever was to come, Farah knew it wouldn't be an easy fight but she also knew that her companions would never back down.

Another ghostly form appeared before them, surrounded by a misty fog. The fog cleared quickly, and the owner of the sinister voice, Sloth, towered over them. Farah had never seen a creature like Sloth before. For a demon, he gave off a very wise and distinguished sense. His helm and armor was trimmed in gold and his robes were as fine as any noblemen's. His body was medium built but slender. Farah took a step back as Nolan took his place protectively in front of his mistress.

"Does this satisfy you, mage?" Sloth asked Wynne, as he spread his long slender arms mockingly.

Wynne grunted, "When you are dead and only then will I be satisfied, demon."

Niall reached for his staff in a sudden swift motion. With the flick of one long boney finger, Sloth sent Niall flying backwards. "Naughty mage. I liked you better when you were a coward. This new, bolder you… Is getting very tiresome."

Farah rushed to Niall's side and helped him to his feet. He was unharmed, but shaken. Determined, Farah stood tall and mustered her courage, "Stop toying with us, Sloth. What do you want?"

Another dark chortle escaped Sloth's lips, "To talk, of course." Sloth's form dissipated suddenly then reappeared directly next to Farah and Niall. Nolan barked furiously at the demon. Farah jerked around and drew her blades. Niall casted a protective shield around himself and Farah.

Sloth sighed, "No need for that, Niall. And Farah… I thought you of all people wouldn't resort to such barbaric means so quickly. I do not wish to fight, least of all you. For you, my pet, are unlike any being I've ever met. I've ensnared many of your kind here, but none have ever managed to escape and free others from my traps. Tell me, how did you do it?"

Farah grunted, "You helped." Farah's party watched in curious silence.

Sloth smiled, "Yes, well… I was curious. The Fade is supposed to drain your kind of all hopes. But not you. I knew you would be hard to keep here. Did I not make you happy?" Sloth began to circle Farah and Niall's protective shield as he talked. "Was having your family at your side once more not enough? Was the…" Sloth's dark eyes shifted to Alistair, "Other thing, not sufficient? Isn't that want you want? What you want most? Did it not make you happy?"

Farah considered for a moment. She had to admit… It did. But it was an allusion and cruel one at that. "I'll make my own happiness, thank you. I don't need your help."

Sloth shook his head disapprovingly, "So selfish. Does it always have to be about you?" Sloth dissipated once more and remerged beside Alistair. With another flick of his finger, Alistair's weapons where torn from his hands. Sloth then placed his hand on Alistair's shoulder, rendering Alistair motionless. "And what about Alistair? All he's ever wanted was a family. A family that loved him and accepted him… And you ripped it away." Sloth's voice was harsh now.

Alistair struggled under Sloth's grasp. The demon seemed to have him under some sort of spell making it impossible for Alistair to get away. He did, however, manage to speak, "She saved me."

"Saved you?" Sloth's laughter roared loudly. "You were perfectly content before she busted through the door…"

Farah felt Niall elbow her as Sloth continued his rant. Farah knew immediately what Niall was thinking. Sloth was distracted and his power was a bit weakened by his spell on Alistair. If there was any chance of taking down the demon and getting out of the Fade, Farah knew now was the time to act. Farah nodded to Niall, and without missing a beat Niall sent a stone fist bolt at Sloth sending he, and Alistair, flying through the air. Alistair crashed to the ground, whereas Sloth collided with a crumbing column. Everyone moved quickly. Farah ordered Nolan to assist Alistair while she and the two mages focused on Sloth.

"YOU WISH TO FIGHT ME?" Sloth roared with anger. "VERY WELL!"

Sloth dissipated and reappeared close to Nolan and Alistair. Sloth began working his powers over Alistair. Nolan, being the protective Mabari, lunged at Sloth. His bite was hard and Sloth could not shake him. Nolan savagely shook Sloth's boney arm with his jaw as the demon wailed in pain. With his free arm, Sloth lifted a statue and hurled it at Nolan. Niall sent another stone fist bolt, this time aiming for the statue. He could not stop it from hitting Nolan but he moved it enough that it would not only hit Farah's hound, but also Sloth. Sloth had no time to stop the statue. Nolan yelped in pain and crashed to the ground, releasing his grip on the demon. Sloth, with one arm rendered useless, had no way of bracing himself. Sloth hit the ground, and lied motionless.

Alistair was already to his feet, his lost blade in his hands. Wynne quickly enchanted Alistair's blade with fire as he loomed over Sloth. Alistair then brought his fiery blade directly through Sloth's chest, causing the demon to shriek in pain. Alistair then twisted his blade, silencing the fiend.

Withdrawing his blade quickly, Alistair made his way over to Nolan. Farah followed. "Is he alright?" Farah asked worriedly as she fell to her knees beside Alistair.

Nolan was still breathing, but would not move. "Do not worry. Injuries within the Fade will not cross over to the real world." Niall said reassuringly. Farah sighed with relief. Nolan would be fine. Now, all they had to do was find a way out. Niall and Wynne began talking quietly to one another.

"Your dog is something else. He didn't even hesitate when Sloth threatened me." Alistair said in awe, his eyes still on the silent hound.

Farah smiled, "He's quite found of you. He'll protect you no matter what."

Alistair smiled, his eyes finding Farah's, "A trait he picked up from his mistress. You're always saving me, Farah. Thank yo…."

"WATCH OUT!" Wynne yelled.

Farah and Alistair wheeled their heads around. Sloth was suddenly to his feet, his injured arm holding his chest. His free arm lifted a strange tree, roots and all, and sent it flying directly at Farah and Alistair. Wynne acted quickly and made a protective barrier around the Grey Wardens while Niall got closer.

Alistair shielded Farah with his body, and braced them for impact. The barrier stopped the tree, and Niall acted swiftly. With a stone fist bolt Niall sent the tree back at Sloth. The tree hit Sloth hard, sending him into a stone wall. Farah watched from behind Alistair's protective arms as Wynne lifted the uprooted tree, manipulating it to her will. She pinned Sloth to the wall and twisted the branches around his body. She then sent the branches into the demons mouth. They twisted inside, then ripped through the wound on his chest. The bloody branches twisted and intertwined in and out of Sloth's body, forever pinning him to the wall.

Farah hid her face in Alistair's shoulder, not wanting to see more. It was a gruesome site, though the demon deserved his fate. _Stupid demon… Like to see you smooth talk me now with a root down your throat. _Farah wrinkled her nose, reveling in the fact that Sloth's silver tongue was finally silenced.

"It's over, Farah. You're safe" Alistair said softly drawing Farah from her thoughts.

"Thank the Maker." Wynne said with a sigh of relief. Alistair and Farah stood to their feet and made their way to Wynne. Nolan came to, but did not bother to stand. He simply sat up, and watched.

Farah drew a deep breath. It was truly over. She was safe, Wynne was safe… Alistair was safe. Farah smiled inwardly at the thought. Now all that was left was to leave the wretched Fade. _Well, one good thing came from this, _Farah thought looking over to Niall, _we've gained another ally._ The wheels in Farah's mind began to turn. Yes, Niall was a bit cowardly but he proved himself brave. If anything, he could stay back with Bodahn and Sandal and protect them. Yes, Farah decided that as soon as the Circle was safe she would ask Niall to join them.

Alistair cleared his throat, "Soooo… How do we get out of here?"

"Leave that to me." Niall said walking towards them smiling. "I know just the thing to send you all back."

Farah tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, "Don't you mean 'send us back'?"

Niall's face turned grave, "No, I don't." Niall looked Farah directly in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" Farah asked, worriedly.

Niall sighed, "It's too late for me. My real body is gone, I cannot return to it. It is over for me, I've been hanging on this long because of Sloth. Now, that he's gone… My fate is sealed."

Farah twisted her face in confusion, "I don't understand."

"Niall has been in the Fade since the demons took the Circle, over two weeks ago. His body has… withered away, dear. There's nothing we can do." Wynne explained.

Farah couldn't believe what she was hearing, "No. I will not stand for this. There must be a way to heal you, to save you." Farah's voice was pleading.

Niall smiled, "You cannot save everyone, Farah."

"I can try."

Niall laughed, "And something tells me you will… But you can't save me."

Alistair stepped forward, "Are you sure there's absolutely nothing we can do? We owe you so much, it would feel… wrong not to try."

"I am certain." Niall said, looking to Wynne. Wynne nodded sadly.

"But… I never would have found Alistair if it wasn't for you. You saved me and Nolan from that… fiery demon and those shades. I cannot allow you to just… die." Farah said firmly.

"Farah…" Alistair started, while placing his hand on her shoulder.

Farah shrugged Alistair off, "No…" Farah searched her mind for an answer. She was determined to find a way to save Niall. There had to be something.

"The day the Templars took me," Niall began, "My mother told me that I was destined for greatness. Saving the Circle was never my destiny, but perhaps aiding you was. You can succeed where I failed."

Farah sighed, "Niall…."

"It's ok, Farah. I've known my fate for some time, and I've accepted it. They say you return to the Maker when you die. That doesn't sound so bad."

Farah closed her eyes, sadness taking over. It seemed with every turn, the people that helped her paid for it… With their lives. Farah was tired of it.

"The Circle will know what you've done Niall. We'll make sure of it." Alistair said, reassuringly.

"Thank you, but first you have to save the Circle from Uldred. When you return to the real world, search my body. The Litany of Adralea is in my robes. You can use it against Uldred's mind domination. It will give you a chance to defeat him. But you must hurry. The longer you take, the stronger Uldred becomes. Now, it's time for me to send you back."

Niall created a portal much like the one Farah first went through, except this one would send them back to the real world. "That should do it." Niall said, walking over to Nolan. Nolan wagged his short tail and rose to his feet. "Thank you, Nolan. You're a good dog. Brave, loyal, fierce… You protect Farah, alright?" Nolan barked excitedly and licked Niall's face.

"Goodbye, Niall. You will be remembered." Wynne said before walking through the portal.

Farah ordered Nolan through, leaving Alistair and herself last. "I'm sorry, Niall. I wish there was something we could do, we owe you that much." Alistair said sadly. Farah remained quiet, unwilling to say goodbye.

"Save the Circle, and we'll call even." Niall jested.

Alistair laughed, "Shouldn't be too hard."

Farah's eyes met Niall's. Overwhelmed, Farah reached for Niall and hugged him tightly. "Wish things could be different." Farah said releasing Niall.

Niall nodded, "It's time for you go, Farah. Good luck."

Alistair grabbed Farah's hand and gently pulled her toward the portal. Farah let him, but never took her eyes away from Niall. The last thing Farah saw before walking through the portal with Alistair, was Niall waving goodbye, smiling.

"I have the Litany." Wynne said as Alistair and Farah stirred from their slumber. Slowly, Farah rose to her feet. Nolan ran to her, and nuzzled her hand.

"Good, then we should waste no time." Alistair said making his way to the stairs.

Farah looked around the room. Her eyes fell on Niall's decaying body. She had not seen it before, perhaps Sloth was hiding it, but now… It was clear as day and Farah felt a twang of guilt and remorse in her heart. Anger stirred within her belly. Farah would save the Circle, of that she was certain. Not only for Niall, but for all the mages that were slain. For the mages that resisted the temptations of the demons and died doing what was right. Farah owed them that. She owed Niall much more.

"Farah?" Alistair called from the stairs.

Farah raised her head, determination and a new hope within her eyes, "Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Common Ground

Farah stretched sleepily as she rose from the first real bed she had slept on since before Ostagar. Truth be told, Farah wasn't sure how she even got to the bed. The last thing Farah remembered was sitting in the kitchen at Redcliffe Castle with Alistair. Farah was exhausted and incredibly hungry when they returned to Redcliffe with the mages. She was barley moving and Alistair was no better. Farah stayed in the main hall to watch the ritual with everyone else. Once Wynne was in the Fade, Alistair dragged Farah to the kitchen saying there was no point in standing around there waiting.

Their fight against Uldred proved to be a difficult one. The mage's mind was no longer his own. He had become an abomination, bent on turning every mage the same. Farah and her party got there just in time. Irving, the senior enchanter, was about to be killed by Uldred for resisting his 'gift' as he called it. Uldred then turned into a monster, a pride demon. He was powerful, but Farah and her companions were stronger and thanks to Niall's Litany they defeated Uldred and saved the tower.

Farah looked around the room searching for her things. Nolan was fast asleep on a big pillow by the fire. Farah laughed as she listened to the soft snores she had grown to love. She was a guest room in the castle and was somehow untouched by the walking corpses. Farah didn't see her armor or weapons. It didn't worry her much, she figured perhaps Alistair or Lady Isolde was having them cleaned. _Lady Isolde! _Farah's sleepy mind had drifted from thing to thing, she had forgotten about Conner and Lady Isolde. Farah gathered herself and quickly put on a dress that had been laid out for her. It was a bit tight but it would have to do. Farah needed to know if the ritual was a success. Just as Farah was finishing up, a knock came at the door.

The door opened soon after and Lady Isolde stepped in. "Ah, Farah. I'm sorry, my dear. I thought you would still be asleep. I've been checking on you since Alistair brought you in here."

_So, that's how I got here… _Farah walked to the Arlessa, "Lady Isolde, I was just coming to see you. Did it work? Is Conner safe? Is the Arl alright?" Farah's eyes widened in hope as she spoke.

A wide grin appeared on the Arlessa's face that brought a new light to it. "Yes, Conner is safe and sleeping soundly, thanks to you. My husband… is still unresponsive, but alive."

Farah smiled just as widely and turned from Lady Isolde. Conner was safe and the Arl was still alive; Farah had made the right decision. It had gotten complicated once she, Nolan, and Alistair got to the Circle, but it had worked. Conner was safe and thus so was Redcliffe. The demon was slain and no more lives would be lost… _Well, at least not to demons_.

Farah turned around to share her joy with the Arlessa when the Lady surprisingly surrounded her with a hug. "Thank you, Farah. You saved my son." She said crying.

Taken aback Farah cleared her throat, "I did not do it alone, my Lady."

Lady Isolde released Farah and walked to the fireplace in the room. "I know. And I am grateful for you both and the mages you brought…" The Arlessa composed herself and continued, "Now, you need to get more rest. You look… A bit better. I sent your clothes off to be cleaned along with your armor and your weapons. "

"Thank you, my lady." Farah said.

The Arlessa nodded, "I should get back to Conner. Having that bloodmage in the castle makes me nervous… If it wasn't for your companion, Leliana, and her pleas I would have saw him hanged immediately." With that, Lady Isolde left Farah alone. It was still dark out; Farah assumed it was probably the middle of the night since they arrived at the castle with the mages late that afternoon. Farah sighed, if it wasn't for Loghain, Jowan wouldn't have done what he did. Now his fate was sealed. Farah knew that Jowan would either be killed for his crimes or sent back to the Circle where he would be made tranquil or killed by the Templars.

Farah didn't see the justice in that. Yes, Jowan was a bloogmage but he seemed to regret what he did and wanted to make it right. Teyrn Cousland always said people that wanted a second chance deserved one. Farah agreed. So with that Farah decided to pay the mage a visit in the dungeons while the castle slept. More specifically while Alistair slept. He wouldn't sense that Farah wasn't nearby while he was out, and something told Farah he would be asleep until morning. If anything was to be done, now was the time.

Farah made it to the dudgeon entrance easily given that the castle was under attack from demons and the undead not long ago. The servants and guards were scarce and with Farah's knowledge of the castle, she snuck by them effortlessly. Farah quietly made her way down the stairs leading to dungeons. She wasn't sure how she would get passed the guards that were in the dungeons. As always, Farah had her small dagger. She figured she would simply knock one of them out and order Jowan to take care of the other without harming him.

Finally down the stairs, Farah noticed there were no guards present at the doorway. Something was wrong. She knew Lady Isolde would not leave the dungeon unguarded. Farah entered with caution. She found the guards lying on the floor. Farah rushed to them making sure they were still alive. They were still breathing, but unconscious. Someone else was in the dungeon.

Farah drew her small blade as a precaution. She wasn't sure how much good she would do with it given she was in a dress. Still, she would defend herself if need be. Farah looked around the poorly lit dudgeon. It was quiet… Suddenly someone jumped onto Farah's back, their arms reaching around her neck. Farah dropped her dagger in surprise and struggled with the assailant. Farah reached and tugged at the attacker's arms then pushed backwards with her body, smashing the fiend into the bars of a cell nearby. Farah smashed her attacker twice before they let their grip go. Breathlessly Farah turned around quickly, but stopped when she saw who her attacker was. A redheaded woman in chantry robes sat on the floor, catching her breath.

"Leliana!" Farah gasped. The sister made no attempt to explain herself. She simply rose to her feet and dusted her robes off.

"Explain yourself!" Farah demanded.

"All I saw was your back and your dagger. I thought you were here to kill Jowan." Leliana explained matter-of-factly.

"It is not that dark down here! You saw who I was and attacked me anyway!" Farah was furious.

"I couldn't let you kill Jowan! He saved my life while you were gone. I owe him." Leliana yelled.

Farah had never seen the sister act like this. She was always so composed and smiling.

"Kill Jowan? Why would I do that!"

Leliana grunted, "What else would you be doing? I saw the way you acted towards him once he revealed he was a bloodmage. You threaten to have Sten rip his arms off."

Farah sighed with annoyance, "I only said that to satisfy Sten. However, if Jowan had made the wrong move, I would have allowed Sten to stop him."

"Exactly. For a noblewoman you're not very… noble."

Farah creased her eyebrows, "And for a chantry sister, you're very quick to judge."

The two angry women stood in silence staring down one another. Leliana's normally tranquil ocean eyes glared with the intensity of a sea storm. They stood like this for a long time until Leliana broke off and walked a few steps away.

"If you weren't down here to kill Jowan, then why are you here?" Leliana asked harshly.

Farah wasn't sure what her intention was. She only knew that Jowan deserved a second chance and she knew that he wouldn't get that if he stayed here in Redcliffe. "I guess I was going to release him."

"What?" Leliana was surprised.

Farah sighed, "Jowan seemed to regret what he did and tried to make it right. Besides he was tricked by Loghain… Like so many others. The way I see it is either Jowan will be killed here or killed by the Templars. Or made tranquil. And I don't agree with any of those fates."

Leliana's blue eyes looked doubtfully into Farah's. "Why the change of heart?"

Farah wasn't sure why her harshness on the bloodmage dissipated. Perhaps it was her time at Circle. Maybe it was her hatred for Loghain's treachery. Or maybe it was the Cousland in her. Whatever her reason, Farah decided in her heart that releasing Jowan was the right thing to do. He wanted to right his wrongs, and Farah would make sure he had that chance, just as she did with Sten.

With a deep breath Farah spoke. "Because it is the right thing to do."

Leliana stared at Farah, considering her words. Then with no further discussion, Leliana made her way to the last cell where Jowan was. Farah followed.

"Jowan? Jowan, are you awake?" Leliana spoke sweetly, as if stirring a child from his slumber.

Farah heard someone move within the cell. Jowan came out from the shadows and yawned sleepily. "Sister Leliana? Is that you?"

The sister stepped closer to the bars of his cell, "Yes."

Jowan smiled, "It's good to see yo..." His smiled disappeared when Farah stepped closer, "What's _she_ doing here?"

"She means you now harm, Jowan." Leliana said reassuringly.

Leliana began picking the lock without any further explanation. Farah stopped her, "Wait. I want to talk to him first."

The redhead looked curiously to Farah, but stopped. "Do you truly regret what you've done?" It was a simple question and it wasn't his answer Farah wanted most, it was his reaction.

Jowan furrowed his eyebrows, his face turning sad, "Yes. More than anything. Bloodmagic has brought me nothing but trouble. And what I did to the arl, I promise you I thought I was doing Ferelden a favor. That's what Loghain led me to believe."

Farah huffed with disgust at the name. Loghain would pay for the lives he took, and the lives he destroyed, of that Farah was certain. But for now, Farah would take anything she could get. She could at least fix one of his messes.

Farah stood still, thinking. Leliana sighed and spoke, "Farah he saved my life while you were gone. Conner would have killed me if Jowan had not stepped in. He deserves a chance."

Farah nodded but said nothing. Leliana began picking the lock once more. Soon, the cell door was open and Jowan stood before them, a free man. Or perhaps as free as an apostate mage who dabbled in bloodmagic could possibly be in Ferelden.

"Thank you," Jowan began, "Both of you. I'm not sure where I'll go but… At least I have the chance to choose."

"Here." Leliana held out a small pouch and placed it in the mage's hand. Jowan nodded thankfully then made his way through the secret passage, as Farah suggested.

The two women watched the mage go. "You think he'll be alright?" Leliana asked, breaking the silence.

Farah considered, "The Circle is still recovering from the demon's attack. If anything, it gives him a chance." Farah turned and made her way back up to the castle. Leliana followed in silence close behind. It wasn't until they were back in the guest quarters that either of them spoke.

"Thank you, Farah. I must say, you surprised me." Leliana's voice was polite, Farah found it annoying.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge." Farah retorted shortly.

"And maybe you shouldn't be so harsh." The sister's ice blue eyes narrowed as she stared down the hardheaded Cousland.

Farah honestly didn't know why she disliked the sister so much. It wasn't as if Leliana hadn't been anything but helpful. She was talented with a bow, she picked locks with ease, and she had never been out rightly cruel to Farah or anyone for that matter. She was… sweet. Still, every time Farah was around Leliana lately she was annoyed with her. And the fact that Leliana and Alistair seemed friendly irritated Farah even more. Farah knew why that bothered her, but did not want to admit it. Not even to herself. So Farah tucked away those reasons. She refused to be the jealous little girl with a silly little crush. She was not a child, and she would not act in such a way.

With that thought in mind, the surprisingly level headed (for the moment) Farah decided to play nice. "It would seem we found some common ground." Farah even managed a polite smile.

Leliana's lips curled slightly, "It would seem so."

Farah and Leliana said their goodnights and slipped back into their rooms. Farah stood leaning against her door for a moment, thinking. Maybe Leliana wasn't as bad as she had made her out to be. Though Farah didn't want to be her best friend and braid each other's hair as they gushed about men either. But perhaps she could tolerate her, maybe even be friends. They at least had a start.

A loud snore broke Farah from her thoughts. She looked to her Nolan sleeping by the fire. He began to move his legs as if he was running. Farah giggled softly, "Sweet dreams boy." The tired Cousland walked to her bed and dived into a pool of covers. She was too tired or perhaps too lazy to change out of her dress.

Farah wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring, but for tonight listening to the soft snores of her hound was comfort enough.

Nolan and Farah had awoken early, with food on both of their minds. Farah quietly made her way to the kitchen, her Warden stomach growling just as loudly as Nolan's. Turning the corner into the kitchen Farah's heart jumped. She knew who was already there. Nolan barked excitedly and ran ahead of her. Farah walked through the doorway just in time to see Nolan licking the face of the man who caused her heart to jump. Farah smiled to hide her annoyance with her girly weakness.

"Good morning, Lady Cousland!" Alistair said with the happiness of a ray of sunshine. Farah had never been a 'morning person', but judging by Alistair's cheeriness, he was.

"I trust you sleep well?" Alistair smiled as he prepared another plate of food.

Farah nodded, "I haven't slept like that since Highever."

"Ah, does the pampered Lady Cousland miss her feather top mattress?" Alistair's back was to Farah but she knew he said this with his normal goofy grin.

Farah gasped dramatically, "I was not pampered!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Alistair turned around with a plate of food for Farah and a bowl of something for Nolan. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when his eyes fell on Farah and focused for the first time.

Farah was still in the dress she'd worn last night. It was a light blue with trimmings of darker blue. It was a bit tight; being Farah was a tad thicker than its original owner: Lady Isolde. Feeling embarrassed, Farah explained. "You know, I used to hate wearing these things, but now… Kinda makes me feel like… me. **Lady** Farah Cousland." Farah smiled sweetly, trying to draw Alistair from his thoughts, wherever they were.

Nolan, smelling his food, jumped up on Alistair. His massive paws landed on his chest while his snout went into his bowl. Alistair chuckled and sat the bowl down on the floor. Nolan ate his food happily, ignoring his mistress and his friend.

Alistair walked to the table and sat down the plate, being careful not to look at Farah. Shrugging, Farah sat down and began eating. Alistair remained standing, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Are you going to join me?" Farah asked in between hurried bites.

"Right!" Alistair said as he clumsily sat down across from Farah. Farah accidently let a giggle escape her lips. She knew it was bad, but the way he acted around her sometimes made her laugh. He was awkward and shy. It was… endearing.

Farah finished her food quickly, even beating Nolan who had a head start. Embarrassed, Farah smiled and thanked Alistair for taking care of Nolan.

"Oh, no worries. He's a good dog."

"That he is… Did you sleep well?" Farah loathed small talk, but was unsure of what to say.

"Ah, yes. Quite well… I don't think I even moved the entire night."

Farah could tell he was well rested. His brown eyes held a clearness to them, and his warmth was hopeful. Farah smiled, "That's good. You deserve a good night's rest."

Alistair smiled and leaned up on the table, "Speaking of deserving things… I believe 'thanks' is in order." Farah raised a confused brow and waited for Alistair to continue. "What you did with Conner… It would have been so much easier to just…." Alistair paused. "You went out of your way to save the arl's family. And that means a lot to me… I just… I wanted to thank you."

Farah frowned slightly, "You don't have to thank me."

Alistair brought his eyes to Farah's, a serious expression on his face, "Yes I do. It makes me feel good that we did something right. No matter how small."

Farah smiled, "I know what you mean. I couldn't let another family be torn apart… Not when I could do something." Farah's smiled disappeared as she spoke. The loss of her family still stung her heart and brought her down quickly. Farah's gray eyes dropped to the table as sadness started to take over. Nolan whined, sensing her sinking heart. Farah felt a warm hand grab her's and squeeze tightly.

"Howe will pay, Farah. I promise." Alistair's voice was but a whisper, but Farah heard the anger and determination in it.

Farah smiled back the tears and looked up. Alistair's warm face was a welcome sight. He seemed to have a glow about him; something was different since they returned from the Fade. The two Wardens sat in a comfortable silence, Alistair's hand holding Farah's.

"There you two are!" Teagan's voice broke the silence as Alistair quickly withdrew his hand and blushed. Farah felt her own cheeks warm and quickly composed herself before facing Teagan.

"Lady Isolde wants to speak to you both." Teagan began not noticing their embarrassment. "She has a favor to ask of you."

Alistair huffed, "Of course she does."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Changes

"Your face is well known among the nobles, even before all this happened." Lady Isolde explained as she picked up a pair of clippers. "With those wanted posters everywhere, you and Alistair need to be cautious. Denerim is a big city, of course. But you can never be too careful."

On the outside, Farah hid her pain. It was silly, but she didn't want her curls to be cut. Her father used to go on and on about how she had her mother's hair: long, dark, curly, and beautiful. So much of her old life had already been lost, or rather ripped from her. Even giving up this trivial thing bothered Farah.

"What about her gorgeous face?" Bodahn asked with a sly wink to Farah, causing her a small giggle. "What will you do to hide that?"

Lady Isolde ignored the dwarf's question and began her work. Farah watched helplessly as her long wet curls fell to the ground. She wanted to rip the clippers from the Arlessa's hands and throw them into the fireplace in the room. Instead, Farah just sat there as one more thing changed in her life. She knew it was childish to be upset about having her hair cut, but Farah couldn't help it. With no time, Lady Isolde was styling Farah's new do. Farah didn't really see the point in actually styling it. She would just get sweaty and gross soon anyway.

"There!" Lady Isolde exclaimed. "Done."

Farah rose out of the vanity chair and turned around slowly to face the mirror. She closed her eyes tightly, dreading what she might see. Facing the mirror, she dared to peak. Farah looked through squinted eyes at first, then opened them fully. Her hair was still damp, but Farah couldn't believe what she saw. Her once long curls were short and bouncy. Her hair was cut past her shoulders and was drying fast. Lady Isolde had even put a broach to pin back her new curly bangs. The broach was a white songbird. Farah stared at herself in silence. She noticed for the first time the differences in her body as well. All the traveling and fighting was making her leaner. She still had a thick waste, but muscles were becoming more prominent. Farah couldn't complain. She had to admit, she looked good and well rested for once.

Lady Isolde cleared her throat inspecting her work, "If only you didn't look so much like…. A Cousland." Lady Isolde smiled sweetly at Farah through the mirror. Her comment warmed Farah's heart.

"Well, milady… I believe someone will like this new look." Bodahn smiled slyly. Farah blushed at the dwarf's implication. "Now, I should find my boy. If we're leaving soon, we better prepare."

Farah turned around quickly, "I'll find him, Bodahn. He and Nolan went exploring. I'll send him your way." Truthfully, Farah wanted some time to herself. Traveling wasn't really a private experience.

"You look so much like your mother, Farah." The Lady sighed, "Now, I must get back to the business of the bloodmage being set free. Certainly, those guards saw something before they were knocked out…" Farah couldn't help but giggle silently, _she'll never know._ Lady Isolde left, and Farah followed, leaving Bodahn alone with his thoughts.

Farah made her way through the halls of Redcliffe feeling a little bit like her old self, besides her new hair. She donned another dress. This one was lavender, long, and flowing. It had many layers that fought against the cold. Lady Isolde insisted she took a bath and papered herself before they left for Denerin in a couple of hours. Farah appreciated what the Arlessa was trying to do. She was trying to make Farah feel like the lady she was. The problem with that was that she wasn't the same Farah Cousland she used to be. She was a Grey Warden now: a Grey Warden with impossible things to do and battles to fight. Being a 'lady' was out of the question, but Farah would allow the Arlessa that. It took her mind from her unconscious husband.

Farah made her way to the main floor of the castle, exchanging a few polite words with the servants and guards as she passed. The rest of her party were scattered about the castle getting things ready for their trip to Denerim. Alistair had traveled to the village with Teagan to check on things before they left. Farah wasn't sure what Sten and Morrigan were up to. They were probably somewhere plotting against Farah. She had never seen Sten so… displeased with her course of action. If Nolan had not stepped in, Farah feared what the giant would have done. Morrigan just made icy comments of disgust and disbelief. Leliana was as excited as a child with a new toy and ran to her room to chant or pray or something. Bodahn was supportive as always while Sandal just went along with his father, as usual. It was at that time that Wynne, the mage Farah and Alistair met in Ostagar and saved at the tower, stepped up and offered her services. For Farah, it was a no brainer. While one mage is great, two is better. Wynne was also talented in healing spells, something Alistair was thrilled about.

Farah knew chasing a legend was… crazy at best. But what choice did she have? The Arlessa cornered her and Alistair, pleading with them. Farah had no choice but to say they would search for the Sacred Urn of Ashes. Arl Eamon was the only man in all of Ferelden that could turn this whole mess around. Loghain threatened civil war at a time when the lands should be uniting to fight the darkspawn. Farah was furious with his selfishness, and knew the only answer was the save the arl, no matter how crazy the means were.

"I like you, doggie." Farah heard as she turned the corner. She picked up her pace and followed the voice. Farah entered a room filled with books. It was trashed from the walking corpses or at least Farah hoped that's who did it. There were torn books everywhere, and a smashed desk in the middle of the room. Sandal and Nolan were rummaging through it.

"Nolan! What are you doing?" Farah chastised her hound.

Nolan popped his head up, and wagged his short tail, wearing his best innocent puppy face.

"Look what doggie found." Sandal held out his hands. A chantry amulet rested in his palms. Farah's eyes widened as she took the charm from the dwarf's hands. Farah flipped it over in her hands inspecting it from every angle. She had to be sure of what she held. The amulet was shattered, but had been pieced back together by someone…

"Where did you find this Sandal?" Farah asked without taking her eyes from the trinket.

"There. Doggie found it there." Sandal pointed to the desk Nolan was still exploring.

Farah patted the young dwarf's head and walked over to Nolan. Judging from the room and the official looking papers scattered on the broken desk, Farah guessed this was the arl's study. Farah bent down and searched alongside her hound. After digging through the desk's contents, Farah found a note with Alistair's name on it. She opened the aged letter and read it to herself.

_Dear Alistair,_

_I'm not sure what to say to you, for words will not make up for what I allowed to happen. I just want you to know that I am sorry. You mean more to me than you will ever know. I tried to make it right, but you wouldn't let me. I understand completely. I just hope that one day you will be able to forgive me. Please take your mother's amulet. I repaired it for you, son. Let it remind you of better times and hopefully give you reason to forgive me. _

_Eamon_

Farah closed the letter and held it to her heart. Alistair would be overjoyed. "Good boy!" She squealed as she hugged her hound tightly. She then rose up and ran to Sandal. Farah bent down and hugged the young dwarf. "Thank you Sandal! You just made someone very happy!" Farah added a quick kiss on his cheek and told Nolan to take Sandal to his father. Farah had to get down to Alistair as soon as possible.

The young Cousland didn't want to waste time, so she left the arl's study and headed directly to the village. She used her sensing of Alistair to pin point where he was. She guessed he was near the chantry, if not in it. With a huge grin on her face and excitement in her heart Farah made her way to the chantry.

She spotted Alistair existing the chantry, chatting with Teagan. Farah picked up her pace. Alistair's head lifted and looked her way, as if he knew she was coming. Farah stopped directly in front of the two men, unable to stop grinning at Alistair

"Farah, is that you?" Teagan asked with his face twisted in surprise.

Farah tore her eyes from Alistair, "Yes it's me. Lady Isolde thought changing my hair would maybe throw the authorities off in Denerim. Alistair and I are wanted men after all." Farah winked at Alistair.

"Except you're clearly not a man." Alistair commented with a doe eyed look. Farah felt her cheeks warm, and her grin turn into a smirk.

Teagan laughed, "Indeed my friend. Please tell me you won't be wearing this to Denerim. You would certainly draw the attention of every male guard on the look for you."

Farah laughed, "I doubt that. But no, I will be donning my armor soon… So don't get used to this." Farah smiled to Teagan then linked her arm with Alistair's. "Would mind if I steal him away, Teagan? There is some… Grey Warden business we have to discuss." Farah's excitement over the amulet was making her bold. It was refreshing and more like her old self. Teagan nodded and excused himself politely. Farah led her fellow Grey Warden to the docks where they would have some privacy.

Alistair cleared his throat nervously, "Something on your mind?"

Farah grinned, "I have something for you." Farah lifted Alistair's hand up and placed the amulet gently in his palm then closed his fingertips around it. "I think you'll like it." Farah took a few steps back, waiting excitedly for Alistair to see his gift. Alistair's eyes shot Farah a confused look, but opened his hand in curiosity.

Alistair's eyes widened, "It can't be… Where did you find this?"

"In the arl's study. Nolan and Sandal found it while they were… exploring. Sandal gave it to me, and I knew immediately what it was. I found this with it. It's addressed to you." Farah held out the old letter and Alistair took it quickly and began reading.

Farah watched Alistair's face light up with emotion. She felt in his warmth a relief as his guilt washed away. A pain that Alistair had kept in his heart faded and was replaced with happiness. Suddenly Alistair stepped closer to Farah and drew her to him. Farah stood ridged at first in surprise, then slowly relaxed and returned the hug. Farah laid her head on Alistair's shoulder and closed her eyes. There was something about being in Alistair's arms that made Farah feel safe. It made her forget the world, the blight… everything.

Alistair loosened his grip but still held onto Farah. His copper eyes glittered as he smiled down at his fellow Grey Warden. "Thank you, Fairy. I thought this was lost to my own stupidity."

Farah stared blankly up at Alistair, "What did you call me?"

Alistair closed his eyes tightly, "I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to call you… that."

Farah thought about it for a moment. "It's ok. My family called me that. I rather like it… Hearing it from you. Anyway, you shouldn't thank me. Thank Sandal and Nolan. They found it."

Alistair sighed and let go of Farah, much to her disappointment. Alistair walked to the end of the dock, looking off into Calenhad Lake. "I guess I'll have to do something special for them, and for you. Did you really remember me mentioning it? I used to people ignoring me when I babble on."

Farah walked to him and stood beside him, interlocking her hand with his. "Of course I remembered, Alistair. You're special to me." The words slipped out of Farah's lips before she could stop herself. The bold Cousland watched Alistair's profile, holding her breath for his response and searching his warmth.

With a pink glow in his cheeks, Alistair smiled, "I think I like the sound of that."

Farah let out a sigh of relief and grinned. She squeezed Alistair's hand and rested her head on his shoulder staring happily off into the lake. It felt good to be honest, to be bold. What was even better was that she wasn't rejected. Farah had always been strong and independent, never needing anyone, but Alistair made her feel differently. She didn't mind needing him, or wanting him. She certainly needed someone to keep her sane through the mess they had to fix. He made her laugh, and he took care of her without her even asking. Yes, Farah could no longer deny what was in her heart. She could at least admit it to herself, _and rub it in Leliana's face._ Farah giggled to herself at her thought.

"What's so funny?" Alistair asked, turning his head.

"Oh, nothing." Farah said, still giggling. "Come on. We should get back to the castle. I need to get out of this dress. It's too tight." Farah let go of his hand and tugged at her dress.

"I'll say." Alistair said in a low tone. "I know Grey Wardens have quite the appetite, but…."

Farah gasped.

"Don't hit me! I bruise easily!"

Farah balled her fist and hit Alistair as hard as she could. "Rude!" She said giggling.

"Ow! That actually hurt!" Alistair whined.

Farah laughed even louder, and was soon joined in by Alistair. Alistair then linked arms with his fellow Grey Warden and led her to the castle through the village. Farah had never been so happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Road to Denerim

"This is foolish." Morrigan huffed, her yellow eyes blazing. Farah's party had been arguing ever since they left Redcliffe headed for Denerim.

"The ashes of a crazy woman are worthless. Tis idiotic to think they hold healing powers." Morrigan's words shot out like ice sickles, but the smile on her lips gave her away.

"Andraste was not crazy! She is the bride of the Maker!" Leliana retorted fiercely.

Farah shook her head. Leliana and Morrigan had been fighting all morning. What was worse was that Morrigan was doing it on purpose. She seemed to enjoy getting the sister worked up in anger. Farah would have put a stop to it, but she kind of liked seeing Leliana get mad. So, she and Farah shared one moment where they agreed on something, that didn't mean they had to be best friends right away.

"You waste your breath. Use your evangelism on a more foolish person… Like Alistair." Morrigan said calmly, another wicked smile forming.

"Hey!" Alistair yelled from Farah's side.

Farah couldn't help but giggle. She knew Morrigan really though Alistair a fool, but it was the way she said it. She was still trying to anger Leliana.

"Just because he believes and has a good heart doesn't make him a fool!" Leliana was getting angrier by the minute.

"Your infatuation with the buffoon is pointless, not to mention sickening." Morrigan snapped.

Leliana turned as red as her hair at the witch's comment. The sister opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Stop it you two." Wynne, who was sitting by Bodahn on his wagon, chastised. "Really, you're acting like children."

Leliana huffed and pouted while Morrigan rolled her yellow eyes. Farah rather enjoyed their little spat and was eager to see Leliana's reaction to Morrigan's last comment. Disappointed, Farah looked to the man walking beside her, who cheeks were glowing a bit at Morrigan's statement.

"So, Alistair…" Farah began, grinning at him slightly.

"Yes, Fairy." Alistair said smiling, gathering himself.

Farah's heart jumped. She really liked it when Alistair called her that. Ignoring her reaction, Farah asked something she had been curious about ever since the Fade. "I was… wondering about your dream… In the Fade."

"Oh? What about it?" Alistair's voice was light and playful.

"Um… The woman? You know the one who threw me into the cabinet? You said she was your sister…?"

Alistair sighed, "Ah, I was hoping you would ask me about that… Especially now that we're on our way to Denerim. I have… A favor to ask."

"Hmmm… I'll consider it, if you do something for me of course." Farah said with a flirty tone.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Alistair said, matching her flirty tone.

Farah bit her lip, grinning, "Hmmmm, you'll see… I have a pretty vivid imagination. I'm sure I could come up with something… Sexy." Farah winked at Alistair, feeling more like her old bold self: though this flirty side of her was new.

Alistair laughed loudly, "I'll be looking forward to it!"

Morrigan, who was toward the front of the caravan walking close to Leliana, cleared her throat, "Must you two speak of such things so loudly? You're making our poor little Leliana jealous." Morrigan teased. Farah let a snicker escape, but was quickly silenced when the sister shot her a hurt and angry look.

Farah cleared her throat nervously, feeling surprisingly bad for laughing at Morrigan's teasing. Leliana remained silent but quickened her pace to get far away from the mocking enchantress. Farah creased her forehead, she didn't really like Leliana very much, but she knew she shouldn't have laughed.

Shaking off the guilty feeling, Farah turned her attention back to Alistair, "You were saying?"

"Oh! Right… Anyway, Sloth didn't just invent my sister. I really do have one, a half-sister. Only I never knew about her. I don't think she knew about me, either. Anyway, when I became a Grey Warden I did some checking and… well, I found out she's still alive and lives in Denerim."

Farah smiled and moved closer to Alistair, "That's wonderful news. Have you tried contacting her?"

"No, I thought about writing her, but I never did. And then we were called down to Ostagar and I never got the chance. She's the only family I have left, the only family that's not also mixed up in the whole royal thing; I've just been thinking that, maybe it's time I went to see her. With all the blight coming and everything, I don't know if I'll ever get another chance to see her. Maybe I can help her, warn her about the danger, I don't know."

"We can try to find her. I'm sure it wouldn't take too long. I've been to Denerim many times. I know my way around." Farah said, looking down at her feet, crunching leaves as she walked.

"Of course you do." He said teasingly, then smiled. "I'd appreciate that, Fairy. Her name is Goldanna and she lives just outside the Aliena…"

"HELP! PLEASE HELP!" A woman came running from the woods near the trail, calling out loudly. "Please, can you help? Our wagon tipped over on my brother."

"Show me." Farah said, wanting to waste no time. The woman ran along the curving trail instead of cutting back through the woods. Farah followed close behind with Alistair, ordering the rest to follow.

Farah turned the corner and saw the wagon, but stopped when she saw that it was standing upright. The woman kept running and yelled, "NOW!"

A blonde elf stepped forward and drew his blades, "The Grey Wardens die here!"

"Fairy!" Before Farah could realize what was happening, Alistair was pushing her to the ground. A tree, rigged to crush them, fell at their feet cutting them off from their caravan. Alistair wasted no time, and raised to his feet his weapons at the ready. A protective barrier formed around the two Grey Wardens just as the arrows of the attackers reached them. Farah clumsily rose to her feet just in time to see her hound leaping powerfully over the fallen tree. Sten was close behind, seeming to shake the ground as he landed. Leliana effortlessly jumped on the tree with another barrier protecting her and began firing her arrows with grace. Both Morrigan and Wynne worked their magic, firing bolts right and left at the large attacking group, providing cover fire for Alistair as he ran to aide Sten.

Nolan's target was the woman who lured them. She was a mage, and was causing problems for Sten and Alistair who were fighting side by side in the middle of the chaos. Nolan leapt into the air, and crashed down on the mage. He reared his head back then lunged down, putting an end to her magic. Farah was unaware all of this and unable to assist any of her party, for the blonde elf demanded all of her attention. He attacked swiftly and Farah pushed herself onto the tree and rolled against it to dodge. The elf barley missed her. The determined Cousland drew her dual blades just in time to deflect another attack. She then pushed herself off of the tree and readied herself facing her attacker.

The elf smirked and titled his head, "Ah, so you can use those things. Let's see what else you can do, my sweet." The elf wasted no time; a flurry of metal flew at Farah. The under experienced Cousland did all she could to deflect the elf's attacks, but was struggling. Farah couldn't find an opening to attack the extremely talented elf. He danced around Farah, attacking with ease. Lady Cousland was completely relying on her reflexes and survival instincts. She would slash only to find her blade clash against the quick metal of the elf's dagger. It was all Farah could do but to keep trying and use her blades in defense.

The elf continued pushing and pushing, giving Farah no time to even think. He smirked, and laughed as they danced. He was enjoying it far too much. All of Farah's movements were clumsy and off whereas the elf's were calculated and precise. It would seem his tactic was to tire Farah out, then strike a fatal blow and it was working. Farah's arms were throbbing in pain, tiring quickly. He was winning.

The elf screeched in pain, then fell to the ground his weapons falling far from him. Nolan loomed over the blonde elf, his paws in his chest, showing his teeth fearsomely. Farah, surprised by the sudden turn of events, moved quickly to stop her hound. Nolan pulled his head back, about to end the elf.

"Nolan, stop!" Farah ordered just in time.

"Is everyone ok?" Bodahn yelled from the other side of the tree.

"Yes!" Leliana answered musically, as she leapt elegantly from the tree.

Alistair was beside Farah instantly. He was like a worried father, breathlessly and wordlessly checking if she was alright. He pat down her arms and legs, and turned her face over by her chin inspecting both sides. His expression was concerned as sweat dripped down his forehead. His warmth was alarmed, and steady. Satisfied with his inspection, Alistair turned from Farah without a word, his anger emerging in his warmth.

"Move Nolan." Alistair ordered sternly, drawing his sword.

Nolan obeyed, after a final growl at the elf. Alistair then took his sword and drew back to strike a fatal slash across the elf's neck. Farah was about to stop him, when she noted the elf's reaction. He did not move, he simply breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, almost accepting his fate: A curious reaction for such a determined fighter.

"Alistair! Stop!" Leliana ran to the angered Grey Warden, and steadied his hand before Farah had the chance.

Alistair huffed, and jerked away from Leliana, "What are you doing?"

"This elf was on clearly on a mission. He singled out Farah, while the rest of his fighters focused on you. Or should I say 'assassins'?" Leliana explained to Alistair, then directed her question to the elf still lying on the ground.

Farah looked down to the elf. He was no longer calm in his fate, but rather relaxed in his position lying on the ground with his arms behind his head, a smirk curling on his lips. Amber eyes locked on Leliana, a flirty look about them. "Ah, beauty and brains: a dangerous combination."

Farah was surprised at his words and more surprised in his tone. Through his thick accent Farah noted his flirty implications and sultry use of tongue. His accent was Antivan, Farah observed. Her sister-in-law, Oriana, was Antivan though she had lost her accent over time. Farah waited, wanting to hear more of their conversation.

Leliana narrowed her blue eyes in disgust, "Flattery will not win your life."

"Ah, but you saved it, no? You must want something from me, my lovely redhead." The elf continued with his flirty assault.

"We want answers." Leliana stated flatly.

"Speak for yourself." Alistair said from his protective stance beside Farah. His warmth was still alarmed and angry and it sounded in his voice. "I just want him dead."

"Calm yourself, lad. Leliana is right." Wynne's wise reasoning sounded as she and Morrigan walked joined their party. Morrigan stood leaning on her staff on the outskirts of the party, whereas Wynne stopped beside Farah.

Farah nudged Alistair gently, "We need to listen to what he has to say, Alistair."

"If he has anything worthy to say." Sten's voice boomed. Farah had forgotten about the quiet giant once again. If they weren't in battle or he found nothing wrong with their course of action, Sten seemed to fade out existence. He was so quiet, Farah forgot about him in their travels numerous times.

"Or I don't kill him first." Alistair huffed.

Farah, rolling her eyes at Alistair, walked over to her hound as a precaution, sensing his bloodlust for the elf. "Easy boy. This elf," Farah flicked her eyes to the assassin in question speaking loud enough for him to hear, "May have useful information. It would be hard for him to speak if you bit face off."

"And a waste of such a handsome face… Wouldn't you agree?" The elf smirked, his amber eyes smiling at Farah.

With a fine eyebrow raised, and her hands on her hips, "If you want to keep that handsome face, maybe you should stop with the smart, flirty comments."

"There's no need for threats, Farah. I believe he gets the point." Wynne said, her old eyes pleading wisely.

"Actually there is no need for threats whatsoever, as I need to encouragement to talk." The elf's voice was full of confidence and as smooth as silk. He moved into a sitting up position, startling Nolan and Alistair. Calling off both of the protective boys, Farah encouraged the elf to stand.

His armor was fancy, with engravings of leaves and trimmings of green. His skin was tan for an elf and almost as smooth as Alistair's. His amber eyes were… Beautiful. Farah knew that elves were pleasing to the eye, but this elf was extremely handsome and his confidence only amplified it. His flirty comments and linger eyes however, infuriated her. He reminded her of Daveth, from Ostagar, with his confidence and flirty, teasing personality. Pushing aside the sudden sadness at the memory of the fallen man, Farah focused on the elf.

"If you need no encouragement," Farah flashed her eyes to her hound, "Then by all means, talk."

The elf chuckled, "As you wish, my dear Grey Warden. My name Zevran. Zev to my friends." He added with a quick smile. "I am a member of the Antivan Crows, hired to slay any surviving Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at, sadly."

"Antivan Crows? Truly?" Leliana asked in awe. Farah hadn't heard of such a group. And judging by the faces of her other companions, they shared in that.

"Ah, so you have heard of us?" Zevran asked proudly.

"She is the only one, elf." Morrigan stated flatly, looking boredly at her fingernails and still leaning on her staff.

The elf smirked at Morrigan, letting his eyes wonder the length of her, "Two dark haired beauties, if this be my last sight… I'll die a happy assassin." Zevran turned his gaze from Morrigan to the other 'dark haired beauty' and winked. Farah felt Alistair's warmth tingle with anger. Farah stepped closer to the assassin, to shield him from Alistair's blade.

"How about you use that clever tongue of yours and tell us who hired you." Farah said smoothly.

"Perhaps you should not mention his clever tongue, Farah. The elf may get other ideas in how to use it..." Morrigan suggested, matter-of-factly.

Zevran chuckled, "Tsk, tsk, you shouldn't tempt me so…. Well let's see… A rather unpleasant man did all the negotiating. I believe his name was Howe. He acted on behalf of… Loghain? Yes, that's it. Meet him as well, not a very nice man."

Zevran's voice was light and calm but Farah still cringed at the mention of her family's murderer. Her blood began to boil, and was only intensified by the mention of Loghain. Howe and Loghain: the two men Farah hated most in all of Ferelden. Farah's gaze fell to Alistair, whose fist were clenched. He met her gaze, knowingly.

"So you know these men?" The elf said, clearly observing their reactions.

Farah turned back to the assassin, "You could… say that."

Zevran laughed, "Look, let me make this easy for you. I don't know what issues these men have with you. The usual, I imagine. You threaten their power… But I have no loyalties to them. I was contracted to perform a service."

"And now that you've failed?" Farah asked, trying to calm her anger with Howe and Loghain. She needed to focus on the present.

"Failure isn't exactly in a Crow's vocabulary. To fail is to be dead."

"And you're clearly not dead." Leliana said, interrupting Farah.

The elf smirked, "Ah, yes… Such an interesting turn of events… Who would have thought I would be bested by such loveliness?"

Farah rolled her eyes, "You do remember it was my dog that bested you…?"

"Why yes, but he keeps such exquisite company…"

"Enough!" Alistair bellowed, extremely frustrated with the would-be assassin. "I'm done listening to him… He has nothing to say that we didn't already guess at…" Alistair drew his blade once more, a murderous look about him. It was strange to Farah to see him in such a way. She had grown so accustom to the goofy, joke telling Alistair, she forgot he was a well-trained knight.

"Wait, wait, wait, my friend." The elf exclaimed coolly, "I have a proposal, if would grant me your ear."

"Speak." Alistair growled.

The elf squarded his shoulders and spoke to everyone, "Here's the thing. I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. That's how it works. If you don't kill me, the Crows will. Thing is, I like living. And you obviously are the sort to give the Crows pause. So let me serve you, instead."

"What?" Alistair began, "You can't be serious… Do you take us for fools?"

"I do." Morrigan stated, he yellow eyes laughing at her own words.

Ignoring Morrigan the assassin continued, "I only _hope_ you're foolish enough." Zevran teased, a smile curling at his lips at Alistair, then turned his amused amber eyes to Farah. "And you are ridiculously hard to kill. And utterly gorgeous. Not that you have responded well to any of my flattery. But there are worse things in life than serving the whims of a deadly sex goddess."

Farah's questioning thoughts on his compliment on her fighting skills were cut off sharply when the phase 'sex goddess' was said. Farah immediately shot Alistair a look when he once again reached for his sword. She then ordered Nolan to stay put. Collecting her thoughts Farah spoke, "You said it yourself, you contracted to perform a service, what's to stop you from finishing the job?"

"To be completely honest, I was never given much of a choice regarding joining the Crows. They bought me on the slave market when I was a child. I think I've paid my worth back to them, plus tenfold. The only way out, however, is to sign up with someone they can't touch. Even if I did kill you now, they might kill me just on principle for failing the first time. Honestly, I'd rather take my chances with you." Zevran shrugged.

Farah studied the elf. She had to admit she was very impressed with his fighting skills and casual temperament. He was very skilled, and he wielded duel blades as she did. Farah wasn't terrible with her blades, but her fight with Zevran made it clear she was lacking. He could be useful, and it was better to have him close then to set him free or simply kill him.

"Farah?" Leliana began, "May I say that I think this would be the best choice. Let him be of use."

The elf knew when to remain quiet; he stood still intently observing Farah and her companions.

"Are you kidding me? He tried to kill us! He nearly killed Farah!" Alistair stated desperately.

Leliana stepped closer to Alistair, "Your faith in your fellow Grey Warden is… lacking. Farah is beyond capable of defending herself, and if not she has Nolan and the rest of us… Besides, have you never heard of the saying, 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer?'"

Farah raised an eyebrow to the sister's compliment, slightly distracted. "Alistair…." She said slowly regaining her thoughts, "Leliana is right. This elf was hired by Loghain. He was only doing his job, just as those soldiers in Lothering. It was wrong to kill them and it's wrong to kill him. Letting him go is out of the question, the only option is to take him with us… So we can watch him and learn from him."

"Learn from him? Learn what? That he's a determined assassin when he succeeds in killing one of us?"

Farah sighed, she didn't want to argue with him openly, and to be honest Farah didn't want to argue with Alistair at all. Frustrated, she pulled Alistair aside, just out of ear-shot of her party and their possible new companion.

"Alistair, please listen to me." Farah said determinedly, but gently. "He could be of use, and we need all the help we can get. He'll have incites to situations and problems that none of us will have. He's an assassin so he's good with stealth and gathering information on his targets. He would be a vital tool… A welcome member of this… team…"

Alistair stared at Farah in disbelief. He opened his mouth to rebut but closed it quickly and pouted, crossing his arms, frowning. "He tried to kill you." Was the only thing Alistair said, staring into the forest.

Farah sighed with frustration and rolled her eyes. She was getting a headache. "Yes, and Nolan stopped him. And if Nolan hadn't, YOU would have. I have faith in you… Why can't you trust me in this?"

Alistair uncrossed his arms and stared down at his feet, "I do trust you, Fairy. But…" Alistair paused. "Fine. Still, if there's a sigh we were desperate, I think it just knocked on the door and said hello."

Farah sighed with relief and smiled gratefully at Alistair, his warmth held only an echo of anger, but was still fully alarmed. The two Grey Wardens made their way back to Zevran and their party.

"We accept you offer, Zevran." Farah said, pushing back her last minute doubts.

Morrigan snorted, "A fine plan, Farah. But I would examine your food and drink far more closely from now on, were I you."

"That's excellent advice for anyone!" Zevran said, breaking his silence. He took a step closer to the Grey Wardens. Farah saw Alistair tense up, and Nolan rise to his feet ready to attack. "I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such a time you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation… This I swear." The assassin bowed his face serious for the first time.

Leliana retrieved Zevran's weapons and handed them to him, "Welcome, Zevran. It will be an honor having an Antivan Crow fighting at my side."

Zevran smirked before taking his weapons, "I can think of many other things I could do at your side. And it would be my honor."

Leliana dropped the elf weapons at his feet, turning her back on the elf and rolling her ocean blue eyes, "Or maybe not."

Zevran smiled widely, clearly very amused with the sister's reaction as she walked away. Farah couldn't help but snicker herself. She had to admit, Leliana showed a side of her Farah had never seen. She liked it. Maybe Leliana wasn't as bad as Farah thought. She backed Farah up, and offered valid points in support. Farah looked the sister in a new light.

Alistair and Sten were working on moving the tree from the path while Leliana and Wynne were talking quietly. Morrigan stood leaning against a tree, a dreadfully bored look on her face. Farah then looked to her hound who was still eyeing Zevran, teeth showing. She chuckled slightly, he was so protective. "Nolan. Stop it." She cooed, a sweet smile on her lips. Nolan wagged his tail, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, and his eyes lighting up at Farah's sweet tone. "Zevran is a part of our team now." Her tone was serious now as she bent down to talk to her friend, "And you will protect him, just as you would with any other member of this group." Nolan growled, voicing his distrust.

A smooth laugh sounded from behind Farah. She turned quickly, as Nolan leapt to her side. Zevran stood, sheaving his blades. "I don't think he likes me very much, but no worries. I shall win your hound over."

"We should get going, Fairy. We still have a long way to go before we reach Denerim." Alistair said approaching Zevran and herself.

"Ah, Denerim. The Pearl awaits." Zevran smiled fondly.

Farah raised an eyebrow, "The Pearl?" She asked naively.

"Have you not heard of it?" The elf asked in shock. Farah shook her head.

"I'll show you when we arrive." Zevran said with a wink.

Alistair gasped, "You shall do no such thing! Now, out in front. I'm not letting you leave my sight." Alistair strode off but stopped and waited when he realized the elf had not moved.

Zeveran chuckled, "It'll be our secret. Your lover doesn't have to know." Farah's eyes widened.

"Come on, assassin!" Alistair called, cutting Farah off from refuting the elf's statement.

With a final suggestive look to Farah, Zevran obeyed. Farah shook her head, her headache coming on full force. _Oh Maker! It's gonna be a__**long**__ trip…_


	16. Chapter 16

Bec Note: Ok, I don't know if I'm very good at the lovey dovey, mushy, (or whatever you like to call it) stuff. Although, I really enjoy writing it. And reading it. ANYWHO! I hope it isn't a total fail… I would like to thank all of you who are actually reading my silly little story. You have no idea how awesome it makes me feel to know they somebody out there actually takes time to read MY story I would also like to thank my cousin, who reads and reviews all my chapters. I would not be able to do this without her. LOVE YOU COUSIN! Thanks again for reading… Let me know whatcha think!

Chapter 16: Sugar Cookies and a Rose

"What's that your reading, Wynne?" Leliana asked, sitting beside Wynne near the campfire.

Wynne closed her book, and smiled to the sister, "I'm not really sure, my dear. It's a tome I'm assuming. First Enchanter Irving gave it to me. He thought maybe I'd have better luck deciphering its strange writings, but I'm no better than he."

Farah was sitting beside Alistair across from the elder mage and the sister. Morrigan had distanced herself from the rest of them as soon as they made camp, making her own fire. She retired to her tent just a while ago, Farah noted. Zevran had bathed and went to sleep soon after, much to Alistair's dismay. He swore the elf was up to something saying 'what kind of assassin goes to bed early?". Farah simply laughed at her friend. Nolan had gone with Sten to keep first watch, Lady Cousland had the second. Bodahn and Sandal always went to sleep early. It was late in the night, and Alistair said he'd stay up with Farah until her watch. Wynne and Leliana were simply enjoying the cool, but not unbearable, night. They would be in Denerim soon, so it was nice to enjoy the peaceful night.

Farah rose to her feet and walked to Wynne, "May I see it, Wynne?"

"Sure, but I doubt you'll have any more luck than I." Wynne handed the book over. Farah turned it over in her hands. It was small, and very old. It was covered in black leather, and its pages were brown and wrinkled with age. Strange markings were on each page, along with sketches of various creatures and what seemed to be certain artifacts and random things. To be honest, Farah had no idea what she was looking at. She closed the book, her curiosity sainted.

"Perhaps you could consult Morrigan. Maybe she could decrypt the markings." Farah suggested.

Wynne laughed, "I doubt the apostate would find it in her heart to aide a circle mage, Farah."

Farah giggled and brushed back her clean short curls, "You make a good point… Maybe she will if I ask? I could say I found it in the tower? And took it?" Farah offered.

Wynne considered for a moment, but looked skeptical.

Leliana leaned up from her relaxed position on her blanket, "It's worth a shot, Wynne. Farah does have a way with words."

Wynne looked down to the book, then held it up to Farah. "Very well. I'll give it a shot… I must admit, she is quite the talented mage."

"I'll ask her about it as soon as I can." Farah said, then quickly took it to her tent. She returned, and sat back down beside Alistair, who was oddly quite this evening. Alistair sat close to the fire staring up at the stars. It was a clear night, and quiet beautiful. The moon was full, shining brightly beside the tiny crystals.

"Enjoying the view?" Farah asked, smiling at her fellow Grey Warden.

"Yes," Alistair began still staring at the stars, "I always liked looking at the stars… Makes you feel small, and important, and lost, and complete… All at the same time."

Farah leaned back putting her weight on her hands and joined Alistair, searching the diamond sky herself, "I know what you mean… Fergus and I would do this when we were younger… Before he was married. We would sneak out of the castle and head down to the shore. We'd lie on the sand and stare up at the sky, picking out consolations. It was peaceful… The rolling of the tide, the chirping of crickets… We'd fall asleep sometimes… Mother would always be furious with us." Farah smiled fondly at her memories, and laughed to herself. She sorely missed her time with her brother...

"Do you miss it?" Alistair asked, bringing Farah from her memories. "Home?"

Farah turned to face him, he was already watching her. His mother's chantry amulet glowed at his chest in the firelight. "Yes, but everything that made it home is… gone. My home with the Grey Wardens now… with you."

Farah's stomach flipped when Alistair's face lit up with a sweet smile. His gaze returned to the sky, "There will be a day when we'll have to think about a real home you know."

"Right, all we have to do is get rid of that pesky archdemon." Farah said with a mock smile.

Alistair laughed, "Not to mention Loghain and Howe."

"It'll be a piece of cake!" Farah exclaimed.

"There's cake?" A deep voice rang from behind. Farah turned to see Sten and Nolan walking towards them. Nolan ran to Alistair, laying his head down in his lap.

Farah stood to her feet. She was short enough compared to the giant; she didn't want to talk to him sitting on the ground. "It's just an expression Sten."

Sten stared at Farah, "So there is no cake?" His deep booming voice held a hint of disappointment.

Alistair huffed, "I would have never guessed you'd have a sweet tooth, Sten."

"That makes no sense; none of my teeth are sweet." Sten stated flatly.

Leliana stood to her feet giggling, "That is a phase, Sten. And if you want something sweet, give me a moment." Leliana made her way to her tent and returned quickly holding out a bag to Sten. Farah noted how small Leliana's hand was compared to Sten's. Made her think how easily the colossal Qunari could snap Leliana in half, could snap any of them in half.

"They're cookies… Sugar cookies to be exact. I got them from the kitchen in Redcliffe before we left. If you like cake, Sten, you'll love these!" Leliana smiled at Sten, as he took the bag. He reached his massive hand into the small bag and pulled out one sugar cookie. It shimmered in the light as the Qunari studied it. He felt it with his fingertips, then smelled it. He then tasted the cookie with the tip of his tongue, causing Leliana a small giggle. A curious look formed on Sten's face, Farah wasn't sure if he liked this new treat. Then, without a word, the giant pushed the whole cookie into his mouth and chewed slowly. He swallowed. There was a silence, as everyone waited for his review of his new treat.

The Qunari grunted, and reached for another cookie. "You're watch, Warden." He said walking away to his tent, his mouth full.

Farah couldn't help but laugh as Sten walked away. It was completely ridiculous to think of the giant enjoying his sweet sugar cookies in his tent. The sight of him eating them by the fire was enough. Leliana and Alistair joined in the laughter, and even Wynne couldn't help but smile. The laughter was unstoppable. It seemed to harder Farah tried to stop laughing, the more she chuckled. Farah, Alistair, and Leliana laughed for two minutes straight, growing louder and louder.

"Shhhh! You all are going to wake the Morrigan and Zevran!" Wynne chastised, but her smile gave her away. She began laughing.

All four of them busted out laughing even harder. Farah put her hand over her mouth to stifle herself, to no avail. The four of them sat in the firelight laughing together, while Nolan just sat up confused. The four of them would somehow stop themselves, then look at one another and start all over again. This went on for quite some time. Eventually, the laughter died out and the four of them caught their breaths. Farah couldn't remember the last time she laughed like that. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen something so funny either. It felt good to laugh, to enjoy the small things… _Hmmm… Enjoy the small things… _Farah thought, making a mental note to remember that in her travels_._

Alistair rose to her feet, Nolan sat up straight. "Well, come on Farah… We have second watch."

"We?" Farah asked, as Alistair leaned down and pulled her up to her feet.

"Um, yes! You think I'm going to leave you alone when that elf is up to something?" Alistair said, surprised at Farah.

They said their goodnights to Leliana and Wynne and Farah ordered her hound to stay put and get some sleep. They headed to their tents to retrieve their weapons and cloaks. Farah thought for a second that she should put on her armor, but she heard Alistair outside her tent. She stepped out, finding him pacing, his warmth held a hint of nervousness.

"You know, you're being extremely silly." Farah teased, ignoring his warmth.

Alistair shot her an offended look, "Me? Being silly? Aw, Fairy, that hurts!" His playful tone and teasing smile said he was anything but hurt.

Farah laughed as they reached to watch spot. There was a stump that Alistair offered Farah as he sat on ground. Farah sat down on the uncomfortable stump, placing her weapons on the other side.

"You know, I don't think I've ever felt-… seen you so happy." Alistair observed.

Farah looked back up to the stars, "What's there not to be happy about?"

Alistair fumbled with something in his lap. Farah couldn't make it out, out of the corner of her eyes. "Oh, I don't know… Darkspawn taking over… Loghain and Howe working together against us…" Alistair said, his playful joking tone ringing out loud.

Farah thought for a moment, then remembered something her mother taught her, "There's a silver lining to every dark cloud." She said. "My mother taught me that."

"And what's the silver lining to this… huge. Gigantic. Enormous. Black, cloud?" He said pausing between each adjective.

Farah smiled, "Meeting you."

Farah didn't have to turn her head to know Alistair was blushing. She simply sat on the stump and gazed up at the jeweled sky.

Alistair broke the silence, "I feel the same… Given the circumstances… It could have been so much worse. I'm so glad you're… you. Instead of some other Grey Warden."

Farah raised an eyebrow, and looked down at Alistair, a questioning look on her face.

Alistair cringed in the moonlight, and groaned, "That sounded better in my head! What I mean to say is… I can't imagine having done this without you."

Farah felt her own cheeks warm and her heart beat faster. She tried to calm it, fearing Alistair would sense it. She spoke up quickly, hope to distract Alistair from it, "Thank you, Alistair. I feel the same… What would I do without your witty one liners? Your fights with Morrigan? Your hatred for Zevran? The stories you tell to Bodahn? Ah, my life would be so dull without you."

Alistair chuckled, "You would be lost without me!"

Farah shook her head in agreement, and repositioned herself on the still uncomfortable stump. The two Wardens stat in comfortable silence, lost within their own thoughts. They sat like this for some time. Alistair was still fumbling with something while Farah watched the woods. It was a peaceful night in the moonlight.

"Fairy, do you know what this is?" Alistair asked as he placed the something he'd been fumbling with in her lap.

Farah looked down to find a single rose resting in her lap. She picked it up gently to inspect it. It was a vivid red yet somewhat withered. Its petals were soft and slightly drooping. Farah then looked to Alistair, puzzled, "Alistair, if this is what you brought as a weapon… Then I'm gonna have to do all of the fighting if we are attacked."

Alistair smiled, and laughed slightly, "Oh, I don't know. I think I could fight them off with my rosy sent…" Alistair gently took the rose from Farah, and held it up, inspecting it from every angle, "I picked it in Lothering. I remember thinking how could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness. I probably should have left it alone but I couldn't. The darkspawn would come and their taint would just destroy it. So I've had it ever since."

Farah watched him as she spoke. His skin seemed even silkier in the moonlight, inviting her to touch. His brown eyes glistened when they caught the moon's smile, calling to her heart. His mother's amulet rested on his powerful chest, peaking through the laces of his cotton shirt. She smiled as she gawked at the handsome man. She was puzzled, however, as to why he was telling her this. "What do you intend to do with it?" she asked.

"I thought that I might give it to you actually." He said as he placed it back into her hands, his chocolate eyes locked onto hers. "In a lot of ways I think the same thing when I look at you."

Farah stared at him, completely shocked by his words. She searched for something to say. _So much for Leliana's compliment on my way with words… _She suddenly felt very nervous, and sensed Alistair did to.

Alistair sighed, and broke the gaze. He nervously ran his fingers through his spikey sandy hair, "I was just thinking here I am doing all this complaining and you haven't exactly been having a good time of it yourself. You've had none of the good experiences of being a Grey Warden since your joining. Not a word of thanks or congratulations. It's all been death and fighting and tragedy. I thought maybe I could say something." Alistair dared to bring his eyes to Farah, "Tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all this… darkness"

Farah stared back, still at a loss for words. Alistair was searching, just as he did the stars not long before. Farah wasn't sure what he was looking for, but the intensity of his gaze made her heart race. She broke the gaze, and fumbled with the rose, "I… I don't know what to say, Alistair." Her short curls fell and thankfully covered her embarrassed face. Farah sensed in his warmth a feeling she had noted before. Now, it was stronger. Farah didn't know how to place it, but it gave her butterflies.

Smiling wickedly, the young Cousland pushed back her hair, bringing her soft gray eyes to the nervous man. "So, is this some Grey Warden custom? Are we married now?"

Alistair chuckled; Farah could feel the tension ease. "You won't land me that easily, woman. I know I'm quite the prize after all." Alistair said, his teasing smile back, his playful tone sounding. "No need to start crying on me or anything." He added.

Farah laughed, and turned her gaze back to the rose. She had been called many things by many different suitors sent her way by her mother. But Alistair was the first man to actually say something with meaning. He touched her heart, whereas other men's affections were only skin deep.

Alistair cleared his throat, "Guess it was just a stupid impulse… I don't know, was it the wrong one?"

Farah looked down at him from her stump, his gaze once again reminded her of Nolan when he wanted approval. Farah smiled sweetly turning slightly to face him better. Farah reached out, no longer able to resist the call of his velvety skin. She trailed her hand down the side of Alistair's face, resting it close to his jaw. He closed his eyes at her touch. "No, it wasn't. Thank you Alistair."

Alistair opened his eyes; there was a hazy look about them. He seemed to be lost within the moment, but he was not alone. If someone or something was to attack at this very moment neither Farah nor Alistair would have noticed. Alistair brought his hand up to hers, grabbing it gently and intertwining his fingers with hers. He brought her hand down from his face, but still held to it.

"Look, they fit perfectly." Farah said, a whisper of playfulness in her misty tone. Alistair's cheeks glowed pink.

They playfully held each other's hands, as Alistair spoke, "I'm glad you like the rose, Fairy… Now, if we could just move pass this awkward, embarrassing stage and get right to the steamy bits, I'd appreciate it." A roguish smile curled at his lips.

Farah smiled coyly, "Well, we are alone… Only the moon and stars would see." Farah said in a sensual tone, looking around.

Alistair dropped Farah's hand, and laughed nervously. "I... Um... I-I was just kidding, Farah."

Farah giggled dropping her sensuous act, her bouncy curls moving with her laughter. "As was I! I just like making you squirm!"

Alistair let out a sigh of relief, "Oh… Right."

Farah smiled sensing happiness in Alistair she had never sensed before. It was as bright as sunshine and leaked into his face. Farah stood to her feet and joined Alistair on the ground, the rose held in one hand. He wrapped his arm around her, bringing her close. Alistair then kissed Farah on her forehead, causing her sweet smile to grow and her heart to jump. She looked up at him, unable to stop smiling. He smiled back. Farah then rested her head on his shoulder, sighing happily. For just one night, Farah forgot about the world. She forgot Howe. She forgot Loghain. She forgot the Blight itself. And she was content.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Big City

Leliana and Zevran had been gone for a couple of hours now. The morning was fading fast as noon was arriving. Farah and Alistair had sent them ahead into Denerim, at Leliana's request. They were to scope out the place and see how safe it would be for the two wanted Grey Wardens. Farah had to admit, it was a good idea and she was thankful that Leliana brought it up. Though she worried that Zevran would try something, but something told her Leliana could handle him. It was clear that the 'sister' was far more than a 'sister'. She had become more likable the past few days. Maybe it had something to do with Farah knowing Alistair was hers. Or maybe it was that Farah had been so happy, she didn't let the sister bother her. Whatever the reason, it was probably for the best.

"They're back." Alistair said, jumping down off the wagon.

Farah had been sitting on the stone road sharping her blades to kill the time. She rose to her feet to, leaving her blades on the ground. Leliana and Zevran pulled down their cloak hoods and greeted them. The rest of the party surrounded the two, waiting for the report.

"So what's the word?" Farah asked, ready to get into the city.

Leliana and Zevran shared a concerned look. Then both pair of eyes fell on Farah, a reluctant look about them. Leliana spoke first, "You… Actually."

Farah raised her brow, "Excuse me?"

"It seems you, my dear Grey Warden, are all the rage in Denerim." Zevran said coolly, his flirty tone still present.

"Me? I don't understand."

Leliana sighed, "It would seem that Howe's lies have spread into every tavern and inn. Everyone was talking about the young Cousland daughter turned Grey Warden… And that she…" Leliana paused, hesitant to continue.

"She what?" Alistair asked impatiently.

"That she… was a big part of the Grey Warden's deception, being that you are a Cousland. And Howe still claims your family traitors. There are even posters of your face, it's not a very good drawing of you, but its close enough. There are also posters of you, Alistair." Leliana smiled apologetically to Farah, knowing how Howe's lies affected her.

Farah remained silent, taking it all in. Alistair spoke up, "How do they even know about her?"

Leliana creased her eyebrows, "I'm guessing those soldiers you let go in Lothering. They must have reported back to Loghain describing you and Alistair. Howe must have recognized the account and used it to his advantage."

"Of course he did..." Farah said, throwing her hands up into the air and stepping away. She was angry.

"Not everyone believes his lies, Farah." Leliana declared causing Farah to pause.

"She is right. We talked to some lovely creatures in noble tavern that refused to believe your family traitors. And there were many others who had doubts, noble and peasant alike." Zevran said, his amber eyes studying Farah intently.

Alistair turned to Farah, and reached for her hands, "Maybe you shouldn't go into Denerim. We could find this Brother Genitivie without you."

Farah opened her mouth to protest but was cut off Zevran, "Surely that is overkill. We are not without skill. If we wish Farah hidden, then it shall be done."

"Zevran is right, lad." Wynne began. "If we are careful we should be fine. All we have to do is blend into the crowd."

Alistair turned his eyes back to Farah, still holding her hands, "I don't like it, but if you want to go…"

"I have to, we have to find your sister, remember? I made a promise." Farah said in a whisper.

Alistair smiled and squeezed her hands. "I know, but it's risky."

"Arl Eamon needs us. Besides, once he's awake his status can protect me." Farah pleaded.

Alistair thought for a moment, then nodded in agreement, "You're right, as usual. Besides, I really want to see what you want me to do for you after we find my sister." He winked and let go, turning around to face the two scouts. "How do we hide Farah?"

"Well for starters," Zevran said walking towards Farah, "We need to cover up that gorgeous face of her's." The elf lifted her hood bringing it over her eyes. Nolan growled, and Farah felt a twinge of alarm in Alistair. Neither of her boys cared for the assassin and it had not changed. Farah wondered if it would ever change.

"Second, our weapons should not show." Leliana announced. "And the more bulky blades for be put in Bodahn's wagon, hidden. A well-armored person walking the streets of a big city that is not a guard or a knight will draw attention, unwanted attention."

"Finally, we should not enter the city together. We need to split up. Two groups should be fine." Zevran added. _It's going to be a long day…_

The plan was easy enough, but Farah was nervous: so much could go wrong. Morrigan, Nolan,

Farah, Alistair, and Zevran would enter first. Then Wynne, Sten, Bodahn, Sandal, and Leliana would enter an hour later. Sten entering the city at all worried Farah. Surly the giant would cause attention, not many Qunari wondered about Ferelden. Still, Farah trusted Leliana and Zevran's judgment. Sten's armor was in desperate need of repair and there was no one better than Master Wade, or at least that is what Teyrn Cousland would tell his daughter.

Leliana and Alistair had set out a list of rules for Farah, much to her dismay and annoyance. One: Farah was not to talk to anyone directly. Two: Farah wasn't to do any dealings with the merchants. Three: Gnawed Noble Tavern and Inn was off limits, given Farah had been there many times with her family, and her parents know the owner well. Four: She was not to go anywhere alone. Farah felt like a child with all these rules and didn't like it. Alistair picked right up on that.

"We're only doing this for your safety, you know." He said his face lost beneath his cloak.

Farah grunted in annoyance, "Doesn't mean you have to give me a list of rules like I'm some child." She was utterly annoyed, esp. since it was Leliana's idea and Alistair agreed with the sister.

"Fairy, don't be like that." Alistair pleaded his voice apologetic.

For once, Farah was glad she couldn't see his handsome face. She knew all her annoyance would melt away and he would win. She knew he only had her best interest in mind, but it just seemed a bit much. Farah ignored him and focused on getting past the guards unnoticed. Nolan walked beside her, unarmored and completely content. He always loved visiting Denerim, the workers in the noble tavern adored him and gave him special treatment. Farah didn't have the heart to tell him they couldn't go there.

They made it. Apparently they didn't look suspicious for the guards paid them no attention. Farah prayed the same would go for the rest of her party. Now that they were safely in the city, they could get to work. Zevran and Alistair were to find an inn and make reservations. Farah doubted they would have enough time to do all of their business and be gone before nightfall. Alistair protested of course, wanting to go with her to find the brother, but Farah insisted she and Morrigan would see to it.

"Alistair, please. I want Morrigan with me. There are Templars here and I don't feel comfortable having her do business on the party's behalf." Farah said, keeping her voice low as to not be heard. They were in a dark alley way, away from most of the people. Morrigan leaned against a building close to Zevran, who was keeping watch. Nolan sat in the middle of the alley, waiting for his mistress and friend.

Alistair was unconvinced. Farah sighed, his protectiveness was appreciated, but a tad frustrating to the more then cable Cousland. "The quicker we get this out of the way, the quicker we'll get to looking for your sister. Besides, do you really want me to take the assassin? And you go with the apostate?"

Alistair creased his eyebrows in disgust, "Yuck… I don't want that swamp witch near me… or the assassin near you… Fine. I'll allow it." He jested. "You just be careful, Fairy. I mean it."

"Aren't I always?" Farah said smiling.

"Oh, I don't know. Someone running head first at an ogre on top of a tower comes to mind…" Alistair said playfully, stepping closer to her. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her to him. He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. Farah closed her eyes, and smiled. She liked it when he did that. The two smitten Wardens released each other and made their way to their other companions.

Zevran turned, smirking at the Wardens. "You sure you two don't want to go get a room first? This business with Brother Genitivi certainly can wait."

Farah blushed while Alistair huffed, "Come on, assassin." He said, hitting the elf in the back of his head with his hand.

Zevran chuckled, "Tsk, tsk… Don't take out your sexual frustrations on me, my friend... Then again…" Zevran's eyes wondering the length of Alistair, implying the intent of his words.

Alistair rolled his eyes, and shook his head. He turned his attention back to Farah, "Remember, be careful, come on Nolan." Farah nodded and watched as the three boys made their way back into the city, blending in with the crowd.

"Then we are to see to this brother?" Morrigan asked, rising up from the wall. Her yellow eyes seem to look pass Farah, stating her boredom loud and clear.

"Yes." Farah said, staring out into the streets of Denerim. It was strange to be in the capital again, especially without her family, but she had a task to complete.

"Come on." Farah led the way out of the alley, with Morrigan following close behind. Denerim was bustling with action. There were so many people, and Farah noted that none of them seemed affected by the Blight at all. Sure, there were gossipers discussing the Blight or the possible Blight, as they put it. Farah even heard some talking of the Grey Wardens being wrongfully accused. It warmed Farah's heart to hear it. Still, back in Lothering, the people were terrified and lost. Here, they were happily seeing to their business. _Ignorance is bliss, _Farah thought bitterly. Farah was grateful for their busyness, however. They paid no attention to Farah or Morrigan.

"So, does your Alistair know you freed Jowan?" Morrigan asked, ripping Farah from her cynical thoughts.

"W-what?" Farah gasped.

Morrigan stared with her strange yellow eyes from underneath her cloak, "I doubt he would approve."

Farah stared back at the enchantress, eyes wide, "H-how do you know about that?"

"You and that… Leliana were too busy fighting to notice me in the shadows." Morrigan explained.

Farah thought hard, bringing her mind back to that night. There was no way she would have missed Morrigan. "How could I have missed you?"

"Even if you had seen me, you wouldn't have recognized me. I was a cat."

"A cat?"

Morrigan sighed and stepped closer to the Grey Warden, "I can shapeshift, if you must know and you have not answered my question."

Farah had no idea that Morrigan could shapeshift. She had heard of such magic, but only books. She did not know it could actually be done. "I-I… No. He doesn't know." She said, keeping her thoughts to herself.

"Ah, so you do have a mind of your own. I am pleased to hear it." The witch said, condescendingly.

Feeling defensive, Farah spoke her mind, "He does not control me, Morrigan. I disagreed with the mages fate and sought to free him. The decision was my own."

The witch laughed, "You do not agree with the chantry? That all mages should be locked away for fear of what they can do?"

Farah narrowed her eyes, "No. Just because some mages are dangerous does not mean you should mark them all. The chantry does what they think is right, but I do not agree with them fully."

Morrigan's laughter stopped, "And what of me? Should I be locked away, marked a threat?"

"I think that would only piss you off." Farah stated, causing the mage's laughter to be rekindled. "Besides, your talents have been nothing but useful."

"A very sensible outlook, coming from you." The witch observed.

"Were you never hunted by the chantry?" Farah asked, her curiosity peaking.

"My mother was from time to time. She made it a game." Morrigan answered, her tone lacking her usual sarcasm.

"A game?"

"Yes, the Templars would come and Flemeth would look at me and smile and say the fun was about to begin."

Farah shook her head slowly, "Poor stupid Templars."

"They came with as much swagger and arrogance as they did self-righteousness. Pity them if you wish, for they held none for us." Morrigan snapped, "Flemeth warned them once. 'Twas a warning they inevitably failed to heed. And then the true game would begin… Often Flemeth would use me as bait. A little girl to scream and run and lure the Templars deeper into the Wilds… and to their doom."

A chill ran down Farah's back. Farah couldn't imagine what went through the Templars minds as the wondering the Wilds, their hope fading as their fear grew.

"I did not understand the danger we faced until I was much older. I had never heard of 'apostates' or 'maleficarum.'"

"Still think that was fun?" Farah asked, as they were nearing the address Lady Isolde gave them.

"I think my mother made it fun so that a child did not learn to fear. And I think that was necessary. There are no trials for apostates, no prisons, no mercy. There are only absolutes, so only survival matters. If the Wilds have taught me anything, tis this: first you must survive. Do you disagree?"

Farah thought back to the worst night of her life. She thought about how she, her mother and Nolan fought their way through the castle. The only thing going through her mind was surviving. Surviving so she could find her father, so they could escape, to which she did and her family did not. Her mind flashed forward to Ostagar, to the tower. She, Nolan, and Alistair fought to survive, so they could light the beacon. Which they did, but Loghain failed them. In Redcliffe, she fought the undead with her party to survive, but to also protect the village. She then thought of the circle, how she kept her hope in the Fade. She thought of Niall and how he helped her survive so she could save her companions. Yes, Morrigan was right: you must survive. But you must have a purpose to survive. Farah fought, made the hard decisions, and survived because she had work to do. Because she had promises to keep and a purpose to fulfill. Morrigan was right, but only half right.

"Survival means nothing if you don't have a purpose." Farah finally said. "If you don't have something worth surviving for."

Morrigan walked in silence, clearly considering her words. The two dark haired women reached the address Lady Isolde gave them. Farah raised her hand to knock but was stopped by Morrigan. "Wait. I sense… Magic."

Farah nodded, and knocked, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling she now had. A young man answered the door, Morrigan nudged Farah warning her.

"Yes? What are you doing here?" He asked. _Rude, _Farah thought.

Farah smiled politely, "Hello… We're looking for a Brother Genitivi." Breaking the first rule Alistair and Leliana set out.

The young man narrowed his eyes, "Why?" He asked offensively.

"I rather not discuss it in the streets." Farah stated plainly, his rudeness offending her.

The young man sighed, and stepped back indicating for them to come in. Farah went first, her uneasy feeling growing stronger. If this man had magic, and Morrigan sensed, then he could sense Morrigan.

The two women walked into a simple house. It had a big table in the middle, covered in books and papers. The house looked messy, and unkempt. Farah stopped beside the table scanning it, until the rude man strode in. "What's this about?"

Farah creased her brows, but tried to remain polite, "Is Brother Genitivi not here?"

The man smiled, "No, I am Weylon, Brother Genitivi's assistant. You must forgive my rudeness. I have not heard from Genitivi in weeks, and I'm afraid something has happened to him. I am very concerned."

"Does it have to do with his pointless research?" Morrigan asked, inspecting her fingernails as she usually does when bored. Or maybe she does it to appear bored? Farah wasn't sure.

Farah shot Morrigan a look, one she ignored. "What she means to say… is, do you believe his research on the Sacred Urn of Ashes led him to trouble?"

"He hasn't sent word, it's so unlike him. I pray for his safety, but hope dwindles with each passing day."

"Where did he go?" Farah asked.

"Please don't ask me… You'll go after him, and what if Ill-luck shoud befall you, too? This search is a curse, on all of us. Some things are no meant to be found."

Morrigan grunted, "Do you have so little concern for your employer? One would think you would jump at the opportunity to send help, but you hesitate. Why is that?"

"I-I… I simply do not wish more lives to be in danger." Weylon reasoned.

Morrigan leaned forward on her staff, her yellow eyes staring the man down, "There is more to this tale then you are giving."

The man sighed, "So be it. All he said before he left was that he would be staying at an inn near Lake Calenhad investigating something in that area."

"What exactly was he investigating? Did he have a lead?" Farah asked, thankful she brought the enchantress. Morrigan could be quiet intimidating when she wanted.

"I don't know… All I discovered from going through his research was that he was staying at the inn."

"I thought you said he told you he'd be at the inn?" Morrigan asked, catching his lie.

Weylon swallowed nervously, "Y-yes… of course he told me, but I also went through his things.. to see if I could find other clues to his whereabouts.."

Morrigan narrowed her eyes, "You're lying."

"Have something to hide, do we?" Farah asked, backing her mage.

Weylon stepped back, his hands up in defense, "No! that's not true, I told you everything I know. Brother Genitivi told us-"

"Us? Who's us?" Morrigan's voice was threatening, and snakelike. She stepped closer to the nervous man, her staff at the ready. "You cannot hide in your lies, just as you cannot hide you magic from me."

Farah stepped in front of Morrigan, her hand held up to stop her, "Morrigan calm yourself." There was no need for bloodshed.

"I gave you a chance… But you persisted." The man's voice was sinister now. Farah turned around, and saw the magic flowing from his hands in small electric sparks, "You should have just walked away and forgot all about the Urn and that brother… You would have lived longer…"

Farah acted quickly; she jumped in front of the electric blot fired at Morrigan. It hit Farah, completely missing the mage. She fell to the ground convulsing. Morrigan jumped over Farah, firing a bolt sending Weylon into the wall. Farah watched helplessly in-between convulsions, as Morrigan fought the mage. The poor man didn't stand a chance…

Soon, the man lay on the ground unmoving, and Morrigan hovered over Farah, "You foolish thing! Why would you step in front of his bolt? I am a mage, I could have deflected it, or did you forget that?" Morrigan chastised as she aided Farah. Morrigan wasn't a healer, but she was a very talented herbalist. She quickly retrieved a vial from her pack and forced it down Farah's throat. Farah felt her convulsions slowly stop, until she was able to move.

Morrigan helped her to her feet, "Why would you do that? I am not a helpless child!"

Farah tried to regain her balance, "I'm sorry, I just… my protective instincts kicked in."

"I do not need your protection, Warden." Morrigan barked, as she walked away to inspect the body of the mage.

"I'm sorry, Morrigan. It's just… my way." Farah reasoned, surely Morrigan could not be angry with her for protecting her.

The enchantress stopped and turned around. "It was foolish… But I should have expected no less. Your protectiveness is a part of you just as my ungratefulness is a part of me." Morrigan looked directly into Farah's eyes, "I thank your intent, Farah, however unnecessary it was."

That was the last thing Farah expected from Morrigan, though she wasn't given time to think on it, for the door smashed open, and Farah felt a worried Warden storm in. Morrigan rolled her eyes, and went to the body, not wishing to see Alistair check on his Fairy. Zevran and Nolan followed close behind.

"Farah! Are you alright?" Alistair asked, his worried father persona up again. Nolan nuzzled her hand.

"I'm fine." She said, smiling, but walking away to join Morrigan.

"What happened?" Alistair asked, following Farah.

Farah leaned down beside Morrigan, ignoring his question, "Who is he?" Farah noted Zevran was walking around the room, he seemed to be searching for something.

"I do not know. But I doubt he is who he says he is." Morrigan replied, searching the body for clues.

Zevran stopped at a door, leading to the rest of the house. He brought his nose up to the side of it, and breathed in. "I smell death." Nolan was at the door too, scratching it. "And there's your second opinion." Zevran tried to open it, but it was locked. He smiled confidently, and began picking the lock. Farah left Morrigan's side and waited behind the assassin as he worked. Soon, the locked clicked, and Zevran opened it. The smell of rotting flesh hit Farah like a wave, nearly knocking her down. She immediately covered her nose and followed Zevran in. Alistair and Nolan were close behind.

Zevran went directly to the corner, where a sheet covered the source of the smell. He lifted it, but put it back down quickly when Farah drew closer.

"The real Weylon, I presume." Morrigan commented, as she came into the room.

Farah stepped back to Alistair's side. "Are you saying the man you fought was an imposter?" She said, muffled by her hand.

"Yes, it is a logical explanation." Morrigan stated.

Farah heard another click, and turned to see Zevran going through a chest. Rolling her eyes, Farah walked over to the thieving assassin to stop him, when she saw a book the elf had thrown out. Farah leaned down and picked it up, uncovering her nose. She flipped through it, taking a couple of seconds to realize what she held.

"This is Brother Genitivi's research." Farah announced.

"Good, let's take it and go. The smell is dreadful." Alistair commented, making his way to the door. Farah, Zevran, Nolan, and Morrigan followed. "The rest of the party should be entering the city about now. We need to regroup, and head to the inn."

"The Blight—How will you end it?" Sten asked sternly, walking into the sitting area of the inn. Good think the owner had just stepped out and everyone else was asleep.

Farah looked up over Brother Genitivi's book. She had been studying it for quite some time, and her eyes were tired from used a dim candle. "We have to fight the archdemon." Farah returned her attention to the brother's research.

"You say that as if it will be an easy battle. It is surrounded by an ocean of darkspawn. How will you reach it? _If _you reach it, how will you slay it? You say you are a Grey Warden. I have heard stories of this order…" The giant seemed extremely irritated.

"And let me guess, I don't live up to the tales you heard?" Farah said, putting down the book.

"Great strategists and peerless warriors: this is what we hear of the Wardens. So far, I am not impressed."

Farah stood up from her chair in a futile attempt be eye level the giant, "Good. Cause I'm here to impress you." Her voice held just as much stone as the giant's. She creased her brow and stared back at the Qunari, unwilling to back down.

The giant's beady eyes widened at Farah's bold move. He stared down at the Warden, challenging her. Just then, something brushed up against Farah's leg, causing her to jump in fright.

Sten relaxed and grunted, "Evidently not. It remains only to see what you **are **here for."

Farah sighed, and watched the giant stomp away. She looked down to find a black cat staring innocently up at her. It meowed, and brushed up against her leg once more. Farah never liked cats: she was more the dog type.

Farah bent down, and let the cat smell her fingertips, "Well thank you for making me look like a fool… Doesn't matter anyway. He didn't care for me much in the first place."

The cat purred under Farah's touch. "Are you hungry? Do you want some milk?" Farah asked the cat. It answered with a purring meow.

Farah smiled, "Alright, follow me then. The owner just stepped out, so he'll never notice some missing milk." The cat followed Farah to the larder of the inn. They saw no one as they as they wondered the halls. Once in the kitchen, Farah spotted some milk sitting on the counter and found a bowl to pour it in. The cat jumped onto the counter and began licking up the white liquid. Farah turned around to put the bottle back where she found it when she heard a 'whooshing' sound. Startled, Farah turned around swiftly to find Morrigan sitting on the counter where the cat had been. One leg was dangling over the side, while she propped her arm up with the other. She was holding the bowl of milk and frowning at Farah.

"Do you always give cats sour milk?" She asked, her voice dripping with her usual sarcasm.

"Morrigan?" Farah began, still surprised. "Tha-that was you?"

Morrigan laughed and used her slender arms to push herself form the counter, "Have you already forgotten what I told you just today?"

Farah rolled her eyes at Morrigan's trick, "I'm going to bed."

Morrigan's laughter could be heard from the hallway and into the sitting area of the inn. Farah picked up her pack and the brother's book. She stuffed into her pack, only to hit another book. One with black leather… It was the book Wynne gave to her to speak with Morrigan about. She turned around, pulling it from her pack only to run right into Morrigan. She dropped both books and her pack on the floor. Morrigan leaned over and picked up the black leather bound book, yellow eyes wide.

"Where did you get this?" Morrigan asked, inspecting it closely, her voice full of excitement.

Farah noted the witch's recognition of the book, she wasn't sure if she could lie. Deciding not to, Farah explained. "Wynne gave it to me. I was to ask you about it… Do you know what it is?"

"Tis Flemeth's grimorie. Lost to her long ago…" Morrigan opened the book, and eagerly flipped through the aged pages. "This is… most fortunate."

"So you can read the markings?" Farah asked curiously.

"Yes… I can make them out. Did Wynne know what she held?" Morrigan asked, turning her excited eyes to Farah.

Farah shook her head, "She couldn't read it. She just knew it was a tome."

"Good."

"What's in it?"

"Secrets. My mother has many of them and this time represents the one time that they were able to get away from her. I do not intend to squander this opportunity to learn more than Flemeth wished me to know..." Morrigan turned around walking to her room with her head in the book. "This should be… interesting."

Farah watched the witch go. Never had she seen Morrigan so excited. She didn't know the ice queen could even get excited. Though, she had been surprising her a lot lately. Farah picked up her things and tip toed to Alistair's room. She stood outside the door, and used her Grey Warden sensing. _Yes! He's asleep…_ Farah crept into the room with her weak candle for light, praying to the Maker she would not awaken him. If she was to do this, he had to be asleep. He'd been out for hours now. She was rather surprised he even would sleep in the same room as the assassin, giving Sten a room to himself. Though Nolan decided to have a sleep over with the giant. Farah giggled at the thought, forgetting she was trying to be quite. She put her hand over her mouth and made her way to the assassin. Farah leaned down, using the candle light to see. His bed was empty.

"You would make a terrible assassin." Zevran whispered from behind.

Farah gasped and jumped up in fright. The assassin chuckled quietly. "I knew this would happen… From the moment you spared my life your fate was sealed. Do you intend to ask your lover to join?"

Farah walked over to Zevran, annoyed with the elf's indication. She stopped directly in front of him, her gray eyes narrowed and angry. "Zevran, shut up or I swear I stab you in your face… I need your help."

The elf chuckled once more, "I like it when you're angry…."

Farah sighed, "Come out into the hallway, I don't want to wake Alistair." She crept to the door, the assassin flowing quietly behind. Farah was impressed. If she had not known he was there, she would have sworn she was alone. Once out in the hallway, Farah blew out the candle. Zevran's amber eyes were on her, smiling. "Now, what is this about, if not a late night tumble?"

Farah rolled her eyes, "Is that all you think about?... Never mind. I don't want to know… Look, I have to do something and you're the only one that can help me."

"Oh? And what of your Alistair? Certainly, your strong and strapping Warden lover can help you with anything… Unless, he's not as capable as he seems…" Zevran asked, his confident, flirty tone sounding.

Ignoring his implication and use of the word 'lover' again Farah explained, "He can't know… I have to… Break of his and Leliana's rules. You game?" Farah was hoping that would be all it took to convince the elf to help. He seemed to like breaking rules and partaking in mischievous acts. She had struggled with even asking him for quite some time. Her gut told her he could be trusted. Besides, he had the perfect opportunity to escape or worse when he traveled into Denerim with Leliana. Still, she was weary of this decision. Her desire and curiosity won out in the end.

"Oooohhh, this should be fun… Tell me, which rule will we be breaking?" His amber eyes lit up with excitement.

"I need to get into Gnawed Noble Tavern… I know the owner and I must speak with him and it must be tonight, while Alistair is sleeping…"

"Sneaking behind his back I see… I like that."

Farah rolled her eyes to hide her guilt, "Will you help me?"

"But of course. I am curious though. Why do you need to speak to this man?"

Farah sighed, reluctant to enlighten Zevran. "My… My brother is missing. He wasn't there the night Howe's men attacked my family. The owner of the tavern is man named Matthew. He knew my family well and I want to ask him if… If he's heard anything on Fergus."

"Why not have someone else question this man?"

Farah creased her brow, and looked directly into the elf's tawny eyes, "I must do this myself."

The assassin nodded knowingly and asked no more questions. Farah was grateful for his silence as they made their way into the sleeping city. He led the way, pushing Farah into the shadows when a guard got to close. She was once again impressed with the assassin's skills. He was swift, and silent, never letting anyone too close to Farah. They reached the tavern without incident. Zevran hid Farah in the shadows and went inside to make the arrangements. Farah waited impatiently, eager to speak with Matthew. If anyone was to know anything about Fergus, it was Matthew: A tavern held much more than alcohol.

"Are you ready?" Zevran asked, startling the sleepily Warden. The assassin was so quiet; Farah didn't even hear him approach. She nodded in response and let the elf lead her into the tavern. Thankfully, no one was awake. Not, that they could have seen her face hidden under her cloak anyway. Still, it was a good sign. Zevran led her to a room she had never seen before, located in the back of the tavern behind the bar. Zevran entered the room first, stopping Farah in the doorway telling her to wait. She watched wordlessly as the assassin checked every inch of the room. When he was satisfied, he turned Farah motioning her to enter.

"Wait here, I will retrieve your man." And the assassin was gone again. Farah made her way to a chair and sat down, fatigue setting in. Ever since they started this impossible quest, Farah had gotten less and less sleep every night. It was partly her fault: she stayed up late studying this and that. Or sneaked behind a certain Grey Warden's back. She felt bad about that, but she couldn't risk telling him. He may have understood this time, but it would have taken a lot of convincing. Farah then vowed this would be the last time she did something behind Alistair's back. She had to trust him to understand and she loathed the guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach. A loud thud brought Farah from her remorseful thoughts. She looked up to see Matthew on the floor, his hands tied behind his back.

"Look, I'll give you anything you want! Just don't kill me! I have a family: a wife and kids… and grandchildren! Please!" Matthew pleaded.

Farah stood to her feet, angry and surprised. She ran to the scared man on the floor, her hood falling down revealing her face. "ZEVRAN! This is not what I meant by setting up a meeting!" Zevran only shrugged in his defense.

"Please, milady… Get this elf away from me!" Matthew pleaded.

Farah began untying the frightened man, "I'm sorry, my friend. I did not mean for you to be treated in such a way. Be calm. You are in no danger, Matthew."

"This crazy elf- Wait." Matthew's old eyes focused, noticing Farah for the first time, "I know you."

"I will be outside." Zevran said, making no attempt to apologize for his actions. "Call, if you need me, Warden."

Farah nodded to Zevran, and turned her attention back to Matthew. She smiled, as she helped the older man to his feet. "And I know you."

The old man stared at Farah, trying to place her.

Farah sighed, "You knew my family… They came here often."

Matthew studied Farah, then his eyes spread wide, "Lady Cousland?" Farah nodded in response.

"What in the Maker's name are you doing here? You're wanted for high treason!" Matthew pulled her cloak over her face, and pushing her towards the door. "You need to get out of here, before you are seen!"

Farah fought back gently, pleading, "Matthew wait! I risked a lot coming to see you and I will not leave until I have what I came for."

"No way, young Lady! I knew your father, he was a good man and I will not be responsible for his daughter's capture."

Farah ducked out of Matthew's grasp, and made a defiant stance. She shook off her cloak and put her hands on her hips. "Matthew, I WILL not leave until you've heard me out."

Matthew studied Farah, the shook his head, a small chuckle escaped his lips. "You look like your mother when she was your age. Cheeks red, eyes determined, and hips stuck out…"

Farah opened her mouth to retort but stopped short, surprised by Matthew's comment. "You knew my mother when she was my age?"

Matthew smiled, "Yes, I did. I know her before she was Teyrna Cousland of Highever. My Lady, when I heard what happened, it broke my heart. Then Howe's lies began spreading… I've never been so angry. There are many nobles in Ferelden, but your parents were the first to actually live up to that title. I'm so sorry."

His words stung Farah's heart. She had no idea Matthew knew her mother before she was a Cousland. It made sense, why her parents never built an estate in Denerim like some of the other nobles. They always just came here. Farah didn't get to come as often as her parents, but she remembered well enough.

Farah cleared her throat, and pushed back her familiar sadness, "Fergus wasn't at the castle the night Howe attacked. He was already in Ostagar, but his scouting party was attacked by darkspawn. No one knows what became of him and I was wondering… Well, I was hoping-"

"If I had heard anything?" Matthew sighed and walked to the chair Farah was sitting in before. He ran his hand through his gray hair. "I'm sorry, Farah. I do not know his fate."

Farah's heart sank. "I guess it was… too much to hope for."

Matthew sat in silence. He seemed to be lost in thought. Farah turned and made her way to the door. There was no reason to linger, and she was tired. Her heart was tired.

"Wait!" Matthew rose from his chair, a hopeful look about his wrinkled face. "I have contacts. Trusted contacts. If Fergus is out there, they'll find him."

Farah shook her head, "That is dangerous."

"Perhaps."

Farah thought for a minute. She would never be able to find Fergus on her own. She had other duties that demanded her time, but if someone else conducted the search… There was hope. Farah nodded, agreeing with Matthew.

Farah and Matthew hugged. It was late, and Farah feared Alistair or someone else would notice her and Zevran's absence.

"Send him to Redcliffe, if he's found." Farah said as they embraced.

Matthew nodded against her, "You be careful, and get out of Denerim soon."

Farah smiled warmly. It was amazing to her how decent people could still exist in a world filled with so many selfish and greedy individuals. She was thankful for that. Farah and Zevran left the tavern, vanishing into the shadows as they made their way back to the inn. A feeling Farah had lost began creeping into her heart once more… Hope.


	18. Chapter 18

Bec Note: Obviously the line "As you wish" is not mine. It is from my favorite book and movie: The Princess Bride! AWESOME MOVIE/BOOK! And line, couldn't resist! And if you've read or seen the Princess Bride, you know what "As you wish" really meant! I went out on a limb here with the standoff. I hope it's believable, I really did try to make it so. Also, it made more sense to me that Goldanna would be even more hateful and money hungry than she was in the game. ENJOY!

Chapter 18: Favors Gone Wrong

Farah took her time getting ready and packing her things. She was thankful no one noticed her absence in the night. Her little trip to see Matthew was still a secret. Though Farah decided she would tell Alistair… _Maybe_.

Today was the day. She has sensed Alistair's nerves ever since awakening. She couldn't blame him. Meeting your long lost sister would put anyone on edge. Farah was nervous herself, but also excited. She knew what having a family meant to Alistair, and with his half-brother Calian gone, Goldanna was the only blood family he had. Blood was a powerful thing, but Farah knew that blood wasn't the only thing that made someone family, or made someone king.

Farah cringed at her last thought, and pushed it aside. She added that the long list of things she needed to discuss with her fellow Grey Warden. For now, she needed to focus on bringing Alistair to his sister. Farah was just finishing her packing when there was a knock on her door. She walked to the door, knowing who it was. She could hear him talking to someone, followed by a canine whine.

"Oh come on! Like you can tell the difference!" Alistair was proclaiming as Farah opened her door. Nolan let out a scared whimper.

Farah smiled, "Are you harassing my hound?" She teased.

Alistair brought his gaze from the whimpering Nolan and met Farah's gray eyes. His smile broadened then curled playfully, "Would you rather me harass you?"

Farah rolled her gray eyes high and turned away, "And what would you do?" She asked as she stopped in front of her pack on her bed beside her laid out armor. She was wearing her usual leather pants and her favorite shirt: Alistair's shirt. She fidgeted with her pack, making sure everything was packed just right. She stiffened when she felt Alistair's body close to her back. She felt him move her short curls off of her ear, followed by his breath hot on her neck and ear. She turned her head a bit to move closer to him, as he began to speak.

"Anything you like… Your desire is my command." His lips moved against Farah's ear as he spoke rendering her unable to move. His tone was low and husky combined with a flirty and sensual flavor. Farah had never heard him talk like that: it was the sexiest thing he had ever said. A longing emerged in her heart; it felt like fire and burned as it grew. Farah wanted nothing more than to shift around and taste those lips that teased her ear. Giving in to her yearning, she turned around so that she faced her handsome Grey Warden. Alistair respectfully stepped back a bit. He reached up and played with her hair, something he did often. He was smiling, and his copper eyes seemed to glow. There was a longing in his warmth that matched Farah's in intensity.

The two Wardens were close, but not as close as Farah desired to be. She boldly stepped forward, closing the small gap between them. She placed her left hand on his armored chest, then brought her gray eyes to his. She smiled coyly, and tilted her head slightly to the right. "I think I know what I want you to do for me…" Farah's voice was almost a whisper.

Alistair's smile widened, "And what is that, my Fairy?"

"Kiss me."

Alistair's smile disappeared as his cheeks grew pink. He seemed surprised by her request. Slowly, his lips curled as his smile returned. "As you wish."

Farah's heart began pounding in her chest as Alistair moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. It was a strange sensation: being wrapped in Alistair's arms caused his warmth to surround her. She felt it in her heart, and throughout her body. She was completely immersed in his warmth and lost within the moment. Just as their lips were about to touch, Nolan yelped in delight. Startled, Farah jumped causing her mouth to smash into Alistair's. She tasted blood.

Alistair grunted as Farah cursed under her breath, rubbing her bleeding lip. The two Grey Wardens stepped back from each other. _Of course, I would manage to bust my lip the first time I try to kiss the guy or any guy for that matter…._ Farah was utterly annoyed with herself and angry with Nolan.

She looked to the doorway and found the source of his sudden excitement. Sandal was standing in the doorway, playing with his favorite hound. He was scratching Nolan's tummy now as the goofy hound laid on his back.

"Well, that killed the moment…" Alistair commented as his gaze landed on the playful hound and the well-meaning dwarf.

Farah, still rubbing her mouth, walked over to Alistair placing her free hand on his arm. "It's ok." She said attempting to smile. "There's always later." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently, hoping to coax a smile from him. "That'll have to do for now." Farah teased while pulling her head back.

Alistair turned to her, revealing the smile she was hoping to see. She smiled back, and ran her hand down the side of his face. She then leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "This gives me more time to think of something a bit more… provocative."

Farah turned away giggling slightly. She didn't have to see him to know that his cheeks were glowing. Farah walked over to Sandal and Nolan. She bent over and rubbed her hound's belly much to the delight of Sandal. He seemed completely unaware of what he had interrupted: something Farah was thankful for. A shabby inn room wasn't exactly where she wanted to taste those lips of Alistair's for the first time. Though busting her lip wasn't exactly her plan either. Her bottom lip was swollen slightly and bleeding some on the inside of her mouth. She smiled in spite of it at Sandal, who smiled broadly back. Then frowned and reached out for Farah's face, his short fingers brushing softly against her swollen lip.

"Nice lady is hurt." Sandal said, his face full of concern.

Farah smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine, Sandal. Just a busted lip."

"There you are my boy!" Bodahn's booming voice broke Sandal's attention from Farah's busted lip.

"Been looking for you everywhere! Shoulda known you'd be with Lady Farah's hound!" Bodahn smiled broadly at Farah. She was very thankful to have him along; he was a kind and gentle dwarf. She'd missed him the past couple of days. She was so busy that she hadn't chatted with him like normal.

"It's just Farah, Bodahn. I'm not a noble anymore." Farah said standing to her feet, much to Nolan's disappointment.

Bodahn chuckled, "But you're still a lady!"

Farah laughed, looking down at the happy dwarf. Nothing seemed to bring him down. Alistair then wrapped his arms around Farah from behind, startling her. She didn't expect him to be so affectionate in front of Bodahn.

"That she is." He said with a peck on her cheek causing Farah to blush as she rested her arms on his at her waist. She felt him smile against her cheek. "I love it when you blush."

Blushing even more, Farah squirmed her way out of his arms. Just in time, it would seem, for Leliana gracefully walked into the room, a worried look on her face. She was donning her lightweight leather armor and her cloak.

"Have any of you seen Zevran this morning?" She asked hurriedly.

"Is he not in my room?" Alistair asked.

"No. I can't find him anywhere." Leliana paused, her ocean eyes fell to Farah, "You don't think he's run off- Farah! What happened to your lip?"

Farah looked to Alistair, who was chuckling quietly. She narrowed her eyes at him, then shrugged to Leliana, "You know me… Clumsy."

"You should have Wynne heal that. It looks terrible!" Leliana proclaimed as she inspected it at a closer angle.

Ignoring the sister's suggestion, Farah directed the conversation back to the missing assassin. "You say you've looked everywhere for Zevran?"

"Yes, I don't know where else he could be. I fear he's run off."

Alistair huffed, "Never trust an assassin."

Farah thought for a moment. She didn't see why Zevran would run off, not after the events of last night. It was odd, but Farah trusted the elf. Something she knew was reckless, especially after everything she had been through. Howe's treacherous acts had taught her many things, but the most important one was that one cannot trust people so easily. Yet Farah found herself trusting him. It baffled her, but was something about the elf. There was something in his cool temperament and confident demeanor that reminded her of someone: someone very important to Farah. Someone she missed sorely… And hoped to find.

Sighing, Farah spoke, "I don't think he would run off. He's got to be here somewhere… In the city."

"Where would he go? He's not from here." Bodahn asked.

Something Zevran said to her when they first met sounded in her head. "The Pearl. Whatever that is. He said something about that before."

Leliana creased her brow, her deep-sea eyes lit up with confusion. "I am not familiar with this place."

Alistair sighed, "It's a… Brothel. Never understood why they are called that… They have nothing to do with broth."

"Hmmm, an elf like Zevran would find a place like that… entertaining." Leliana commented. "I'll go there now and see if I can find our favoritest assassin." Farah noted the sarcasm in the sister's voice as she left the room quickly.

Farah turned her attention back to Alistair, a teasing smile on her swollen lips. "And how do you know about this brothel?"

"I- I just heard about it… Some of the other Grey Wardens would talk… you know how boys are." Alistair said, shrugging.

Farah crossed her arms and stuck out her hip. She narrowed her eyes at the nervous man, "Riiiiiight…. You know this innocent chantry boy act? I'm not falling for it. I'm on to you, you naughty man."

Bodahn's booming laughter echoed in the small grungy inn room, as Alistair pleaded with Farah trying to convince her he'd never been there. Farah wasn't having any of it; it was much to fun teasing him. _Well, at least his nerves are gone…_

Leaving Nolan with his dwarf friends, the Wardens sat out to find Goldanna. Alistair was quiet as he led the way. His nerves were back and full force now. Farah felt bad, but she didn't know how to calm him. She doubted there was anything she could do for him. So, she walked beside him her gray eyes looking forward as they made their way through the crowds. Once they got to the living areas of the city, the crowds died down: something that made Farah a bit nervous. It was easy to hide in a crowd, but here with only a few people they looked out of place and some guards. Thankfully, Goldanna's house was easy to find.

"There it is… My sister's house. That's sounds very strange… sister." Alistair's voice was just a nervous as his warmth was.

Farah reached out and placed her hand on his arm. She looked up at him from underneath the hood of her cloak. She smiled sweetly, wanting to reassure him and wash away his worries. "It's ok, Alistair. You're not in this alone."

Alistair smiled, and grabbed her ungloved hand. He brought it to those soft lips Farah was dying to taste and kissed it. He sighed deeply and nodded, he was ready. Alistair went to knock on the door, but when he did, it pushed open. Looking to Farah he shrugged, and the Wardens entered the home. Farah said a quick silent prayer. The entry way of the house was horribly drab, and nothing like the one in Alistair's dream in the Fade. Farah wondered if his sister would prove the same.

"Err… Hello?" Alistair said.

Farah heard footsteps; a woman appeared through the doorway. "Eh? You have liens to wash? I charge three bits on a bundle, you won't find better. And don't trust what that Natalia woman tells you either, she's foreign and she'll rob you blind."

Farah was shocked. The woman before her was absolutely nothing like the woman in Alistair's dream. The years had not been kind to her. Her skin was pale and rough showing lines in her face. Her sandy blonde hair, which was the only thing that resembled Alistair, was unkempt. Her features were nothing like Alistair's and her eyes were old and dull. Her voice was painful to hear. It wasn't musical in the least. It screeched in Farah's ears and was nauseatingly loud. _This is not a good sign…_

Alistair took down his hood and Farah did the same. He fumbled over his words, "I'm… I'm not here to have any wash done." He finally got out. "My name is Alistair. I'm… well this may sound sort of strange, but are you Goldanna? If so, I suppose I'm your… brother." Farah was startled at his bluntness.

Goldanna twisted her face in confusion, "My what? I am Goldanna yes… how do you know my name? What kind of tomfoolery are you folk up to?"

Alistair looked to Farah pleading for help. She cleared her throat, "My lady, this is no trick. Alistair is telling the truth. Please listen to him." Farah nodded to Alistair, telling him to continue.

"Look, our mother… She worked as a servant in Redcliff Castle a long time ago, before she died. Do you know about that? She—"

"YOU!" Goldanna yelled, her dull eyes lighting up with anger. "I knew it! They told me you was dead! They told me that the babe was dead along with mother… but I knew they was lying!"

Farah was just as surprised at her reaction was Alistair was… And her misuse of vocabulary bothered her. The young Cousland had to bite her tongue to stop herself from correcting her or punching her in her face for the way she yelled at Alistair. _Perhaps I am judging too quickly._

Alistair somehow remained calm, "They told you I was dead? Who? Who told you that?"

"Them's at the castle. I told them the babe was the kings and they said he was dead. Gave me a coin to shut my mouth and sent me on my way. I knew it!" Goldanna's shrieking voice grew louder with each word.

"I'm sorry." Alistair stated calmly, "I didn't know that. The babe didn't die… I'm him. I'm your… brother." He gulped hard.

Goldanna frowned and creased her eye brows in rage, "For all the good it does me!" She raised her hand and pointed furiously at Alistair. "YOU KILLED MOTHER, YOU DID! And I've had to scrape by all this time! That coin didn't last me long and when I went back they ran me off!"

A fire ignited in Farah's belly. She wasn't about to let this shrew talk to Alistair like that. Feeling defensive, Farah stepped closer to Alistair, "That's hardly Alistair's fault, is it?" The hotheaded Cousland crossed her arms, her gray eyes dark with anger. "Perhaps you should lower your voice."

Goldanna crossed her arms as well, and rolled her eyes. "And who in the Maker's name are you? Some tart, following after his riches?"

It was Alistair's turn to be angry. He stepped forward, his copper eyes shooting daggers at his would-be sister. "Hey! Don't speak to her in that way! She's my friend and a Gra—"

Farah eyes widened, as she quickly jabbed Alistair in his side before he could finish, stopping him from giving away their secret to this shrew. Thankfully Goldanna was blinded by her rage and didn't catch it.

"Oooohhh, I see. Defensive aren't we, prince? I don't know you boy. Your royal father forced himself on my mother and took her away from me!" Goldanna's arms were uncrossed and flailing all over the place as she spoke. "And what do I got to show for it? NOTHING. They tricked me good. I should have told everyone! I got five mouths to feed and unless you can help with that, I got less than no use for you!"

Farah was furious. She uncrossed her arms and stepped closer to Goldanna, her hands clenched in fists of rage. "You got a lot of nerve talking to your brother like this." Farah's voice was laced with steel, and her heart was pounding in her chest.

Goldanna laughed in Farah's face. "That so? Well he isn't any brother I didn't have before he walked through that door with you, you tramp! Unless he can make himself useful, he can just walk back out of it!"

"Useful!" Farah asked, losing control of her volume.

"Well he's a prince, is he not! Surely he could spare a few coins for his 'family'. Or are we too low for the high and mighty Prince of Ferelden?" The sarcasm in Goldanna's voice rang out loud and clear.

The hotheaded Warden wanted nothing more than to deck the ridiculously unreasonable woman. All she wanted was money. She didn't care anything about Alistair. Farah stepped even closer, challenging her. She was uncertain of what she was going to do, but she knew it was going to be very un-noble and unladylike of her. Farah did not care. She felt Alistair hand on her shoulder suddenly, pulling her back. She was so surprised, she awkwardly stepped back under the gentle guidance of his arm.

"Farah, no." He said his voice stern. "Let's go." Farah felt anger in his warmth and a heartbreaking disappointment. She sighed, and turned her eyes back to the woman. She narrowed her eyes threateningly at Goldanna who stood with her arms crossed, her face red with anger.

Just as Farah and Alistair were reaching the door, Goldanna gasped. "Farah! I know that name…"

Farah stopped dead in her tracks. In her anger, she forgot that her face was exposed. If she truly was the talk of the town, then this woman would have heard of her and seen the posters. Her heart began to race again in fear. She looked to Alistair, he meet her gaze with knowing eyes. "We need to get out of here now." He said, urgently.

"You're the one they're all talking about! You're Farah Cousland! The Grey Warden who's family plotted against the king!" Goldanna's voice rang out. "And that makes you the other Grey Warden working with her!"

Farah and Alistair ignored the accusing woman and left her home, their cloaks once again hiding their faces. Their pace was quick, but not too fast as to not draw attention. It didn't matter, however, Goldanna made their presence known.

"Guards! Guards! There they are! The two remaining Wardens! Them's the ones who killed the king!"

Farah and Alistair stopped and turned around. Two guards were at the end of the alley, near Goldanna's house not far away from the Grey Wardens. They were looking directly at Farah and Alistair. They stepped closer, and Farah saw their shields. They were not guards at all. The crest of none other Arl Renden Howe was boldly painted upon their shields. Farah felt anger begin to bubble up within her. She instinctively reached for her blades, but Alistair stopped her. He grabbed her hand and began to pull her away. The two Grey Wardens bolted out of the alley.

"Hey! STOP!" Howe's man ordered, but Alistair only picked up his pace. Farah and Alistair ran as fast as they could. They found themselves in the market square, close the main gate of the city that lead to the Imperial Highway. It was their closest way out, but it was also the most guarded way out. Alistair darted through the crowd pulling Farah along and occasionally smashing into people who didn't move out of his way quick enough. All eyes were on them. Some onlookers stood back in fear, while Farah saw and heard others cheering them on. This, of course, caused more of Howe's men to catch on. Farah was surprised there was so many of Howe's men wandering about Denerim.

Alistair stopped abruptly. Farah smashed into his back. "Stay behind me." He ordered, his weapons drawn. Dazed, Farah peered over his shoulder and saw the problem. Their way was blocked by more of Howe's men. Farah counted seven and noticed no guards stood with them. The determined Cousland franticly searched her surroundings, trying to find a way out. She spotted a few guards within the crowd, none of them combat ready. Matthew was in the crowd. He looked to Farah with nervous eyes. Farah didn't see any way of fleeing. Two against seven wasn't exactly the most even fight, but Farah wouldn't go down without a fight. Drawing her weapons, Farah wondered if these men were at her castle the night her world was torn apart. She boldly stepped out from behind her protective Alistair, much to his dismay.

"Fairy, what are you doing?" He asked, breathlessly. There was sweat dripping down the side of his face and his cheeks were red from running. His warmth was at full alarm, and he never took his chocolate eyes from the threatening men in front of them.

"That's Howe's crest." Farah breathed, the anger within her rising.

"Now is not the time for revenge Farah. We have to get out of here alive. In case you haven't noticed, we're a bit out matched." Alistair's voice was firm, but understanding.

"Well, well, well…" One of the Howe's men began, "What have we here? Ferelden's most wanted?" Laughter roared from the men, igniting more anger within Farah.

"Easy, Fairy." Alistair warned.

"Arl Howe will be very pleased." The same man said. "Now come on, Wardens. Just put down your weapons and this will be a whole lot easier."

Farah heard an arrow wiz by her head. It collided with the one of the men's sword. It clanked out of his hand, falling to the ground. The man stepped back in surprise.

"How about you put down your weapons?" A musical but threatening voice spoke out. Farah turned her head to see Leliana walking from the crowd, her bow already equipped with another arrow. Zevran was walking beside her, his twin blades at the ready. They stopped beside their Grey Warden companions.

"I hope we have not missed the all the fun." Zevran said coolly.

"You know, for once, I'm actually glad to see you, assassin." Alistair breathed, his brown eyes glancing to the elf.

"It's good to see you too, my witty friend. It seems you've got yourself into a pretty sticky situation… And not the good kind." Farah was barely hearing their banter. She was focused on the treacherous men blocking their path.

"Farah? What's the plan?" Leliana whispered beside her.

Farah thought for a moment. With Leliana's arrows and Zevran's blades, they stood a better chance. "Kill them." Farah growled.

"Oooooo, I like this plan!" Zevran said, his voice full of excitement.

"Farah, I am not sure a bloodbath in the middle of Denerim… with an audience would help our cause." Leliana reasoned.

Farah furrowed her brows, her gray eyes focusing on Howe's crest. Her mind slipped back to that night in Cousland Castle. She remembered how blinded she was by her rage and how her mother had to calm her. She wasn't thinking straight then, just like she wasn't thinking straight now. Leliana was right. If the Wardens were to win the trust of the people again, killing these men in the middle of Denerim was a bad idea.

Sighing, Farah listened to reason, "What do you propose then, Leliana?"

"Intimidation." Leliana said, nodding forward.

Farah followed Leliana's nod and saw Nolan running towards them, followed by a towering Sten and ready Wynne. Nolan must have sensed Farah's distress and alarmed her other companions. Farah saw in the distance Bodahn and Sandal's wagon waiting by the gate. Bodahn stood to his feet, and nodded to Farah. Morrigan was standing beside him on the ground.

Nolan stood out in front of his mistress, growling at Howe's soldiers menacingly. Sten, with his two handed long sword, stood at Alistair's side. Farah was feeling a bit more confident, and Leliana was right. All they had to do was scare the men and make them back off. Farah leaned to Leliana, "It's your plan, proceed." They needed to hurry. Farah feared someone would inform Howe or Loghain of what was happening.

Leliana straightened her back, and cleared her throat. Her bow still pointed at the men. "Seven ordinary men against two Grey Wardens, an Elvin assassin, a Circle mage, a Qunari, a Mabari War hound, and an Orlesian bard. Tell me, boys… Do you think you stand a chance?" Leliana's voice was threatening, and her usually soft kind face was stone hard. Farah could scarcely believe it. And she was a bit confused. _Orlesian bard?_

The men looked to each other, questioningly. Farah could see the fear in their eyes. And why shouldn't they fear her party? Each member of her band of misfits came equipped with a deadly set of skills. Farah stepped forward, taking a stance beside her hound, "Let us leave the city unharmed and we promise not to hurt you…. For now."

"Arl Howe will have our hides!" It seemed one of Howe's soldiers was unaffected by their threats.

"Would you rather take your chance with us, then? We don't want bloodshed, but we will do whatever is necessary to escape. Let us go, and you will live longer." Leliana said from behind Farah.

Silence fell over the men, and Farah realized how much time they had wasted. They needed to leave now before more soldiers showed up or worse. A voice from the crowd broke the silence, "Let the Wardens go!" Farah looked to the owner of the voice. It was Matthew. He nodded to Farah, and smiled. He was not the only one supporting the Wardens. Other began to speak out. A man well armored walked out of the crowd.

"As captain of the guard, I order you let these people go. I will not have a bloodbath in the middle of my streets!"

"What!" Farah recognized that shrieking voice. Goldanna apparently was just now making it to the square and was very unhappy. Farah turned her head to see the women stomping from the crowd. "You can't let these people go! I found them! I deserve a reward!" Goldanna demanded.

"Silence!" The captain ordered. Goldanna frowned, and crossed her arms, pouting. Farah glanced to Alistair. She could see disappointment written all over his face, and feel in his warmth. Farah sighed sadly, and refocused on the problem at hand.

The men looked to each other, then slowly parted, making the pathway clear. Farah nudged Nolan forward. She followed close behind, her weapons pointed at the men. The rest of her party did the same. None of them put their weapons down until they were past the gates and down the road a bit. Farah kept looking over her shoulder, every time fully expecting to see Howe's men running towards them, battle cries sounding. But they never came. The Maker was surly on their side.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Never Letting Go

Night couldn't come soon enough. With Denerim far behind them, and a long journey to Lake Calenhad ahead of them, Farah was grateful for a rest. Her party got off the Imperial Highway as soon as they could. It was a miracle that the soldiers didn't follow them. Farah didn't quite understand why they didn't, though she didn't understand a lot of fortunate things that seemed to happen. So the questioning Cousland decided it was best to just go with it, and be thankful.

Farah was finishing setting up her tent when she noticed Alistair walking away from their camp site. Securing the last corner of her tent, and carelessly throwing her things inside, Farah called out to Alistair and ran after him. He did not stop.

"Alistair! Wait!" Farah called again, assuming he didn't hear her.

Alistair stopped, and slowly turned around. He was out of his armor and wearing his usual comfy clothes like Farah. He was rubbing his forehead and frowning. Farah sensed a lot of distress in his warmth, the events of the day were finally catching up to him. He sighed, "Look, Fairy… I just need to be by myself for now."

Farah creased her brow. She was very worried about him. "I understand, but I just wanted you to know I'm here for you Alistair, whatever you need."

Alistair smiled warmly, "I know, Fairy. If only everyone was as caring as you." Alistair shook his head, "I can't believe that… shrew is my sister. All she cared about was my money… Money I don't have, I might add."

Farah sighed sadly. She hated what his sister turned out to be. And what she hated more was how much it had affected Alistair. Choosing her words carefully, Farah decided to share a bit of wisdom she had learned. "Howe's betrayal taught me many of things… And Loghain's betrayal only reminded me of them. But one thing has stuck out the most: Everyone is out for themselves, Alistair. You should learn that."

Alistair focused on the ground, his chocolate eyes tired and sad. "Yes, I suppose you're right. You usually are…" His voice trailed off. Shaking his head, "I'll… I'll talk to you later. I need to… think." Alistair turned around without another word, Farah reached out for his hand but he was already gone. Farah sighed, and watched the woods that he disappeared into. She stood there for some time before returning to camp. Everyone was gathered around the fire, save Morrigan and Sten. Morrigan never really spent much time with the rest of them. In fact, she seemed to distance herself as much as possible. Sten had first watch, though he wasn't much for socializing either.

Farah absent mindedly sat down by Wynne and stared into the fire. The old mage was reading, something she did every night before she slept. Bodahn and Sandal were playing with Nolan a little ways from the fire while Zevran sat quietly by the fire beside Leliana. The sister was focused on her new toy: a string instrument she had bought in Denerim. Farah thought about the day and the journey ahead. She was quite irritated their trip to Denerim only sent them right back to where they were. She hated that they were running around in circles. And Farah couldn't remember the last time she fought a darkspawn. To be honest, she missed it. Fighting darkspawn was simpler than chasing legends. Nolan nudged Farah's leg, bringing her from her thoughts. Farah smiled, and moved so he could rest his head in her lap. Sandal followed and rested his head on Nolan's tummy.

Once Nolan and Sandal were situated, Farah brought her eyes back the forest. It had only been minutes since Alistair disappeared into them, but it felt like hours. She could sense him, but his warmth was distant. She wondered how far he had gone, or if he was trying to hide from her. Disappointed, Farah's gaze sleepily fell back to the fire, but not before she noticed a pair of amber eyes watching her. Zevran was sitting across from Farah, on the other side of the fire. He was donning his silk sea green shirt, and his brown leather pants. He was lying quite comfortably on a blanket propped up on his elbows. His eyes were glued to Farah, and she wondered how long he had been watching her. He smiled, and winked. Farah rolled her eyes in response, causing the assassin to chuckle.

"Something on your mind, Zevran?" Farah asked, staring into the fire again.

"Oh, there are many things on my mind, my beautiful woman. Would you like to hear them?" Zevran asked, his tone misty.

Farah creased her brow and closed her eyes. Her face twisted in disgust, "I think I'll pass."

Zevran shifted on the blanket as he laughed, "Come now, Farah. You'd like them."

"Zevran," Leliana chastised from his side, "Leave Farah alone. She's had a long day, besides your charms don't work on her."

"Hmmm… Would you rather I work my charms on you?" Zevran purred.

Leliana, still tuning her instrument, sighed, "I want nothing to do with your charms, Zevran… I saw what you do with them earlier today." Her eyes never left her lute.

Zevran's laughter sounded loudly. "A ravishing woman like yourself should know to knock before entering a room in place in the Pearl."

Leliana gasped, and snapped her head around. "Are you suggesting that I would… partake in the services of a brothel?"

"Why not? You have needs that need satisfying." Zevran shrugged.

Leliana's cheeks flushed red, as her ice blue eyes narrowed at the implying assassin. "Unlike you, you sex crazed disgusting assassin, I wouldn't have to pay for my needs to be satisfied!"

Farah tried to hide her giggling, but was having a hard time. Leliana could be very amusing at times, and the way she insulted Zevran made her smile. The assassin seemed to find Leliana's insult just as amusing as she did. Zevran chuckled as he shifted to lying on his back. His amber eyes fell to the stars, and his flirty comments censed, for now. Something Farah was grateful for. It made her uncomfortable to discuss such things in front of Sandal, though she knew he didn't understand. He was a simple boy, but sweet and Farah felt very protective of him. She looked down and found him snoozing, causing a small smile.

Bodahn joined them by the fire, and chuckled at his son, "It's been a long day, hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has, Bodahn." Wynne said, from over her book. She closed it, and rotated her neck, wincing from soreness. "Though, not a waste. We did learn quite a bit of useful information."

"And what did we learn, my charming mage?" Zevran asked, his eyes still gazing at the stars.

"That not everyone believes Loghain's lies." Wynne's voice held a hint of hope.

Farah smiled slightly. Wynne was right. The Warden's name had been tarnished, but there was hope.

"If I remember correctly," Zevran began, "those people were commoners. I don't know how things are run here in Ferelden, but in Antiva the noble make the decisions. Actually the nobles get assassinated… So the assassins make the decisions."

Leliana sighed, "Thankfully this is not Antiva." Leliana's attention was still on her new toy.

"He has a point." Farah admitted.

"Yes, but think about it, Farah." Wynne said, her wise voice growing louder for all to hear. "If so many citizens in Denerim don't believe Loghain's story, then there is a great chance the nobles don't either."

"Aye, there were many in the crowd that spoke up." Bodahn began. "And then there was that captain of the guard. He may not be a noble, but that's something."

Leliana's blue eyes lifted from her instrument, "Surely the nobles will see reason. You're friend Teagan did not believe his lies, he is a noble."

Farah thought for a moment, then sighed, "Maybe there is hope." She said, allowing her heart to wish.

"There is always hope, Farah, even in the darkest times." Leliana said reassuringly. Her bright blue eyes lit up with her smile.

"You sound like my mother…" Farah said, remembering. "Which reminds me, you all are forgetting one very important contender in this game of politics: Howe."

Zevran grunted, "I wouldn't worry about him too much. He's not the one calling the shots; he just follows orders like a good lackey."

Farah frowned, "He's no fool, Zevran."

"I disagree… Angering you was a very bad idea. I predict nothing but blood in his future." Zevran said coolly. Farah looked to the assassin with surprise. She didn't know what to make of his comment.

"Farah is right, you cannot count Howe out." Wynne said, bring Farah's attention back to the conversation.

"Even if he isn't calling the shots, he has quite a bit of influence, though his claims are completely outlandish. My only hope is that the nobles who knew my family before see reason." Farah said, petting her hound as he slept.

"It seems you are forgetting another player." Leliana said, her eyes focused on Farah. "You."

Farah raised a fine brow in response.

"You are not just a Grey Warden, Farah Cousland. Something tells me your voice will be important when these political matters are settled." Leliana explained.

Farah grunted, and turned her gaze back to her hound, "That issue… is far away. For now, we need to focus on finding this Brother Genitivi. If he knows where the Urn is, and everything somehow falls into place, all the political affairs can be handled by Arl Eamon. Maker knows we need him, especially with Alistair's situation." Farah said unthinking, she closed her eyes, praying no one heard her.

"Alistair's situation?" Leliana asked in innocent curiosity.

Farah hesitated. She hadn't spoken to Alistair about his heritage since he told her of it. That seemed like forever ago. She wondered if he wanted the others to know, but it was too late now. She had already said too much. Sighing, Farah explained. She watched their faces as she talked, judging their reaction. Wynne's face remained calm and wise as usual as she took in the information. Leliana gasped, and covered her mouth. She seemed excited by the tad bit of juicy gossip. Zevran said nothing, and Farah wondered if he was even awake. Bodahn simply smiled.

"Wait, does that mean Alistair is…. A prince?" Leliana asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

Farah shrugged, "Technically. But he doesn't want the throne."

"And why not? Being king gets you whatever you desire. Wealth, power, women, men… Whatever it is you fancy." Zevran commented. _So he was listening._

"This is why need the arl." Farah stated, ignoring Zevran's remark.

Silence fell on the group as they thought about the problem at hand. Farah listened to the crackling of the fire, and the snores of her sleeping hound and the snoozing dwarf. Farah had never really thought about Alistair actually becoming king. It seemed like such a farfetched thing, she couldn't quite wrap her head around it. But she knew it was a possibility and she knew that possibility terrified Alistair. They needed the arl badly. He would know what to do.

Sandal rolled over on Nolan's stomach. Bodahn chuckled, and rose to his feet. "I should get him to bed."

"I think I'll retire too." Wynne said, yawing.

"Come on, Zev. We need to relieve Sten. It's our watch." Leliana declared as she rose to her feet. She kicked Zevran gently and Farah noted her playfulness with him and how she shortened his name.

Everyone said their goodnights, leaving Farah and Nolan alone by the fire. Farah wondered how long it had been since Alistair went off by himself. Their little political conversation had distracted the worried Cousland. Carefully placing Nolan's head on the ground, Farah stood up and walked to the woods. She had no idea exactly where he was, but she could use her sensing of him to find him. Farah had been walking around for what seemed like hours, following Alistair's warmth. He had gone rather far from camp. With only the moon lighting her path, Farah was having a tough time. She was thankful the moon was full; otherwise she would be having a much harder time navigating though the twisting trees. Farah could hear water and Alistair's warmth was growing stronger. He felt less troubled than before, more at peace. Through the trees Farah saw the moon playing off of the water. There was an opening up ahead, with a small waterfall.

Stepping out of the woods, Farah gasped. The scene before her was beautiful. With the moon smiling down, Farah could see everything perfectly. There was a small pool, with a little waterfall filtering into it. The sound of its splashing was musical. It was very peaceful. _The Maker sure can paint a beautiful picture._

"Lovely isn't it?" Alistair asked from behind Farah. He didn't startle her, she knew he was near.

Farah sighed, and wrapped her arms around herself. It was a bit chilly out, Farah sure wasn't looking forward to getting back to the cold. "Yes, how did—" Farah stopped short when she turned around and saw Alistair. He was shirtless and Farah's gray eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't sure which sight was more beautiful: the waterfall in the moonlight, or Alistair. Farah watched as his powerful chest rose with each breath he took. His skin looked like silk with the moonlight washing over him. She nervously bit her lip, realizing how badly she wanted to run her fingers across his muscles. She blushed, and urgently stopped her alluring thought before it grew to something more. The flustered Cousland turned around, and gathered herself. Letting out a breath, she somehow managed to speak. "I… I was coming to check on you."

Farah felt Alistair come closer and stand at her side. She held her breath, and forcibly kept her eyes on the water.

"That's very sweet of you." Alistair breathed. His voice was low, and his warmth gave Farah chills.

Farah dared to look his way. She regretted it the moment her eyes fell on him. He was even lovelier up close, looking down at her, smiling. Farah felt as though her chest couldn't contain her heart it was beating so fast. Thankfully, Alistair left her side and walked to his shirt lying on a rock nearby.

"I washed it. It's been drying." He explained as he put it on. Farah let out a sigh of relief.

"I've been thinking about what you said." Alistair began as he walked back to Farah. "About how I need to look out for myself more than I do. I'm beginning to think you're right. I need to stop letting everyone else make my decisions for me. I need to take a stand and think about myself for a change or I'm never going to be happy."

Farah smiled proudly. "That's very wise, Alistair. I'm proud of you."

Alistair smiled, "Then from this point on I'll be looking out for myself more. I should have done this a long time ago… I just, I wanted to thank you. Meeting you is the one bright spot out of everything that's happened."

"What would you do without me?" Farah teased.

Alistair chuckled, "I'm not sure… I'd have nothing beautiful to distract me."

Farah's heart skipped a beat. "Beautiful? You… you think I'm beautiful?"

Alistair smiled and chuckled silently, "Of course I do… You're ravishing, resourceful, and all the other things you'd probably hurt me for not saying."

Farah's face turned serious, "I would never hurt you." She said as her head dropped and she gazed at the ground.

Farah felt Alistair's hand on her chin. He gently lifted her face, meeting her gaze. "Nor I you."

Farah smiled affectionately. She had never felt the way she did now about any man. Alistair was the warmest person she'd ever known. He was kind, and gentle and truly cared about others. He made her laugh, and he kept her going when she felt like giving up. Farah's life was chaos, yet when she was with Alistair, she felt stable and sure.

"I owe you a kiss, don't I?" Alistair asked, his fingertips running across her lips.

Farah smiled, and shook her head shyly. Alistair stepped closer and brushed her hair from her face. Farah's heart began to race as he wrapped his arm around her. She brought her hand to his chest, she felt his heart beating just as fast as hers. She looked up to him, his coffee eyes smiling down at her. His hand caressed her neck. Their lips touched, and Farah felt her heart stop. She closed her eyes as his soft lips moved against hers. Their kiss was innocent, and affectionate. Farah's senses melted away as she lost herself within his lips. It ended, and Alistair rested his forehead against Farah's, stepping back and intertwining his hands with hers. Farah kept her eyes closed.

"They still fit perfectly." Alistair said, looking down at their hands.

Farah smiled, "So do these." She kissed him again. And again. When they finally stopped, the smitten Wardens were breathless. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him burying her face in his shoulder. She heard Alistair breath in deeply and sigh contently. He started rubbing her back tenderly.

There in the moonlight, the two Wardens stood holding each other. Farah had never felt so contented. She had never felt so complete or so sure of anything. This man holding her was hers, and she was his. Farah couldn't quiet place the feeling in her heart. It was so intense, it stung as it tugged at her. Farah liked it, but it scared her… _It can't be… Can it? Is this…. Love? _

Alistair kissed her jaw as he eased away from her embrace, reluctantly. He smiled down, his arms still around her. The two Wardens walked back to camp through the woods hand in hand. Farah's heart was light, and Alistair's warmth was blissful. Farah had felt Alistair's heart break when his sister turned out to be nothing more than a selfish bitter woman, but now… His heart held something else. It matched Farah's and caused her to smile. If this was love… Farah Cousland decided she was never letting go.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: An Angry Witch and a Confessing Sister

"I've never even heard of Haven." Alistair said, as he studied the map he found on one of the attackers. The men had been watching the innkeeper for days, keeping an eye out for anyone asking about Brother Genitivi. They foolishly ambushed Farah's party, and were slain. The innkeeper was so grateful he let them stay for free.

"Neither have I. But according to this map it's not far from here, in the Frostback Mountains." Farah said, her arm linked with Alistair's as she studied the map as well. She rested her face on his shoulder, rubbing his arm absent mindedly as they sat on her bed. Everyone was in Farah and Leliana's room. Alistair called a meeting to discuss their next move. Very kingly of him, Farah thought.

Morrigan grunted. "So we are to freeze for the bones of a mad woman?"

"This is a waste of time." Sten said from the corner of the room, agreeing with Morrigan.

Farah sighed, and grudgingly let go of Alistair as she rose to her feet. She put on her best serious face, given her tired state, and cleared her throat. "I know you two don't understand the politics of this, but we need the arl. Loghain threatens civil war. We if don't take a stand and settle this mess the darkspawn will tear Ferelden apart."

"Then kill him. Problem solved." Morrigan snapped. She had been very irritable lately, Farah noted. Morrigan was never the most pleasant person to be around, but this was much, even for her.

"And how do you suggest we do that, swamp witch?" Alistair said gruffly, standing to his feet and facing Morrigan.

Morrigan narrowed her yellow eyes at Alistair. Farah saw magic flow from her fingers. "You have an assassin, you templar fool." Morrigan's voice was icy, and threatening.

"Hmmm?" Zevran sleepily sounded, leaning against the wall, close to Leliana. He was half asleep. Farah was beginning to regret this meeting. Everyone was exhausted, their strengths spent and their nerves on edge.

"It's been a long day. Perhaps we should continue this in the morning? When we've all had proper rest?" Leliana suggested, beating Farah.

Alistair and Morrigan stood staring each other down for a moment, then conceded. Morrigan stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Sten followed, but closed the door in a normal manner. Alistair huffed, "What's her problem?"

"It's just been one of those days, my boy." Bodahn said, yawning widely. "Come on, son. Time for bed."

"Awww…" Sandal whined. He was on the floor, playing with Nolan. It would seem no one could ever resist Nolan's canine charms.

Farah smiled at the sweet dwarf, "Nolan?" She said, bending down. "Would you like to stay with Sandal tonight?"

Nolan barked excitedly, and ran to Sandal. The young dwarf jumped up and down. Bodahn let out a hearty laugh, and said his goodnights.

"Morrigan does seem more ill-tempered that usual. Perhaps I should go check on her." Leliana said, walking toward the door.

Farah hurried, and stepped in front of the sister. "Let me." She said, with the door at her back. "We have… An understanding." Farah smiled. Morrigan didn't like most of their little group, but Farah knew Leliana was probably her least favorite. Actually, Farah felt it was a toss-up between Wynne and Leliana. Alistair was a close contender, but Morrigan just dealt with him with her usual sarcasm and insults.

Leliana raised her brow, curiously, "Very well."

"Wait!" Alistair said, grabbing Farah's hand before she slipped through the door. "I want my kiss goodnight!" He whined.

That woke Zevran up. "Ooooooooo!" He snickered.

Farah looked quickly to Leliana, wanting to see her reaction to Alistair's request. Farah was surprised when she saw the sister smiling. She let out a sign of relief.

Alistair rolled his eyes at the elf, and gently backed Farah out into the hallway. He was grinning from ear to ear. Farah smiled sweetly in return. She took his hands and held them playfully. "You know, calling that meeting was awfully kingly of you…"

"Yuck! Why would you say such a hurtful thing! Almost makes me not want to kiss you…" He leaned in closer, inches away from Farah's face. "Almost." He whispered hazily. Farah licked her lips and smiled before his mouth covered hers. She loved his kiss. She loved how his hands caressed her neck and back. She loved how tenderly he did everything. She loved everything about him. Farah Cousland loved… Him. But for now, the young Warden was afraid to admit it. _Maybe one day_. Their kiss was slow at first, but it turned passionate quickly. Alistair pulled back, breathless and smiling.

"You drive me crazy…" The smitten Warden Prince sighed. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Sleep well, Fairy." He said into her dark curls.

Farah pulled back and kissed Alistair again. "You too, handsome." She winked, and squirmed out of his arms. She laughed as he pouted to his room. Wynne walked into the hallway, her eyes heavy from exhaustion.

"Goodnight, Farah. I hope you sleep well." She said wearily.

Farah creased her brow, "Wynne? Are you alright?"

"It's just been a long day of traveling, my dear." She said. "And I'm no spring chicken."

Farah smiled, "That's right. You're human."

Wynne laughed, "Very funny, but you know what I mean. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not as spry as the rest of this group."

"You're still probably the most powerful." Farah complimented.

"Thank you, dear. But even the powerful fall." Wynne wrinkled her brow and looked to the floor. Farah wondered what she was thinking.

"Well, you're not allowed to. We have **much** to do. And I need my healing mage… You know how Alistair always manages to get hurt."

The mage smiled widely, "That he does, and he always manages to make it worse! Even after I've healed it." She shook her head, and laughed. "Thank you for your concern, Farah. But it will take more than traveling all day in the cold to get rid of me. I will see this through."

Farah smiled and gently squeezed the mages shoulder, "Of that… I have no doubt. Get some rest, Wynne. Need you at your best for tomorrow."

The old mage smiled, and made her way to her room. She was sharing with Bodahn and Sandal, at Sandal's request. Wynne read him a bed time story almost every night. Sandal loved it.

"Zevran!" Farah heard Leliana yell. "If you touch me one more time, by the Maker I will shoot you with my bow!"

Farah didn't stick around to hear the assassin's witty sexual retort. Instead, she laughed and made her way to Morrigan's room and wondered how long it would take Leliana to cave. Say what you want about Zevran, that he's sex crazed, or nasty, or whatever. He still was a handsome elf, and Farah had noted the assassin and the sister's playful love/hate relationship blossoming. And if there was one thing Zevran liked, it was a challenge.

Farah had reached Morrigan's door. She raised her hand to knock, but stopped when she saw lights flashing and heard a crash. Farah, fearing Morrigan was under attack, threw the door open in haste. What she saw, was shocking. There Morrigan stood chest heaving and yellow eyes angry, in the middle of a completely trashed room. The bed was turned upside down, some of the walls were burnt, and a vase was shattered on the floor… Every piece of furniture and decor was ruined. Farah's eyes fell back to the angry mage. She saw electric sparks flickering at her fingertips.

"What do you want, Warden?" Morrigan barked. Farah had never seen Morrigan act in such a way. The witch was the most logical person Farah had ever met, besides Sten. For her to act in such a rash way… Farah knew something was troubling her deeply.

"I came to check on you." Farah said, as she tip toed through the wreckage. She stopped at a close distance. Not wanting Morrigan's magic to be turned on her.

"Why?" Morrigan snapped, her yellowed eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Because I was concerned." Farah's voice was calm and her reason sincere.

Morrigan's face fell. Her anger seemed to dissipate and was replaced with something else. The witch sighed and walked to the bed. She lifted it with her magic and sat it down gracefully. She sat, and cleared her throat. "I have been studying Mother's grimoire. Do you wish to hear what I have found?"

Farah nodded her concern and curiosity growing.

Morrigan frowned, "Tis… not what I expected. I had hoped for a collection of her spells, a map of the power that she commands. But this is not it."

"And this is why you are so… Angry?"

"I am beyond angry." The witch said slowly. Farah waited for her to continue. "In this tome," She began, raising the book from the wrecked floor with her magic, "Flemeth explains the means by which she has survived for centuries."

"A spell of immortality?" Farah offered.

Morrigan huffed, "If only 'twere so." She said bitterly. Morrigan's eyes never lifted from the book that now rested in her hands. "Flemeth has raised many daughters over her long lifetime. There are stories of these many witches of the wilds throughout the Chasind legend yet I have never seen a one and always wondered why not. And now I know. They are all Flemeth. When her body becomes old and wizened, she raises a daughter and when the time is right, she takes her daughter's body for her own."

Farah creased her brow as she took in Morrigan's explanation. She couldn't believe it. "Are you certain about this?"

"Indeed. That is primarily what this tome details. The various daughters that Flemeth has… acquired. There preparations and training… I recognize all of it. I am to be her next host. This is my purpose."

"And you had no idea? I am so sorry, Morrigan." Farah moved closer to comfort her but stopped when Morrigan suddenly stood to her feet, eyes harsh and angry.

"Do not be sorry." She snapped, "I am not. I am angry."

_I can see that,_Farah thought and made a mental note to never anger the mage in such a way, lest she be the broken furniture on the floor or one of the charred walls. "Can you talk to her?"

"To what purpose? The moment I reveal I know her secret… I will be finished."

"Then what do you intend to do?" Farah was at a lost. What does one do when they learn their mother only raised them to be their host in the end?

Morrigan's heated gaze fell to the floor, "I will not sit about like an empty sack waiting to be filled. There is one possible response to this: Flemeth must die." Morrigan's eyes meet Farah's. "And I need your help."

"Me? What can I do against your mother?" Farah asked in shock.

"I cannot be the one to slay Flemeth." Morrigan stated matter-of-factly, as if it was common knowledge.

Farah creased her brow in confusion and in surprise, "So… You want me to do it?" She asked, praying the answer was no.

"If she is slain while I am near, I am not certain she will not simply be able to take possession of me right there. So… Yes."

Farah couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So let me get this straight." Farah began, slightly chuckling in disbelief. "YOU want ME to kill Flemeth. As in THE Witch of the Wilds?"

"Bah!" Morrigan grunted with a wave of her hand dismissing Farah's concern. "She would like everyone to think she is invincible, but I highly doubt that is the case. And besides that, you are not truly killing her."

"Well that's comforting." Farah retorted, turning her back on the mage.

"I know what it is I ask, Farah. No small task." Morrigan said, her voice calm and pleading.

Farah sighed and turned around, "Even if I somehow managed to find a way to slay her, she is deep within the Korcari Wilds, surrounded by a hoard of darkspawn by now. How would I even reach her?"

"You are a Grey Warden, are you not?" Morrigan asked mockingly.

Farah bit her tongue, forcing her smart comment back. Farah had never been so uncertain what to do before in her life. She could only imagine what Morrigan must be feeling. She was a product of her mother's raising. A raising that wasn't done out of love, but out of selfish needs. Farah wondered who Morrigan would have been if her mother wasn't Flemeth. It seemed to the young Cousland that all Morrigan needed was someone who cared, though the independent mage would never admit that. Farah thanked the Maker with all her heart that she was blessed with a mother who truly loved her. Sighing, Farah decided. "I cannot make any promises, Morrigan. But I will do what I can."

Morrigan smiled slightly and let out a weary sigh, "Then I am grateful. The sooner this can be done, the sooner it will set my mind at ease."

Farah walked back to her room in silence. She couldn't believe what she had just agreed to. How in the Maker's name would she, a simple Grey Warden, slay Flemeth, the Flemeth of legend? And how would she tell Alistair and the others? She could not do this alone, but how would she convince them to help the witch? She knew no one really cared for Morrigan, and who could blame them? She was mean, and spiteful, but there was something about the Morrigan Farah just witnessed that worked her heart. She wasn't an ice queen, she had a heart and feelings and fears. Morrigan was just as human as the rest of them. Farah wasn't sure if she could actually kill Flemeth, but she would do something. All she had to do was figure out what that something would be…

Farah opened the door to her room, half expecting to find Zevran there, working his charms with the sister… Farah was thankfully surprised when she saw only Leliana siting on her bed, messing with her lute. Her hair was wet, and the room smelled of flowers. Leliana had taken a bath in her absence. _Was I even gone long enough for a bath? _Farah questioned in her mind, then shrugged.

"Can you even play that?" Farah asked as she shut the door, not wanting to discuss what just happened with Morrigan.

Leliana lifted her blue eyes in surprise, or maybe it was hurt. "Of course I can!" She proclaimed, a proud smile playing on her lips. Then offered a sample of her skill as her quick fingers played a short tune.

Farah lifted her brows, "I stand corrected." Farah smiled sweetly to the sister, and this time it wasn't forced. Farah had a new found respect for Leliana ever since their little standoff in Denerim, though Farah wasn't sure if Leliana felt the same about her. The young Cousland's new relationship with her fellow Grey Warden wasn't really a secret, and Farah wondered how Leliana felt about it, though she never intended to ask.

"There is new bath water waiting for you, it's only just now been refilled. I'm sure your sore muscles could use the relaxation." Leliana suggested, turning her attention back to her lute.

Farah sighed, only now noticing that her muscles were quiet sore. Farah didn't loath the cold, but for a girl used to the warm breezes of the coast, it was difficult. This made traveling more demanding and tiresome and it was taking a toll on the young Warden. Farah undressed quickly and slowly eased herself into the hot water. It felt divine as she dunked her head under completely. Coming up out of the water, with eyes closed Farah let a pleasurable moan escaped her lips.

"Would you like me to play you a song?" Leliana asked.

Farah's gray eyes jolted open, surprised at the sister's offer. "Er—Sure?"

Leliana smiled widely, "Hmmmm… Now, what to sing?" She asked, but not to Farah.

"Sing?" Farah asked.

"Yes, sing." Leliana said shortly, then brought her eyes to the ceiling in thought. She stayed that way for a moment then yelped excitedly, her ocean eyes lighting up. "I've got it!"

Leliana picked up her lute and readied herself. Farah watched intently from her bath on the other side of the small inn room. She wasn't entirely sure what to expect as Leliana began playing her lute, but when the sister opened her mouth, Farah dropped hers. Leliana's song filled the room, and Farah had never heard such a beautiful voice. Leliana sounded like crystals, she sounded like diamonds. The dazed Cousland didn't know how to describe it, but it was lovely. Leliana sang a tale of two lovers torn apart by war. Farah had heard similar stories, read a few in her time. But Farah had never heard one told like this. She was memorized in surprise, and listened keenly.

Leliana's song ended, and the sister smiled widely, apparently quiet happy with herself. She sighed, "I haven't been able to sing in a long time." She stated, her eyes downward.

"Why?" Farah asked curiously. _Why would someone hide a gift such as that?_ Farah wondered.

"I have not felt my heart light enough to…" Leliana's voice trailed off.

Farah ran her fingers through her wet short locks, "What about in the chantry?"

"We chanted and sang, yes… But not like that. Not like I used to." Leliana sounded sad, and Farah hadn't the slightest idea why. "But I have been smiling a lot more lately. In the chantry I had many things to think of, most… unpleasant. It was a great time of realization and self-awareness. And then my vision… I knew that my place was longer in the chantry. And my time of contemplation was over."

"And that makes you smile?" Farah questioned, wondering what realization she had come to while in the chantry.

"Sort of. I felt a call. I felt as if, I had purpose again, and along with purpose came friendship. And happiness. Thus: why I smile."

"You sure it has nothing to do with a certain assassin?" Farah half jested.

Leliana blushed pink and chuckled, "Zevran infuriates me." She declared sternly, then smiled slightly. It disappeared as soon as it came, but Farah caught it. Leliana's eyes met Farah's. The young Warden shot her of look of disbelief.

She sighed, "He does make me smile… and scream in frustration." She quickly added. "I was jealous, you know. But I see now the Maker's hand in bringing you two together."

Farah had been scrubbing her feet but stopped abruptly, and turned her head to face Leliana. "Pardon?"

"I should have given up the night he brought you back to the chantry. The way he cradled you in his arms, the way he laid you down and stroked you muddy face. I saw it then, but did not want to admit it."

Farah felt extremely uncomfortable and went back to her scrubbing. "Saw what?" She asked, unable to contain her curiosity and trying not to sound eager.

"Love." Leliana's one word almost made Farah jump. She scrubbed her feet and legs so hard to distract herself, she thought her skin would come off. Leliana continued, "I just wanted to say, that I am sorry. I hated you for a while because he chose you. But I see now… To have so loss so much, and find happiness again. It is truly a love story for the minstrels to sing. And I am content in that... The Maker has another path for me."

For the second time tonight, Farah stunned. She never expected Leliana to pour her heart out so randomly. But what stunned Farah more, was how guilty and sad she felt for the sister. No matter how devout to the chantry she was, Leliana was still a girl. And all girls want their knights in shining armor. Farah dunked her shampooed hair into the water, washing it clean. She felt uncomfortable, and tried to find a way to ease the tension. As she finished with her hair, and scrubbed her arms, chest and torso, it dawned on her. A playful smile forming on her lips Farah found an easy way out, "Does this path include a certain amber eyed elf?"

Leliana chuckled slightly and cast her gaze to the ground, "Maybe… I have not decided yet."

Farah giggled, "The innocent sister falling for the deadly and not-so-innocent assassin? Scandalous!"

Leliana chuckled, then her face turned serious. She removed her lute from her lap and faced Farah. Her blue eyes seemed distant and her face sad. "I am not as… innocent as you think, Farah."

"Zevran's charms got to you?" Farah teased as she rose up from the bath, grabbing her newly washed smallclothes and her favorite shirt. She dressed quickly, briefly smelling her shirt to see if Alistair's scent still clung to it. There was a faint hint of the handsome Warden but Farah made a mental note to make him wear it to get it back fully. Farah hadn't the slightest idea what soap he bathed with, but it was as manly as soaps come and completely intoxicating. Farah climbed onto the shared bed with Leliana and waited for the sister to answer.

"Zevran and I have… a connection.. An understanding. He pegged me for what I really was the moment he saw me."

Farah creased her brow and shifted using a pillow to prop herself up and she laid down on the bed facing Leliana. "What you really are?" She asked, confused.

"Zevran and I are… very alike. We have both lived colorful lives: he as an assassin and I as… an Orlesian bard. Though the two are very different in their… business and how it is dealt… There are similar traits and similar skills required. Zevran caught on right away. And I told him my story… Would you like to hear it?" Leliana's gaze was sorrowful, and Farah figured this wasn't something she liked to talk about, for her to offer it, truly meant something. Farah nodded, and Leliana began her long tale…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Unearthing a Legend

Farah was scared. All they had met since they stepped into Haven was opposition and now a high dragon. Farah could handle rude people, she could fight crazy cultists and she could even manage the bitter cold, but a dragon? Farah felt her legs begin to shake. She was frozen in her place, and the cold wasn't the reason. She didn't dare take another step. Leliana was in front, she had been for some time now, being the expert on Andraste, the sister had taken the lead. She too was frozen her aqua eyes focused on the dragon.

Farah turned her head slowly and met Alistair's gaze. She didn't have to sense him: fear was written on his face. The two Wardens had another reason to fear this creature. The archdemon was a dragon, and probably bigger than this one. Farah had never really given the archdemon much thought. That battle seemed so far away, and she was only reminded of it in her dreams, that she quickly shook from memory. Suddenly, the archdemon seemed much more real and much more dangerous.

But that fear was for another time. They needed to make it across the snow covered clearing and get to the urn. They were so close. Farah was convinced the Urn was real now and it was here. Brother Genitvi had been tortured and kept here for weeks. There is only one reason for such a thing to occur: they were hiding something and the Brother had gotten too close. But now, another obstacle stood in their way, and this one was not so easily dealt with. The dragon had flown over their heads, and landed on the flat surface of the mountain, it appeared to be resting. It wasn't particularly near the door they needed to get to, but it was close enough. Close enough to cause Farah to pause.

"Are we going to stand here all day until the cold takes us?" Morrigan acted as if she felt no fear of a creature that could roast her and gobble her up in seconds.

Farah forced herself forward, taking the lead. She inhaled deeply.

One step. The dragon didn't move.

Another step. Dragon stayed put.

Two steps. Still no movement.

Five steps. Not even a flinch.

Farah slowly made her way across the white clearing, her party following closely and quietly behind. They were more than halfway, when the dragon lifted its head. Farah stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart began to race as her eyes fell to the dragon. The creature tilted its head, seeming to inspect Farah's little party. Suddenly, it roared, breaking Farah from her fearful trance. She bolted forward, tripping and nearly falling on her face.

"RUN!" Farah yelled urgently. The last thing she wanted was to fight this beast. The door wasn't far away… Just maybe they could make it.

"Oof." Farah heard the crunching of snow and a grunt as someone fell to the ground. She turned her head and found Sten's mighty form on the snow. Farah stopped and turned around running to aid the fallen giant. Leliana and Zevran dashed past her. Alistair stopped. Wynne slowed and Morrigan kept running.

"Farah! What are you doing?" He called.

"KEEP GOING! Help Wynne!" She ordered.

The dragon roared again, Farah's eyes darted to it. It rose to the sky, its wings flapping quickly. Farah prayed to the Maker and quickened her pace. She checked to see if Alistair did what she said. Alistair was carrying Wynne across his shoulder towards the door. Zevran and Leliana were almost to there. Morrigan wasn't far behind.

Farah didn't dare look to the sky fearing she would freeze again; she kept her eyes on Sten. She slid to his side in the snow on her knees and pulled at the giant's arm. He raised slowly, most on his own strength.

"Go Warden!" He bellowed, Farah obeyed for her eyes fell curiously to the sky and she saw the dragon coming towards them. Alistair and Wynne were waiting beside the door, motioning them to hurry. Farah ran as fast as she could, with Sten close behind. She could hear the flap of wings and her heart slowed. They were a few feet away when Farah heard the dragon roar again, she felt heat. She jumped to the door, after Alistair. Wynne stood her ground and Farah saw ice coming from her fingertips. Farah closed her eyes as she hit the ground inside the structure, followed by another thud. She twisted her body around quickly. Wynne was inside, clinging to the wall. A door of ice was slowly melting from the dragon's fire. Zevran shut the actual door, and Wynne covered it in ice. Farah let out a sigh of relief and pushed herself up.

"That was close." Zevran commented, making his way to Leliana.

Alistair stepped toward Farah, "Too close. Farah, don't ever do something like that again." He was beginning to wrap his arms around her, but something caught Farah's eye. She stepped to the side, dodging his embrace. Alistair grunted.

A ghostly form stood before a grand double door entry way. _This must be the guardian the cultist spoke of._ His plate amour shined brilliantly despite his translucent state. He wore a helmet with wings on both sides and carried a very large sword. The man looked powerful, and Farah could sense it.

"Greetings pilgrims." He said, his voice held more wisdom than Wynne's and more confidence than Duncan. Yet, there was gentleness to it, much like Bodahn. The Guardian went on and introduced himself as such. Farah wasn't sure what to make of this being, but she was glad she had chosen not to defile the ashes. There was something about the power that exuded from him, something about how he looked at her. It was as if he saw right into her heart. Farah suddenly felt exposed, and insecure.

The Guardian's twinkling eyes studied each of them intently. He spoke of Andraste. He told of his loneliness and honor in guarding the Urn. He spoke of a gauntlet that would test each of them and their worthiness and if they were proven worthy, Andraste's ashes awaited them.

"You will undergo four tests of fate. And we will see how your soul fares." The power in his voice gave Farah chills. She was suddenly afraid. She was afraid of what awaited them, afraid of what their tests would be… What inner demons would this gauntlet find? Would she pass the tests? Would Farah's wavering faith be enough? The young Cousland was filled with doubts. Unable to speak, Leliana spoke.

"We are ready, Guardian." Leliana was nervous, and her voice shook slightly through her forced confidence.

The Guardian nodded solemnly, "Before you go, there is something I must ask of each of you. I see that your path is one full of anger and betrayal, but you, Leliana, have left it behind you. You have chosen a new path, but I question this new path's origins."

The Guardian addressed each member of the group. Reveling some secret pain, a mistake in their past, a regret carried in their hearts. Every member answered, showing sadness or anger. Leliana comforted Zevran silently, taking his hand when the Guardian's question struck a chord with the assassin. Wynne's confidence in her own wisdom was questioned; the old mage admitted her doubts reluctantly. Morrigan dismissed the Guardian, calling him a spirit. Sten answered shortly, and honestly.

With each answer given, the knowing Guardian would offer a small piece of advice for those who would listen. His questions finally fell to the two Wardens, standing close to each other in the middle of the group.

"Alistair, knight and Warden, your path has been shadowed with guilt and regret. You wonder if things would have been different if you were with Duncan on the battlefield. You could have shielded him from the killing blow. You wonder, don't you, if you should have died, and not him?"

Alistair's heart fell, racked with sorrow. His coffee eyes dropped to the floor, sadness spreading through his warmth. "I… yes." Alistair's voice was a whisper. "If Duncan had been saved and not me… Everything would be better… If I just had the chance. Maybe I—" Alistair's voice trailed off. He sighed deeply, and creased his brow. Farah reached for his hand and took it. She squeezed hard, and he squeezed back.

"'What ifs' cloud one's vision. It is best to leave the past where it lays and face the future." The Guardian smiled, and his eyes fell on Farah.

"Farah Cousland, once a teyrn's daughter dreaming of another life. One not filled with parties, and gowns and unwanted suitors. You got what wanted, but at a cost. You abandoned your father and mother. Leaving them in the hands of Rendon Howe, knowing he would show no mercy. Tell me, young Cousland, do you think you failed your parents?"

His words were like daggers slowly being pushed into Farah's heart. Not one day had gone by when Farah did not regret leaving her parents. She missed her old life sorely. She had not realized how blessed she really was, until everything was torn from her. And she did nothing to stop it. She fled. She ran away and in doing so condemned her parents to death.

"Yes." She finally said, bitterness dripping from her answer. "I should have stayed and defended them until death, but I ran… Like a coward." Hot tears rolled down Farah's cheeks. Anger was building shaded with regret and guilt. Farah hated herself for letting them die. Ferelden needed her father's wisdom and power, but instead the kingdom was stuck with a lost little girl, who had no idea what she was doing. Farah doubted every choice she made, every step she took. Farah felt she should have died with her parents, or stayed to spare their lives. Like Alistair, she felt things would be better if they were here, and she was not.

"When one dwells on the mistakes of the past, they lose sight of the future. Thank you, I have what I wanted." The Guardian smiled again. "The way is open. Good luck, and may you find what you seek." Light surrounded the Guardian and when it faded, he was gone. The double doors opened slowly revealing grand room. Ghostly figures stood on the sides. They were transparent and shining, much like the Guardian. Leliana entered the room first and made her way to the closest figure, Zevran close behind. It spoke and Leliana jumped. Zevran chuckled.

Instructions were given. Each member of the group was to solve a riddle on their own offered by the figures. The ghostly forms were important figures in Andraste's life. Leliana answered first and in a beam of light she disappeared along with the spirit that tested her. Wynne was next, followed Morrigan. Farah watched her party and ignored the spirit in front of her. She made sure they all passed their test. Soon, she was the only one. Her riddle was given and Farah thought quickly. She always enjoyed riddles. She answered correctly, and was rewarded with a quick history lesson. Then Farah's sight was flooded with white light. She shut them tight and cringed. When she opened them she was alone surrounded by stone walls.

Another flash of light.

Farah turned around and felt her heart fall. At the other side of the stone room was her father: Teyrn Bryce Cousland. He smiled and Farah somehow found the strength to walk to him.

"Father?" She whispered, barley able to speak.

"You know that I am gone and all your prayers and wishes will not bring me back." His words were true, but Farah did not want to believe them. Farah shook her head.

"No more must you grieve, my girl. Take the pain and the guilt, acknowledge it, and let go."

Farah didn't know what this being before her was, but she couldn't help it. Emotions inside her were raging. She spoke to the spirit as if it really was her father. "How can I? I abandoned you." Farah was crying bitter tears. "I should have dragged you out… I should have… I…" Farah hung her head, unable to finish her sentence.

"Look at me, Fairy." Her father ordered, gently. Farah raised her head and whipped away her tears with the back of her shaking hand. "The path before you is not an easy one, the road long. Use the strength I know is within you. Let the past go. It is time."

Teyrn Cousland reached out for his daughter's face. Farah did not feel a warm hand. She felt nothing. Then he was gone. Another blinding light flooded her eyes, when she opened them Zevran, and Wynne stood before her. She was back in the riddle room, expect the doors that were shut before were now opened. Farah's gaze fell to the ground, ashamed of her tears. Another flash of light and Leliana appeared. Tears streaming down her face, Zevran went to her, taking her head in his hands and whipping her tears. Farah looked away, wishing for Alistair. Another flash and a mighty form appeared.

"Can we move on?" Sten asked sternly, grumbling as he walked closer to the new doorway.

Minutes passed in silence before another flash blinded them. Farah had been leaning against a wall. She stood excitedly, but nearly fell back when Alistair's warmth crashed into her. Never had she felt so many emotions coming from him all at once. It was hard to decipher, but Farah went to him nevertheless.

"Fairy." He reached out and crushed her to him in a desperate hug. Farah returned his embrace, happy to have him near.

"Duncan?" She asked, though she knew she didn't have to.

Alistair nodded against her shoulder. "Your family?"

"My father." Farah whispered. Alistair hugged her even tighter.

A red flash of light brought the two Wardens apart. Morrigan rolled onto the floor roughly, grunting. She rose to her feet and dusted herself off.

"Morrigan! What happened?" Leliana rushed to the witch's side.

Morrigan readjusted her wardrobe, "I shot my spirit with a lightning bolt." She proclaimed proudly with a wicked smile.

"What?" Leliana was stunned.

Morrigan rolled her eyes, "I refuse to jump through hoops for some spirit just to find the useless ashes of a dead woman." Morrigan turned around and made her way to the front door, "If you need me, I will be at the front door. I failed my first test."

"Unbelievable." Alistair swore.

The next test of faith assessed their teamwork. Farah party worked together to get one member across a bridge by stepping on certain panels to make sections of the bridge appear. It was a slow process, filled with trial and error. Leliana all but jumped in after Zevran when they chose the wrong panel and he fell only to reappear unharmed beside her seconds later, slightly rattled with a quick confident smile.

Finally solving the bridge puzzle, the team walked into a great room with high ceilings and stain glass windows in every color depicting Andraste. A grand staircase lead up to an altar were an urn was resting.

"I—I can't believe it. It's real… Andraste… She's here." Alistair managed to say. Leliana fell to her knees, beginning to pray immediately.

There was one little problem. A lane of fire was between Farah's party and the urn. A small altar stood just before the flames. Farah walked towards it, noticing an engraving. Farah's cheeks burn as she reads. She steps back and motions for Leliana, who is now standing, to read, she giggles slightly, but stifles it as she turns around to face the others.

"We must approach the Andraste bare and raw. Leaving everything behind, and simply offer ourselves. This is the last test." She explains, though no one truly understands.

"We have to walk through the flames… with… With no protection." Farah managed to say.

"I don't understand." Alistair's face was innocent confusion.

Zevran slapped his hand on the taller man's shoulder and chuckled, "Time to get naked, my friend."

Farah did not see Alistair's cheek grow red, but she knew they did. She looked away quickly, too bashful to meet his eyes. Farah had no desire to strip in front of everyone, and especially Alistair, not that she hadn't thought of such things, but it was far too soon for all that. Farah wasn't sure if she could pass this test.

"I have no desire to proceed." Sten stated shortly, then turned and headed toward the door. "Congratulations on finding the ashes of a dead woman." He grumbled.

Zevran was smirking at Alistair. "Well, well. It seems only you and I will get to witness this loveliness, my friend." He gestured toward the women of the group. Leliana shook her head disapprovingly. Zevran winked at her.

Farah kept her gaze safely on the floor. Thankfully, Wynne spoke up.

"Hush, Zevran. This is serious. Certainly, not all of us have to do this: only those who truly want to. I've come this far, I intend to see this through." Wynne walked to the corner of the room, laying her staff on the floor. "Boys, go to the other corner, and keep your eyes and hands to yourself." The old mage's eyes focused on only one 'boy': Zevran. He smiled widely, and as innocently as he could manage.

Farah lifted her gaze, and meet a pair of copper eyes. Alistair was blushing brightly and he quickly looked away, and made his way to the other corner. Farah did the same. She joined Wynne and Leliana and began undressing. She slowly unbuckled her armor, tugging at it, and taking a long as possible.

"Ready, ladies?" Zevran asked suddenly. Farah looked up, forgetting he would be unclothed. She quickly darted her eyes back down, blushing deeply at what she saw.

"Aw, you're rather cute when you blush, Farah." The elf teased.

"Cut it out, Zev." Leliana snapped. She was undressed fully, and walked towards the assassin. "Keep your eyes on the floor. Now!" She ordered.

Farah was down to her small clothes, which she removed slowly, but not before making sure no one was looking with a quick glance. She saw Alistair was at the same stage of clothing removal. She blushed, and closed her eyes as she peeled her sweat drenched small clothes from her body.

Without a word or even a thought, Farah walked towards the fire. She lifted her foot and tested it. She felt no heat, smelled no singed flesh. Closing her eyes, Farah put her foot down inside the flames and stepped through. When she opened them, she found herself fully armored. She looked around and saw that everyone else was as well. Farah let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

The Guardian appeared with another flash of light. "You have proven yourself worthy in the eyes of Andraste." He stretches out his hand, gesturing toward the staircase.

Leliana stepped forward boldly, but cautiously. The rest of the party followed her lead. Farah felt... Awed. She couldn't believe they had found Andraste's ashes… Her real resting place. She was humbled, and grateful for the chance. Leliana recited something from the Chant of Light, and respectfully took a pinch of the ashes placing it in a small pouch. The rest of the party watched in a solemn silence.

A flash showed another exit, and Farah's party took it. The Guardian was gone. Morrigan and Sten were waiting just outside the mountain, claiming they were brought here in a flash of light like before. The opening closed behind them, and became part of the mountain. It was a side exit, far away from the snow covered clearing they took to enter the temple.

"I like this way." Alistair commented wistfully, "It's a lot less… dragon-ey."


	22. Chapter 22

Bec Note: OK! This is the first chapter I've written in Alistair's point of view and I'm very scared. It was a lot of fun, but…. I could have just made a huge fail. LOL. I tried to see Farah from Alistair eyes: a man's eyes. I hope that came across and it wasn't cheesy or too much. I also hope the ending wasn't a total rolling eyes, ewwwie moment either. Please tell what you think, even if you think it's a total suckfest! OH! And bear with me, I know Farah seems perhaps, idk, weak? towards the end?... But I will explain in the next chapter. Trust me, she's still the strong unyielding hardheaded Cousland I've created, just a bit scared. ANYWHO! Enjoy, and please, I really want to know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 22: Complete

Alistair was pacing again, with Nolan watching nearby. He could tell Farah's hound was just as on edge as he was. It would be nightfall soon and she still wasn't back yet.

"Alistair, will sit down? You're making Nolan nervous." Wynne was on the other side of Alistair's room in Redcliffe Castle preparing a bath for the hound, much to his dismay. "How am I supposed to get Nolan into this bath when you're making him uneasy? Farah is fine."

"It's nearly nightfall. They should have been back by now. What if they ran into trouble?" He said, trying not to sound as worried as he really felt. He hated that she wasn't near.

Wynne smiled and walked to the nervous Warden. "With Sten, Morrigan, Zevran, and a possibly a golem at her back, whatever trouble they may have found is certainly crushed, electrocuted, or slashed by now." She put his hand on his shoulder, smiling very grandmotherly, Alistair thought. "She is fine, Alistair." The wise mage breathed, "You need not worry."

Alistair let out a breath he didn't realized he had been holding and collapsed into a nearby chair as Wynne suggested. Zevran had approached Farah and himself early that morning talking about some control rod he has 'acquired'. Alistair wrote him off immediately, but Farah of course did not. She was always so resourceful; taking anything she could get that could possibly help them, like apostate mages, convicted murderers, assassins… Alistair swore that woman was crazy. But somehow, it all worked out. Morrigan, no matter how much Alistair hated her, was actually was useful. Sten was scary, but deadly to their enemies and Zevran was a skilled fighter, though highly annoying with his teasing and sexual comments. _That assassin better come through this time, _Alistair thought.

Wynne was trying to convince Nolan to get into the bath, to no avail. Alistair chuckled as Farah's hound shook his head with his snout in the air.

Wynne shot him a look, "You could help you know. This was your idea."

Alistair chuckled again, "Oh, but you're doing such a good job, my favoritest mage!"

Wynne shook her head and used a bit of magic to lure Nolan in. Alistair was thankful for the distraction. Missing Farah wasn't the only thing on his mind. Andraste's ashes had worked. Arl Eamon was well again and Alistair wasn't expecting what had followed. Eamon was overjoyed to see Alistair. Tears flowed from his eyes as he embraced him and begged for his forgiveness. Alistair was at a loss for words, which made him miss Farah even more. She always knew what to say. Explaining everything that had happened to Eamon wasn't exactly pleasant or easy. Sure, Teagan was there to help, along with Wynne and Leli but Alistair wished Farah had been there too. The blight, Loghain's betrayal, and his campaign to claim the throne wasn't exactly pleasant dinner topics, but Alistair made it through, without his Fairy.

Informing Eamon of Howe's treachery was worse. Farah had mentioned that Teagan was her brother's best friend, but she had never said anything about Eamon and her father's friendship. The arl's face saddened more and more as Alistair and Teagan spoke of the Couslands' murder. He was, however, happy to hear that Farah was still alive. Teagan added that Fergus could still be out there, making the arl smile. That was the only time when Alistair was thankful Farah wasn't there. He hated what he felt from her when her family was brought up.

Sighing, Alistair leaned back in his chair. Nolan was covered in suds, and seeming to enjoy his bath now. Alistair wondered if Wynne had charmed him. Soon, his mind wondered back to Farah. He had been concentrating half-heartedly on sensing her due to the distraction of Nolan. He loved sensing her. She felt like honey, a sugary warmth that surrounded his heart when she was near. It was hard to describe, but the feeling was unlike any other. He remembered what it was like sensing Duncan, but Alistair's former commander's warmth was steady and strong. It reminded Alistair of a cedar tree: unmoving, and rooted to the ground. Duncan's warmth was nothing like Farah's, and Alistair certainly couldn't sense Duncan's emotions like he could Farah's. Sure, he could slightly pick up on them, but when it came to Farah… He could read her like a book…. sometimes.

He really wished he could sense her honeyed warmth now… _Wait… _Alistair stood to his feet. A sugared warmth crashed into his heart. "Farah's back!" Alistair proclaimed loudly as he ran out of the room excitedly.

"Nolan, no!" Wynne ordered helplessly as Farah's hound jumped from his bath dripping wet to follow Alistair.

Alistair ran through the castle with Nolan at his side barking excitedly. Alistair made his way pass the library, calling Leliana within announcing their arrival. With the sister and Nolan at his heels, Alistair busted through the main doors to see Farah and the rest of her small group cross the draw bridge in darkening dusk. Nolan ran pass Leliana and Alistair with a fierce speed to his mistress. Farah kneelt down with her arms wide open to embrace her hound. Nolan crashed into Farah knocking her down on her back, giggling and squealing at her canine friend. "Why are you wet, Nolan?" Farah asked, still giggling.

Alistair chuckled as he reached them. "He stole my idea! I was gonna knock you down just like that!" He jested with his arms crossed in a mock pout.

Farah laughed, giving Alistair butterflies. He loved her laugh, and it loved it better when he was the one making her laugh.

"Alright, Nolan! Let me up!" Farah giggled, helplessly pushing her massive hound off. Alistair chuckled and helped getting her excited dog off. Offering his hand, he pulled Farah up. He knew his smile was big and goofy, but he did not care. His Fairy was back. Their laughter stopped when brown eyes met gray ones. Alistair suddenly felt shy. Farah smiled widely at him, and made his stomach knot. An intense wave crashed into his heart. He had been sensing it for some time now. He knew what he thought it was, but was too scared to admit it: afraid of getting his hopes up. He wasn't given much time to ponder it, for Farah's lips met his with urgency. Alistair returned her surprising kiss as she her hands dug into his neck, pulling him fiercely towards her body. He smiled as he tasted her lips. _How does she keep them so soft? _He thought as their kiss grew more passionate. He knew he had been missed by how fervently she kissed him, and to be honest Alistair didn't mind one bit. He melted into her desire. He needed to breathe… not to mention a cold bath. Withdrawing his mouth, and standing back a bit with his arms still around her, Alistair sighed contently.

"What was that about knocking me down? That sounds… a bit racy. And inviting." Her tone was sensuous and alluring. She winked, making Alistair's heart jump and his passion flow. He felt his cheeks heat. If she only knew how crazy she made him feel.

She smiled innocently, "I'm kidding!" She reassured with a peck on his now reddened cheek.

"Yuck." A voice from the shadows spoke through the growing darkness. Nolan growled in response. "Do I have to watch this much longer?" A huge form emerged from the shadows, stomping with each step. Farah ordered Nolan to stand down and stepped back, much to Alistair's disappointment and relief. He really needed a cold bath; _thank the Maker for long shirts and tight confining pants._

Alistair couldn't believe what he saw. A golem was standing before him with rock skin and purple crystals poking out. It was gigantic.

"Alistair, met Shale." Farah said smiling and gesturing. "Shale, this is Alistair."

"This is the other Grey Warden then? Not very impressive." The living stone said.

Alistair made a face; Farah was rubbing off on him. "Well, I'll try not to take that too personally."

The golem ignored Alistair and turned its strange stone eyes to Farah. "Am I permitted to go inside? It told me to wait in the shadows for a bit. I believe 'a bit' is over." The golem's voice was strangely educated. Alistair was surprised, and wondered why it called Farah an 'it'. 'It' was an 'it', Farah was a girl. _A hot girl. _He corrected himself, looking her over once more. She had been in battle, he could tell. Her short curls were a bit messy and grimy. Her wintery skin was tempting and gorgeous as always, but a bit dirty looking. Her armor was bloodied and beaten. Alistair had to admit, she was always sexy after battle. He was just secretly wishing he was the one to mess up her hair when she began to speak.

"Yes, Shale." Farah started, "We'll show you in. Shale has elected to join our little band of misfits." She added turning to Alistair. "The control rod didn't work… Shale is a free golem, and with nothing better to do, decided to come with us." Farah shrugged.

"And that's a good?" Alistair asked, bringing himself back into the present and out of one of his frequent daydreams of Farah. _Focusing on a golem that could crush my head into mush is the same thing as a cold bath, right?_

"Think of Shale as our personal battering ram. Already seen hi… it in action." Farah explained. "Follow us, Shale." She directed over her shoulder. "Come along, Nolan."

Alistair looked ahead, _the others must have went inside already_.

"Ran into some trouble?" Alistair asked, quickly thinking of another distraction from his fantasies.

"Darkspawn. They killed a lot of the people in the village we found Shale in. We made sure not one of them got away." Her smile was wicked, and Alistair's mind was immediately fantasizing again. He wondered what else would make her smile like that…. Could he make her smile like that? What else could he make her do…

"Alistair? Are you listening to me?" He thought he heard Farah say.

"Huh?"

"It is hard of hearing as well? Not very impressive at all." Shale commented from behind as they reached the top of the stairs.

Farah sighed, "I was asking about Arl Eam—"

"Farah Cousland." A voice boomed from the doorway.

Alistair's eyes darted towards the grand doors. Arl Eamon, Lady Isolde, Wynne, Bodahn and Sandal were waiting in the door frame. Eamon was smiling widely, but there was sadness in his face at the same time.

"I hardly recogn—" The arl was cut off.

"What in the Maker's name is that?" Lady Isolde squeaked with her hands over her mouth.

Shale let out a low grumbling sigh.

Farah didn't miss a beat. "_That_" she said with noted annoyance, "Is Shale, our newest member." Alistair knew Farah couldn't stand rudeness. He thought she was going to murder the guard back in Haven when he spoke to her gruffly. It was brief moment, but Farah had let her nobleness show.

The arl laughed, "The Grey Wardens take all kinds, don't they?"

"Apparently." Shale said disapprovingly as its stone eyes fell to Farah and Alistair.

"Perhaps we should take this inside?" The arl suggested.

Alistair followed behind Farah as they entered the castle. He saw Sandal grab her hand and hold on it. "Nice lady's back!" He proclaimed to his father. Bodahn chuckled in response and Alistair smiled. The group was back together.

Once inside, Arl Eamon led them to the main hall of his castle. Teagan was waiting, and embraced Farah with a tight hug. Arrangements were made for Shale and quickly settled. The stone giant was led by a very scared elven servant to its room. Alistair couldn't help but chuckle. Everyone was there, save Morrigan, Sten, Zevran and Leli. _Probably getting freaky… Yuck. _Alistair shuttered.

"What's wrong?" Farah asked.

All Alistair could do was laugh at her concerned face.

"We have much to discuss, Lady Cousland." Arl Eamon said, gesturing to a large table at the side of the room.

"Just Farah is fine." She said as she sat down and patted the chair beside her gesturing for Alistair to sit.

"Sandal, why don't you go play with Nolan over there, huh? Would you like that, my boy?" Bodahn suggested cleverly. Sandal and Nolan scurried off and played at the other side of the room.

Everyone took a seat. Eamon sat at the head of the table, his wife to his right and Farah to his left. Beside Lady Isolde was Wynne followed by Teagan. Beside Alistair was Bodahn. Alistair really liked Bodahn. He was always so fatherly to Farah, and he liked that.

"First I must say…" Arl Eamon's worn face was a terrible sight. The sickness took a lot out of him, and the news of all that had happened had not helped. "That I am sorry about your family."

Alistair felt a pang of sadness twist in his heart. Farah was sending it his way, and he hated it. He remembered what it was like when Teagan told Farah about Howe at Redcliffe. He could barely stand being around her it hurt so much. Now, her pain had eased, but it still burned at times. He studied her intently. She had her game face on, hiding her pain. He had seen her wear it many times. He wondered how she did it. He was never good at hiding how he really felt.

"Your father was a close friend. He was my brother. It saddens me to hear what Howe did."

With each sentence Alistair felt more controlled grief from Farah. He reached under the table and found her hand. He squeezed it tightly and she squeezed back.

"Your mother was a treasure. And Fergus's family…" The arl sighed sorrowfully, "Howe will pay, Farah. We will see to it."

"Thank you." Farah said strongly. Eamon smiled to her, and she returned the smile.

"But that is matter for another time. Right now, we have much bigger problems… Loghain's intentions are clear. He plans to take the throne, or have Anora sit on it. Either way, his crimes speak for him. He must come to justice, and I will not allow a deserter who murdered our king to call the shots." Eamon's voice was steady and strong. He may have looked like death, but he was very much alive, and angry. He wasn't wasting any time.

"We have much to do, and little time to do it within."

"And what do you propose?" Farah released Alistair's hand and brought her elbows to the table, crossing her hands together and resting her mouth on them. She wasn't wasting time either.

"A landsmeet." Eamon said gravely.

"Brother," Teagan began, "We cannot simply call a landsmeet with the intention of smearing Loghain's name. It would be our word against his."

"I have no intention of making this a game of accusations. Loghain claims the throne for his daughter. While Anora was Cailan's wife, she has no royal blood. What we need to overthrow Loghain's campaign is… is someone with a stronger claim." Alistair was sure his jaw hit the table… Surely he wasn't talking about him… Was he?

"Are you talking about Alistair?" Wynne asked, speaking for the first time.

Eamon looked to Wynne, then Farah, then finally his gaze fell to Alistair. The young Warden thought he was going to be sick. "Yes." The arl finally said. Alistair's stomach knotted tightly.

"That could work." Teagan breathed. "We only have claim through marriage. We would look like Loghain, grabbing for power… But Alistair… That could work, Brother."

Alistair knew he was going to be sick. He began to sweat, and fidget nervously. Here he was sitting around while people decided his fate and he could not find the words to protest. He couldn't be king, it would be a disaster. He knew nothing about governing a kingdom. He knew how to kill darkspawn, cook some awful lam and pea stew, make sarcastic comments, and day dream about Farah. None of those things were very kingly.

Farah finally spoke up, "You want to make Alistair king?" He voice held no hint of disapproval, no twang of surprise.

"Yes. With some training, I believe Alistair would make a fine king." Eamon smiled at Alistair. Alistair wasn't sure if he smiled back. He was afraid to move, afraid he would get sick all over his poor Fairy who was in range.

"I agree." Farah stated.

"WHAT?" Alistair squeaked, finding his voice.

Farah turned to face Alistair leaning back in her chair. Her face was apologetic, but serious. "I know Anora. The apple doesn't fall from the tree and until I know her intentions, I say this is the best plan we have. We can't fight the darkspawn with a civil war at our backs. If there was any other way… Alistair, I would take it, but I don't see one."

"Then it is settled." Eamon said and he began standing up from the table.

Alistair looked helplessly to Farah, pleading with his eyes for help. Farah's face turned even more serious as she donned her political mask. "Wait." She demanded as she stood from the table. Arl Eamon stopped, and faced Farah.

"Before anything is decided I have one question for you." Farah's voice was fierce and Alistair couldn't help but like it, even in his frazzled state.

"You say you won't let Loghain call the shots. So you're going to call them. What makes you no different from Loghain?"

"Farah! How could you say something like that? You've known Eamon your whole life!" Lady Isolde was highly offended, and Alistair couldn't blame her. He was just as shocked at Farah's words as she was.

"Very easily." Farah sneered respectfully. "The last man my father trusted murdered him in cold blood just to step up in the world." Farah turned her head back to Eamon. "So I ask again. Are you just using Alistair for your own personal political gain? Or do you have what's best for Ferelden at heart?... I will not let you use Alistair." Her voice was firm and boarding on vicious. Alistair could hardly believe it.

All eyes were on Eamon, waiting for his response. He stared just as firmly at Farah and she was at him. No one spoke. Alistair swore he could cut the tension with his blade.

Eamon smiled, "You sound like your mother." He chuckled slightly before his face grew serious again. "Farah, I swear on the graves of your parents that I am only doing what I think is best for Ferelden. You have my word."

Farah intense gaze did not falter and Alistair barely picked up on any pain sent his way. Finally, Farah nodded, "Alight." Sighs of relief were let out by all, except Alistair. He was still in shock. He couldn't be king. _What in the Maker's name have I gotten into now?_

"It will be alright, my boy." Bodahn said with a slap on his shoulder. Alistair was still sitting. The cheery dwarf leaned in closer, "Trust your Fairy." He whispered before saying his goodnights and leaving with his son.

Alistair felt as though he was in a trance. He only moved and spoke when Farah told him to. She guided him though goodnights, and before he knew it she was directing him down the hallway to the guest courters with Wynne.

"Perhaps you should speak with him, dearie. He seems… lost." Wynne said, though Alistair could barely hear her.

"I will." Farah said, "Sleep well, Wynne." Wynne nodded and entered her room. "Alistair? Which room is yours?"

He pointed.

Farah pushed him towards it, with Nolan following behind. Farah pushed Alistair gently to the middle of the room. She stood in front of him, gray eyes studying him with concern. Alistair gulped dryly and licked his lips. "What just happened?" He managed to say.

"Take a deep breath. It's going to be ok." Farah said, a sweet smile forming at her inviting lips. She placed her hands on his arms and rubbed them. She was slowly bringing him back to reality with her touch. She brought one hand up to his face and pushed his hair back, reminded him momentarily that he needed a trim. "Alistair? Talk to me."

His trance broke abruptly and words flew out of his mouth in a fast blur. He began pacing, his hands being gesturing all over the place. He was sure he was making faces as he spoke like Farah always did. He felt completely lost, and terrified of what was to come. He couldn't be king. Ferelden would crumble for sure. He knew nothing about government expect that every noble he met was a snob, expect Farah. He couldn't imagine dealing with those people. Attending landsmeets, parties, royal balls, political meetings… It made him sick. He left all the decisions to Farah, fearing if he made them they would be the wrong ones. What was he to do if an entire kingdom was looking to him? No. There was no way Alistair could be king. It was impossible.

He finally stopped speaking when he realized Farah hadn't said a word. His eyes fell curiously on the beautiful woman standing in the room, with her hound sitting next to her. Nolan looked just as concerned as his mistress. Farah was still in her blood covered armor, with arms crossed and eyes focused. He felt in her warmth a longing to comfort him, but she stood still waiting for him to continue.

"You don't really think I can be king, do you?" Alistair asked helplessly, unable to read her fully.

Farah's eyes softened and she uncrossed her arms making her less intimidating. "I believe," she began with a slight smile, "that behind all those witty, sarcastic, belittling comments… and that sexy grin of yours," she added with a coy teasing smile, "beats the heart of strong, just, and smart man. And I believe we can make a king of him. I have faith you, Alistair."

Alistair would never understand what she saw in him. He sighed and slumped into a nearby chair, "But why?" he asked, sighing and bowing his head. He felt unworthy of her belief in him.

"Because I…. I lo—I…." Farah's voice trailed off and Alistair raised his head. She was staring at the floor, her cheeks rosy. She didn't have to finish her sentence; her warmth did that for her. Alistair felt it crash into his heart and soothingly surround him. He stood from his chair and walked to her, a wide loving grin spreading at his lips. He lifted her chin with his fingertips forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were oceans of gray with thin ice blue waves splashed about. She looked scared and Alistair fought the urge to chuckle. How could she be scared? Did she not know how he felt? Was it not obvious? She swallowed hard and averted her gaze. Her nerves were beginning to emerge in her warmth.

"I love you too, Fairy." Alistair whispered before placing his lips on hers leaving a wet lingering kiss that made her shiver and Alistair smile. She whimpered when their lips parted, clearly wanting more, but Alistair wanted to hear it.

She stared at him, wide eyed. Alistair held her head in his hands stoking her cheek. She looked helpless and raw. Alistair had never seen her this was. Not minutes before she a fierce and demanding creature, speaking boldly and demanding answers, and now? Alistair felt her fear and need for him. She closed her eyes tightly and cringed, bowing her head, "I love you, Alistair." She said desperately. Her voice cracked. Alistair once again gently lifted her head.

"Farah? What's wrong?" He asked, unable to read her warmth. It was a jumbled mess of emotions.

She furrowed her brow and diverted her gaze, "You…. I… I'm afraid." She finally managed to say. 

Alistair smiled and pulled Farah to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissing her forehead. "Me too. How bout we figure this out together?"

She nodded against him. Alistair couldn't explain what he felt. It was uncontrollable, undeniable, powerful, scary, and wonderful all at the same time. It was love. She was scared, but so was he. Alistair had no idea what the future held, but he knew he could face it with Farah at his side. Together, they could handle anything the blight, Loghain, or Howe threw at them. Alistair had thought love was just something in stories and songs. Something he would never find and he had convinced himself he was content without it. But now… Now he had it. He had Fairy, and he felt complete.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Facing the Past

Farah's eyes fluttered open slowly to find a drooling dog snoring right in her face. Nolan was sound asleep with his head on a pillow and his paws stretched out. Farah giggled slightly, and felt pressure at her hip. Her body slowly became aware of another warm body snuggled close to her. Farah blushed and smiled widely. She had forgotten Alistair was on the other side of her, with his arm at her waist. Judging from his deep breathing, he was still asleep. Farah very quietly and gently wormed her way out of the bed, passing over her massive hound. The stone floor of Alistair's room felt like ice as Farah's feet crept across the room to gather a blanket.

Farah had been so psychically and emotionally drained the previous night, she didn't leave his room. Or at least that was half the reason. Honestly, Farah wanted nothing more than to be with Alistair. But instead of making love, both Wardens fell asleep with Nolan nestled close. Farah didn't mind. So much had happened, falling asleep in his arms was enough, and they both decided rushing things was a bad idea. He did, however, help her out of her armor and Farah didn't mind his linger hands. Desire shot through Farah, but Alistair insisted now wasn't the time.

Farah quietly sat down in the only chair in the room, and wrapped herself the warm blanket she retrieved. Her mind wondered to the night before as she watched her two boys sleep. She was baffled about all that had occurred in the small guest room between Alistair and herself. She meant only to build confidence in Alistair, but when he asked why she believed in him… Everything came rushing into her heart and mind so quickly, she panicked. Farah had known for a while that she loved him, but admitting it to herself and telling Alistair were two very different things. When the time came, Farah couldn't find her voice. She was always so bold and quick to speak… but this was different. She fell short and suddenly felt very vulnerable. She couldn't say it, but when Alistair said it first her feelings hit her like a ton of bricks. His kiss that followed made her shiver and left her heart and body aching.

The fireplace in the room was only glowing embers now and the room was freezing. Farah rose to her feet to start the fire back. Once it was glowing again and warmth was spreading through the room, Farah sank back into her chair and watched Alistair sleep. He had rolled onto his back and sprawled out over the bed, with Nolan's front paws sticking into his sides. The covers lied lightly over his body showing his bare chest and giving little warmth. Farah was so fascinated by the rising of his chest; she didn't think to recover him. His face was calm and he seemed happier, even in his sleep. The sandy blonde hair Farah had grown to love was a mess, causing her a small giggle. He needed a trim, she noted. His smooth tan skin looked so inviting in dawn's early light. Farah smiled, completely content given all that had happened.

Nolan's feet began moving as if he was running in his dreams. Suddenly his head shot up as he rolled to his stomach. "Shhhhh…" Farah ordered gently. "Don't wake Alistair." Nolan gave a look of 'oopps', and offered Alistair a small kiss of sorry before stepping lightly off the bed.

Nolan walked to his mistress, smiling his canine smile and stepping excitedly. Farah bent down and received her morning kiss from her oldest friend. She rubbed his head and promised breakfast soon. Farah's eyes drifted back to Alistair, who met her gaze. He was sitting up, bare chest exposed, and smiling widely.

Farah grinned, "Good morning." She purred her voice and liked the response Alistair sent through his warmth.

Alistair chuckled nervously and ran his hand through his hair. "Did you know make faces while you sleep? Which isn't that much different from when you're awake."

Farah narrowed her eyes at his teasing as he pulled back the covers and rose to his feet. He grabbed his mother's chantry amulet, and put it on before walking to Farah. Alistair bent over, placing his hands on the arms of Farah's chair. His brown eyes gleamed as he placed his lips on Farah's. His kiss was sweet and firm making Farah shiver. He pulled back and placed a light kiss on her forehead, "I love you."

Farah grinned but was cut off by her hound who barked for attention. Alistair chuckled and bent down, "I love you too, Nolan!" A wet kiss was Nolan's response.

Farah found it difficult to concentrate on Eamon's morning briefing. He spoke of the plan of the landsmeet, and the retrieval of the remaining allies. Farah had to admit, she was slightly annoyed by Eamon taking control of the situation. She didn't mind him taking the reins on the political mess, but the rest? Farah knew what had to be done, and she didn't like that she felt she had to report back to the arl now.

Farah's full attention was called when Eamon asked to speak with herself and Alistair in private. The aging arl was cryptically quiet as he led them to his office from the main hall, or as Bodahn called it 'the war room.' Farah and Alistair followed him into the room where Lady Isolde was waiting. She held a small black box in her hands and Farah noted the shadow across her face. Eamon stopped and faced the Wardens from the other side of his desk.

"There has been a report of a survivor of Ostagar seeking the help of Grey Wardens." Eamon said, clearly not wanting to waste time. Farah was becoming more and more aware of the arl's political and business-like mind. "I do not why he seeks you, but as a survivor of Ostagar he may hold valuable information."

"Are we to follow this report?" Alistair asked, his face hard.

"I believe it would be wise. But that is not the only reason I have called you here." Eamon gestured to his wife for the box. Lady Isolde shook her head and stepped forward, cradling the box protectively.

"Farah, your parents would be so proud of you and all you've done." Lady Isolde's voice was soft and maternal, but the shadow on her face remained. Farah stiffened at the mention of her parents. Eamon gently pried the box from his wife's hands and stepped out from behind the desk.

"When you were born your mother gave me this." Isolde began, "She told me to keep it safe and that if anything ever happened to herself or Bryce to give it to you. She did the same with your brother…" Isolde's voice trailed off sadly. Eamon cleared his throat, "It's yours." Eamon placed the box into Farah's hands. Gray eyes examined the box at every angle while Alistair, Arl Eamon, and Lady Isolde waited in silence. Opening the box Farah's eyes fell on a small silver ring. The ring was set with a single translucent but cloudy gray stone. The stone had speckles of white and shined in the light. Turning the ring over in her hands, Farah spotted an engraving on the inside. The letters were small, and gracefully etched into the small inside surface of the ring. Farah read the message out loud but heard her mother's voice instead of her own, "May it be, when darkness falls, your heart will be true."

Farah smiled back sudden tears and held the ring to her heart with eyes closed. After a few moments, Farah felt Alistair draw her hand away from her chest. "May I?" He asked gesturing toward the ring with a smile. There was a shadow across his face as well. Farah nodded and allowed Alistair to take the ring from her. He lifted her left hand and smoothly slid the band on her ring finger. He smiled again, and intertwined his fingers in hers.

"There is much to do, but…" Eamon cleared his voice and Farah reluctantly drew her eyes from Alistair's. "Much has already been done and those actions deserve acknowledgment." Eamon gestured to a guard by the door Farah had not seen until now. He opened the door and the rest of Farah's party entered the room, including Nolan, Bodahn, and Sandal. Shale was nowhere to be seen, Farah figured the servants were too afraid to disturb the living stone, and she couldn't blame them.

Leliana's deep blue eyes narrowed curiously at Farah ringed hand clasped in Alistair's. She looked up, excitement written on her face. She smiled widely and Farah sighed internally, knowing exactly what the sister was thinking.

Farah's party formed a half moon around Alistair and Farah and faced the arl and his wife. He smiled widely and cleared his throat once again. "I have called you all here to thank you. I imagine the last couple of months have not been easy, and I imagine the months to come will be no different. Still, you have done extraordinary things in impossible situations, including protecting Redcliffe and saving my family and myself. So, I would like to make you Champions of Redcliffe."

"Cool title." Zevran winked at Farah, who turned around. He tapped his own ring finger on his left hand, and raised an eyebrow. Farah blushed and pulled her hand away from Alistair's and crossed her arms in an attempt to hide it. She knew what the ring meant to her, but what did it mean to Alistair when his slipped it on her finger? _Of course the assassin and the spy would notice… Uhg. _

Eamon continued to drone on, and Farah spaced out…. _Today is going to be a long day…._

Leaving Morrigan, Bodahn and Sandal behind, it was nighttime before they even saw the outline of Ostagar's crumbling structures. They found the man the arl told them about, half dead just having escaped Bann Loren's prison. He was brief and full of regret revealing his job as one of Cailan's personal guards. Cailan had entrusted the man with a key to the royal arms chest and claimed King Cailan knew the battle would be lost. Farah had a hard time believing that, given all she knew about Cailan. He wasn't one for admitting defeat, but despite what others thought he was no fool. Farah had often wondered why Cailan sent Alistair with her to lite the beacon perhaps that was why. The man had stashed the key somewhere in the old camp at Ostagar, afraid he would lose it. The Maker was certainly on their side, for if he had kept it, it would be in Bann Loren's hands by now. He told them Calian instructed him to give the key to the Wardens, it was vital. The key was hidden in the base of a statue, and before the man died he told Farah exactly where to look.

They meet some resistance from darkspawn on the journey there, and all witnessed the true power of Shale. The living stone was like an unmovable mountain… who liked to crush things with its fists. Farah shuttered every time the golem let out a battle cry and pummeled its opponent. It was almost too much to watch, but Farah reveled in the fact that the darkspawn didn't have a chance against Shale. Sten seemed to admire Shale's talents greatly. From the moment they left Redcliffe the two talked nonstop, which was a surprise to all. The golem and the Qunari discovered their mutual dislike of humans and from that an odd friendship was born. By the time they reached Ostagar, Sten was calling Shale "kadan". Farah wasn't quite sure what that meant, but she figured it was a term of respect and like judging from his tone when his said it.

Zevran had been mercilessly teasing Wynne for the past hour or so, making flirty comments and praising her bosom. Wynne only responded with disgust, but the assassin never faltered. Farah wondered why Leliana even allowed Zevran to talk to the mage in such a way. Farah wasn't sure what the status of their relationship was, but she knew they were more than friends since they shared a room in Redcliffe. When the curious Warden voiced her concerns Leliana shrugged them off, "That's just Zev. It's harmless."

"Won't be for long if he keeps it up, Wynne may hurt him." Farah commented thoughtfully, hoping to distract the sister from her ring. It was all Leliana wanted to talk about, and the sister didn't seemed completely convinced it didn't mean what she thought, though she respected what it meant to Farah.

Nolan kept close to Alistair, sensing his growing nerves and shadowed grief. He only left his side once when Sten called for him and quickly returned, giving him an apologetic nuzzle. Alistair's warmth was a mess of emotions, and Farah understood why. For Alistair, facing Ostagar was like Farah facing Castle Cousland. Sure the young Warden had ties to Ostagar, but for Alistair, it was more. He lost his family there, and as Farah and her group stopped at the edge of the bridge she crossed with Duncan all those months ago, she breathed in deeply to steel herself.

Pools of red light were scattered about the ruins, casting an eerie glow in the still darkness. Farah's body tingled as she sensed what lied before them. There was a decent number of darkspawn in the ruins, and Farah sensed their restlessness. It was cold and snowy, something a creature used to the dark damp warm tunnels of the Deep Roads, was not prepared for. Farah hoped this extreme change in weather would throw them off, and give her party an advantage.

It was too dark to enter, so with Shale and Sten keeping watch Farah's group camped at the bridge. Alistair pulled Farah close to him once they were alone inside their tent, and both wondered off into a restless sleep. Only once were they awoken to fight off a few stray darkspawn. Dawn came far too quickly, and Farah noted she and Alistair weren't the only ones who had a sleepless night. Wynne's dark circles and sorrowful look only echoed what the Wardens were feeling. She had witnessed the horrors of Ostagar just as they did.

With each step across the bridge, Farah felt Alistair becoming more and more uncomfortable. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it through her glove. She gifted her a sideways smile, and kissed her forehead before turning his face into stone, masking his sorrow. A snarl sounded. A huge wave of darkspawn ran from the shadows of the ruins, weapons ready. Farah's party broke off into pairs: Farah with Leliana, Alistair with Nolan, Sten with Zevran, and Wynne standing back with Shale as protection. Each pair cut down their opponent with ease, but only Farah, Alistair, and Wynne understood the urgency. Farah felt a small sense of justice as her blades sliced through darkspawn flesh, and she sensed Alistair felt the same. Farah's band of misfits fought their way through Ostagar to where the man said the key would be.

A glint of gold caught Farah's eye and made her pause. Four more darkspawn charged them. The leader was wearing two very shiny gold gauntlets. Farah recognized them immediately. With anger sparking in her belly, Farah made the leader her number main focus. She ran towards it, her face dark and determined. It lunged for her, but Farah ducked out of the way by sliding on the ground. She pushed herself up with her blades and slashed through the air as she turned around. She nicked the hurlock, doing no damage. It retaliated quickly, and Farah screamed out in pain dropping her blade to the ground. Its longsword crashed into her right shoulder, and Farah heard and felt a large cracking sound. She stumbled backwards, and brought up her other blade just in time to ward off another attack. As metal clanked against metal, the hurlock screeched in pain. Farah regained her balance and saw dark blood spilling from its neck. The hurlock fell to the ground, revealing Zevran behind it.

"Wynne, Farah's hurt." He called calmly as his amber eyes studied her wounded shoulder. Alistair was quickly at her side, his concerned hovering in full force.

Farah felt warm blood between her fingers, but reassured Alistair it wasn't as bad as it looked. Wynne was quick and gently pulled back her hand. She shook her head and chastised Farah for not having better armor. "The gash is pretty deep, and your shoulder will have to be put back into place. Sten? Will you come here?"

The giant's beady eyes studied Farah and nodded when he understood what needed to be done. Farah flinched as his massive hands surround her right shoulder. He nodded to Farah then swiftly cracked her shoulder into place without a word. Farah attempted to bite her lip, but her scream slipped from her lips regardless. Farah hunched over to regain herself.

"Such weak fleshy creatures." Shale's voice was full of disgust, as if something offensive had just occurred.

"Yea, well sorry we can't all be made of stone." Alistair retorted quickly as he lifted Farah up gently.

Shale grunted, "If only it were so lucky."

"Oh? Am I an 'it' now too? I feel honored." Alistair turned his attention to Farah. "Wynne, her shoulder is bleeding."

"Yes, I see that. All I can do for it now is a little healing spell. It's very deep. You really do need new armor, Farah." Wynne sounded like Nan, and Farah smiled despite the pain.

Farah felt the warm itching of Wynne's spell and pushed Alistair gently off. She walked to the hurlock, where Zevran was leaning over it inspecting the very gauntlets that had caught Farah's attention.

"Going after these, were we?" Zevran grinned, and rose to his feet. He held out one gauntlet. Farah took it, wide eyed.

"These were Cailan's. I recognized them."

"Cailan? As in the king?" Zevran sounded intrigued. Farah nodded in response.

Zevran raised an eyebrow and retrieved the other gauntlet. "Hmmm, seems to me the next king should wear them."

"What?" Alistair walked over, his brown eyes falling to the golden piece of armor in the elf's hands.

"You are going to be Ferelden's next king, are you not?"

Alistair creased his brow, "I- That wasn't said for sure—I don't-" Alistair sighed in defeat. "Maybe."

"Then maybe it's time you started looking the part, no?" Zevran offered a smile and the fallen king's gauntlet to the 'maybe' future king.

Alistair took the golden armor, flashing a nervous look to Farah. She smiled reassuringly. "You should wear them. And the rest of his armor, my King."

Alistair's face twisted in disgust at the word 'king', but Farah agreed with Zevran. It was about time Alistair took his responsibility seriously, and looking the part was the first step. Nothing more was said as they fought their way to Cailan's arms chest, colleting his armor as they went. Each time they found a new piece, Alistair would shed his old grungy splintmail and replace it with the shiny golden armor of a king. Soon, every piece was found leaving Alistair glowing in gold.

Farah looked at him with new respect and appreciation. He was beautiful. The young Cousland didn't see a ghost of Cailan in him. Instead, she saw a Warden King standing proudly in gold. He wore the armor confidently, and with respect.

"Now you look like a king." Zevran smirked as everyone agreed with nodding heads.

"Let's go." Was Alistair's reply.

They found the key and the chest shortly, everyone waited great anticipation as Farah fumbled with the lock. _Click._ Farah rummaged through the contents finding private letters addressed to Calian. Farah quickly tucked them away in her pack, fearing for what they contained. Rumors spread like wild fire about the empress of Orlais and Ferelden's king. When Farah saw most of them were from the empress, she hid them away and was glad no one questioned her. Another glint of gold caught the Warden's eye. Farah gently picked up a sword and pulled it from its sheath. The sun caught the blade's gold trimmings and Zevran gasped.

"That," he said, "Is a sexy sword. I must have it."

Farah had to admit, the sword was impressive. Yellow runes glowed along the length of the blade, which had a strange shape all together. Farah held it up to eye level and looked at it from the hilt with the tip of the blade pointed away. Her eyes refocused, revealing Alistair standing in front of the sword. Farah sheathed the sword and offered it to the golden warrior.

"It's Maric's blade." She explained. "I think you should wield it."

Zevran whined with disappointment as Alistair took the sword and drew it. Leliana gasped. "There are many great tales of lost kings who return to their lands to reign in glory."

Alistair sighed, "I am not lost. Nor, for that matter, a king. And there is nothing glorious about me." Alistair sheathed the blade and ran his hand through his sandy hair nervously.

Leliana's blue eyes sparkled, "The vision before me says otherwise."

"Look, I can't be king. Some days I have trouble figuring out which boot goes on which foot."

"Complete fools are made leaders of kingdoms all the time, and you're NOT a complete fool." Leliana was stern.

Alistair rolled his eyes, "What and utter relief."

Their banter continued, but Farah wondered off with Nolan. She spotted something on another crumbling bridge nearby. Tiptoeing toward the bridge with Nolan at her side, Farah stopped and gasped. The sight before her ripped away her breath and pierced her heart. Cailan, her King and friend, hanged from spikes driven into his torso as a sick monument for all to see. His body is oddly untouched by decay, though green and yellow bruises on his skin are visible in the wintry light. His once ice blue eyes are cloudy and lackluster. Dried blood spills at the spikes and is caked in his light blonde hair. Farah reached down with a trembling hand to Nolan, hot angry tears spilling from her sad gray eyes. Nolan whined loudly, screeching mournfully in her ears.

Farah heard her name being called followed by hurried footsteps, but she could not look away. She was frozen in horror. Wynne gasped and Alistair cursed.

"A king deserves better…" Leliana's voice trailed off weakly. Farah heard tears.

Farah ripped her eyes from her dead friend's desecrated body and stared at his brother. Alistair's face was stoic, but his eyes were blazing. He stepped forward, calling Sten to help. Soon, the fallen king was resting on the ground why a pyre was being made. With Wynne igniting the flames, Farah and her party watched as their king received his proper burial. All were silent.

The group camped for the night. In the morning Farah and Alistair broke off from the party before returning to Redcliffe. Farah had a promise to keep, and she needed Alistair with her. Walking through the Korcari Wilds gave Farah an uneasy feeling, but she was more uneasy about facing Flemeth again. The old woman was standing outside of her hut, as if awaiting them.

"It would seem Morrigan has you dancing to her tune." Flemeth's yellow eyes are harsh, and her sneering voice had a dangerous playful edge. Farah immediately regretted her promise.

"I'm not dancing to anyone's tune." Farah's voice was steal, perfectly masking her fear. But the witch saw right through it.

"Life is a dance, child. You move to the rhythm every day." She said with a chuckle. Her laughing stoped suddenly and her eyes became even colder. "I know why you are here."

Alistair's hand twitched to his new sword.

Farah stumbled over her words as she explained. She watched the witch's expression, hoping to get a reaction. Flemeth remained stoic and soon gestured them inside. Farah followed with caution. Nothing has changed in the small hut, except that Morrigan no longer lingers inside. Farah is reminded of the day she awoke in the witch's hut, the loss she felt, the first time she felt Alistair…

"Here." The witch thrust-ed a black book into Alistair's hands. "Take it."

Farah's eyed the book, and searched her mind, "Morrigan wants you dead."

Alistair's form stiffens at Farah's words, though the witch seemed unmoved or even a bit concerned. "But, I am no fool. I imagine killing you would not be easy…. And you did save my life. And my hound's and Alistair's."

"So we are even then, young Cousland? A life for a life?" Flemeth's voice is like ice. She's threatening them.

Farah narrowed her eyes, "What am I supposed to tell you daughter?"

Flemeth's laughter is just as dangerous as her words. "Tell her whatever you like. Tell her I am slain… It does not matter."

Farah creased her brow as a slow headache crept into her head. She will not lie to Morrigan, doing so would be just a stupid as actually engaging her mother. The two Wardens leave the small hut with heavy thoughts. Snow is falling again, reblanketing the ground. Farah follows Alistair absentmindedly back to camp. Redcliffe and Morrigan await.

Morrigan asked no questions when Farah presented her the true grimoire, and Farah did not offer an explanation. Morrigan simply took the book and smiled. Farah sighed in relief and returned to her room. She wanted to clean up before reporting to Eamon. She bathed slowly, wanting time to think and relax. The water became cold, and Farah got out and put on a dress Lady Isolde set out for her. Farah was pleased to see it wasn't fancy or frilly. It was a simple dress, with earth tones and trimmings. The sleeves were long, but hanged off of her shoulders showing a gracious amount of shoulder and back. Her injured shoulder would show, but Farah thought why not? Zevran had once told her battle scars were sexy. The young Cousland absent mindedly wondered if Alistair would like this dress on her as she walked to the main hall to meet him.

"You look lovely, Farah!" Leliana said as she rounded a corner. The sister was smelling of flowers and wearing an equally flattering dress of gray and lavender. "Where you headed?"

"The main hall to report to Eamon, and meet up with Alistair. Care to join?"

Leliana nodded in response and the two women made their way to the main hall, joined by Wynne, looking equally refreshed, and Zevran, who admired all of their appearances with great approval. Feeling light hearted, the group was giggling and talking when they entered the main hall through a side entrance close to the large table. Alistair was standing with Eamon, Teagan, and Bodahn at the other side of the table. A man with brown hair and plain clothes stood at the side of them with his back to Farah and the others. Farah stopped dead in her tracks, her heart thumped so loud she was certain it echoed in the large room.

Leliana stopped, concern written on her face. "Farah? Something wrong?"

Farah didn't answer, instead she watched as Alistair's face lit up with a huge grin. He looked to the brown haired man and nodded for him to look. The man turned around slowly. He stepped forward hesitantly.

Pressing his lips together nervously, he smirked. "Hey there, sis…" He shrugged and spread his arms open wide, "I'm alive."

Farah's heart thumped again.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Spiders?

Farah kept staring at him out of the corner of her eye, as if he would dispel at any minute like a ghost. She couldn't believe it. Matthew had come through. He found her brother, and it wasn't just a body he found. Fergus was alive. Her brother was actually here, breathing and walking beside her as they made their way to Orzammar. She tried to convince him to stay at Redcliffe with Teagan, but he wasn't having any of that. He argued with his sister for an hour, and finally convinced her when he called her out about the rest of her companions.

"So let me get this straight, Fairy. You will accept the help from a convicted Qunari murderer, a crazy vision Chantry sister who turned out to be an Orlesian spy, the ice queen of all ice queens mage slash apostate slash possible abomination, an assassin who tried to kill you, two random traveling dwarfs, a circle mage, and a huge golem... Not to mention that goofy Alistair bloke… BUT! Not your own brother?"

Farah didn't have a response. He was right. He was always right, even when he was wrong. It was a talent. Farah conceded, but it made her nervous. She had just got him back; losing him again would kill her. She nearly died in the main hall back at Redcliffe. Farah had collapsed into her brother, grief and guilt and shock taking over. Neither Cousland sibling slept that night.

Two days later, they set out for the Dwarven city of Orzammar, leaving Bodahn and his son behind. The road there was interesting. Fergus got along with pretty much everyone, though he avoided Morrigan like a plague. Her icy stares a clear 'back off' sign that her brother picked up on right away. Sten even enjoyed talking to him and Nolan was extremely happy. Zevran joked with Fergus like they had been friends for ages. Leliana was charmed by him instantly, along with Wynne. Farah had always admired her brother's high spirits, even in the face of loss and sadness. She was glad to see him strong and himself, though she knew a pain bubbled just below the surface. Maybe it was all a front.

Farah, however, was only worried about one person gaining Fergus's friendship: Alistair. She couldn't help it, it was her first thought when everything had settled down. She wanted her older brother to like Alistair, to approve of him. She failed to mention her relationship with him, apart from friends. She felt like she was betraying Alistair by not telling her brother, like it showed she was ashamed or embarrassed, which both were far from the truth. She just wasn't sure how to tell him, not after all that had happened, all that he lost.

Farah wasn't given much time to think on it. Even getting into Orzammar was tricky, now that they had… They were greeted with more problems. The fabled Dwarven city was in a state of flux. With no king sitting on its throne: back stabbing, drinking, Provings, deceit, and straight out riots and killings reigned. It was not what Farah expected and it did nothing for her nerves. Three days of running around between the two candidates, Harrowmont and Bhelen, were finally coming to a point. Farah had met both dwarves, and first impressions were beginning to dissolve. Bhelen seemed dark and deceitful, while Harrowmont seemed noble and just. It was their actions, and their views that caused Farah to pause. Bhelen wanted change for his people. He saw the injustice in their cast system, and Farah did too. She had been to Dusk Town, she saw the pain and suffering and she hated it. Harrowmont seemed only concerned with the nobles, and his own power. Farah wasn't sure what to do, and they were wasting time.

Tomorrow, things would be settled, maybe. Farah and her group would enter the Deep Roads in search of a paragon by the name of Branka. Her voice would settle this argument. There was just one problem: the whole idea was completely insane. Branka had been missing for years, the way Farah saw it they would find nothing but a pile of bones. But, with no better option there was no other choice. Farah's group had been given housing by the Assembly. Farah was alone in her room with Nolan sleeping soundly at her side. She was sitting at a small table, a Dwarven table, which frustrated her. She was trying to think of a way to solve the problem, other than the Branka solution. She had sent the livelier members of her group to the tavern. If the Deep Roads were as terrible as she was told, they needed a night of fun… Or something. Personally, the smell of Dwarven ale disgusted Farah. So, she elected to spend her evening alone with Nolan, though Alistair protested.

Dwarven politics frustrated Farah beyond words. All her years of attending landsmeets, listening to her father and mother, and training proved almost useless in Orzammar. It was all about tradition, and from her point of view their traditions were out of date and ridiculous. Sighing, Farah elected to give up and see what was happening at the tavern, which proved to be the best choice.

"Look, Mr. Dwarf. You can't just… Do that. My friend, he's very, um…" Alistair sighed helplessly.

Fergus lurched forward, "You should be apologizing, you drunken ass." He pointed his finger right in red headed dwarf's face. Fergus was angry.

"Boys!" Leliana protested, "I can handle this!"

"I'm sure you could dear, but you know men." Wynne chimed in calmly, rolling her eyes at the 'men' in question.

"Leli, please. Step back." Zevran's voice was strange, and commanding. Alistair was standing in front of him, holding him back from the dwarf.

Farah raised her brow and walked calmly toward her group who had apparently found some trouble. Nolan tailed behind her, ears raised up in alarm.

"Apologize. Now." Zevran's commanding voice was laced with a cold dangerous threat.

The red head dwarf reeled back in laughter. "Or what, elf?"

Zevran was quick, but Leliana was quicker. She grabbed the elf's arm, staying his blade. The dwarf seemed unaware of just how close he had come to losing his life. Nolan barked, announcing Farah's presence and drawing her friend's attention. Thankfully, they were at the back of the tavern and the rest of the patrons were too drunk to care.

"Fairy!" Alistair and Fergus said in unison. Both men stopped and stared at each other, confusion written on Fergus's face and embarrassment on Alistair's.

"What's going on?" Farah demanded, ignoring her brother and Alistair. She walked to Zevran, a questioning crease forming at her brow.

"The dwarf got a little grabby. When I 'politely' declined… His choice of words… Angered our boys. Especially Zev." Leliana explained.

"Are you hurt?" Farah asked, concern written on her face.

"I'm fine… Zev is just overreacting." Her ice blue eyes blazed with annoyance.

Zevran struggled to break free of her restraint. Farah decided to end this confrontation. "Leli, take Zev out. Alistair will you go with them? Make sure they make it back without incident?"

Alistair nodded, and leaned in to kiss Farah on her cheek, but stopped. Fergus was watching. Alistair cleared his throat and nodded awkwardly to Farah once more. Her cheeks glowed pink before she composed herself.

Farah turned to face the dwarf who was just finishing his mug of ale. His blue eyes stared a Farah, clearly approving her appearance.

"Where'd that sodding knife ear and his woman get off too?" He bellowed.

Farah narrowed her gray eyes furiously. "That 'sodding knife ear' and his 'woman' are my friends and you will watch your mouth."

A thick red eye brow raised, "Oooooo, or what? Are you gonna punish me there sweet ass—"

Fergus stepped forward, "Watch it, dwarf!"

Wynne cleared her throat, "Farah, there no point talking to him. He's drunk… Something I'm guessing is constant. We should just take our leave. We all need rest for the Deep Roads tomorrow."

"The Deep Roads?" The drunken Dwarf clumsily rose from his chair.

"That's right. My sister here is a Grey Warden. What of it?" Fergus said before Farah had a chance to speak.

The dwarf's eyes widened. "Grey Warden? Her?" His laughter echoed in Farah's ears. "You don't look like a Warden."

"I've heard that before."

"Well, if you're really a Warden and you're going to the Deep Roads… You're gonna need my help."

Farah raised a fine eyebrow, "You're help? And why would I need that?"

It turned out that Farah actually did need the drunken dwarf. Oddly enough, he was at one point Branka's husband, and he had valuable information on his wife that could possibly lead them to her. Farah still had a bad feeling. And her talk with Alistair about the Deep Roads certainly didn't help. She had always thought she'd live a short life since becoming a Grey Warden, but she didn't know that she'd have to die in some dank tunnel only to be food for darkspawn. The thought made her sick, but Alistair comforted her with kisses, the first real kisses they had shared since before Redcliffe. He washed away her worries with his lips, touch, and sweet whispers, and Farah realized she had to tell Fergus about their relationship. She owed Alistair that much.

"Giant spiders?" Farah's eyes widened. "There's going to be giant spiders?" It had only been an hour in the Deep Roads, and Farah hated it already.

"Are spiders a problem, Farah?" Morrigan sneered from behind.

Fergus huffed, "My sister is terrified of spiders. You could hear her scream from end of the castle to the other if she saw one."

Alistair snickered.

"Well, then I suspect you won't like what I can shape shift into then." Morrigan was enjoying this.

The group fell silent as they wondered through the caves. It was truly awful. Dark, smelly, hot… Farah already was making mental notes to take at least two baths when they got back. Alistair, Sten, Morrigan, Fergus, Shale, and Zevran had volunteered to come leaving Wynne and Leliana behind. Nolan tagged along of course, going wherever his mistress ventured. Farah half wondered if Zevran only came to get another chance at killing the dwarf, but their banter was light and playful, which made Farah even more nervous. Perhaps Zev was lulling his prey into a false sense of security. That sounded like something the assassin would do.

It soon became clear these tunnels were crawling with spiders, sneaky spiders. They attacked out of nowhere, spinning down from the ceiling and jumping from the walls. Farah much rather fight a horde of ogres than these spiders. They terrified her, with their long legs and dripping fangs. Fear drove her blades as survival took over. Morrigan however, scared her even more. During a battle Farah turned around to see a rather larger spider fighting another. It barley fit in the tunnels. Farah froze in fear when the large purple and black spider slayed its opponent and crawled towards her, its body grazing the smiley walls. She couldn't move, though he mind was screaming for her to run. The spider stopped a few feet away and stared at her. Then in a quick flash of purple lightning, the spider was gone and Morrigan stood in its place, smiley smugly with laughter in her eyes.

She offered no explanation, simply walked past the bewildered Farah. Alistair had to pull her from her trance. The trudged on, stopping to rest when they could, killing darkspawn right and left. Farah began to feel strange. Something called out to her, something echoed in her senses. She tried to ignore it, but the further they got the louder the call sounded. She wanted to follow it, but her heart and mind told her to refuse and so did Alistair. She was comforted that she wasn't alone, but that comfort was stripped when Morrigan voiced her fears.

"The spiders are luring us." She said.

"What?" Fergus asked before Farah could even process what the witch said.

"The spiders… They are attacking in greater numbers each time and they get better at it. They are toying with us, learning our weaknesses and strengths."

"And what does that mean?" Farah asked, attempting to squash the fear in her stomach.

"They intend to take us, of course. I predict an assault soon. A large one."

"I do not fear squishy bugs." Shale commented snidely.

Zevran laughed, "I suppose a rock would have little to fear, no?"

"You humans talk too much. Can't you just shut up and walk straight. The spiders aren't going to-" Oghren was cut off.

A spider leapt from the darkness toppling the dwarf to the ground. Over a dozen spiders flanked them from behind, focusing on the heavy hitters of the group: Shale and Sten. A dozen more spiders spun down from the dark ceiling. Morrigan instantly shape shifted, shooting webs and sinking her fangs into the smaller spiders. Farah fought at Alistair's back as best she could, ignoring her fear. She killed six, but they kept coming. One jumped from the wall onto Farah, pushing her to the ground and knocking her blades from her hands. She screamed, struggling with it. Alistair tried to aide her, but two more fell from the sky attacking him. The spider hissed in Farah's face a lunged forward. She brought her hands up quickly grabbing its fangs. Nolan yelped in pain, and she heard Zevran cry out. The spider chomped its fangs, drawing closer and closer to Farah's neck. She was screaming, yelling for help, but no one could help her. She looked around desperately. Shale was being overrun, webs covered its body as a dozen or so spiders surrounded the golem. Sten was doing no better. Morrigan was still fighting, but her massive spider form made for a big target. Zev, Nolan, Fergus, and Alistair were being wrapped up in webs….

The spiders were winning. Farah screamed. The spider's fangs sank into her neck. She felt the venom rush through her blood, burning as it spread. She went numb. Her eyes lids fluttered. Then… Nothing.


	25. Chapter 25

Bec Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS! :)

Chapter 25: Ruck

"We must move on." Sten's voice seemed so far away.

"Her wound is bad." Morrigan snapped, she seemed closer, though still only an echo. "Spider's venom is powerful. I don't know when she'll awake."

"What will those spiders do with them?"

Morrigan sighed, Farah felt the exhaled breath on her face. "They are probably unconscious, but fine, though they won't be for long if they are bitten."

"So what's the plan then?" Oghren's husky voice bellowed of the tunnel's walls.

"Farah usually comes up with the plans." Morrigan answered.

Oghren grunted, "Lotta good that does us. I thought you humans were supposed to be smart?"

"I don't see you coming up with a plan, dwarf."

"Planning ain't my job, mage-y. I just swing my battle-axe at the badies and score with the ladies."

"You are insufferable."

"And you have a nice rack." Oghren laughed heartily.

The ground rumbled beneath Farah's body, "You fleshly creatures waste too much time. I will carry it." Shale's rocky voice rang loudly in the tunnels.

Morrigan growled, "_Farah _cannot be moved."

"The Swamp Witch is very frustrating."

"As is the talking lump of rock."

Farah's senses were slowly coming back. Their voices were clear now. She heard every word perfectly as they argued over what to do. A throbbing pain began to ache. Farah cringed. Her neck was stinging and aching terribly. She lifted her hand to touch it. Morrigan's boney fingers grasped her wrist tightly.

"I think not." She warned.

Farah blinked her eyes open. Warm orange light flooded her vision. For a moment everything swirled, then slowly settled. The dark ceiling of the Deep Roads was above her, Morrigan at her side. "What happened?" She croaked.

"We were overrun. You were bitten. I have done all I can with my herbs. I even did some healing that Wynne taught me, though I am not her. If she were…" Morrigan shook her head. "It does not matter. Can you stand?"

Farah shook her head. Morrigan helped her to her feet. Once the brown slimy walls of the Deep Roads stopped spinning Farah looked around. Half of her party was missing, including the brother she just got back. Her heart jumped into her throat.

"They were taken." Morrigan answered before Farah could ask. "It is meant to be a trap."

Farah raised her hand dismissively and walked forward only to stumble. Sten caught her. "Slowly, Warden."

Farah rested her head against the giant's chest. She sighed, how could this have happened? She shivered remembering the ambush… _I hate spiders._

"How much longer are we gonna stand around with our thumbs up our asses?" Oghren huffed.

Morrigan began to arguing with the dwarf but Farah interrupted. "He's right. We need to move."

"You're bite is bad Farah. You need Wynne." Morrigan protested.

"You worked your magic. That will have to be enough for now. Finding the others is more important. Besides, Leli will be very cross with me if Zev does not return to her."

Morrigan rolled her eyes.

"I like you, Warden. Nothing stops you." Oghren barked as he took the lead.

Sten gently pushed Farah up, "Lean on me if you must Warden."

What was left of Farah's party followed the dwarf. Farah felt extremely sore and tired. She leaned on Sten heavily, though the giant never complained. Farah would warn them when darkspawn were near then Sten would prop her up against the wall and protect her. Her strength was slowly returning. Whatever herbs Morrigan had used were working. Farah was able to lift one blade and feebly began to fight on her own.

The spiders taunted them, creeping in the shadows and hissing. Morrigan said they would not attack, for now. _Great, _Farah thought. The injured Cousland was still leaning on Sten lightly when they entered a huge cavern within the tunnels. Spiders crept on the walls and ground, but scurried away when Farah's party came to close. Fear began to creep into her mind… What if they were bitten? It was a miracle that Farah was the only one injured, but one that she was thankful for. She rather be the one bitten that any of her friends, and especially her hard hitters. There was a commotion in the cavern. Farah heard hissing and the clank of metal. She felt darkspawn and sure enough, a battle between the two lay in front of them.

Farah's party stayed back, watching. She didn't know which side she wanted to fall more, the darkspawn or the bloody spiders. She wanted both dead, for sure, but which ones first? Something in the shadows caught her eye. She head turned quickly to the slight movement.

"I saw it too, Warden." Sten said.

"I don't think it was a spider or a darkspawn."

Not wanting to draw attention, Farah's group carefully made their way to the movement and found another tunnel. Farah heard movement within and a voice. Before she could make out everything in the small cavern, someone screamed huskily and hid in the corner.

"You can't have it! This is mine!"

A dwarf was cowering in the shadows. Farah stepped forward cautiously. The dwarf screamed again, yelling for her to stay back. Ignoring his warnings, Farah kept forward.

"There's nothing for you here! I've claimed it!" The dwarf yelled.

Farah smiled warmly, "I have no intention of taking what is yours."

"You lie! You surfacers are all alike! Always taking what isn't yours. Begone! You'll bring the dark ones back, you will! They'll crunch on your bones!"

Farah's smile faded as she studied the dwarf. His eyes were glassy and his skin pale and sickly. Something was wrong with him and his mumbling and rambling did not help. He was constantly swaying, and his posture was wrong.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled, bringing Farah from her thoughts.

Farah sighed and bent down to be eye level with him, "I'm not here to hurt you, or take what is yours… I just want to ask you some questions." Farah kept her tone soft.

The dwarf's facial expression changed as he stared into Farah's eyes. There was silence for a moment, then the strange dwarf spoke, "Pretty lady—pretty eyes, pretty hair, smells like the steam of burning water, gray as the deepest stone… So pretty lady will not hurt Ruck? Pretty lady will not take from Ruck?"

Farah smiled, thankful to be getting somewhere, "I promise I will not hurt you or take anything from you. I just want to talk."

"Oh. Ruck not mind that. Maybe."

"Ruck? Your name is Ruck, then?"

"Ruck not pretty name, not pretty like lady. Ruck is small, and ugly, and twisted."

Oghren grunted, "You're wasting your time, Warden. He's crazy. Probably been eating darkspawn to keep alive."

Farah frowned, "That doesn't mean he hasn't seen our people."

"Ruck sees a lot." The dwarf said proudly.

Farah turned back to him and smiled, "Then maybe you have seen them. We were attacked by the spiders. See? I was bitten." Farah exposed her neck, the dwarf gasped. "I am alright, but we had others with us… The spiders took them."

"Crawlers took them. Crawlers eat them…"

Farah cringed, "I don't want that… Please, did you see them?"

The dwarf backed away, throwing his hands up, "Crawlers bad. Ruck don't like them."

Morrigan sighed, "We will never get anything done this way… Tell us where they are, now. Or suffer the consequences." Farah saw purple light dancing off the walls. Ruck screamed and ran back into his corner. Angry, Farah swirled around and grabbed Morrigan's sparking hand.

"Stop it." She ordered, ignoring the flickers of lightning in her hand.

"You're wasting time. Can't you sense your Alistair?"

Farah's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"I know you sense him… Tis obvious."

Farah furrowed her brows. She had been trying to sense him since she woke up. "No, I can't. There's too much interference. Too many darkspawn… Wait here."

Farah cautiously walked to the shadowed corner to find Ruck mumbling and shaking. Farah smiled and leaned down, gently taking his hand. Ruck flinched away at first, then slowly clasped his hand in Farah's.

"Ruck, I'm sorry. She won't hurt you. I promise."

"Pretty lady is nice."

"Ruck, please. I need your help. Those people the spiders are my friends. I care about them a lot. One was my brother… and one was my… Well, he's my…"

"Love? Pretty lady must have a love."

Farah smiled at the softness in his voice. He had stopped shaking. "Yes, Ruck. One was my love. Please. We have to find them. Will you help me?"

Ruck looked around Farah at the rest of the group, then back to her, then to their clasped hands. He smiled down at them before nodded, "Ruck will show you where the crawlers took them."

…

Farah froze. Her legs had turned to jelly. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her hands itched for her blades, but she couldn't make then move. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Ruck was screaming at her side, telling her to run but she couldn't move. The queen spider was bigger than the others. In fact, she was bigger than Morrigan in her spider form. Fear coursed through Farah's veins…

Ruck pushed her to the ground just in time for Morrigan to move over them. The giant purple spider didn't seem as big as its fangs dug into the gray queen. Farah scrambled to her feet as a fleet of smaller spiders descended on them. Ruck's found armor turned out ok, along with his blade. He fought with skill, but took risks and never let Farah out of his sight.

Across the webbed cavern Farah could see four forms webbed to the walls. Their faces shown and none of the boys looked good. Farah fought back panic. They had to win this battle to help them and to do that, she had to keep her head in the fight. _Slash. Cut. Stab._ Farah was getting the hang of killing the spiders, her fear was slowly washing away as more spider guts covered her blades.

She looked over her shoulder. Morrigan's body was cut up pretty bad, but she was still fighting and the queen had injuries to match. Farah went back to fighting, but spiders were coming from everywhere. Shale had killed most, simply stomping on them and ripping them apart.

"Watch out Warden!" Oghren called. Farah looked just in time to see the queen coming her way. Grabbing Ruck and pulling him along, they moved. The spider screeched as Morrigan sank her fangs into one of its legs, then viciously ripped it off. The sound made Farah shiver. The queen retaliated quickly, pushing Morrigan back and readying into an attack position. Farah saw an opening, but she was not the only one. Before she could act, Oghren leapt forward bringing his battle ax down and severing another leg. The queen reeled its backside, effectively smashing Oghren into a wall.

Sten charged forward, his blade came down hard on the queen's backside, freeing the dwarf. Shale's steps shook the ground, stomping spiders as it moved. The living stone jumped in the air and smashed the ground with its fists. The force from the hit disoriented the queen and Morrigan did not waste any time. The giant purple spider sank its fangs deep in the queen's neck, while Oghren and Sten hacked away.

Guts soon splattered the floor, and the queen slowly died. Farah watched as the smaller spiders crawled away in fear. She bolted to the other side and began to cut Alistair free. Sten followed her lead and worked on Fergus while Oghren saw to the other two. Farah looked over her shoulder to check on Morrigan. She was hunched over on the ground surrounded by a blue healing light. She looked up and waved a dismissive hand to her. Farah turned back and pulled Alistair free. Sten was laying Fergus down and working on Nolan. Oghren was finishing up with Zevran.

Alistair looked terrible. His tanned skin was pale and warm with sweat. Farah took his face in her hands, then checked his pulse. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, praying with every inch of her being he would be ok. She stood up quickly, hovering over Fergus and checking his pulse, he was alive. Zevran was next, then Nolan. Farah kissed Nolan's snout and Fergus's forehead. None of them were responsive but they were breathing. She could see the venom working through their bodies.

"They need Wynne." Morrigan said as she stopped at Farah's side. "As do I."

Farah studied the mage. She looked bad. "Sten? I need you to take Morrigan and the rest of them back. Can you handle it?"

"Consider it done."

Farah turned her attention back to Morrigan, "Can you fight?"

Morrigan nodded but said nothing. Everyone moved swiftly, working together perfectly. Morrigan set up protection spells on the four boys and herself. Sten watched the shadows for threats, while Shale and Oghren made sure all the spiders were actually dead. Farah hovered over everyone, worry written on her face and singing in her heart. She couldn't bear to lose any of them… She refused. While Morrigan was casting more extensive healing spells on the boys, Farah leaned over Alistair, studying his face. She stroked his face tenderly.

"Is that your love?" Ruck asked softly.

Farah nodded, fighting back tears. She couldn't stand the thought of losing him, losing any of them. Ruck put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He'll make it, pretty lady. I know—WATCH OUT!"

Ruck pushed Farah to the ground. She heard the dwarf yelp in pain. Rising up quickly she saw Sten kicking the spider off the dwarf. Shale stomped it to mush, but it was too late. The damage was done. Farah crawled to Ruck, mushing her gloved hands into his blood. His neck wound was deep, and he was bleeding out fast.

"Morrigan!" Farah called. A blue glow sparked at neck, but faded just as fast.

Farah reeled her head in the mage's direction, anger and panic bubbling up inside her. "Why did you stop?"

Morrigan sighed, "There is nothing I can do. His injury is too severe."

"You're a mage! Use your magic!"

Morrigan walked to Farah, her strange yellows eyes studying her intently, "Dwarves have a natural resistance to magic, Farah, and with this injury, and my weakened state… I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do."

Farah stared at the mage. She was stunned. Magic could do anything! Certainly it could heal this dwarf. "Try again."

Morrigan began to protest. "I'm not asking you." Farah cut her off. "I'm telling you. Try again."

Morrigan sighed but did what she was told. She tried again. And again. Ruck did not move. His breathing had stopped.

The witch rose to her feet, "You cannot heal the dead." She said as she turned her magic back to the boys.

Farah did not move. She sat at Ruck's side, surrounded by his blood. He had saved her. She would be dead if it wasn't for him. Alistair, Fergus, Zevran, and Nolan might have been dead if he hadn't lead her to them. Why did this always happen? Why did everyone she met have to die for her? Was she worth it? _No_, she answered mentally. Farah pulled herself up, anger and determination sparking in her gut. She was tired of this. Tired of people dying for her and tried of failing.

Farah inspected her companions, gave orders gruffly and saw Sten and Morrigan off. Morrigan had levitated the injured boys. When she walked forward they followed as if they were tethered by some invisible chain. She watched them leave, her eyes shifting between the four. They would be fine. They had to be. Sten would see them out of the Deep Roads and Wynne would see them healed. All of them.

"Ready Warden?" Oghren grunted.

Farah narrowed her eyes at the path before her. She sensed more darkspawn, and guessed more spiders would be waiting. With one final look at Ruck, Farah pushed forward, ready to be done with the blighted Deep Roads.

_Not one more person is dying for me. _She vowed mentally. _No matter what._


	26. Chapter 26

Bec Note: First of all, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I've been super busy with classes, projects, observations, family, last weeks of college, then I got into Mass Effect 2 then Mass Effect 3 came out… It's been hectic. I hope this chapter isn't a letdown since you've waited so long. I know its short, and I tried to make it longer, but it didn't feel right. I like the way it ends.

Chapter 26: Waiting

Alistair grunted again and shifted his body under the covers. When he was settled, his sweat-covered brow furrowed and he shivered. Farah frowned. A low yelp drew her eyes from her love. Nolan stirred in his sleep, clawing at air. Sten leaned forward and calmed his trembling paws. The giant had refused to leave his canine friend's side just as Farah refused to leave Alistair's. Fergus and Zev were the lucky ones. The damage the spiders inflected on them wasn't as severe. Zev was up and at Leliana's side within no time, back to his charming self. Fergus was a bit slower with his recovery, but healed shortly after. He hovered over Nolan occasionally, and questioned Farah fiercely about what happened in the Deep Roads, but the younger Cousland didn't want to share.

They had been back for three days, last seeing Morrigan and Sten four days before that. Alistair and Nolan had been unconscious for seven days, and Farah hated it. She had shut herself and her friends away in the accommodations the Assembly gave them as soon as they returned from the Deeps Roads. She refused to speak with either candidate until her companions were well. They sent messages every day, complaining about the growing unrest through-out Orzammar, but Farah honestly didn't care. And with a threatening golem standing guard, the messages came less and less. The dwarves' ridiculous politics was the reason they even ended up going into the Deep Roads. It was their fault they were hurt and she was angry. But she wasn't the only one with problems. The Deep Roads left no one untroubled… Farah still remembered her fear, the look on Oghren's face, Shale's pleading… It was darkness, and Farah felt buried within it. She still felt wrong. No matter how many baths she took, she still felt dirty, and no matter how many times she tried to tell herself she did the best she could, she still felt she made a mistake.

Ruck's death haunted her, and the visions of the Broodmother were etched into her mind. She barely slept, ate little, and never moved from her place. Wynne was the only one who could convince her to do anything, though all of her companions tried, including the newest member of their band of misfits. Oghren came to check on Alistair and Nolan every day before heading to the tavern. He seemed to be thankful to her for finding his wife, though it was a disaster. Branka was mad. Her desire for the Anvil of the Void completely consumed her. She had allowed her people to be taken by the darkspawn and…

Farah cringed as another vision blurred into her reality. The inn room swirled, turning into a burning-mist filled cavern. That strange call vibrated through her senses. It felt like a beating drum calling her home. The entire hoard was below them, all packed into the fissure of the huge cavern. A cold roar echoed off the walls followed by the flapping of massive wings. Farah fell to the ground, ducking behind the rock… But those strange black eyes were burned into her brain: black eyes filled with nothing but evil. Nothing but gloom…. Failure…

"Warden?"

Sten's booming voice drew Farah from her nightmare. She stared at him, wide-eyed with shock that she had dozed off into a troubling dream.

"You need to rest, Warden." He stated flatly.

Farah shifted herself in the chair, shaking her sleepiness from her head and breathed in deeply. "I'm fine, Sten."

"No you are not. Or am I to ignore your plain signs of inward struggles and lack of sleep?" The giant's beady eyes narrowed, then looked to the comatose Warden and hound. "I know you are concerned, but you do no-one a favor by refusing yourself proper rest and nourishment."

Farah was finding it hard to argue with his logic. Sten was such a fascinating creature. He was hard, harsh, and unyielding on the battlefield. He was educated, opinionated, and infuriating in conversation… But then there was those moments of softness the giant showed, like with Nolan, and Shale. And now, he was concerned with Farah's well-being. The tired Cousland shook her head and smiled.

"I'll be fine… Don't worry." She offered in a small voice.

Sten narrowed his eyes and sighed in frustration, but pried no more. He turned his gaze back to his canine friend, leaving Farah to herself. Her gaze returned to her sleeping knight. He was frowning again in his slumber. Farah didn't like it… And she didn't understand why he and Nolan were still comatose. Wynne, with her magic, and Morrigan, with her herbs, worked on them every day. One would think with two healing mages they would be awake and kicking by now… But no. Wynne reassured Farah that it was would just take time. Their injuries were extensive, poison in their blood and nerves. Farah stared at his face, not realizing her heavy eyelids beginning to fall…

A twisted and worn face replaced Alistair's cataleptic one between her sleepy blinks. Hespith smiled up at her, black filth grooved between her teeth as she rattled off her dark poem, _first day they come and catch everyone… _Her dream shifted: visions of tentacles appeared, slapping about. The broodmother spewed into the air a light green muck that sizzled on Oghren's armor. The dwarf acted quickly, ripping the gauntlet from his arm. Shale stomped the ground, calling the disgusting creature's attention. The living stone sprinted forward. Farah was unable to help them. She was too busy fighting off the waves of darkspawn the broodmother called with a scream. The battle was long.

A terrible screech drew Farah from her fighting. Oghren had done it. The broodmother was dead, and Farah sighed with relief. She stared at it, Hespith's words sounding her head: _Now she does feast, as she's become the beast. _The young Warden shivered, but was given no time to think. They had to press on. Branka was somewhere in the Maker forsaken place, so the tired group pressed on traveling further and further into darkness…. The dream shifted.

"Help me, my friend! Don't let someone else make my mistake!" Caridin's voice was laced with sorrow and guilt. Farah bowed her head in despair. What was she to do? Branka was Oghren's wife, no matter how much time and bad blood has been passed between them. Farah imaged that at one point, they loved each other.

Farah lifted her eyes just in time to see Shale take a stance at Cardin's side. "If it does not do what is right… I will have to kill it." And with that Farah's choice was made. Shale was right, the Anvil of the Void was too dangerous, and Branka had gone too far: leaving her own kind to be killed and turned into vile creatures. Farah leapt forward to Shale's side, blades drawn. Oghren met her gaze, and nodded, sorrow and understanding in his eyes. "Leave Branka to me."

Their battle began but quickly blurred as Farah's dream shifted again. Yellow and red colors stung her eyes as she stared down at the lava, Oghren's watery eyes still imprinted in her mind. "May you always find your way in the darkness, Warden. You have my eternal thanks." Cardin's voice was laced with sorrow, almost overpowering his gratefulness. Farah fumbled through her mind to find the right words, but before she could speak Cardin was gone. The lava engulfed his massive form but his words still rang in her head. Farah felt through her glove the ring Lady Isolde and Arl Eamon gave her. The words engraved on her mother's ring were so similar to Cardin's it was eerie. Farah couldn't help but feel a darkness coming and the need to regard the wise words of the fallen.

Farah's dream shifted as she bolted from the cavern, wishing to be done with the awful Deep Roads. She was ahead of the group, a great and dangerous gap between them, but Farah didn't care. She kept moving, her eyes ahead and her mind adrift. A screech brought Farah to a halt. She turned around quickly, but it was too late. A shriek knocked her to the ground, snarling and scratching. It ripped at her eye causing her to scream in pain. It kept scratching and growling and Farah kept screaming. Darkness shrouded her vision, the pain was fading… Fading into nothing…. Blackness.

A warm wave surrounded her body, igniting in her chest.

"Farah?" A voice whispered. The sleeping Cousland furrowed her brow in confusion, the blackness fading, light pooling behind her eyelids.

"Fairy? Love, wake up, it's just a dream."

Farah wrinkled her toes, feeling the warmth under a blanket. The rest of her body slowly regained feeling. Farah cringed, then opened her eyes. Hovering over her and lying at her side, was Alistair: awake, smiling, and alive.

Farah leaned up quickly, her dream washed from her memory, and hugged his neck tightly.

"You're awake!" She squealed.

Alistair laughed, "Yea, funny thing was you weren't when I woke up. Are you alright? You seemed like you were having a nightmare. And where'd you get that scar on you eye?"

"Never mind that!" Farah leaned back from his embrace and kissed him hard on the mouth. He responded eagerly, placing his hand on her back and drawing her closer. His kiss tasted like nothing else before. Farah gasped into his mouth when his hand dipped lower than the small of her back. He rolled over, bringing her along with him. He stopped kissing her mouth and moved to her neck, tickling Farah and making her laugh. Her laugh quickly turned into a whimper when his kisses reached her ear. She gasped when she felt herself roll her hips against his, surprising herself at her instincts. Suddenly, everything became very serious. Farah stopped moving and Alistair stopped his teasing kisses. The pair met each other eyes and the world seemed to stop. Alistair was alive. Farah feared he would never wake, and here he was, holding her close. Their breaths had finally slowed, but Farah's mind lingered on what caused them.

There was a knock at the door. Farah's eyes widened and she moved off of Alistair just as the door was opening. She threw the covers over Alistair, covering his passion.

"Well, it seems someone's finally up. And I don't mean Farah." Zev winked at Alistair and smirked. Farah blushed deeply, but was offered a distraction. Nolan came bouncing through the room and jumped up on Farah, leaving half his body on the ground.

Farah started to cry, unable to stop her tears of joy. "Nolan," she whispered as she hugged him, "you're ok." She sighed with relief, "You're both ok."

Farah held Nolan until Zev cleared his throat, "Come on boy, I think Alistair and Farah need some time alone to catch up."

Nolan growled in defiance.

"I'll get you some nugs." Zev offered slyly.

Nolan's defiance wavered, and Farah laughed. "It's ok boy. You can go with Zev. We'll catch up tomorrow." Nolan yelped happily and licked Farah's face. He bounded down and trotted over to Alistair. Jumping up slightly onto the bed, he licked his face then ran out of the room, barking at Zev.

"I knew he'd come around. Speaking of that, I'll leave you two alone…." Zev winked at Farah and Alistair grumbled something under his breath. "Word of advice though," he continued, "Lock the door."

Farah could hear the assassin chuckling as he walked away. She shook her head and smiled. She liked Zev, despite his never ending sexual comments.

Alistair rose up out of the bed, and walked to the door. With a click, he locked it and turned around, staring at Farah with a longing in his eyes she had never seen before. He leaned against the door casually. Farah couldn't help but let her eyes wonder. He was shirtless, and his tan skin was calling to for her to touch. The waste ban of his pants was low, allowing her to see the cut of his muscles at his hips, Farah bit her lip nervously.

He leaned up and walked to her, his gaze was so intense Farah felt herself squirming under it. He knelt down in front of her, resting his hands on her thighs. He looked up and smiled warmly, "You know, I've been waiting… Waiting for the perfect time to…" Alistair blushed and smiled, shaking his head. His hands traveled up to her hips, lifting her shirt a bit so that he touched her bare skin. Farah inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

"The perfect time doesn't exist. If things were perfect, we never would have even met."

Farah opened her eyes, and lifted her hand to caress the side of his face. Alistair smiled and closed his eyes. Then took her hand in his own and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly and opening his eyes. "I don't want to wait anymore. After what happened in the Deep Roads, I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. I could have died-"

Farah stopped his words with her fingertip, "Kiss me." She commanded softly. Alistair obeyed, pushing himself up and locking his lips with hers hungrily. His hands traveled up her shirt as he pushed her back down on to the bed. His warmth surrounded her and quickly turned into a heat she had never felt before, a heat that she welcomed, and returned fiercely.


End file.
